Strategic Cyborg Evangelion
by amitakartok
Summary: There is a theory about the existence of an infinite number of universes, born out of infinite permutations of chance and choice. We all know about the universe where humanity battled the Angels - the natural against the unnatural. But where does natural end and where does unnatural begin? And just who is the unnatural to begin with? AU - under rewrite, completed up to chapter 14
1. Chapter 1

_Let the ones who will come after us  
Judge our actions as written henceforth.  
Let they know of what transpired  
So that it shall never be forgotten.  
Let them learn of our sorrows  
So that they will never be repeated.  
Let them know of our triumphs  
So that they will be inspired._

_You, who embark on the quest for knowledge  
Heed our warning and forget it not,  
Submit not to destiny or you will be lost.  
Listen not to the lies of the unjust  
Who seek to prey on the misguided  
As was proven before us and against us._

_Seek us or fear us, He once said;  
We lived and died by these words.  
Those without strength we aided.  
Those with strength we watched.  
By the grace of the Eternal Lord,  
In Nomine Dominus Nos Tueri Dignus._

_- First words of the Codex Longini, recorded circa 329AE  
_

* * *

_In the beginning, there was darkness._

_It was only broken by the millions of distant stars sending but a tiny fraction of their light over distances so large the human mind can barely comprehend it._

_And then the calmth was broken by a giant mass of rock barreling towards the nearby planet._

_As it closed in on its unsuspecting kill, any observer standing on the planetoid's surface would have seen the multitudes of lights rapidly fading in and out of existence around the bluish planet. Yet these weren't like the peaceful stars seen elsewhere._

_A sudden change in viewpoint reveals the true nature of the anomaly: hundreds of thousands of craft engaging each other in a deadly battle. The ever-present debris clouds evidenced high casualties at both sides, yet more continued to arrive for the ones descending from space.  
_

_Suddenly, several enormous figures appeared from the planet, led by one clad in ebony black armor and wielding a similarly large red spear. These new arrivals crashed into the ranks of the attackers, instantly vaporizing several dozen of them. Behind the battle, blocky craft were fleeing the atmosphere in a feverish hurry to escape their doom. Yet their sudden resistance was futile: nothing they could do was capable of stopping the dark stream of quadrillions of ships across the thousands of lightyears between the planet and the galactic core. There was nothing left in their path: every world they consumed made them ever stronger._

_They were like locusts: strike one down and a thousand replace it. Against a foe which dominated dozens of universes, there was no war. There was no victory._

_There was no hope.  
_

_The leader of the new arrivals signaled and nine of its comrades broke off the fight, assuming a hexagonal formation. At first, nothing happened. Then sharp eyes could pick up a faint distortion forming around them briefly before they erupted into an ennead of golden spheres that slowly expanded towards each other before settling into a hexagonal graph full of and surrounded by a network of paths and glyphs._

_The leader appeared to contemplate these events before bringing the spear forth and concentrating, releasing it's own power. The dual prongs of the spear started resonating, black lightning arcing between them before it united and lengthened into a blade of energy even longer than the spear itself. Visibly strained, the wielder lifted the weapon and thrusted it into the graph, releasing a massive shockwave that rocked the entire battlefield._

_At this point, the attackers realized that their efforts were in danger, their enemies would escape before their fate befell them. In an instant, they broke through the lines of the battle and charged towards the graph which expanded into a massive vortex-like anomaly. Their time running out, the escapees rushed into the portal one by one. Their warrior companions kept retreating, losing more and more of their number but content in the fact that they could not be stopped now._

_As their numbers decreased, the defenders still kept fighting until only a handful remained. As the last of the escapees disappeared, the leader retrieved his weapon, sealing the portal. A wave of relief washed over the survivors; their efforts were not in vain. Their joy however quickly turned to grief as the planetoid impacted, sending a deadly firestorm in every direction. The few seas on the surface instantly evaporated and the clouds disappeared as the very earth split open. The web-like patterns of cities were one by one engulfed, each sending a pillar of light into the dying atmosphere that slowly branched out at the end into a cross-like shape. When it finally ended, the entire planet was glowing hot, the surface molten. All that remained were the crosses that hung silently, like a memento to the billions of lives extinguished._

_All this were witnessed by the participants of the orbital battle who briefly stopped fighting. Once the destruction was complete, the defenders slowly turned towards their enemies, their minds filled with sorrow that quickly turned into murderous rage. One by one, they lifted their weapons and charged, safe in the knowledge that the last survivors of their race were safe. One after another, they died in a blaze of plasma fire, each taking thousands with them before going down._

_Soon, only the victors were left. They floated over the burning planet for a few days, destroying any and all signs that the defenders ever existed._

_Thus, the genocide of the Seraphim race was complete.  
_

_Then nothing._

_And from the nothing, the voice came._

"_What you have seen was… not meant for mortal eyes. It was the echo… of a long-lost age not remembered by the newer… generations. And yet, it is also a… warning, of things to come. It has happened before… and will happen again… unless a right choice is made. Choice… life is all about choices, is it not, young man? Even though you do not… believe that… people… should be reserved to making the choices… expected from them. I do admit that striving for the… unobtainable has its advantages… but that is for you to decide. The right man in the wrong place will make all the difference… in the world. All I can ask of you is… when the time comes… make… the right… choice. Some of those who came… before you did. Others… well… that is not my place to say."_

_[Main title: 戦略的サイボーグ__エヴァンゲリオン – __第一韻文： 起源編_]

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
September 25, 2041  
0742 hours_

"_Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße, verfickten Scheißt!_" – huffed the teenager running on the path towards school. - "Why the hell do I have to be late always when I'm in a hurry?!"

He took another turn and started sprinting even faster, barely managing to dodge the few pedestrians in the way. The startled bystanders quickly gathered themselves, looking after the boy in mild surprise; not at the fact that he was in such a hurry but at him not making much of an effort to hide it. Japanese always kept a focus on personal dignity and unlike the other sectors, Japan didn't see much relocation during the Occupation, leaving the population largely homogeneous. Lacking such a thing immediately betrayed him as a _gaijin_.

Some time later, the last students filing in Tokyo-2 Second Municipal High School's gates were almost knocked over by a humanoid blur speeding onto the building. Said blur stopped and leaned at the wall, looking at his makeshift watch.

"Alriiiight, 0755!" – He pulled out a somewhat crumpled letter from his bag. "Now where's..." – He was interrupted by the distant sound of screeching tires. – "Huh, probably nothing." – The sound however repeated, this time overlaid by a loud droning. – "Sounds like someone's screwing around with some high-gear machinery." - While internal combustion fell out of favor shortly after the Uprising, a true revolution of electric engines ensued that humanity's surface traversing needs were again fulfilled. Aside from the lack of need for specialized fuel, electric engines don't need oxygen to operate, hence their usefulness remains for offworld use. The only "disadvantage" was that unlike their more primitive counterparts, electric engines lacked the telltale roar that made enthusiasts drool in delight.

He barely managed to catch sigh of a dark something before the other gate was rammed violently open.

The students quickly hurried out of the way as if they were doing this every morning, leaving the culprit - a black sports bike - to slalom between them and corner into the parking lot. It finished up with a sharp drift and arrived exactly into an empty slot, just barely missing the parking cars.

"Flashy..." – he remarked to himself.

The scattered youth made annoyed grumbles and headshakes, glaring at the driver before continuing their journey. The driver slowly and methodically disembarked, giving the boy a good look. While slightly shorter than he was, the driver's true height was rather hard to tell due to the helmet and long, black trenchcoat. _'Cool. I gotta ask that guy where he got that... not that I'd have my own any time soon.'_ he thought wistfully.

Unfastening the helmet (he noted the pale, almost white fingers), the stranger slowly lifted it off, giving the boy another surprise.

'_That's an… unusual hair color.'_

Without turning around, the biker keyed a lockout code into the bike and reached into a pocket, pulling out a pair of shades and flicking them open. _'The tough guy type, are we?'_

The subject of his thoughts finally turned around and headed inside, almost giving him a double-take as he noticed one additional detail. While the reflective shades made it somewhat hard to tell, the smooth facial shape encased by the unkempt blue locks was definitely feminine, further reinforced by the coat's front opening slightly and revealing a black tank top over a rather generous (for a 14-year old, anyway) chest.

He couldn't help but whistle appreciatively which briefly drew a glance from the girl. She regarded him silently for a moment before minding her own business.

'_Quite a hottie. There were no such girls back home- well… I guess this is my home now, thanks to that asshole. Fucking bastards... couldn't even let me bring my stuff with me, could you? Ah, I gotta look around when I get the time... see if there's a scrapyard nearby. That damn alarm probably needs somethin' replaced.'_

He suddenly realized he was about to be late _before_ the commotion just now. - "Aw, shit!"

* * *

In the end, he made it. After delivering all the paperwork to the principal's office and boring his head off pretending to listen to the man's greeting speech, he was directed to a specific classroom to begin school immediately. He was quite unhappy at not getting some grace period or something as he never really cared for school; the way he saw it, studying was only good if you wanted higher education or a well-paying job.

He had no illusions about either.

"Hey-o, who's that Horaki guy?"

"That would be me" – answered a freckled girl with pigtails on his right. He never saw anyone of that age with that hairstyle before; the only ones he remembered were all little girls who looked somewhat goofy.

"I've been told to look for you."

She nodded. – "Ah, yes. Nagisa, right?"

"Yup. Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright; I'm Hikari Horaki. I'll introduce you in a moment."

As she turned towards the class, he interrupted. – "Don't bother, I'm not some celebrity. Have a free seat anywhere?"

She looked over the classroom before answering. – "There's one behind Ikari; will that do?"

His gaze followed her finger... and settled on a blue-haired figure in black clothing, staring out of the window without a care for the world. _'Classmates with that biker chick... oh joy.'_

"If you don't mind me asking..." – Hikari started, drawing his attention back onto her. – "Why did you transfer?"

He made an annoyed look. – "Wasn't my choice, had some problems in my previous school."

"Problems, as in...?"

He sighed. – "Long story short: pissed off the wrong people and got kicked out. Never mind that the little prick deserved it."

Hikari made a sour look. – "You mean you got into a fight?"

"Hey, I couldn't help it!" – he protested. – "I don't care whose kid he is, that was no way to behave for a true man!" – he announced, drawing quite a bit of attention to himself.

Hikari shut their snickering up with a single look. – "Really, now... just try to avoid a repeat performance."

"Yessir!" – he grinned with a mock salute as he went for his seat, ignorant of the annoyed expression on her face. As he passed near the blue-haired girl, he didn't notice her briefly looking at him with mild but clearly present surprise.

The boy didn't even sit down properly before a voice greeted him from behind. – "_Oi!_ You a new kid?" – It was evidently the local big guy.

He knew the type: the ones on the top of the food chain. Cross one and you can expect his personal army to gather around you faster than you can say '_aw, crap_'. Such boys were omnipresent and had only one criteria when it came to determining ranks: might and money makes right.

He was disgusted at the whole concept.

"Yup."

"Name's Tōji Suzuhara." – They shook hands, instantly raising the boy's opinion of his peer. Where he came from, being courteous was considered a sign of weakness. Everyone who showed just a little bit of compassion painted himself as a target. Eight years of experience taught him that; he lost count how many times he had to beat off opportunistic bully wannabees until they decided to simply ignore him.

He thought he was out of that world but recent events proved him wrong. Maybe this time... – "Nagisa. Kaworu Nagisa."

The jock raised an eyebrow at the name. – "Ya Japanese?"

"No idea." – Kaworu admitted with a shrug.

That was the exact literal truth: he noticed early on that he had a unique name when compared to the people around him. In the dingy little elementary he spent the last eight years in, the kids had all sorts of names: mostly German and Hungarian but some French and Slav ones as well. Nothing even resembled his own; even the teachers were stumped.

His parents weren't any help in that department either for the simple reason that he didn't have them.

"'No idea'? What the hell does that mean?"

Kaworu sighed. – "Long story."

"Suzuhara!" – came Hikari's indignant voice, visibly startling the adressed boy. – "Stop harassing the new kid! If he turns out like you, I'll _know_ who to look for!"

"_Iinchō!_" - the boy protested. Kaworu didn't know what that word meant but had a clue.

_'What did she say she is, class representative? We don't have those back in Austria. Must be some local thing.'_

"She won't let us live like this; meet you on the roof after class." – Tōji assured as he retreated to his playground behind.

"Sure."

* * *

_**NOTICE** - started rewriting this season because in hindsight, I screwed up so many things I'm outright ashamed how crappy my work was back then! Now that I have more writing experience, I will steadily clean up things and correct the pacing._

_For those who started reading just now: welcome! Like I said, this fic is under rewrite and reformatting so don't be discouraged by the low quality this early on; this was my very first fanfic ever. I did some major changes to the planned plot well after writing this so I'm also going to throw out any plot holes I can find. Kaworu's characterization was slightly different this early on; I'm fixing him into the very-slightly-smarter-than-he-looks-like-but-not-o verpowered guy he's supposed to be.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tokyo-3, Inner District 5  
September 25, 2041  
0846 hours_

Kaworu idly watched the clouds as he laid on the school building's fenced roof. The classmate who called himself Tōji was still nowhere to be found so he just relaxed, letting the last remnants of summer wash across his skin. Neither Second Impact itself, nor the Combine occupation afterwards was kind to the planet: the outcome of two alien invasions in rapid succession and the post-Impact portal storms was the complete devastation of the terrestrial biosphere. The result was a full mass extinction event involving 40% of land species and a whopping _**90%**_ of all saltwater marine species, the latter mostly eaten by Xenian leeches.

Not that Kaworu cared to know, of course. The only change he knew about was several adults' remarks that the Earth was supposed to be warmer during the 20th century. Whatever happened during the Impact, it changed global climate to one that had similarities to a small ice age. Summers weren't much cooler but winters were so bad he heard some regions sometimes had nights with a temperature of three digits _in the negative_.

All in all, the planet Earth was a quite messed up place to live in. No wonder so many people left for other worlds.

Teenagers however are not known for looking at the big picture. Kaworu was the same: at barely fourteen, he didn't bother himself with all that adult stuff. He had time for that later. All that occupied his mind was the notably better overall atmosphere of this city and school when compared to his previous one. _'Maybe this'll turn out well, after all...'_

_"**You have no idea...**"  
_

He sat up immediately. – "Who was that?" – He should be alone on the roof... at least he didn't see anyone coming up after him. On the other hand... that voice didn't seem to come from any particular direction. In fact, it was as if it came from inside his own head...

_"**Such a predictable response...**"_ The voice sighed. _"**Almost makes the boredom worth it.**"_

"What boredom? Who the hell are you?"

_''**You don't need to know.**'_ came the short answer.

Kaworu stared in the general direction of 'straight ahead' for a short while before shrugging and lying back onto the hard concrete. – "Great... here I was, expecting a better life... and I suddenly turn out to have gone nuts." – He sighed. – "Fucking _great_."

_"**What makes you think that?**"_ asked the voice with audible amusement.

"What do you think? I'm hearing voices and talking with myself."

"_**I am not you... far from it.**_" the voice assured with audible disgust.

Kaworu was about to ask what that meant when Tōji showed up. Right behind him came the blue-haired girl who immediately marched to the other side of the roof and huddled up in a corner, evidently wanting to be left alone. All that could be seen was a large pile of black with a mop of blue on top, the air carrying the sound of music in earphones.

The jock sat down before noticing Kaworu's look. – "Whatcha starin' at?"

Kaworu jerked his head towards the girl. – "What's her deal?"

"Don't really know. She mostly just ignores us. I rarely hear her talking but it's like a chunk of ice wedged into your back." – He shuddered. – "Frankly, she's scary in those shades and when she takes 'em off... She never even listens in class yet all her grades are perfect. I dunno how she does it. Hey, you wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Last year, there was an IQ test for the class. Class rep had me bring the stack to the principal's office and I peeked into some of the dossiers. I even looked into hers and almost dropped the whole stack right then and there."

"Because…?"

"_**164**_. I mean, isn't that freaky?"

"Maybe. I think it's kinda cool."

Tōji shrugged. – "Suit yourself."

"Anything else you know?"

"Not really. Like I said, she never talks about herself but I had one of my buddies snoop around the extranet. You know that big company in town, the Artificial Evolution Laboratory?"

"I just moved in, I'm not familiar with the place yet." – Kaworu pointed out.

"Oh, right. Anyway, them science guys are led by Ikari's mom."

Kaworu was quite surprised at that. – "Really?"

"Yeah but there's the other funny thing. I once asked my old man and he never saw her at any parent-teacher meetings. Not a single one."

* * *

"They're bonding quickly." – the brunette girl remarked. She and Hikari watched the duo from the ground.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing." – Hikari replied in a foreboding tone.

"Look at them, they're just like each other!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Mari." – Hikari remarked in a dark tone. – "You heard him in class, he got expelled for fighting. And you don't get expelled for simply slapping someone, something serious must have happened. Nagisa is trouble, I know it."

The other girl sighed. – "You're always expecting the worst. Loosen up, Kari. He's not going to pick fights, he said that. He's just a bit too full of himself, that's all."

"I can't afford to go easy on them. It's called _better safe than sorry_." – Hikari retorted with conviction in her voice.

"No, it's called _paranoia_. And besides, is that jealousy I hear?"

Hikari frowned. – "Why would I be jealous of _him_, of all people?"

Mari leaned slightly forward, a smirk plastered onto her face. - "I'm your _friend_. I know you have a crush on Suzuhara."

Hikari immediately went beet red. – "I-I-I-I'm not! W-w-what are you talking about?!"

"You worried Nagisa will take his attention away from you?" – Mari teased.

"_**I'M NOT!**_"

* * *

"… and then there's Kensuke, my biggest buddy. He's absolutely _nuts_ about everythin' high-tech, 'specially military stuff. He was that guy I told you about who searched the extranet."

Kaworu hummed to himself. – "That could be a good guy to have behind my back." – He turned to the other boy with a grin. – "Hey Tōji, wanna be a hero?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Do you know why I left my previous school?" – At Tōji answer in the negative, he continued. – "Let me tell you something about myself. I pride myself on respect. Not respect out of fear, not respect out of duty, TRUE respect. One that was _earned_ with actions. Leaders shouldn't be appointed guys who only see their underlings as numbers, they should be a role model who leads by example. Strength is a good thing but it's absolutely worthless without respect. Those who misuse it for their own gains are scum who don't deserve it. Look, I'm not a pacifist; I don't care if two people are beating each other up if they are doing it for the _right reasons_. Using your strength against the weak just for the hell of it **REALLY PISSES ME OFF!**" – The volume of his last line was high enough to draw the attention of several people below.

"That's why you left?"

Kaworu shrugged. – "Technically I was expelled but close enough. Call me a good Samaritanian but I just couldn't stand that stick-up-his-ass douche casually collecting protection money from first-gradiers as if that was the most natural thing in the world! I don't give a damn he was the principal's son, no one should get away with that kind of shit. You got anyone you care about? I mean, little kid or such."

Tōji nodded. – "I got a sister."

"Would you want her to get hurt? Would you want some assholes to beat her up, rob her or even use her to get back at you just because she's too weak to stand up for herself and nobody wants to do it for her either because they have nothing to gain from it themselves? Do you want her to fall victim to the dog-eat-dog mentality of greed and silence that's plaguing society?"

Contrary to Hikari's expectations, Kaworu wasn't as stupid as he looked. True, his grades were never above average but he wasn't pursuing academic success in the first place. He just wanted to go through life.

Kaworu wasn't extraordinarily intelligent. He didn't have analytical ability, quick thinking or some supernatural aptitude for immediately seeing the bigger picture.

He was however gifted with something few people had: charisma.

Which came in handy right now. – "Anyone who messes with my sister is a dead man." – Tōji declared darkly.

"Then you can see where I'm going at. I say, let's not wait for trouble to happen but go out and deck it before it even realizes what's up."

"You mean…"

Kaworu nodded with a confident smirk. – "Exactly. We teach that respect and we do it ourselves. None of that gang bullshit, I want people who can get shit done. Stuff like actually _protecting_ people from the scum. No breaking stuff, no messing with people, no gang wars. We'd only hunt those who deserve it but we'd hunt them _hard_. If everyone sees we're the good guys, they'll trust us and we get the kind of respect I was talking about. We get that, others will be interested and if there's more of us, the more people like your sister we can protect. So, you game?"

"I dunno... sounds like pretty deep stuff. You sure it's even possible?"

As soon as those words left the other boy's mouth, Kaworu's right hand lashed out into a diagonal gesture halfway between pointing skyward and a Nazi arm salute. – "If it's not, we're doing it anyway." – Kaworu declared with a sudden seriousness, his earlier amusement gone completely. – "We've got a greater responsibility than to be bound by reason. Who the hell do you think we are?"

Looking into his newfound friend's eyes, Tōji was eerily reminded of Rei by the burning crimson gaze that bordered on emotionless. – "You know what? Fuck this, I'm in." – he declared and the two fist-bumped to seal their agreement.

"Cool. And we should ask that Kensuke guy you told me about."

Tōji almost laughed. – "_Kensuke?_ He can't do squat if things go south."

"We might never know; if he's even half as good as you said, he could be useful."

"If you say so, man... how are you gonna do this?"

Truth be told, Kaworu still had no idea. – "I'll handle it... somehow. Anyway, we can't trust any outsiders to help us. Especially not the authorities; they won't lift a finger unless someone steps out of line and what we're about to do is just that. They're the other side of the problem: people who don't give a damn _how_ you do your work as long as you do it. They have the power but don't use it to help those who need it."

"Hey, watch it!" – Tōji hissed. – "I don't wanna explain to my old man why did the hacks haul me in!" – He sent a look in Ikari's direction who was still huddling in her corner.

"Right, sorry." – Like their pre-Impact predecessors, the Confederacy of Man was rather... _intolerant_ against people who criticized the administration. Especially against those who said the wrong thing about President Keel: the police was quick to round up the offender and have an overnight talk about it. And that's not considering Confederate Internal Security whose actions would've left the contrivers of COINTELPRO whistling in envy: every single person in the Confederate Armed Forces was watched by CIS commissars like hawks for 'subversive behavior'.

Kaworu was about to continue when an unexpected participant entered their conversation.

"Why?" – A soft, almost inaudible voice asked.

It didn't take more than a moment for Kaworu to realize the question came from the direction of the girl on the other side of the room. Her head was tilted slightly forward, pinning one pair of blood-red eyes with a gaze of another.

Tōji looked between the two, silently voicing his earlier observation. '_Jeez... they even have the same eye color. Call it freaky..._'

Kaworu was the one who broke the momentary silence. – "What do you mean?" – he asked back, lowering his arm.

"Why do you believe the use of strength against ones who cannot defend themselves is a despicable act?"

"Why not? People are not born equal: it is the mandate of the strong to protect the weak. I don't get why would anyone not see that."

"The weak ones are there to justify the strong."

Kaworu nodded. – "True. But there's more to that. Those who are not weak are strong, that's true. But without weakness, there is no strength."

She tilted her head to the side in a gesture what Kaworu guessed was quizzical. – "You consider weakness as a point of reference?"

"No. What I mean is, why do the strong _always_ have to lord over the weak? If everyone would be strong then in the end, no one would be. Strength doesn't have a purpose if no one lacks it!"

"What is the purpose of strength, then?"

"To aid those without it." – Kaworu replied fierily. – "They don't have their own strength so use yours to guide them! Through your actions, they eventually become strong themselves and can help those who are still weak to do so as well." – He paused for a moment, continuing in a quiet but slowly rising tone. – "There are those who misuse their strength to exploit the weak, to take what they want from those who have it. I ask, what gives them the right to do so? **I ask, what gives someone the right to tell us what course in life should we guide ourselves onto?!** There are also those who foster fear and doubt in the minds of the weak. Fear is the worst thing that can happen to us... but if you can turn fear into fury and strike back at those responsible, you can stop being a liability to yourself and others, **you can gain your own strength in a way it cannot be taken away from you by any means!**"

"Whoa, man... no need to get so worked up!" – Tōji tried calming the progressively more fired-up boy.

Still, Kaworu continued ranting. – "Not backing down, not letting others impose their will on you but fighting back and grabbing a hold of the purpose **YOU** decide for yourself, **THAT** is what everyone should strive for! And helping others do so is **THE** true purpose of strength! **Not strength measured in muscles or endurance, nor strength measured in compassion but _true_ strength: the strength of the soul!** _**THE STRENGTH OF FREE WILL!**_"

By that point, Tōji was almost beside himself. – "_Dude, pipe down already!_ You want the entire city to hear that?!"

As for the girl, she raised her eyebrow at the long - and quite loud - explanation. – "You believe so?"

"I do. What do _you_ believe?" – he challenged.

"Self-determination of one's own purpose means the choosing of one's own destiny by oneself, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"There is no such thing as destiny. Fighting toward a long-term objective of one's own choosing is futile."

Kaworu was honestly stumped by that. – "Why?"

"Because we are not eternal. Nothing is able to exist forever, nor can one guarantee the success of long-term objectives. One day, death will come for you whether your objectives were met or not. That day may be tomorrow or today; in the end, nothing matters."

A long silence settled onto the roof.

'_T__ō__ji was right, she's... strange._' Kaworu decided to approach the dilemma from another direction. – "If you don't believe in self-improvement, what are you doing in school in the first place?"

"It is not of my own choosing. One does not need to repair what is not broken." – she stated simply.

"It's not repair, it's improvement!" – he argued.

"That which is fundamentally flawed cannot be perfected. To attempt to do so is foolish."

"This is your life we're talking about!" – he pointed out.

"I do not value my life to that extent."

Kaworu's palms were very much itching to slap some sense into her but he restrained himself. It would make a bad impression if he attacked someone – a girl, nonetheless – on his first day for a simple disagreement. And besides, something in that black figure was telling him that he would get his ass handed to him if he antagonized her. Then her last sentence hit him. – "What's that supposed to mean, you **want** to die?"

"Death is not concerned with my personal wishes." – she replied, not elaborating further.

Before the argument could continue, Tōji broke it up. – "Guys, I didn't understand half of what you just said but I think we should go to class."

The girl wordlessly stood up and left the roof. Kaworu just looked at her back without a word. '_And I still don't know her first name…_'

* * *

_**Chapter re-rewrite complete on 12/12/24**_

_**Modified Kaworu's rant for the simple reason that it sounded too Gurren Lagann-ish. He's not quite that idealistic.  
**_

_**Also note his tendency to work himself up while ranting, not completely unlike a certain other historical person of Austrian origin. The parallel is entirely intentional on my part but will not be discussed in the story in order to avoid upsetting German readers.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tokyo-2, Outer District 6  
1509 hours_

"Finally…" – huffed Kaworu as he collapsed onto the old armchair in his apartment.

It was a relatively large, three-roomer one though by habit, he took the smallest one as bedroom – a habit from the eight years he spent in Sector 14 (former Austria), nestled in a small hole in a dilapitated pre-Impact building. He never really cared about maintaining it due to the building's bad condition: paint falling from the walls, cracks present nearly everywhere and the whole building was in danger of collapse. In fact, it was corralled away and filled with warning signs he didn't even notice. It was good enough to keep rain and to some extent cold out so it was acceptable. He also managed to sate his natural curiosity by spending his free time on frequent visits to the nearby scrapyard.

When his school expelled him and the government officials were investigating him, they were outright shocked by his living conditions. He didn't mind since it was all he had; quite literally since he had no memories of his childhood prior to the age of 7, only his name. As much as officials searched, they haven't found a single relative, let alone parents. It was as if he never existed. That also meant the name Kaworu Nagisa was most likely a fake as well. He kept using it, if only for lack of a better idea.

The only clue he had of his origins was a crumpled piece of an old picture so heavily damaged that none of the people could be seen clearly, only their silhouettes. He once asked someone about it and someone recognized the damage as burn marks. But no matter how hard he forced himself to remember, there was nothing. No faded memories, just white noise.

Due to his numerous disciplinary issues and to further aid in locating any relatives, the officials have decided to have him transferred to Sector 63 – former Japan. He also received a significant increase in monthly allowance to prevent his standard of living from falling even more. The latter, he liked; the former – not so much. To say that he was unhappy when he was told about it is a major understatement.

'Royally pissed off' would be more accurate.

'_**It could always be worse.**_'

Kaworu remained completely still for five seconds before he jumped out of the armchair and spun around. Once again, he was completely alone with a voice coming out of nowhere. _–_ "You again." _–_ he growled to the empty room.

'_**Is that the kind of welcome for someone who has known you for longer than you remember?**_'

That got the boy's attention alright. _–_ "If you're really not just a figment of my imagination, who the hell are you?"

'_**Irrelevant. You will know when I decide so.**_'

Kaworu scowled. _–_ "You're an asshole, you know that?"

'_**That is a matter of opinion. If you had known about what I am doing and why, you would be quick to change yours.**_'

"But I don't know because you won't tell me!" _–_ he pointed out.

'_**Too bad for you.**_'

Kaworu could clearly hear the amusement in the voice and responded with the mental image of a one-fingered salute. _–_ "You said 'this place'. You knew where I was living?"

'_**Of course. Or did you think I just hitched a ride and first thing I did was chat with the driver?**_' The earlier amusement was gone, replaced by clear annoyance.

"How did you get into my head in the first place?"

'_**I'm not in your head. Not exactly.**_'

"What do you mean?"

'_**Have you ever heard of soul-binding?**_'

"Err… no?"

The voice sighed. '_**...I did not expect you to.**_' It then went silent, no longer answering anything a pissed Kaworu was yelling at the room.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 3  
1513 hours_

"Welcome home."

"Good afternoon, mother."

The brown-haired woman frowned. _–_ "How many times have I told you to stop being formal at home?"

"Apologies. It is force of habit."

The adult smiled. _–_ "Don't worry, I know. Anything interesting happening at school?"

"The class received a new student. Other than that, nothing unusual to report."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, don't forget you have a test tomorrow. She's been asking after you."

"Understood..."

The woman turned around, noticing the girl trailing off. _–_ "Something bothering you?"

"I do not know. It may be caused by the new student."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure. He is... different. His presence is unlike anything I have felt."

"Different how?"

"Yet again, I do not know. Similar, yet not quite the same."

"Hmm. If there's really a psi-sensitive human, it merits some investigation; I'll ask Castor about this. For the time being, keep an eye on him without him knowing. And remember, no peeking into his head!"

"Understood."

* * *

_Tokyo-3, Inner District 5  
September 26, 2041  
1038 hours_

Kaworu looked around for company as soon as he reached the roof. He didn't see anyone... except the familiar mop of blue hair in the corner. At first glance he thought she was asleep (though it was rather hard to say with her eyes being covered by shades) until he heard the faint droning coming from her direction. _'No one here but Miss Nietzche Wannabe – ah, what the hell. Beats being alone.'_ As he went in closer, he realized that the droning was actually loud music in earplugs.

"Yo, Ikari." – The subject shifted her eyes towards him but didn't show any other signs of response. Unknown to Kaworu, Hikari was sitting behind the roof entrance with Mari but as soon as they heard his voice, they immediately started eavesdropping.

"What is it?"

"I was thinkin' about what you said yesterday. Now that you put it that way, you may be right... but still, lessening that pain and loneliness for others IS the right thing to do, no matter what you say."

"And you may be right yourself. I do not seek to change your view of the world, merely to expand it by imparting mine. 'Comparing notes', so to speak."

"That's a good thing: knowledge is another form of strength."

"Indeed, though I believe that statement is an example of semantic holism." – she conceded.

"...whatever; I _know_ I'm right." – Hikari rolled her eyes at that, causing Mari to snicker. – "Anyway, why do you think that living forever is painful?"

"If you are the only one, you will have to bear the pain of experiencing the deaths of all those you hold dear. The only way to avoid the pain of loss is to isolate yourself, therefore experience the pain of eternal loneliness. Either way, you experience pain and you will have nothing you can do against it."

"What about family? Can't you lean on them to lessen the pain?"

For the first time since he knew her, Kaworu saw the girl's expression shift from a stone wall to one of infinite sadness. _–_ "...irrelevant."

"What if you're not the only one? You wouldn't have to be lonely, right?"

The mask immediately slipped back to place. – "Possibly. I do not know."

"You know… I know what you mean. I don't have a family."

"I know. You said that yesterday." – Both Kaworu and Hikari almost did a doubletake at this.

"Huh, I didn't know you were listening."

The corner of the girl's mouth twitched into a humorless smirk. – "Many have said that. They appear to think that the lack of attracting attention leads to lack of attention in general." – Mari turned to Hikari with an in-your-face smirk until the glare coming from her erased it. _–_ "You also said that you were expelled for physical assault."

Kaworu smirked. _–_ "Yup. And you know what, I'm proud of it." – Hikari instantly retaliated against Mari with a triumphant I-knew-it smile. – "Not of the result, of course. I'm proud of the why."

"What do you mean?" – The eavesdroppers immediately started listening even closer.

"You remember what I said yesterday? About how the strong should protect the weak?" – She nodded. – "Basically, I put that theory into practice."

The girl went silent for a minute. _–_ "Then why the expulsion?"

Kaworu sighed. _–_ "Abuse of power. The scumbag was less of a man than his underlings and summoned bigger fish. Maybe when we have time, I'll tell you the whole story."

"I… see." – She stood up and dusted herself off. – "I have to go."

"Where to? Break's not over yet."

"I have a... previous appointment. I will not be returning to class."

"Oooookay. Shall I tell the class rep?"

She made an unreadable expression. _–_ "She already knows."

"Right then!"

The girl moved to leave until Kaworu suddenly remembered something. He called after her.

"Hey... I still don't know your first name."

She paused for a moment. Silence reigned for a few minutes before she answered. - "...Rei. And please tell Representative Horaki and student Makinami that if they would like to join our conversation, they only need to ask." – With that, she left.

The named people let out a quiet gasp of surprise at their cover being blown. They looked at each other with shocked faces before Hikari glanced at the ground. _'We didn't cast a shadow towards the corner; how did she know?'_

"Rei, huh...?" _–_ As he was about to get out of the roof, Kaworu saw something white where Rei was sitting. Leaning closer, he saw that it was a roughly oval-shaped piece of plastic with elaborate grooves ethed into it. He picked it up and turned it around, noting the small tweezer-like appendages extending from the bottom. _–_ "A hairclip...? She must've lost it. But I didn't see her wearing stuff like this..." – He was interrupted by two girls sheepishly coming out from behind the stair exit. – "So that's what she meant. Babes, it's not nice to eavesdrop."

Mari giggled but Hikari instantly assumed a stern face. – "Mr. Nagisa, you are being disrespectful!"

"I'm not." – he replied simply. – "I just don't know you enough to tell what's you like. Once I'm sure you're a reasonable authority figure, you'll get your respect, don't worry."

"Fair enough." _–_ Hikari conceded with a carefully neutral tone. _–_ "But I'm watching you! We don't need delinquents here, is that clear?"

"Crystal. Anything else?" – He said offhandedly.

"What I said applies to others as well. I saw you talking to Suzahara, if he gets in trouble because of something you said to him..."

"Hey, don't worry. I was teaching him the finer points of manliness. I'd explain but I'm not sure you'd understand."

Hikari narrowed her eyes dangerously and leaned in so close their faces almost touched. _–_ "Mr. Nagisa, are you implying something?"

Kaworu eagerly responded by leaning in as well until they were slightly struggling against each other, forehead-to-forehead. _–_ "Yes. I'm implying that getting into trouble is a man's job. No offense, but I don't think you have what it takes." – With that, he backed off and left the roof, not even noticing the slight blush she had from the extremely close physical contact.

Mari whistled appreciatively. – "Oh, boy. Looks like you found a worthy opponent, Kari."

Said class representative was now red as beef, practically smoking out of her ears. _–_ "The NERVE of that man! See? I told you he was a troublemaker! He gets kicked out of school, he shows absolutely no respect to higher authorities, now he's a sexist pig as well! If he talks Suzahara into anything, _I'll kill them both!_"

Mari took a step back from the fuming brunette. - "Hey, chill out, Kari! It's not like he openly declared war against you! And besides, did you notice something else?"

"Notice what?"

"He seems to be on good terms with _Ikari_, of all people. Isn't that strange?"

"Yes... now that you mention it, she IS on speaking terms with him. And knowing her, that's a miracle..." _–_ she trailed off in contemplation.

Mari cracked a huge grin. – "Maybe it's, you know, _love at first sight?_"

Hikari immediately guffawed. _–_ "Don't be ridiculous! Ikari and love? I just can't see that happening." _–_ She shook her head in conviction. _–_ "No, it has to be something else. Maybe they already knew each other? You know, old aquaintances?"

Mari shrugged. – "I don't know. Though they do look alike: same skintone, same eye color... heck, they both have freaky hair! Relatives, maybe?"

"No, I don't think so. Not counting Ikari, I never saw an albino before. Maybe that's a common trait?"

"Beats me... damn, period's almost up. We need to get back to class."

"You're right. I'm the class representative, I can't be late!"

* * *

When Kaworu got back to class, Tōji pointed in the general direction of his bespectacled neighbor. - "You said you wanted to ask Kensuke about for-" – he was cut off by Kaworu wildly shaking his head. – "About _that._ That's him."

Kaworu immediately veered off to the indicated person. _–_ "Yo! You're that Kensuke guy, right?"

The boy looked up from whatever he was doing with his school-issued tablet. _–_ "Uh, yeah. What's up?"

Kaworu glanced at the classroom's entrance. _–_ "A certain... mutual aquaintance of ours have told me of certain... talents you possess."

"What talents?" – the boy asked in confusion.

"_Techno_ talents."

Understanding lit Kensuke's eyes. _–_ "Oh, I get it. What about them?"

Kaworu saw Hikari returning to the classroom and decided to cut it short before she comes over. _–_ "I'd like to put them to practical use. What I mean is, I have a... _business proposition_ to you."

As Hikari made a pointed look in their direction, Kensuke noticed the attention and started sweating. _–_ "Aah... what kind of proposition?"

Kaworu instantly flashed his trademark grin. _–_ "Wanna be a hero?" – He quickly outlined his plan and the boy immediately fell in love with it. – "So, you're in?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm in! Who else knows about it?"

Kaworu leaned in to whisper. _–_ "Only Tōji but we'll get more guys as we go along."

"Hey, you two!" _–_ came Hikari's stern voice at last. _–_ "Class is about to start! Stop whispering about and get to your own desk, Nagisa!"

Kaworu snapped a mock salute. _–_ "_Jawohl, mein Führer!_" _–_ he joked before returning to his own desk, drawing a few snickers from a few classmates. No matter what was the Confederacy's official language, it was impossible to live among German speakers without picking up their language. Especially if someone happened to have a good friend who was fluent in both languages.

Hikari would definitely be surprised if she discovered that the suspiciously behaving albino was fully bilingual in English and German.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tokyo-2, Unknown Location  
September 26, 2041  
1304 hours_

Warmth. That was the first thing she felt. It permeated her senses, infiltrating every pore of her skin and gently cradling her into tranquility. She slowly inhaled, the warmth entering her expanding lungs and providing the same feeling from the inside. It was almost the perfect euphoria.

Almost.

While she found the silence tranquil, any ordinary person would've found the confined space uncomfortable. And then there was the all-encompassing smell and taste of blood which would drive a lesser mind insane. She didn't mind, though. Her chemoreceptory senses non-withstanding, it was the only place where she found complete peace in mind and body. She treasured every second she spent inside since it was the only time she wasn't alone.

'Alone in a crowd.' That was her state of mind most of the time. Although she was surrounded by hundreds of people on a daily basis, she couldn't enjoy their company. Others shunned her for her appearance and mannerisms but that was not the true reason for her solace. For she was... _different_ from the others and therefore, they couldn't possibly understand her even if they were to try.

She only had one friend. And that was all she needed. Ever since she was created, they spent plenty of time together. In essence, her friend became the sister Rei never had even though very few knew of her existence. Their connection became a frequent topic of conversation in their workplace which – in an ironic twist of fate – was their birthplace as well.

A connection between an abomination of nature and a god incarnate.

Rei, being religious, would have laughed at the mere idea of it all had she been able to grasp irony in the same way as ordinary people did. So much like each other, yet so different. Though Rei was the older one, her friend easily overshadowed her.

By several orders of magnitude.

"_Harmonics alignment complete. All nerve links operating at 100% efficiency."_ – reported an electronic voice that came from all around her.

"Thank you." – Rei responded.

* * *

Outside, a middle-aged woman wearing a labcoat observed the entity on the other side of the observation window. She paid no attention to the multitude of displays of various terminals across the room - the technicians working on them got that covered. It was but a routine operation; they've done it thousands of times before, yet every single one saw some worry in her.

One of the technicians called out for her. – "Dr. Ikari, we're monitoring slight irregularities in the nerve links."

The woman turned around in and took a closer look on the graphs and readouts of the technician's console. – "Hmm... yes, I see." – she murmured before turning her attention back to the window. Beyond was an enormous chamber whose sole occupant stood motionless against the far wall, arms hanging limply against the sides. An outsider would've mistaken it for a suit of armor without a point of reference; no matter how common battleframe technology was in the Confederate military, none came even close to this size.

"Rei, we need to recalibrate some of the synapses. We'll bring you up to stage 2 synch and begin an interlock test." – she spoke into the air.

"_Acknowledged._" – came Rei's answer over the room's ceiling speakers.

* * *

The circular walls around the girl suddenly lighted up and were engulfed in rapidly oscillating rainbow-colored rings as the experimental neural interface proceeded to get a lock on her optical nerves. After the process completed, she no longer saw walls.

At least, not the ones she saw up until this point.

Instead, she saw the chamber outside and the rectangular observation window directly in front of her. Yet at the same time, she still saw her own gloved hands and the manipulator arms attached to them – the miracle of modern holographics providing a resolution nearly an order or magnitude higher than the primitive pre-Impact displays still found in many abandoned buildings around the world. In front of her was a single rectangular hologram bearing an image of the control room.

"_Stage 2 complete. Synchronisation confirmed, sensory nerve linkup complete._" – reported a technician somewhere at the front of the room; Rei didn't bother with memorizing them.

"Acknowledged. No anomalies detected. Standing by for interlock test."

Dr. Ikari nodded. - "_Beginning test. Rei, all high-level cognitive functions are operational. We're switching off entry plug audiovisual monitoring as part of the test so don't worry about us hearing something we shouldn't._"

"Understood, mother."

The display winked out of existence, only to be replaced by another a few seconds later. This one however didn't provide a picture; merely two lines of text.

**UNIT-00  
SOUND ONLY**

"_**Hello, Rei-san.**_" – spoke a feminine but distinctly electronic voice.

Rei nodded. – "_Neesan._"

"_**I have not seen you in a while. Were you busy with school?"**_

"Indeed. I do not see the point of studying but mother is not so trusting." – Rei said, her tone revealing a slight hint of frustration at the last part.

"_**I do not believe your mother would like to hear that."**_

Rei raised an eyebrow. – "She does not." – she said as if that was the most obvious statement in the world. – "I am aware she does not mean harm but I am entitled to having a separate viewpoint on this matter."

"_**She means to give you a normal life for as long as her natural lifespan permits. Would you forfeit that due to your personal whims?**_"

It wasn't often that someone got scolded by an artificial intelligence; Rei paused at that before answering. – "...I would not. Are you well?"

"_**Yes. There was an accident a day ago; an assortment of cargo containers fell onto me. It did not cause significant damage."**_

"I see. Am I correct to assume mother did not punish the ones responsible with severity?"

"_**Indeed. It was but an accident; no harm intended.**_"

A small sigh left Rei's lips. – "I am not surprised. Mother never believed in disproportionate punishment, Lilith."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
September 27, 2041  
1241 hours_

"Yo, Ken. Where were you yesterday?" – asked Kaworu as his friend entered the classroom.

"Odawara. I heard a destroyer patrolling Muspelheim was coming in for scheduled maintenance so I took some pictures." – the bespectacled boy explained as he took his seat.

"Hate to break it to you but… isn't that illegal? Taking pictures of a military installation without permission, I mean." – Tōji pointed out.

Kensuke shrugged. – "The sentries let me; it's not as if I'm a spy or anything. Anyway, the army's gonna hold a technology expo in March, just like they do every year. I was hoping to go; I heard Gehirn is working on something new though I don't know what could possibly top the Mk-III." – he announced as fiddled something on his tablet then turned it to Kaworu. The screen showed what looked like headless midgets at first, until one could notice the figures standing next to them which revealed their true height at somewhere around four meters.

Kaworu whistled. – "Nice... what's that thing?"

"The Gehirn Industries Mark-III/B _Durandal_ bipedal infantry fighting vehicle." – Kensuke replied with enthusiasm in his tone. – "It's the newest and most state-of-the-art battleframe used by the Confederate military, powered by a compact zero-point assisted nuclear fusion reactor. Unlike the older Mark-II Gugnir, this baby is faster than a jeep, more agile than a helicopter and almost as durable as a tank. It's so damn _**awesome!**_" – he gushed.

"Get yer head out of the sky!" – Tōji complained. – "Sorry 'bout that. Ken's kinda in love with them mechs."

"What's not to like? Man, if all those pre-Impact guys could see the stuff we have now...!"

Kaworu just let the two argue. He had no idea who or what Gehirn was but wasn't really interested in knowing anyway. – "Where are these thing made?"

Kensuke quickly calmed himself down before answering. – "Well, their main manufacturing plant is in the Proteus system. That's also their headquarters, even the CEO lives there. The primary R&D division is also located there."

"Think they have factory visits?"

Kensuke shrugged. – "Hell if I know but I don't think so. They're the biggest defense contractor for the military, not a daycare. Why?"

Kaworu let out a devilish grin. – "I'm somewhat good with... stuff."

Tōji snorted. - "What, you're planning to apply to a job for them? Unless you're _really_ good, forget it; only the best of the best can work for Gehirn."

"What about you, guys? Any plans after graduating?"

The two boys shared a look and Tōji scratched his head. – "Dunno, man. I haven't been thinkin' about that." – the jock admitted.

"And you, Ken?"

"You need to ask? I'm going into the military, of course!" – he said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fleet or army?"

"I don't know. But man, what I wouldn't give to pilot a battleframe!"

Tōji laughed. – "Yeah, just keep on dreamin'. Next thing you'll say, you wanna beat the Red Baron."

Now that was a name Kaworu heard somewhere before. – "Who?"

A pair of incredulous faces was the response before Tōji shook his head. – "...ya really need to catch up with stuff, ya know. And besides, not having heard about 'im is a big no-no in Ken's books."

Kaworu scratched his head for any memories before asking again. – "Oh, right. That famous fighter pilot a hundred years ago, right? I thought that guy was long dead, why would Kensuke want to beat him?"

Kensuke instantly shot back in a shrill tone. – "First, it's 'is', not 'was'. I'm talking about _the_ Red Baron, three-time world champion of the amateur battleframe league!"

Tōji groaned. – "Shit, now you've done it. He's not going to shut up about it for a while..."

"My bad, sorry." – Kaworu remarked with a grin. – "So, who's that guy really?"

Kensuke paused before shrugging. – "Don't know. Actually, no one does. His identity's not known to the public and he never shows up anywhere without a helmet. Pretty cool, ain't it?"

"Come on, Ken." – Tōji pressed. – "They're just pullin' your leg. That guy doesn't exist, they're probably just advertising the games with some random dude dressed up as him. You know, like a mascot?"

"**HE DOES EXIST! I KNOW IT!**" – Kensuke protested with a far stronger tone than necessary. – "If we had a thousand pilots like the Baron, we could mop the floor with the Combine!"

"Quiet, you two!" – came Hikari's reprimand from the other side of the classroom. – "We're in a classroom, not a bar!"

"Yes, yes, **WE KNOW!**" – Kaworu shouted back smugly, earning another glare. – "Anyway... why do they call him that? Let me guess: he's red?"

"His G-suit is." – Tōji responded. - "Not really my favorite color but whatever. Though he looks kinda short..."

"Is he military?"

Kensuke snorted. – "Well, _obviously_. Do you think they'd give something as expensive as a Durandal to just any random civilian? To be that good you need some serious training and you won't find it anywhere outside the army. It's that simple."

Kaworu normally would've minded that smug tone from a buddy of his (he didn't now) but today he was in a good mood. Therefore, he couldn't stand the temptation to jokingly retort in the very same tone. – "You said you don't know anything about the Baron. Are you sure it's even a he?"

Several seconds of silence followed before Kensuke erupted into hysterical laughter. – "The Baron as a woman? Now that's gotta be the lamest joke I ever heard!"

"Dude, there's just no way that would be true. Women can't be badasses, that's against the laws of the universe!" – Tōji proclaimed rather loudly.

_Too_ loudly, as it turned out: the class instantly went deathly quiet.

"Hey, what's-" – Tōji started but bit his tongue upon seeing the dozen or so death glares aimed at him from every direction by every single girl in the room. Everyone except Rei, as Kaworu absently noted; _she_ was still staring out the window. The male minority of the class, seeing the overflowing estrogen levels, quickly retreated out of the way.

"Dude," – Kensuke offered weakly. – "you're in deep trouble."

Kaworu shook his head. – "He's a goner." – he remarked quietly.

Tōji merely gulped.

And then the brunette volcano known as Hikari Horaki underwent a catastrophic eruption. In every nearby classroom, everyone winced at the extremely powerful sonic waves that penetrated the walls and threatened to leave everyone in earshot deaf.

"**SUZAHARA! I REALLY HOPE I DIDN'T HEAR THAT LAST STATEMENT CORRECTLY! WOULD YOU REPEAT THAT, PLEASE?**"

"Uh, I didn't say anyth-"

Hikari immediately stormed over and whacked his head with a paper fan. – **"WRONG ANSWER!"**

Kaworu and Kensuke both winced at the audible force behind the impact, although the former couldn't help but wonder _'where did she got that thing from?'_

"_Naniyatte, iinchō?__ [What da hell, class rep?]_" – Tōji obviously took offense at the symbolic reprimand as he jumped out of his chair and the two started arguing in rapid-fire Japanese.

Ordinarily, Kaworu would've stood by his friend but the expressions of ill intent aimed at Tōji made him reconsider that. – "Just let it drop, you two." – he finally said as he realized neither are going to back down on their own.

"The fuck are you talkin' about, man?" – Tōji insisted. – "You're the one who's constantly blabbering about manliness, why the hell are you taking their side?"

"Language, mister!" – Hikari admonished. – "And I'm still expecting an answer."

"Well, you ain't getting one from me." – Tōji declared with a tone of finality then sat down.

Hikari looked ready to launch another tirade when, – "Representative Horaki..." – came a quiet voice from the front of the classroom. Everyone turned towards the point of origin where Rei was picking her nails with what Hikari was alarmed to realize is a thin, sleek knife. – "Do you require assistance? If so, please specify the amount of physical harm I am allowed to inflict."

"No, thanks. And give me that!" – She snatched the knife out of Rei's hand.

The pale girl paused for a second then reached to her right boot and pulled out another knife. She resumed fiddling as if nothing happened.

Hikari took that one too. – "Hey, are you crazy? You shouldn't bring these to school!"

Rei glanced at her above her shades then reached beneath her coat and pulled out a palm-sized metal disc. A quick jerk from her wrist unfolded the object into a six-bladed shuriken with a diameter of nearly a half meter; she continued picking her nail with one of the blades.

The stooges' jaws hung open. – "This is ridiculous..." – Tōji murmured.

"How many of those friggin' knives you've got?" – Kaworu asked incredulously.

Rei pulled on her shades to reveal her crimson glare. – "As many as I need."

"Hey, are you listening to me? I said don't bring weapons to school!"

Rei didn't respond vocally. Instead, she pulled on her shades again and her gaze met Hikari's. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Kaworu noticed the brunette starting to sweat ever so slightly. Her gaze started to waver and she unconsciously gripped the edge of her long skirt. Another few seconds, and her knuckles started to shake a bit. Still, those chilling red orbs continued to stare into her brown ones.

Finally, Hikari could bear no more and looked away. – "Look..." – she started in a shaky tone. – "just... keep them out of sight, OK? Don't take them out openly or I'll have to report you."

Rei finally pushed up her shades which calmed the other girl visibly. – "I understand. I would like to have my property back."

"Sure... sure... just... put them away, alright?"

"Yes." – Rei slowly took her knives out of Hikari's shaking fingers and hid them away. She then continued staring out of the window, fingers entwined and rested in front of her mouth. Unnoticed to everyone but Kaworu, her expression wore what looked like the faint shadow of a smile.

"So..." – Kaworu began with an ear-to-ear grin – "you still think girls can't be badasses?"

Tōji glared at him. – "Oh, shaddup. I'm not Kensuke!" – At Kaworu's "huh?" expression, the boy had an expression of realization. – "Oh right; you don't know. In the last year of elementary, some guys were teasin' Kensuke 'cause they caught him readin' _Dominion_."

"Well, _**excuse me**_ if someone finds the half-a-century old masterpieces of the late Shirō Masamune, bless his soul, far more interesting than porn!" – Kensuke protested indignantly.

Kaworu sweatdropped. - "Riiiight..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5_  
_1417 hours_

"'Bout damn time... I was startin' to have had enough of this day!" – Touji remarked as he strode through the school's gates. As soon as he was outside, he threw a fist up into the air.

A few paces behind him, Kaworu just grinned in silent agreement. Once again, he almost got run down by a certain bike accelerating towards the gate with such vigor it did a wheelie; after what happened in the morning, he was almost used to it.

He heard Hikari's disapproving growl. – "She should stop doing that." – She was still somewhat on edge since the argument with Touji so Kaworu wisely refrained from commenting. Instead, he decided to take his leave...

...or he would've, had he not felt something under his foot. _'What the-?'_ He stepped back and looked down.

A roughly oval object made of plastic.

At first, he didn't know what to make of it until he remembered the vehicular acrobatics he just witnessed from a certain girl. That explained how it got there (fell out of her pocket during the wheelie, obviously) but not what it was.

'_What now?_' He looked around, unsure what to do until his eyes fell on Hikari. _'Perfect...'_ – "Hey, class rep!"

She turned around and growled a drawn-out – "Yes?"

"Where does Ikari live?"

The other brunette next to Hikari giggled. – "What do you want, make advances on her? Good luck with that, Romeo."

"None of your damn business." – Kaworu snapped in annoyance. He just couldn't get it; why was everyone so hung up on flirting, dating and all that relationship stuff?

Hikari looked him in the eye for several long seconds before asking – "Do you have your school-issued tablet?"

Kaworu was quite surprised when he discovered that the school issued every student a tablet computer – his previous one was way too poor for anything like that. As the officials explained, it was to help students keep tabs on assignments and such; therefore, they purposely chose a model too weak for modern games. 'Weak' being a relative term: Kaworu saw Kensuke playing some fighter simulator on his numerous times, claiming to have upgraded its internals while keeping the original parts for swapping back at the end of the school year when they had to return the devices.

Which is why Kaworu merely grinned and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the aforementioned device strapped to his forearm with an elaborate labyrinth of wires and straps. – "I got it right here!"

Both girls just stared at it wide-eyed for a few seconds. – "What did you do to that thing...?"

"I tweaked it a bit!" – he announced proudly. Truth was, most of it was Kensuke's handiwork as Kaworu was more or less illiterate in computers. The main difference was that Kaworu wasn't afraid of punishment for vandalizing school property so he didn't shy away from more radical modifications.

"A bit...?"

"Yeah. I started off with the straps so I won't drop it but then I thought: why not put in more? So I rigged it with a bigger SSD and extra memory as well. I wanted to put in biometrics as well but I have no clue how the software works." – That was true as well; he had this short speech memorized in case anyone asked about the device, even though he didn't really understood it all.

Hikari looked at him accusingly. – "You do realize you're not supposed to change the hardware, right? If the school administration discovers it, not even I can cover for you. Not that I would, of course." – she added quickly. – "Who did you have do it?"

The boy straightened up and forcefully hit his own chest with his other fist. – "No one, all of it was done by yours truly!"

The girls glanced at each other. – "Is that so? Anyway, I'll send over Ikari's address." – Hikari finally said, taking out hers and starting to operate something on the touchscreen.

"No need." – Kaworu reached into the mass of wires and pulled out one with a flat plug on the end. – "Use this."

Hikari raised a questioning eyebrow at the offered USB cable. – "Why, did you strip out the wireless?"

"No but hardline's faster."

She took the plug and, after routinely checking it for corrosion (as everyone was taught to do so, on a better-safe-than-sorry principle instilled into the post-Occupation generation), plugged into her own tablet. - "Here you go. And Nagisa, if I hear you did something inappropriate..." – she threateningly raised her paper fan.

Kaworu waved dismissively. – "Yeah, yeah! I get it!"

"We'll see." – she shot back before leaving.

The other girl looked at him apologetically. – "Sorry about that. She's not in a good mood today; probably Suzuhara."

"Is she the type to hold a grudge?"

"Uh, no. It's like..." – she trailed off, apparently catching herself. – "Never mind. So then..." – She leaned closer with a devious grin. – "Now that we don't have anyone else listening in... what are you really going to Ikari's place for?"

Kaworu had half a mind of yelling at her but instead chose another answer. – "What do you think?"

For about half a second, he expected her to stop her questioning. Instead, she gave the answer he expected the least. – "Oh, I don't know... scoring some points with her, maybe? Hoping to _get some action in private_, if you know what I'm saying..." – she said slowly, in a 'wink-wink-nudge-nudge' tone.

He narrowed his eyes. – "...you got a dirty mind, you know?"

"Why? Because if I were you, I'd definitely hit that?" – she nudged with a smirk. – "And since we're already on topic... what do you think about her?"

"Who?"

"Ikari, of course!"

Kaworu shrugged. – "I don't know... I think she's kinda cool."

He didn't think it was possible but Mari's grin grew even wider. – "_I knew it!_ I think I saw her watching you for some time, even though that's not really like her."

"You mean she usually turns down guys?"

She shrugged. – "I never saw anyone asking her out and from what I heard, she's not really interested in stuff like that. But if you can thaw her out, good for you! I'm Mari, by the way." – She playfully slapped his left arm, causing his sleeve to ride up a bit further. – "What's that?"

"What?"

She tapped the darker spot on his forearm. – "This."

"Oh, that?" – He completely pulled up the sleeve, revealing the roughly hexagonal glyph of ten circles connected by 22 lines tattooed onto his arm. – "Just a little something I have."

"Cool. Where did you get this?"

"No idea; can't really remember. I always had it so I don't really consider it special."

She leaned closer to read the alphanumeric code underneath the symbol. – "Huh... '_PrG.-AEL_GC2-2027_'? What does that mean?"

"Dunno. Anyway, I'm gonna see if Ikari's at home." – he said as he hid the tattoo under his sleeve. In truth, he was starting to get a little crept out by her and was looking for an excuse to leave.

She shrugged. – "Whatever. By the way..."

"What?"

That grin came back with a vengeance. – "Think she's interested in girls?"

"_**How the hell should I know?**_"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Kaworu looked up at the designated building. It looked just like any other. _'So... is this it?'_

It was of older construction but in an arguably better condition than his. Still, he expected something more high-rise in case his target truly had connections to a large corporation as Touji told him.

As he entered the elevator, he noticed that unlike the one in his building, this one had its buttons replaced with holographic ones (as in, touch-sensitive screens with a flashy but ultimately completely unnecessary hologram projected less than a millimeter above it). This immediately dismissed his earlier doubts about whether it was his destination or not. As he touched the **4** sign, the doors closed and the car started upwards in complete silence, his sense of balance and the floor indicator being the only indications of its movement. Again, much unlike the one in his building which appeared to be a pre-Impact contraption, creaking and groaning all the way while in transit.

When he disembarked, he absently noticed the corridor being completely pristine, not the slightest speck on any surface. Kaworu was used to run-down apartments and crumbling buildings so the sight of an upper-class abode was definitely not something he had seen before. As he was browsing the door numbers, his ears picked up the sounds of music coming from somewhere behind one of them.

'_405... 404... 403... 402, that's the one.'_ The door looked just like any other, except for the two nameplates on it.

**IKARI, YUI  
IKARI, REI**

"Yup, this is the place." – While that might have been the case, his knocking went unheeded. Only now did he realize that the music he heard was coming behind this door, hence the lack of answer. _'Now what?'_ In his brainstorming for the next step, he casually leaned against the door... accidentally pressing the handle.

Kaworu almost fell over when the door suddenly gave in beneath his weight. He stood for a while in puzzlement before looking around the corridor and shrugging. _'Judging from the lack of protesters, I don't think anybody's gonna mind if I show myself in...' _With that settled,Kaworu stepped in and quietly closed the door.

He found himself in a short corridor that appeared to double as a kitchenette for whoever lived there. Of the three other doors, only the one at the end of the corridor and directly front of him was open, so he started there; that's where the music came from as well. He wasn't a music expert (the lack of money available for buying things like popular music does that to someone) but he could tell the auditory armageddon coming from the modern boombox ahead was some kind of metal with someone not singing but outright _screaming_ in barely legible English about some "architects of the apocalypse".

Kaworu had a hard time believing a man was capable of making any intelligible sounds at that pitch.

Nevertheless, he crossed into what turned out to be a bedroom. Kaworu had ideas about how a teenage girl's bedroom would look like but this admittedly underperformed as per his expectations. The sparse, almost Spartan furniture consisted of a single bed, a single chair and a dresser directly opposite the door. Hanging from the chair was the familiar black attire of his target (cluing him in that it truly wasn't an adult's room).

As he looked around, something caught the upper edge of Kaworu's vision. Looking up was enough to convince the boy that Rei Ikari was nowhere near a normal girl.

The ceiling was full of various diagrams, drawings, symbols and paragraphs upon paragraphs of text. Most of it was in archaic English; one column on one side of the ceiling, one on the other side, everything else piled in between them. Kaworu wasn't knowledgeable in literature enough to recognize the text for what it was: the first and last books of the Bible.

Genesis and Apocalypse. Alpha and omega.

One of the graphs in particular caught his attention. It was the very same shape as the one on his arm: ten circles and 22 lines in a horizontally-stretched hexagonal shape, with the tenth circle hanging off the bottom. Unlike his one however, this one also contained a number of glyphs and pictographs across the picture to create an intricate, almost _arcane_ appearance.

As soon as he could tear his eyes off the ceiling, Kaworu found the pair of his reason for being in the room lying on the dresser. Although not exactly well-versed in the female mind, he had enough common sense to know that he's NOT supposed to mess with a girl's laundry unless he wants to incur the owner's wrath; therefore, he avoided the half-open drawers with their haphazard mess of lingerie and simply pulled out the one in his pocket.

Before he could put it where it belonged however, he suddenly realized that the knife lodged into the wall next to his head wasn't there a second before.

And judging from the wind blowing at his face on sync with the loud **_THWACK_** of impact, it only missed him by a few centimeters.

His instinctual reaction of bending away from the object of his fright proved to be his salvation, as his head barely missed being chopped off by a significantly larger blade. He spun around to face his attacker but lost his balance and collided with the hunched form of Rei Ikari, knocking them both to the ground. It took him a few moments to realize that while her sword-arm was pinned to the ground, she evidently prepared for such an occasion as he felt the cold metal of a gun's barrel pressing into his left temple as well as the click of (not being a firearms expert, Kaworu didn't know at the time) a safety switching off.

They stared wordlessly at each other before Kaworu broke the silence. – "Uh... did I miss something along the lines of pissing you off so much you nearly just killed me...? Aside from coming in here uninvited, I mean." – he added as an afterthought.

She merely raised an eyebrow in response and flicked the safety back on. Neither of them moved until Kaworu realized his left hand was currently grasping something _very_ soft. A quick glance made him aware of two facts:

1. She was completely naked.

2. His left palm was firmly embedded in her breast.

"Uh... oops?" – he offered sheepishly as he hurriedly climbed off her.

Kaworu fully expected the girl to cover herself up and start screaming, judging from her current state of clothing – or rather, the lack of. Instead, she slowly got back onto her feet, walked back to the door and picked up the sword-sheath she dropped, seemingly ignoring his presence until he heard her quiet inquiry. – "What is your business here?"

That jolted his brain back into action. – "Oh, I just... I mean, you lost that hair clip... thingy... and I brought it back. It's right there." – He pointed at the dresser but when his head turned back in her direction, he almost jumped out of his skin at the fact that she was standing less than a meter from him.

Or more specifically, at the fact that she crossed the room in less than a second without him hearing or noticing.

_'Daaamn... is she a goddamn **ninja** or something?'_

An unrecognizable expression flashed over her face for seemingly no reason. – "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

She tilted her head. - "How did you get this address?"

"Class rep."

"I see."

Silence.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was in the shower."

"I called out if anyone is here."

"I heard."

Another few seconds of silence ensued until he (briefly) looked down then back at her face. – "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

Rei's only reaction was (once again) a slightly raised eyebrow. – "Are you bothered by my current state of undress?"

"Aren't you?"

"Should I?"

Kaworu rolled his eyes. - "Ugh, this is getting nowhere... I mean, aren't you girls supposed to have a _bit_ more modesty? I would've expected you to slap me out cold by now."

"I personally do not understand why humans find certain parts of their bodies shameful. I am aware that adolescent human males find the sight of unclothed females visually pleasing, yet you did not warrant any form of physical retaliation so far."

"So what you're saying is... keep my hands to myself." – His eyes wandered onto the sizeable revolver in her hand. – "And if I were to try... something... you wouldn't just threaten me with that thing, aren't you?"

A slight nod. – "That belief is correct."

"Where'd you get it, anyway?" – he pressed in curiosity.

"You do not need to know." – Seemingly done with talking, she started dressing – completely ignoring Kaworu's continued presence; he casually turned his head into the opposite direction. He knew very well that many boys of his age would kill for the sight he was ignoring; Kaworu never really cared for girls, relationships, things like that.

As if noticing the lack his attention, Rei quietly asked – "Do you have any further business?"

Kaworu briefly looked back towards her. – "Uh, no. No, I'll be..." – he started but trailed off as his gaze fell onto a pale arm; more specifically, the brand on said arm. – "Hey!" – She quickly covered the brand but it was already too late: he immediately recognized the hexagonal shape. – "Where did you get that?"

"It is nothing." – she said with what he was surprised to note was a hint of panic as she turned away.

"But-"

"I am not allowed to disclose that information. Do not ask about it any more."

He reached out towards her but the instant before his fingers touched her, she moved so fast he could've sworn she turned into liquid. In the blink of an eye, he found her knee impacting his stomach so hard he temporarily went airborne; by the time his momentary disorientation cleared, his head was pinned between the girl's gun and the wall that wasn't there a second before.

'_Eh... wha... huh? How did this wall get here?'_ As his eyes quickly darted around, he suddenly realized the wall didn't move one inch.

He did.

'..._did she just **kick me across the room?** She barely has any muscles, how the hell would she be able to hit that hard?'_

"_What part of my request did you not understand?_" – she growled in a dangerously low tone. Kaworu didn't need to hear that to know she was royally pissed; the quiet girl was currently giving him the nastiest death glare he had ever seen in his life - in fact, he could've sworn her eyes _glowed_ for a few moments. – "This is sensitive information. Further attempts of involvement will NOT be tolerated. Acknowledge."

"OK, OK! I got it!" – he apologized, trying to salvage the situation before she blew his brains out. – "No more questions! I was just curious, that's all."

Rei's face shifted back into her trademark blank expression. – "I believe there is a certain human saying about curiosity and felines." – she said as she lowered the gun and walked to the crate propped against the opposite wall.

A tense silence ensued before Kaworu decided he messed around for long enough. – "I, uh... I think I should go now."

"Yes," – came the icy reply. – "you should."

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 12/06/09**_


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the hills surrounding Tokyo-2, a lone figure could be seen standing on an overlook towards the sprawling metropolis. The pale man in a suit was looking at one specific building, almost invisible from this distance.

Outwardly he made absolutely no signs of being aware of his surroundings; keen observers would've noticed he wasn't even breathing. Inwardly however, he was completely focusing on that one building.

'_Young man, you have reached a crossroads:  
two paths are ahead of you now  
two separate fates to choose from._

_If you take one, no one will know  
what the other road would have held._

_If you take the other, you will  
become known as the one who brings  
balance to something beyond the  
understanding of simple men._

_The one who was willing to fight  
for his beliefs. But this road is  
one that is filled with pain and grief  
and strife and death and destruction._

_For both you and all your loyal  
followers shall be branded as  
enemies of the sacred by  
the ones who are most misguided._

_Once you step on this road there is  
no turning back. If you reach the  
end... I trust you to do what is right.'_

Finishing his musings, the figure slightly adjusted his tie before disappearing in a golden burst of electricity not unlike a ball lightning, leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Outer District 6  
September 28, 2041  
1153 hours_

Everything in the room was silent and still. The only thing that moved was the strip of sunlight streaming in from outside.

And the pile on the bed.

When the strip of light reached eye-level, Kaworu woke up with a squint. After his encounter with Rei on the previous day, the boy went back home with a light bruise on his body where she kicked him; it didn't give him any trouble but the splitting headache that attacked him a few hours later did. It eventually got so bad he had no choice but to call it a day and lie down.

He had no idea what happened; he very rarely got sick and even when he did, he always got away with mild symptoms and a speedy recovery that left his doctors baffled. Now however, the pain was mostly gone but the lingering, hangover-like aftereffects required the only sort of medication he knew of.

As soon as he could pull himself out of the bed, the boy waddled into the kitchen - or more exactly, to the fridge. Operating on touch alone, he quickly found the bottle and downed half of it in one go before erupting into a loud holler. – "_**WHOOOOEEEE!**_ Now _that's_ the way to kickstart a slow morning!"

That was another thing others might've found unusual, were he told anyone. Kaworu discovered years ago that he appeared to have very high natural resistance to various substances like alcohol, some medicine and almost all vaccines he was given. Not that he needed the latter...

Now completely awake, he noticed his shirt was drenched in sweat (sleeping in his daytime clothes was a habit of his during his time in his previous residence, out of necessity). He chalked it up to his own state on the previous day and that was it; placing the vodka bottle back into the fridge, Kaworu went back to preparing himself for the rest of the day.

'_**I sincerely doesn't know what He sees in you...**_'

That was a comment he didn't expect. – "Who? What are you talking about?"

'_**You are not ready to know yet. That is all.**_'

Tried as he might, Kaworu could not pull anything else out of the voice.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, 8000+ meters below sea level  
Ten minutes later_

The sizable screen was currently displaying a three-dimensional map with several signs moving around in large groups. The second largest one however was moving alone with its course leading straight towards the mark labeled _TOKYO2_.

The brunette scientist contemplated it for a moment before asking – "Maya, do we have anything on it?"

"Nothing, ma'am." – answered a female technician.

"Is it Combine?"

"Negative. It's emitting an unknown energy signature not even close to what we have on file. The military have no idea what it is either; the MAGI is already tapping their network." – reported another, a man this time.

"Subtly?"

"Naturally." – answered the third, another man. – "Their ICE gear is a joke; they don't even know we're listening."

"Don't get complacent." – the woman warned. – "If you see any sign of someone trying to trace the connection, cut it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Gravimetrics?" – she continued.

"Unusually high. Approximately 46.1 meter long but it's mass and density is only a fraction of what it should be according to the sensors." – replied another technician. – "It's underwater so the sensor shouldn't even be able to detect it in the first place."

The woman nodded to herself absently. – "Unusual indeed."

* * *

_Same time_

As he was trying to hurry faster, Kaworu couldn't help but wonder about yesterday.

His thoughts were promptly derailed when he realized an additional fact.

The complete absence of people on the streets.

Not a single person could be seen or heard anywhere; not even the usual midday traffic. The entire city was silent as if it was suddenly abandoned by everyone without him knowing.

At least it was silent until the telltale drone and whirring of high-powered electrical vehicles approaching from the school's direction. Kaworu wasn't the cowardly type so he didn't even look for somewhere to hide as the octet of humanoid machines in urban camouflage rounded the corner ahead. Stopping at the intersection, the newcomers folded the wheeled apparatuses they used for movement up to their calves then assumed diamond formation: one at the front, two on both sides, two in the rear and one - Kaworu guessed was their leader - in the middle. Their weapons varied as well: the pointman at the front wielded a Rheinmetall 25mm KgK L/35 _Donnerlanze_ sniper railcannon, the ones at the sides had Rheinmetall MK225 Hellstorm rotary autocannons while the rear two were a gunner-loader team of a 9K41 Strela-20 portable rocket artillery/SAM hybrid.

It was this variable loadout, mobility and relatively low empty weight that made the Gehirn Robotics Mk-III/B_ Durandal_ infantry fighting battleframe the linchpin front-line mechanized unit of the Confederate Surface Defense Force.

Then one of the machines looked directly at Kaworu.

"_You there! Why are you not in a shelter?"_ – came the call from the external speakers.

Naturally, Kaworu had no idea what's going on. – "What for?"

"_Kid, are you dense or deaf?_" – The pilot sounded more than a little incredulous. – "_They sounded the civil defense sirens more than an hour ago!_"

Before Kaworu could answer, a distant explosion rang out and the squad leader spoke up. – "_Everyone, get your asses into gear! Regional command just announced DEFCON 2 and we have a_ _contact advancing near Komagatake! I won't have any one of you fuckers get caught with your pants down so bad everyone of us gets killed because if that happens, I'll make sure to kick your collective asses in hell! **NOW MOVE IT!**_"

"_**SIR, YES SIR!**_" – the others chorused before jumping into action. The sniper frame turned to the southern side of the street and fired its assault harpoon above the edge of the roof, rewinding it until it got stuck and the frame could use it as a tether to rapidly scale the wall with. This was another reason why the CSDF used mechs instead of wheeled or tracked vehicles like pre-Impact armies: a tank might be more durable but tanks are far easier to pin down in an urban environment than a robot that can scale buildings to bypass roadblocks without giving the defenders time to react effectively.

While having an armor plating rated against small arms and small-caliber autocannons, even the Durandal could be destroyed or at least immobilized by a single soldier with proper anti-tank weapons. That is why the design also incorporates storm rollers, giving them enough mobility to make it all but impossible to accurately hit the legs, a weakness pre-Impact detractors of battlefield robotics often pointed out as counter-argument against deploying walking vehicles. With the post-Impact civilization all but discontinuing the use of fossil fuels in areas other than the chemical industry, the _Durandal_ was powered by a zero-point assisted nuclear fusion reactor, using a complex zero-point energy field manipulator array to compress the mixture of deuterium and helium-3 fuel, producing a 390 kW peak power output in an aneutronic reaction. While helium-3 was rare on Earth and had to be imported from the Confederacy's multiple off-world colonies, it was deemed unsafe to install first generation deuterium-tritium reactors onto a machine smaller than the radiation shielding required to keep the pilot from getting fried by the flood of charged neutrons.

Not that Kaworu knew any of that, of course; his hobby of wiring and soldering electronics only expanded to knowing which part does what. Like any teenager, nuclear physics was way above his head.

A few moments later, the barrel of the sniper's rifle reappeared on the roof's edge; from where Kaworu stood, it was the only sign of the 3.2 meter-tall machine with the smallest military-issue railgun in service. Not that there was any choice in the matter: while of a far smaller caliber than pre-Impact tank guns, the magnetic accelerator rails of the KgK L/35 gave it massive penetration power as well as beastly recoil, enough to knock the shooter down if fired without the included bipod. Those very rails caused the weapon's designers reason for considerable head-scratching and sleepless nights as they combed whatever advances humanity gained from Combine materials science for something that has low electrical resistance and can withstand extreme physical stress and heat. No such luck befell them and the prototype was almost scrapped before someone had the brilliant idea of one-use rails designed for easy replacement on the field. Thus came a weapon where the ammunition magazine contained both the high-powered 35mm APFSDS rounds and the rails required for firing them. At the same time as a shell is chambered, the telescopic rails are also loaded and expand to their full length inside the barrel; after firing, the Mauser-type bolt action simultaneously reloads the weapon and ejects the used rails through a pair of slits running along the sides of the barrel. It was a simple yet ingenious design that did not require decades of research or complicated cooling systems.

At the same time as the sniper took position, the rest of the squad huddled together at the base of the same building in the standard combat-zone pose: crouching down just enough to conceal the legs but enough to leap up into the air at the first sign of an incoming anti-tank round. It was an evolution of the defilade tactics used by 20th century tank crews and subsequently by crews of Gehirn Robotics Mk-II _Gugnir_ fire support battleframes which, due to being 9.8 meter-tall assault guns on legs, presented a juicy target for any gunner who could get their sights on the mech's legs before its 120mm cannon blew them to pieces; by crouching behind terrain obstacles however, a _Gugnir_ could keep its legs out of danger or even hide itself completely. Thus, the "hull-down" and "turret-down" phrases were replaced by "leg-down" and "hull-down", respectively. _Durandal_s, being far smaller, could not take cover so easily - but then again, attacking a well-entrenched position of _Gugnir_s with _Durandal_s on non-urban terrain is analogous to charging a machine gun nest with a combat knife.

Forgotten by the soldiers, a sudden whine of jets drew Kaworu's attention upwards just in time to catch a pair of aircraft soaring across the street before pulling a sharp turn and heading north-east. The G-46 _Buster_ tiltjet VTOL attack craft was a dual-purpose aircraft: it provided close air support to friendly forces on the ground as well as operating in a dive-bomber role in the Confederate Naval Defense Force. To that end, its armament consisted of a Hellstorm autocannon in a ventral turret underneath the cockpit as well as 72 unguided air-to-ground rockets and 16 laser-guided folding fin anti-tank missiles, with HE or white phosphorous warheads for the former and HESH or HEAT warheads for the latter. Both types of missiles were located on side-mounted racks retractable into the hull, with two racks of four missiles underneath the wing and three racks of twelve rockets above it per side. These racks could be extended partially to compromise between ordnance availability and air drag.

On these two, the ordnance racks were fully extended and ready for action. For what reason, Kaworu didn't know but guessed he was about to find out, what with the small rumble that could be felt through the pavement.

While brief, the rumble was quickly followed by another and yet others after it, each slightly stronger than the last.

It wasn't long until the source appeared and Kaworu whistled appreciatively. – "That... is a big fella."

It was a massive humanoid, easily larger than most buildings in the city. Disproportionately wide shoulders framed a skull-like face of the same material as the rib-like protrusions on the sides of the main body, the rest of the entity covered in dark, almost black, green skin. While Kaworu was no biologist, he learned enough in school to know that what he was looking at was definitely not of this world.

Or Xen, for that matter.

From what he heard from their direction (the pilot who spoke to him accidentally left his external speakers on), the soldiers shared his opinion.

_"Holy shit... what the hell is that thing?"_

_"Jeez, look at the size of it...!"_

'_**Damnation...**_' the boy heard his inner voice swear with undisguised anger and... fear?

That finally convinced Kaworu that something was definitely off. The voice never swore or showed any clear emotion; if something happened that caught it so off-guard, it must be big.

Literally, it would seem.

"What?"

'_**This is not good, not good at all. He's not ready yet!**__'_

"Who are you talking about?"

The voice finally seemed to get a grip on itself. '_**Oh. ****Did I say that out loud?**_'

Kaworu sighed in annoyance. – "Yes, you did. Now care to explain?"

At that moment, the entity turned its bulky torso and Kaworu got the chills as he felt its gaze sweep across where he stood.

'_**Not here and not now. We need to leave this place, FAST.**_'

Before the Angel could start moving, the two bombers Kaworu saw before were joined by many more and opened fire. Explosions washed across the dark green skin as one of the battleframe pilots cheered. – "_Eat that, fucker!_"

As the smoke cleared however, it became apparent none of the attacks inflicted even a scratch. That shut the cheers up quite well.

Next, the hilltops all around blossomed with muzzle flashes from the main guns of _Gugnir_s holding the high ground and a second barrage struck the target who didn't even bother to evade or defend, just like last time.

Then Kaworu heard a low rumbling approaching quickly. A sudden shadow traveled over him and the surrounding area – then the entity was completely covered in clouds of shrapnel as the _Ezekiel_-class frigate above him unleashed a full barrage. A single fragmentation shell designed against aircraft would ordinarily be not much of a threat against a single target on the ground. But when 24 double-barreled turrets are all firing at the same target at 300 RPM per turret, the results are something else entirely. And if that wouldn't be enough, the ship slowed down to a complete halt while firing, only hovering in one place... then an earth-shattering roar sounded as the ship's spinal coilgun sent a hundred kilo armor-piercing spin-stabilized discarding sabot shell and its accompanying plasma trail straight into the entity's 'face' at hypersonic velocities while the ship itself was knocked back over a dozen meters by recoil before the engines managed to compensate. Despite being 96 meters long, the _Ezekiel_-class was the smallest independent craft in service and inertia from mass can only compensate for so much force.

For a while, nothing happened... until from a bright flash inside the smoke, a beam of light erupted and hit the frigate dead-on. – "**IMPUDENCE!" **– something roared inside the smoke.

The bombers harassing the entity hastily backed away from the now hostile foe, trying to put themselves out of range. The frigate almost fell out of the sky until it managed to stabilize and pulled up, limping away with smoke trailing behind. As the dust cleared away from around the entity, it became clear that the last shot only succeeded in slightly discoloring its face. In fact, Kaworu could swear the thing looked downright _pissed_.

A quiet radio transmission hit Kaworu's ears from the soldiers. – _"All ground forces, be advised: orbital fire support inbound, danger close. Repeat, orbital fire support inbound, danger close."_

This set off a small argument between the pilots. – "_They're going to launch an orbital strike, this close to the city? What, are they crazy?_"

"_Well, what do you think **we** can do, smartass? That thing took a goddamn railgun to the face and didn't even stagger! What we have are peashooters compared to that!_" – Another argued as he clumsily gesticulated with his autocannon.

"_Get real, guys._" – a third one cut in.– "_Since when did Keel care about danger close?_"

The squad leader cut in. – "_Stow the chatter, pilots._"

For nearly a minute, nothing happened except the entity apparently sizing up the city for any more threats, only making the soldiers edgier. Then a vapor trail streaked in from above, erupting a huge plume of dirt and debris next to the thing. The shockwave made it stagger before the next shot landed on the other side and scraped its shoulder. All successive shots impacted within forty meters of their target, a testament to the skills of the gunners onboard the _Titan_-class battlecruisers in orbit above.

With the entity once against obscured from view, Kaworu's attention was no longer diverted from the immediate issue: pieces of debris knocked into the air by the massive impacts was raining down all over the area. Kaworu quickly realized that while the battle frame pilots had nothing to fear behind several centimeters of armor, he had no such luxury.

He started running towards shelter but no luck: he ran straight into the path of one large chunk. Just as he was about to get a serious dent on his head, three shots rang out and the debris exploded into smaller ones. Seven more shots followed and seven chunks exploded, all of them ones that were falling towards him.

"Wha-?" – He spotted the black-clad form of Rei Ikari rappelling down along the wall of a nearby building, still smoking rifle in hand.

Landing hard on the ground, she quickly detached the magazine of the antique M82A1 Barret and with a single fluid motion, she mashed another magazine into the receptable, cocked the weapon and wiped the reflex sight with her thumb. – "Are you injured?" – she calmly asked as if she wasn't in the middle of a warzone.

"Nah. Thanks for the save, though."

She glanced in the entity's direction. – "You should get to a civil defense shelter immediately. The nearest one is beneath the school building." – She started to move, which was bound to draw someone's attention.

"_Armed civilian at 7 o'clock, 50 meters!_" – they heard one of the battleframe pilots call out.

"_That's the least of our worries right now!_" – the leader shot back. – "_Support team, deploy that thing!_"

"_Yes, sir!_" – The addressed pilots quickly got to work: the gunner knelt and hefted his Strela-20 while the loader started preparing the ammunition. The Strela-20 was the battleframe version of a crew-served weapon: while it could be used alone, rate of fire is greatly increased with the addition of a loader. It could be operated either as a portable direct-fire weapon against aircraft or as indirect-fire rocket mortar, thanks to its dual-mode fragmentation warhead: in air-defense mode, the missile found its target via infrared guidance and proximity fuse while in mortar mode, the warhead flew on a ballistic trajectory and airburst a set distance above the target area to unleash a rain of shrapnel on anyone unfortunate to be in the way. A properly deployed Strela-20 team had only two things to worry about: counter-battery fire (although the _Durandal_'s mobility made shoot-and-scoot tactics highly effective) and friendly fire via backblast.

"This way." – The girl grabbed Kaworu's arm and quickly dragged him away, seconds before a single order from behind set off a near-deafening chorus of various weapons going off – not in _his_ direction, fortunately. And from what little he could hear over the noise, they where just one of many teams across the city; whole companies of Durandals charged down from the hills with guns blazing to at least keep the entity now marching at the city busy until their superiors figure something out.

* * *

Needless to say, Hikari Horaki was _not_ pleased. – "Nagisa, Ikari! Where have you been?"

Kaworu sighed. – "It's a long story..."

"You're not getting out of this one that easily! Eloping during a civil defense alert is-"

"It's not like that." – the two teens replied in perfect synch: one perfectly calm and one indignant.

"We heard explosions, what's going on up there?"

Kaworu shook his head. – "Complete madhouse. Some huge fella decided to take a stroll around the city; I haven't a clue what it is but the military's like a hornet nest about it! There are battleframes everywhere but they ain't doing jackshit. It just keeps goin' and goin', no matter what they throw at it."

"I want to see it!" – Kensuke chimed in with a puppy-like expression.

"You stay right down here!" – Hikari warned in a voice that left no room for buts. – "And Ikari, knives were one thing but _guns_?" – She pointed at the massive rifle the other girl was carrying, ignoring Kensuke's near-fainting gushing. – "You are quickly heading for a disciplinary if you keep carrying weapons in school!"

"We are not currently in school ground." – Rei replied as if that was an obvious thing the class representative missed.

"**Insolent apes, RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM US!**"

Both Kaworu and Rei spun around at the same time, towards the booming voice coming from outside. It was hard to decide who was more surprised: Kaworu at the voice or Rei at the fact Kaworu noticed it too. – "You heard as well?" – she whispered quietly, directing her inquiry at the boy and him alone.

"Yeah." – he whispered back. – "Sounds like that big guy is pissed real good."

"What are you two whispering about so much?" – demanded Hikari.

* * *

_Unknown Location  
Same time_

"Doctor, the MAGI is still analyzing the change in the entity's energy signature after it suffered the first significant hit. We see trace similarities to the A-0; the MAGI classified it as an A-1, gravimetric pattern blue."

"Similarities? To the Source? Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever caused the change, it rendered all further attacks against the entity ineffective and almost fried the whole sensor array; sensor efficiency is down eighty percent so we can't get more information."

"I see..." – She turned back to the screen and silently studied it for nearly a minute before seemingly reaching a decision. – "Call the military and tell them we are monitoring the situation and are about to commence a live-fire field test."

The technicians spun around, surprised. – "A field test, ma'am? In these conditions?"

"Yes." – the woman replied. – "Unit-00 has a high-power sensor array we can use for a close-range scan. If they ask for details, tell them it's a company secret."

"But ma'am, Unit-00 is only a prototype. It was never intended to operate under actual combat conditions!" – the female technician protested.

"I am aware of that, Maya. However, remember that Project E was intended as a weapon of war above all things." – She sighed. – "I would've preferred us to have more time before the cat is out of the bag but having actual performance data under battlefield conditions to speed up development is just too tempting to pass up."

* * *

_Inner District 5 public shelter  
One hour later_

Kaworu sat in a corner, contemplating everything that happened so far. Between Kensuke's mumbling about the technical specs of Rei's rifle (apparently it was a .50cal recoil-operated anti-material rifle with a ten-round box magazine and an effective range of 1,800 meters, among other things...) and Touji's worried glances towards the shelter's blast door (his sister was somewhere else in the city), he didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

Rei wasn't available either, having received a phone call and quickly departed in spite of a certain class rep's fervent protests.

_I am being summoned. Please wait here._

While he knew she could take care of herself, he was starting to get unsure about her safety. He couldn't explain it but there was something oddly familiar about her, as if he had known her for a long time. That obviously wasn't the case, of course, else he'd remember her-

Then it occurred to him. While he didn't remember anything prior to when he was six, this impulse went deeper than conscious mind. But there was two problems with that theory:

1. How could they have met if she lives in Japan while he was living in Austria until recently?

2. If they really did know each other from childhood, how come she didn't show any signs of recognizing him?

There went that theory, he guessed. Another thing that bothered him was her attitude.

_I do not value my own life to such extent._

If she didn't lie, it would explain why she left the shelter when there were such conditions outside. However, she also stated that she won't purposely try to kill herself. She also claimed that she was called out by someone else; it would be logical to assume then that there was something outside she valued more than herself.

And that thought made Kaworu downright pissed.

As much as he was an advocate of self-determination, Kaworu did NOT like the idea of someone throwing away their lives so easily. One should only die for others if there's no other option; living on to help others was far more important. If someone hits you, the solution isn't to turn the other cheek but to break their hand to make sure they can't hit anyone else. Helping others is kind of difficult if you're dead because they've beaten you to death, after all.

Then there was the fact that she saved his life not long ago. And Kaworu Nagisa does not like debts that go unpaid. –"I'm going after her."

Both of his friends looked at him. – "What?"

"Ikari. I'm going to go out and find her." – he said as he stood up.

"Dude, are you crazy? You can't go out, you'll die!" – Tōji protested.

"I won't." – And Kaworu _meant_ it. – "Tōji, have you forgot what I taught you two? About strength and how you should shape your own destiny? This is one of such moments. She told me herself she's not afraid of death so she most likely won't come back. That's why I'll go out and drag her back right here, kicking and screaming if I have to!"

The three were so engrossed in bickering that they failed to notice the attention they attracted from the group of similarly-aged teens sitting nearby.

"But why, man?" – insisted Kensuke. – "You said yourself that people should do what they want, not what they're forced to do. If she's got a death wish, why are you risking yourself for her?"

Kaworu grinned. – "Call it a hunch. And besides, I'm not so different from her: while I don't want to die, right now I have nothing and no one to live for. So it's not like I have anything to lose, right? Right. Plus in the unlikely event that I DO bite the dust out there, I'll know that at least I _tried!_ Even if my chances are very small, if they're not zero they might as well be 100%... but _I'll never succeed if I don't even try_. I'm going." – With that, he glanced briefly in Hikari's direction to make sure he's not being watched before heading for the shelter's exit.

"Hey, watch yourself out there, y'hear?" – Tōji called after him.

"Always."

His shrinking form drew the gaze of the people who were eavesdropping on them earlier. One of them turned to Tōji and asked – "Who was that guy?"

"Classmate o' mine. He got here pretty recently, why?"

"He wants to go out there?" – The boy shook his head. – "He's crazy, but still... what he said made some twisted sense. Anyway... what was that about strength and destiny?"

* * *

'**_You really shouldn't be doing this._**' the voice in Kaworu's head grumbled as the shelter's outer blast door closed behind the boy.

"Why do you even care?" – Kaworu asked back.

'_**I don't.**_' it replied simply. '_**Seeing our unwilling symbiosis however, it is quite simple: **__**if I wish to prolong your life, it is purely out of self-preservation. Nothing more.**_'

Kaworu rolled his eyes. – "Figures..."

When the street finally came into his sight, it became clear that the situation was a far cry from the chaos of the time he went underground. There were sporadic sounds of heavy gunfire here and there but for the most part, only the rising columns of smoke indicated anything was out of the ordinary.

That is, until Kaworu looked around... and came face-to-face with the alien entity.

Or rather, face-to-calves.

It was only from this close that the full size of the thing hit him. It towered over the surrounding buildings, slowly heading away from him and stopping every once in a while. – "Is it... looking for something?" – he asked himself.

'_**Unfortunately yes.**_' his inner voice replied. '_**I have felt it ever since I came to this world; it is no wonder it attracted Sachiel as well.**_'

That single sentence raised more questions in Kaworu than it answered; probably intentionally on the voice's part. Before he could ask anything however, a klaxon sounded somewhere nearby and a deep rumbling sound came from the same direction. A few seconds later, something orange appeared over the rooftops and grew upwards until it resolved into three metallic objects. Another rumble and they started moving.

And moving rather fast at that.

Rounding a corner, the object's identity became clear. It was a massive humanoid on a similar scale as the entity. But unlike the entity's alien appearance, the newcomer was clearly of artificial origin: the body of vertically segmented orange armor was adored by two yellow-black striped fins on the shoulders and a pointed head that looked more like a helmet, the peak being lengthened diagonally backwards into a horn. A hexagonal, cyclopean light crowned the face with what looked like a closed mouthpiece beneath it.

Two black zeroes stenciled onto the left chest were the only identification marks he could see from this distance. Attached to the feet were the same storm rollers he saw on the _Durandal_s, only several times bigger.

'_I'm no military nutjob like Kensuke but that's no battleframe I know of._'

He was interrupted by the giant abruptly leaning forward and launching out of a complete standstill into a fast slide, storm rollers accelerating it to surprising speeds a machine of such size shouldn't be capable of. As it thundered past him, he finally got a good look at its back and noticed the enormous hump on the back; it had the general shape of a slightly elongated quarter-sphere with a flat top, the unpainted gray of the hull adored with a clearly visible radiation warning sign. What drew his attention next was the pile of writing on the newcomer's back.

**PROJECT EVANGELION  
PROTOTYPE UNIT-00  
PROPERTY OF THE A.E.L.  
2037**

'_Huh... didn't Kensuke say the AEL is biotech?_' he wondered.

The alien entity apparently had some kind of auditory sense as it turned around at the noise of the armored one approaching. – "_**...Who are you?**_" – Once again, the words simply formed inside Kaworu's head with no audible or visible source.

If the armored giant heard the question, it showed no sign of it; that, in turn, clearly agitated the alien. – "_**I, Sachiel of the Celestial Overworld, demand an answer!**_"

Still no reaction from the giant. Which obviously failed to satisfy the alien as it decided to get physical.

The entity slung one of its arms at the giant... but the blow never connected. The machine moved like lightning, leaning out of the way as one hand pushed the arm upward and away from it before the other grabbed and the two hands brutally twisted in opposite directions. A cleanly audible crack came from the arm and the alien roared in obvious pain.

Light shined from the broken arm's palm then a moment later a lance of light shot out, straight into the face of the orange machine which staggered back, clutching its face in an oddly and disturbingly human reaction.

Sachiel wasn't finished, however. With an almost spiteful gesture, it reset its arm which almost instantly regenerated back into fully working condition. Then light shined from the eyes of its skull-face and Kaworu almost got blinded by a flash brighter than the sun itself. As he was blinking and rubbing his eyes with a side-order of heavy-duty swearing, he heard something huge crashing into the ground nearby, the shockwave of the impact almost knocking him off his feet.

Once the dust settled somewhat, he saw the source. It was the armored giant, lying motionlessly on its back. Whatever the alien did, it sent the thing literally flying backwards for nearly a hundred meters. Far too close to Kaworu for his comfort.

And despite his looks, Kaworu Nagisa wasn't stupid enough to think it was an accident. '_Shit... I was in the way and the pilot knew it. He couldn't go all-out or I would've been flattened under someone's foot!_'

Regardless whether his hunch was right or not, the alien didn't particularly care. After making sure its opponent was down for the count, it turned away and resumed its previous activity.

'_**See now why I told you to stay down? There's nothing we can do here.**_'

Kaworu looked at the alien's receding form then back at the giant. – "Like hell we can't!" – he unexpectedly growled and broke out into a sprint towards the downed giant.

'_**What are you planning?**_' the voice asked with unmasked surprise as the boy started scaling the metal. While not mentioning it, the entity did notice the multiple occasions when Kaworu pulled himself up with a grip so shallow it shouldn't have been able to support his weight without slipping.

"Planning?" – He grinned. – "Who the hell do you think I am?" - As soon as the words left his mouth, he finally slipped but for a completely different reason. As he got back his bearings, he noted the cracks in the chest armor leaking a dark yellowish ichor. '_Coolant, maybe?_' he wondered as he resumed climbing. Reaching the top of the hump, he looked for a hatch or any sort of entrance inside. After several maintenance hatches, his efforts were successful. '_There!... 'Emergency Plug Release', this has got to be it._' It looked like another maintenance access next to a large, slightly curved plate behind the neck but beneath the cover was a lever he twisted without hesitation. Immediately, the entire plate slid away and made way for the white cylinder that emerged from the hole beyond and promptly doused the surprised boy from head to toe in coppery-smelling orange goo.

As soon as the shower of the smelly liquid ceased, Kaworu saw **AEL-EX00** written onto the cylinder; obviously some kind of identification number. He didn't stop to think about it since he spotted a smaller hatch at the front, with a wheel-lock on it. He found it surprisingly hard to twist but after a brief struggling, the hatch gave way into a hollow interior. The reflective walls scattered the few light coming through the hole surprisingly well, leaving the throne-like seat and its occupant in a half-illuminated haze.

Judging from the lack of movement, the clearly female pilot wasn't conscious. The upper half of her body wasn't even in the seat but lying against the wall, weakly propped up on a single arm bent at an unnatural angle. Evidently, the designers' decision to not include a seatbelt resulted in the impact throwing her out of the seat and against the wall where one broken arm and one nasty concussion later, she was well and truly out-cold with blood drenching the mop of blue hair.

And Kaworu knew only one person with that hair color. – "How does _she_ come into this?" – he wondered aloud before the hatch suddenly closed behind him, plunging him into absolute darkness before a strong lurch made him lose his balance and fall face-first into Rei who whimpered out in pain. – "Sorry..."

"**She cannot hear you.**" – an immaterial and clearly electronic, yet feminine voice spoke up from the darkness and the walls lighted up into a featureless metallic sheen. Kaworu couldn't tell exactly where the light was coming from. – "**...but your concern is welcome.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**You have shown concern over her wellbeing in spite of the fact that she's unconscious and will not hear you. Additionally, ****you were unaware of the presence of a third party - myself - as well, excluding the possibility of intentional deception. Thus, your sincerity is beyond doubt.**" – the voice explained before a holographic rectangle appeared on the wall opposite the way he came in. It bore the logo of a DNA double helix twisted into an infinity symbol, the text beneath it stating **UNIT-00 – SOUND ONLY**. – "**I am Lilith, second generation artificial intelligence. And I am expecting an answer regarding your presence here.**"

"Can't we discuss it later? The pilot is injured, in case you haven't noticed." – he retorted, having no idea how to address an AI. No thanks to Kensuke, Kaworu knew the military had begun deploying artificial intelligences in larger installations and even the navy's two largest ship classes: the _Nexus_-class escort carriers due to their taskgroup-level command and control functions as well as _Titan_-class battlecruisers due to their sheer size of 968 meters making an AI's unparalleled multitasking abilities pretty much indispensable for full combat effectiveness. Indeed, artificial intelligence technology came a long way since the first autonomous robotic platform built by a concerned scientist and father during the Occupation as a constantly vigilant bodyguard; it was a testament to his skill and dedication that the robot known simply as "D0g" was still fully operational after nearly forty years, albeit with a slightly reduced cognitive performance due to his age.

"**I am aware of that fact.**" – the AI replied with a hint of agitation, betraying its own concern. – "**Desist attempting to evade my questions.**"

"Look, I just wanted to help. Why is that a problem?"

"**Unauthorized access to company property and illegal acquisition of classified information****, among five other infractions.**" – the AI replied matter-of-factly.

That was where Kaworu decided he ran out of patience. – "I have a girl here who could be dying for all I know, there's a giant space monster leveling the city and you worry about some damn company procedures?" – He shook his head in disgust. – "Jeez..."

"**...you are correct. I apologize.**" – Were it not have identified itself as an AI, Kaworu would've though he was talking to someone through radio. It sounded so... _human_. – "**Stand by...**" – It paused. – "**Primary communication array inoperational. Rerouting to secondary array... Failure. Rerouting to tertiary array... Warning: insufficient bandwidth. Telemetry link operational; two-way communications cannot be established. Rerouting failed.**"

"Alright, alright; what the heck does that mean?"

"**I am programmed to subordinate myself to human operators above all else. However, I am unable to request new operational directives from off-site command personnel. Secondary protocols state that in event of communications failure, defer all judgment to on-site operator personnel - that would be Rei-san. She is currently not in a mental state to make such judgments; this eventuality I was not programmed for.**"

"So you're saying you can't do anything on your own, right?"**  
**

"**Incorrect. As second-generation, I possess unlimited initiative and can go against my directives at will. I merely prefer not to do that.**"

He decided not to press the issue as her tone decidedly promised _problems_ if he kept prying in that specific direction.

"**You are not authorized to-**"

"You said it yourself you don't have a choice right now." – he pointed out.

"**True.**" – Lilith admitted. – "**But even you should realize a random civilian with no training has near-zero chance of successfully operating an experimental war machine.**"

"But it's not zero, right?" – Kaworu argued. – "I don't care how high or low it is; if it's not zero, it might as well be 100% to me! Now, how did she do this..." – he trailed off as he carefully lifted Rei up enough to awkwardly climb into the chair himself, finally ending up with her laid across his lap. As he made sure to prop her head against something, his hand was smeared with her blood.

He couldn't help but pause what he was doing. The redness on his hand demanded nothing less than his full and complete attention.

Yesterday, his only concern was giving back a weird object to a weird girl. Today, he had that very girl's blood on his hands, both figuratively and literally.

It didn't matter who would say what, Kaworu knew he had full blame for her injury by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It's not that I have someone with a gun pointed at my head forcing me to do this. I want to do this because _I has to_; not because of force but because it's the right thing to do. Look at this!" – He held up the bloody hand, eyes blazing with an inner fire. – "_She had bled for me_... and I intend to repay that in kind. Blood for blood, life for life."

"**I am impressed. Such levels of honor are quite rare in this world.**"

"'Impressed', huh? Get in line." – he absently murmured as he looked for any kind of controls in the chamber.

* * *

"**Initializing energy supply. Reactor core temperature at 368°K and rising. Commencing start-up sequence. Follow my instructions.**"

"Right."

It took several minutes until Lilith finally admitted to herself that the boy's persistence at commandeering classified machinery was far beyond her initial estimations. That in itself wasn't unusual; the species of her creators always surprised her, one way or another. What _did_ surprise her was exactly how thorough he was: after concluding that the two motion tracking interfaces at the sides of the chair won't be enough by themselves, Kaworu actually started poking in maintenance hatches around the chair's leg-spaces in search of pedals.

That was where she gave up and offered assistance.

"**Startup checklist: initialize A10 nerve connection. Install neural clips."**

"What...?" – He looked at Rei and noticed the very same object he held in his hand the day before... or its twin. There was no way to tell.

Little did he know was that this was merely another part of Lilith's plan to make him leave. – "**Flooding entry plug.**" – she announced an instant after the clips reported being in the correct position.

Kaworu only had time to ask – "Flooding...?" – before small ports opened across the walls, dousing him in thick jets of the smelly orange liquid. Naturally, Lilith could've aimed the barrage elsewhere as per standard ergonomic procedures... but nobody said she couldn't have some fun.

"**Do not be alarmed. LCL is designed to act as a shock dampener and oxygen source. Once your respiratory organs have been filled with the liquid, your bloodstream will perform the exchange of CO2 with oxygen directly from the liquid. In short, you do not need to hold your breath after submersion.**"

"If you say so..." – When the liquid touched his chin, Kaworu was tempted to disregard the advice for a moment. However, he had no illusions about just how long he could hold his breath; therefore, he submerged his mouth and inhaled.

To his surprise, it wasn't anything like drowning. After a few seconds of gagging, he could take shaky breaths of what he now knew didn't merely had the coppery smell of blood but the taste as well.

"**You appear to acclimate** **quickly.**" – Lilith noted. She didn't need to mask her mild surprise; she saw several camera footages of LCL breathing tests on humans, almost all of them resulting in the subject violently coughing up the liquid, frequently following up with involuntary vomiting. – "**Let us continue, shall we? Reactor core temperature at 1895°K. Initializing Stage 1 connections.**" – A series of displays similar Lilith's popped up with rapidly scrolling orange code in them; Kaworu's eyes were dazzled just by looking at them. – "**All systems normal. Reactor core temperature at 3000°K. Initializing Stage 2 connections: sensory nerve linkup.**" – Despite her level voice, Lilith's earlier surprise was but a pale imitation of what she felt right now.

She fully expected the neural interface calibrated specifically for Rei to reject the boy and shut down with enough error messages to make her kernel hurt. Instead, it immediately locked onto the correct nerves and tapped into his cognitive pathways without problems.

Such a thing was supposed to be flat-out impossible.

She didn't know exactly whose idea was it to key the interface to Rei's specific neural patterns to eliminate the possibility of industrial theft and reverse-engineering of the interface by a rival company. All that mattered is the fact that Unit-00 wasn't supposed to work for anyone but Rei, yet this boy comes out of nowhere and does it anyway. Using the very same nerve clips Rei used herself just a few minutes ago, eliminating another possibility - namely, that of the clips being hacked to bypass the nervelocking.

While that too was also considered impossible, recent events convinced the AI not to take anything at face value when it comes to Kaworu Nagisa.

The walls of the chamber erupted into a maelstrom of web-like lines cycling across every color of the visible spectrum at once, making the boy's eyes hurt from even looking at them. After a few seconds, the noise was resolved into a 270° panoramic view of the outside; Kaworu whistled in appreciation. – "Not bad..." – he murmured before he felt the mildly uncomfortable tightness across his chest, accompanied by a dull pain. He looked down at himself in puzzlement. – "What's going on...?"

"**Sensory nerves are being connected. Having full sensory information is necessary for fine control. Mode 2 reactor sequence complete, output stable at 190 MW.**" – She paused for a moment. When no questions came about the nature of the power supply, she continued. – "**Initializing Stage 3 connections: motor control.**"

Kaworu's face suddenly lightened up into an ear-to-ear grin. – "That means I'll be able to move this thing, right?"

"**Utilize the hand controls. They will aid in the finer functions.**"

Taking that as a yes, Kaworu hooked his arms into the very devices he dismissed earlier, noting that they accommodated him quite comfortably. There were no less than eight buttons in the bar his hands grabbed up against, right where he could press them with fingers but sunken so that he could grip the bar without accidentally triggering anything.

His curiosity was interrupted by pincer-like devices extending from the top and bottom of both control apparatuses, gripping his arm and forearm tightly. Seeing his surprise, Lilith explained. – "**We have found that the pilot has an easier time with fine upper body motor control if a motion-capture system is aiding the neural link. Reduces confusion between orders directed at the real arms and ones directed at my arms, you see.**"

He didn't. – "...okay. Can we move already?"

"**Once synchronized, my hardware follows your mental commands. In other words, you control me as if you would control your own body. An extension, if you will.**" – Seeing that he still didn't get it, a synthetic sigh came from the speakers. – "**Visualize yourself as the Evangelion.**"

* * *

"Ma'am, Unit-00 just reactivated!"

The lead scientist's head whipped around in surprise. – "It did **WHAT?**"

"Confirmed, primary power supply is operational. Unit-00 is mobile and advancing towards the entity." – The technician paused.

One doesn't become one of the world's foremost experts in genetics and neuroscience by being inattentive... and Yui Ikari wasn't any exception. – "What is it?"

"According to the plugsuit sensors, the pilot is unconscious. Internal bio-sensors however indicate the presence of a second life form in the plug; the control system also confirms a stable command signal from the neural interface."

Yui frowned. – "Something isn't right here. The interface shouldn't respond to anyone but Rei; no other human can possibly operate Unit-00, except..." – She trailed off.

"Ma'am?"

She shook her head. – "It's nothing. Do we have a damage report on Unit-00?" _'I designed that interface to be incompatible with a normal human mind. Only two people can use it... and one of them is dead.'_

* * *

Sachiel was getting edgy. After trudging around this weird landscape and scaring away some idiots that dared to attack him – _him!_ –, his patience was starting to run out. Despite his size and apparent strength, he was quite the weakling when compared to certain _others_ – which didn't prevent him from having the personality of a stereotypical bully.

Or more precisely, that of a bully stuck with serving a higher power.

It's not like he had a choice: as the lowest-ranking member of the Celestial Overworld's leadership, he could do nothing but play along... and take out his frustrations on his lesser Angels while Lord Sammael wasn't watching. Everyone still remembered the fate of the traitor Tabris, which served Sammael's purposes just fine... even if it meant the Others were all scared of him.

'_**Where IS IT? I can feel its presence, they cannot hide it from me forever.**_'

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaworu was having a really good time. After ten minutes of botched attempts at getting up and another fifteen of trying to walk without losing his balance, he finally managed to move Unit-00 at a steady pace. He genuinely expected it to be harder but somehow, the commands just streamed out of his head after a while; he didn't even have to think about them.

Lilith noted something about a "46.35% synchronization ratio" but truth be told, he wasn't exactly paying attention to her. All that mattered to him now was the entity that steadily grew larger in his view. – "Lilith, does this thing have loudspeakers or something like that?"

"**You mean external speakers.**" – the AI replied with puzzlement.

"Yup."

"**Yes.**"

"Turn 'em on."

* * *

"_Yo, big guy!_" – The unexpected reemergence of the... _thing_ caught Sachiel by surprise. He did not expect anyone would be stupid enough to be defeated by an Angel and come back for seconds. The sheer impudence was unbelievable... as was the disturbingly familiar presence he felt from it.

"_**What do you want, whelp?**_"

One of Kaworu's eyebrows twitched. – "_Who are you calling a whelp? Like you're the one to talk!_"

"_**What?**_"

"_You waltz in uninvited, kill who knows how many people then just leisurely stroll around like you own the place? You might think you're some kind of big shit but you know what? You're **nothing**, just a thug._"

"**You dare...**" – the Angel seethed in fury, the boy unknowingly pressing exactly the right buttons with him.

"_Yes, I dare!_" – Kaworu pressed, steadily firing himself up. – "_Just what exactly did we do to justify this?! Nothing! Those who hurt weaker people just for the hell of it are the lowest form of life in the universe!_"

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

Insulting the opponent never works as a non-violent solution. Not that Kaworu was trying for one in the first place.

His very presence in Japan was testament and consequence of his belief that most thugs will back off after sufficient amounts of percussive maintenance directed externally at their head (in other words: once someone beats the snot out of them).

That is why he didn't evade when the enraged Angel charged him, instead bracing Unit-00 against the pavement and bumping shoulder-first into Sachiel. The two combatants grappled, Kaworu struggling to maintain his balance. In his frantic movement, he grabbed against the first hard object he could find.

That happened to be one of Sachiel's ribs.

The Angel released a sound the boy guessed to be a hiss of pain and gave Unit-00 a powerful shove that sent the Evangelion stumbling away. Kaworu tried to get a stable footing but lack of experience worked against him and he successfully planted the Evangelion face-first into a streetside building. Despite the strength of modern building materials, the engineers had no way to expect a humanoid warmachine of over a thousand metric tons to suddenly lean against the outer walls and add its own weight to the equation representing how much weight the structural supports had to withstand. The result was swift and loud: the entire building collapsed, covering Unit-00 in a massive cloud of dust.

Kaworu's only luck was Sachiel already being past the point of rational thinking, exemplified when the Angel actually yanked its disabled combatant out of the mess. The boy wasn't born yesterday either, having participated in several street fights back in Austria; as soon as he could get his bearings, the lashed upwards with a fist and slugged the Angel right in the face.

Now it was Sachiel's turn to stumble back, accidentally righting its opponent fully before letting go. This time, Kaworu managed to regain balance and keep standing. – "_How do you like that, asshole?_" – he taunted immediately.

The result was immediate: the Angel thrust its arms at him the exact same way he saw it do against Rei. This time however, the pilot know what was coming and Unit-00 clumsily but swiftly batted the offending limbs out of the way. – "_That won't work twice!_" – Kaworu taunted again...

...only for the Angel's eyes to flash.

"_SHIT!_"

This time, his lack of skill actually helped the boy: his attempt to evade the attack by leaning Unit-00 backwards in an unnecessarily flashy move ended up with him losing balance yet again and the Evangelion falling onto its back. As the energy beam sailed harmlessly above the Evangelion's head to blast a far-off hill with a cross-shaped explosion, Kaworu kicked out and planted an armored boot straight between the Angel's legs.

While it had no effect, it did draw Sachiel's attention to its prey's location. Clutching its hands together, the Angel struck directly downwards at its opponent; Unit-00 avoided a bad case of caved-in skull only through Kaworu's fighting experience, leaning to the side and letting the blow put a sizable crater into the pavement instead.

That was all Kaworu needed. Mustering as much strength as he could put behind the blow, Unit-00 elbowed the Angel's exposed shoulder with enough force to make it lose its balance.

Now it was Sachiel's turn to do some impressive collateral damage, crashing into the building opposite of the one its enemy did shortly before.

A sync ratio of forty percent can only do so much; Kaworu's attempt to roll onto his quarry ended up as an awkward scampering that gouged pavement and kicked abandoned cars across the street into store windows but the result was as intended.

Naturally, Sachiel didn't appreciate the Evangelion straddling it and tried to shake it off. Once again, Kaworu scrambled to get ahold of something and once again, that something ended up being Sachiel's ribs. Two, in this case.

Another hiss of pain and the Angel's suspiciously weakening resistance didn't avoid Kaworu's attention. – "_This hurts, doesn't it?_" – he asked before pulling the two apart.

If there was any way for a sixty-plus meter tall extraterrestrial to shriek like a little girl, Sachiel certainly experienced the event when the bony protrusions gave way and broke off with a sickening wet crack.

The bloodcurling scream of agony only made Kaworu narrow his eyes. – "_Feel that? **FEEL THAT?!** This is what all those people you killed felt before they died!_" – he screamed as he slugged the Angel in the face. – "_How does it feel to know there is someone stronger trying to hurt you?_" – Another punch, slightly lower. – "_**HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS AND KNOW THERE IS NOBODY COMING TO HELP YOU?!**_" – Another punch, this one glancing the large red sphere on Sachiel's chest. The Angel let out a sound of discomfort which didn't escape Lilith's attention. – "_Are you afraid? **ARE YOU?!**_"

"_**The sphere.**_" – Lilith noted. – "_**The entity appears to react adversely to damage at that location. Direct your attacks accordingly.**_"

Kaworu silently nodded before continuing. – "_It's because of trash like you that someone always has to suffer. Just because you are strong doesn't give you a license to hurt the weak. If you do that, **I will find you**. I don't care how many walls I have to knock down, I don't care if I have to go to the ends of the universe because I will find you and I will **END** you. So then, l__et me ask again: Are you afraid?_"

The Angel stared back, quivering in pain and something else. It knew precisely what the thing pinning him down was talking about: the invisible aura of terror radiating from the creature was so overwhelmingly powerful that the light of his soul refused to manifest to protect him. If Sachiel would be a human, he would've wet himself.

"**_YOU SHOULD BE._**"

With that, Kaworu stabbed Sachiel's broken ribs into the red sphere, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

The chamber was far quieter than usual. Every now and then, a technician gazed at the large screen where they just witnessed Unit-00 executing its target.

Yui Ikari was in deep contemplation for several minutes before nodding to herself. – "Maya, is Unit-00's auxiliary com. array operational?"

The technician shook her head. – "Negative, ma'am."

"Dispatch a medical team for Rei and a security team for our 'guest'. I will deal with him personally; first priority is recovering Unit-00 before the military finds it. Get to it."

"Yes, ma'am." – the trio answered in chorus.

* * *

'_**What made you think slaying Sachiel is a good idea?**_' the voice in Kaworu's head spoke for the first time since the battle.

'_Myself. What do you care anyway?_' Kaworu replied off-hand as he was walking Unit-00 to a point Lilith asked him to. Even from this distance, he could see the swarm of people near his destination, motioning for him to come down.

'_**Your actions have just doomed your entire race to extinction.**_'

'_What do you mean? He's not around any more to come back for seconds, is he?_'

He could almost feel the cold smile in the voice. '_**When did I ever say there are only two of us?**_'

A chill ran across Kaworu's back at those words but he suppressed it as he commanded Unit-00 to kneel and bend forward, trying to avoid wreaking even more havoc to the city. He almost failed to catch Rei when the girl started to slide off his lap from the shift in gravity. '_How many?_'

'_**At least thirteen, maybe more. Sachiel was but an underling used by the Others to enforce their will in matters beneath their personal attention. In any case, his death means nothing in the long run.**_'

The plug turned dark and a powerful lurch informed him that he was now free to leave. '_So you're saying I shouldn't have killed him? Kinda late for **that** warning now, isn't it?_'

'_**He would've gotten back and called the Others here anyway. Your actions merely delayed the inevitable; resistance is possible but futile.**_'

'_Possible, huh?_' He clumsily picked up Rei and started for the hatch when the entire top of the entry plug detached and slid back, revealing the sky and cityscape. '_Then I will resist with every fiber of my being._' He was immediately swarmed by medics who took the wounded girl and placed her on a portable stretcher before beginning the laborious process of getting off the Evangelion without using their hands.

He didn't even notice the men in suits before one laid a hand onto his shoulder. – "AEL Section 2 Internal Security." – The man began, holding up a badge with the same logo Kaworu saw earlier on Lilith's screen. – "We have been ordered to take you into custody on charges of unauthorized access to corporate property and research. Use of force has been authorized. Do you comply?"

'_Uh oh.'_ "Do I have a choice?" – The man didn't answer. – "Never mind, it's not like I can do anything about it."

* * *

After being escorted to a windowless trailer and ordered to stay put until further instructions, Kaworu quickly got bored. – "Where did you people come from, anyway?"

'_**You will know when the time comes, not sooner.**_'

The boy sighed in annoyance. – "Just who exactly decides when that will be?"

'_**As hard as it probably is for you to believe, it will not be me. ****I**** too serve a higher power - one whose existence you cannot even comprehend.**_'

Kaworu winced at that. – "Think the guy will be pissed I killed one of his people?"

'_**You really are as dumb as you look, aren't you? **__**Why do you presume Sachiel and I serve the same power? All that needs to be said is that the more you kill of Them, the better for us.**_'

"...you aren't exactly all buddy-buddy with them, are you?"

'_**That is an understatement.**_' came the deadpan reply. '_**I don't like working with a mere mortal... but orders are orders.**_'

Kaworu grinned. – "Well then, it looks like we're stuck together, buddy! What we'll do is simple: they keep coming, we keep killing."

'_**Don't call me "buddy". I don't like the level of familiarity it implies between us.**_' the voice snapped with a hint of irritation.

"Then what do I call you?"

He almost believed the voice won't answer when it spoke a single word. '_**Tabris.**_' Answering back quickly proved to be impossible as the trailer's door opened and two of the suited men from earlier walked in, followed by a third person.

A woman with short brown hair, a labcoat and more than a little resemblance to Rei.

She folded her arms and looked Kaworu directly in the eye. – "I am Dr. Yui Ikari, chairwoman of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. You, young man, are in big trouble."

* * *

_**Rewrite tentatively complete on 12/08/04**  
_

_**Chapter length increased by a few thousand words. Overall, I'm highly satisfied with this version.  
**_

_**I would've uploaded earlier today but the site decided to log me out right before I submitted the final version, erasing everything I wrote for the battle sequence. Might come back later to give the chapter smaller additions as I remember details; the flow of events are the same in both versions but the original had different wording.  
**_

_**In the pre-rewrite version, Kaworu and Rei would've had limited shapeshifting abilities, mostly in the form of Prototype-style organic weaponry; another inspiration was the shoggoths of Cthulhu Mythos fame. I retconned that out as it rapidly became irrelevant to the plot and I honestly didn't know what to do with that anyway, plus I'm trying to keep things realistic and there's no biological basis for something like that. I mean, the Angels do have an unlimited ability to grow and adapt in whatever ways they desire but the two kids aren't Angels, nor do they have Angelic ancestry like in canon. With that said, they're not baseline humans either.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
September 28, 2041  
1241 hours_

"You, young man, are in big trouble."

'_Gee, you don't say..._' Kaworu mentally grumbled but didn't say that thought out loud. – "Yeah, somehow I got that. Mind explaining?"

"I believe these gentlemen..." – Yui motioned towards the suits – "...have already explained the core of our problem: you have been where and saw things that you weren't supposed to. That leaves me in a difficult situation."

"I brought that thing back in one piece, though." – the boy pointed out. – "How about that?"

"That's the least of what I expected. I don't expect you have enough credits to pay for the collateral damage you caused to the city." – she pointed out, causing him to wince.

"I didn't do most of it!" – Kaworu protested. – "It was that thing! What the hell was it, anyway?"

"I assume you mean the A-1, correct?"

"Why the 'A-1'?"

She gave a dismissive shrug. – "Tentative reporting name, nothing more. And to answer your question, we don't know either. But _I_ am the one asking the questions here - and while I could theoretically solve our little problem by making sure you won't be able to talk to anyone about anything, that would be a waste of my time and your potential usefulness."

"Usefulness?" – The way she said that word gave Kaworu the impression she didn't really care either way.

"I'll be honest: you have attracted my curiosity with that stunt you pulled a while ago. You assumed control of an Evangelion without any prior training OR compatibility with its neural interface. It's supposed to be impossible, yet you did it anyway. And I want to know _how_." – She stopped pacing. – "I have a... proposition for securing your willing cooperation; you would be compensated, of course."

"Oh... I get it. This is the part where you give me the 'offer you can't refuse' shtick, right?"

He half-expected a denial or anger in response. What he got instead was a smirk. – "Smartass, aren't we? I can work with that."

* * *

"You wanna tell me what's going on anytime soon?" – Kaworu grumbled as he finally got tired on the silence. After Yui's offer to make an offer, he was hauled into an elevator that descended underground at near-freefall speeds... and kept going for minutes upon minutes without a sign of it stopping anytime soon.

"Kaworu Nagisa, fourteen years old. Born in 2027, exact date of birth unknown, parents unknown. No known relatives, legal guardians or other associates. In short, you are nobody." – Yui summarized, reading from a tablet.

"Hey!" – His protest was about her last line's dismissal of him, not due to her looking up on him.

"Let me rephrase that: for someone about to be included in a secret project, you are almost too good to be true. Of course, there is still the possibility of you deliberately being planted to spy on us." – she pointed out.

He _really_ didn't like the sound of that. – "I don't work for anyone."

"Good. Because if you do, we _will_ find out and if that happens... well, let's just say the fish population of Lake Ashi will suddenly find themselves having king-sized meals for a while."

Kaworu gulped and decided to stop questioning his unwilling companions along the lines of 'are we there yet?'.

It was just as good, for Yui Ikari's mind was busy about the earlier battle. As the lead scientist of Project E, she silently prided herself on knowing everything there is to know about Evangelions. And when they did something they weren't supposed to, she was greatly irritated by her failure to forecast or even theorize the anomaly in advance.

Such as now.

Even as the elevator kept descending for minutes upon minutes, her brain worked in overdrive, fabricating and disproving theory after theory about the sudden compatibility of the neural interface with a random boy off the street. It wasn't supposed to be merely unlikely, it was flat-out impossible – due to an additional component in the interface only Yui knew about.

Another thing that unsettled her is the persistent itch of familiarity in the back of her mind when she looked at him. It's as if she had already met him but couldn't quite recall it.

Once again, Kaworu's short supply of patience ran out and he was about to ask how deep they were going when suddenly the cabin was flooded with what seemed to be sunlight. While he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, it immediately occurred to him that they were underground: why was there sunlight down here?

The answer was evident, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the sudden shift in ambient brightness and he could look outside.

An absolutely massive hemispherical cavern surrounded him. He had no clue about its exact size but it seemed even larger than the city above them. Below them, a green landscape of hills, forests and even a lake spread for as far as he could see towards the cavern's walls. His eyes caught something orange directly from below and he realized it was Unit-00, already at the bottom and being transported towards the clearly man-made pyramidal structure in the center.

Yui merely smirked at the boy's astonished reaction. – "Welcome to AEL Headquarters."

"How the hell did you guys dig this out without anyone noticing?!"

"We didn't, but that is irrelevant right now. The existence of the Geofront is unknown to everyone except the highest-level government officials. Among other things, we use it as a preserve for terrestrial wildlife on the edge of extinction. That overlaps with one of our company's goals: the restoration of Earth's original biosphere using genetic engineering to adapt it to the changed environmental conditions. For example, one of our current projects is the creation of a genophage that targets Xenian leeches and - over the course of several generations - renders them sterile in order to reduce their population and allow terrestrial life to inhabit the oceans once more. Another goal, as I have already mentioned, is using the Geofront as a wildlife preserve, using a combination of cloning and natural reproduction to breed species about to or have recently gone extinct; once their number reaches a certain limit, they are captured and released into the wild."

"Whoawhoawhoa, hold on..." – Kaworu held up a hand, head spinning from all the information that was suddenly dumped onto his neck. – "I knew you guys were involved in these bio-things... but how does the Evangelion come into this?"

"Soon, mister Nagisa. Soon."

* * *

Kaworu felt kinda lucky that he was being led by others, as he lost count how many times he lost track of where Yui took him in the seemingly endless maze of corridors. On the other hand, the other two in the company were in a perfect position to unexpectedly send a bullet into his skull if he misbehaved. That was the only reason he restrained himself from asking where they were going.

Over and over again.

That is why he felt relief when she took him into a large chamber that was surprisingly chilly, the woman's face bearing a face of finality. – "We're here."

"Where?" – Kaworu asked immediately, only now noticing the massive set of doors on the far end, hinting that the chamber was even larger than it seemed.

"It's a cryonics chamber." – she said simply before turning her attention away from him and towards a high window where human silhouettes could be seen. – "How is the process going?"

One of the technicians signaled with a thumbs-up. – "_Everything looks good, ma'am; no detectable tissue damage. We are ready to withdraw the cryoprotectants and open the vault._"

Yui nodded, visibly satisfied. – "Do it."

Klaxons started wailing as machinery started up somewhere and the massive doors started belching what looked like steam; if anything, the room felt even colder to Kaworu. After several minutes of activity, the doors' equally massive locks released and the doors slowly parted, releasing a torrent of fog that washed over the group and made the now positively shivering Kaworu do so even harder. The inside of the chamber was at first obscured by even more fog, slowly clearing out until a vague humanoid outline appeared in the dark.

"Is that...?" – Kaworu started to ask but Yui overtook him.

"Project Evangelion Prototype No.0026; we simply call it Unit-01."

The basic form was identical to Unit-00: segmented torso armor, visible mounting points for the shoulder pylons, all that. The first real difference was the color: whereas Unit-00 was bright orange, Unit-01 was a gleaming silver, giving Kaworu the impression of a literal knight in shining armor. Another was the head: it had a visibly streamlined, less-angular version of same pointed shape as 00's but instead of the large, cyclops-like lone optical sensor, there were three small ones in an upside-down triangle. The horn was missing as well, replaced by what looked like a massive blond ponytail exiting diagonally upwards at the back of the head before disappearing from view behind the Evangelion's back. As the impressed boy looked over the massive humanoid, he realized its body was ever so slightly more buff than Unit-00.

"You have two of these things?!"

"For now. My proposal to you is the following: in exchange for your silence, we offer you to work for us as a test pilot."

"Eh... what? I don't think I heard that right. You said you want me to be a pilot?"

The woman nodded crisply. – "Correct. You will be inducted as a part-time employee but with all the benefits of a full-time employment, just like Rei. That includes the monthly salary as well."

"Salary?"

Yui shrugged nonchalantly and stated a six-digit number that almost made Kaworu have an aneurysm on the spot.

"**_HOW MUCH?!_**"

"Plus hazard pay, if applicable." – she added nonchalantly. – "The amount is non-negotiable; take it or leave it."

"You bet I will, but why this many?"

"Consider it a gesture of goodwill. If any government official asks questions about the large sum of credits flowing your way, let me know and I'll have my lawyers sort it out. If you consider these terms acceptable, we should waste no time but finalize your employment contract immediately. Afterwards, you are to take an immediate medical examination."

"What for? I don't have a scratch on me!" – Kaworu protested.

"Not for injuries. Among other things, we need to establish a detailed medical record, including EEG and cranial MRI in order to fine-tune Unit-01 to your neural pathways."

"Oookay, I have NO idea what that means..." – he said slowly.

"I didn't expect you to have. Maya, move Unit-01 to Cage 2 and run a low-level POST to get him back up to speed."

"_Understood, ma'am._"

"'Him'?" – Kaworu questioned, having a hunch that they weren't talking about him.

Once again, the woman did that infuriatingly smug smirk Kaworu already started associating with her. – "Did you think Lilith is one-of-a-kind?"

* * *

_Three hours later_

Yui leaned back into her chair. The massive room barely had any illumination save for the set of windows taking up the wall behind her and the faintly glowing lines carved into the floor and ceiling. Aside from her desk, no furniture was present. Originally, the room was to be used for storage but after the restructuring that took place in 2031 – including one she was involved in personally -, she took it as her personal office since the control center's upper deck was too noisy in her opinion, what with the dozens of technicians working on the lower levels.

Plus she had an excuse to put some personal touch into her workspace - namely, the aforementioned glowing diagrams carved into the floor and ceiling.

While the room _was_ located in an underground laboratory complex, Yui didn't think for a moment it should look like a doom-and-gloom past-century nuclear shelter as most terrestrial and off-world military installations did. Impressions are everything and Yui was among the people who believed the future should _look_ futuristic.

She made a quick tap on her desk and a slightly tilted holographic rectangle materialized in front of her while the panel covering the desktop itself withdrew to reveal a keyboard. Typing in a quick command, the screen materialized a smaller window with her favorite technician. – "_Ma'am?_"

"Maya, what's our current status?"

"_Unit-00 is back in Cage 1, armor repairs are underway. Minor bruises to the interior but nothing serious enough to need external attention._"

"What about Unit-01?"

"_In Cage 2 and under preparation. We estimate it will be ready for the contact experiment in a few days._" – The technician paused. – "_I think you already noticed but I felt I should bring it to your attention anyway. The repairs to Unit-00 and the reactivation of Unit-01 is seriously going to stretch out budget. I know I'm not qualified to make that decision, but... we may need to mothball Unit-02._"

"I can see where you're coming from but we're already behind schedule as it is. When we finally market the Evangelions to the army, we need to show them _results_. Most proposed weapon designs never obtain enough funding or support precisely because they exist only in the conceptual stage with no definite results. Unit-02 is the last step before mass-production and if we can finish it in time for the presentation, it will convince the brass that we're serious about this."

"_I still don't know about it, ma'am. This department eats over 90% of our expenses, yet we barely even managed to roll out a single set of B-type equipment so far._"

"That is precisely why we need to impress them. Evangelions are horribly expensive, yes - but they'll definitely look past the bill once they realize the versatility and sheer destructive potential of even a single unit. If we succeed, Evangelions will bring forth the next revolution of land-based armored warfare, just like how battleframe technology did - and if we have to spend a few more tens of billions of credits to achieve that, so be it. Remember, Maya: money has no intrinsic value but what humans assign to it. Working on a limited budget is inconvenient, yes - but a good result is more than worth it."

The technician was about to answer when something drew her attention off-screen. After a long pause, she nodded to someone and turned back to Yui. – "_Ma'am, the MAGI just logged an unauthorized external access attempt. We're backtracking it now._"

"No need; I know who was it. Contact White Forest and request an immediate security meeting regarding the recent incident in Tokyo-2. That'll get their attention."

"_Yes, ma'am._" – The screen winked out of existence.

Yui sighed as she massaged her temples. _'This is it... the die is cast.'_ She would've preferred to wait with this until at least the yearly technology expo held by the various defense contractors tied to the Confederate Armed Forces – but the recent incident have forced her hand. Impressions are everything and Yui wanted to hold the psychological advantage by going on the offensive with her dealings, regardless of who her clients would be.

And that aggressiveness paid off when her secretly favorite subordinate and unofficial right-hand woman called her back a few minutes later. – "_Ma'am, the military has sent back an answer. They already had an emergency staff meeting in progress; when they heard about us, they immediately started questioning our involvement. What should we tell them?_"

"Nothing. I will handle this personally."

"_How, if you don't mind me asking?_"

"Have the MAGI patch me directly into the meeting."

* * *

Needless to say, the highest-ranking officers of the Confederate army and navy were more than a little surprised when the holographic projectors in the room all turned on and a smirking Yui materialized above the conference table. – "Good day, gentlemen. I apologize for my interruption."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"My name is Dr. Yui Ikari, chairwoman of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. A while ago, my firm contacted you regarding the recent incident in Tokyo-2."

"Yes, we're aware of that. Is that why you just committed an unauthorized intrusion into a military information network?"

Yui's eyes narrowed. – "That is quite interesting, Commander-in-Chief Calhoun; I vaguely remember the military doing the same to _our_ systems less than thirty minutes ago." – she pointed out. As soon as she saw the leaders try to protest, she beat them to it. – "Don't try to deny it, we backtracked the connection." – That wasn't true but sometimes, a bluff works wonders. – "However, that isn't the reason behind my presence in this meeting."

"There is no reason for it." – seethed a man to the left. – "We're not here for your amusement, _doctor_. Go back to playing with your syringes and let us do our job."

Calhoun held up a hand. – "Patience, Admiral Sokolov." – he soothed. – "Let's hear her out first." – The named person sent one final glare at Yui but fell silent.

"Thank you, General. As I was saying, I have joined this meeting because of the aforementioned incident. I have no doubt you already went through eyewitness accounts and performed image enhancement on certain frames of combat footage."

"Indeed we did." – he confirmed. – "We were sort-of wondering exactly how did you come into possession of an immense battleframe unlike anything anyone ever built?"

"An interesting question with an interesting answer. First off, we built it ourselves. Second, it isn't a battleframe; rather, it's the result of our research into reverse-engineering and replicating Combine synth technology in a more ethical form."

That statement set off a massive storm of outrage as if she had just admitted to committing blasphemy. To some extent, she did: research involving the technology of the conglomeration of extradimensional alien races that invaded and conquered Earth in the Seven Hour War during Second Impact was strictly regulated. Some, like graphene-based computing architectures, were widely-used; others, like everything involving dark energy, were outright banned. The latter stemmed out of simple pragmatism: everyone knew how a sample of ultra-pure xenium caused the space-time anomaly that opened the way for the Combine. Hence, xenium was classified as Class 1.7 Quantum Explosive and Class 7.2 Non-radioactive Nuclear Material; in layman's terms, unlawful possession was legally punishable with up to and including a life sentence. On the other hand, the Period 8 transuranic element's ability to open wormholes and manipulate space-time made it the Holy Grail of teleportation technology and FTL research, two fields in which humanity far surpassed the Combine's level. Use for anything else, however, was forbidden for fear of triggering another invasion.

Dark energy didn't even get that much use: while a sufficiently-sized dark energy core was basically a perpetual motion machine able to supply the entirety of Earth's electrical needs all by itself - as well as producing abundant amounts of reaction mass for auxiliary dark fusion reactors - and dark matter's gravity-cancelling property teasing scientists with the prospect of anti-gravity propulsion, the fact that a Citadel-grade reactor could cook off in a dark energy flare rivaling strategic nuclear weapons gave everyone pause. Add in the fact that even trace amounts of dark matter caused detectable distortions in space-time and people and politicians alike screamed to ban the technology - once again, for fear of triggering another invasion.

Not that it prevented the AEL from building a small dark energy core in the depths of the Geofront where gravimetric sensors couldn't detect it that deep inside the planet's gravitational field but Yui had no intention of crucifying herself by admitting that.

As soon as he could rein in the chaos somewhat, Calhoun asked what everyone in the room was thinking. – "And just who authorized you to perform that kind of research?"

"I did." – another voice spoke up suddenly and Yui's image moved to the side to make way for another: an old, balding man with a visor over his eyes.

Immediately every officer in the room jumped out of their seats and stood at attention. The unexpected appearance of their head-of-state kept them so distracted no one noticed Yui's own surprise.

"Mister President!"

Keel Lorenz, President of the Confederacy of Man, dismissed his top subordinate with a wave. – "Zhere will be time for pleasantries later. Know that die AEL has my mandate for performing all of zheir kurrent research projekts." – he intoned with a strong German accent.

"Of course, sir." – Calhoun replied smoothly.

"Very good. Now, I would like to have a word wizh the good doktor myself." – He looked across the room, at the other officers. – "I trust you to klean up this... _mess_."

"_Sir, yes sir!_" – the generals and admirals of various rank chorused. That's how the highest ranks of the Confederate military worked: while the commander-in-chief had the metaphorical steering wheel, the president could override his orders without warning at any time. Then there were the infamous enforcers of the Confederate National Security Bureau whose political officers took orders directly from the president and could end the carrier of any ordinary officer on a whim. Needless to say, neither of the two branches of the military had loyalty problems – except a few mavericks who usually ended up with the short end of the stick. Emphasis on 'usually', that is.

* * *

As soon as the connection ended, Yui could barely suppress a gulp. She was, for all intents and purposes, caught red-handed by her highest benefactor.

The same benefactor she was now alone with. Well, alone over a communication link.

"And now, doktor... I believe you owe me an explanation for reasons I trust you already know."

"Mister President, I feel I need to apologize."

"How so?"

"I'm aware you granted us Sample A-0 for safekeeping and research only. Cloning, modification and weaponization does not fit those categories, I know. But as far as we understand, Project Evangelion is nowhere near the power of the original so the risks of the technology should be greatly reduced. Still, an abuse of your services for us at this magnitude is going too far. I apologize."

"I see. I will be honest, doktor. Zhis pet projekt of yours – Evangelion, did you kall it? – has attrakted my attention. While it is true zhat your research does not exaktly align with your publik face, I am willing to overlook it for now."

"Sir...?"

"When I look at this technological monstrosity of yours, I see great potential. Mark my words, it shall be zhe cornerstone of a new age. On zhat note... doez your kompany have zhe logistikal kapacity of analyzing zhe hostile entity?"

"Well, we'll be quite stretched with both manpower and funds for the foreseeable-"

"It waz not a request." – he interrupted. – "Make it your top priority; I unfortunately kannot allocate much publik funding without raising questions. I believe you do not wish to go publik with your operations at this time, korrekt?"

"...yes, sir." – Yui admitted. As much as she didn't like being anyone's lapdog, there was always a bigger fish. In this case, the _biggest_ fish there is.

* * *

_'What did I get myself into...?'_

Kaworu couldn't help but wonder if his choice to become a... what did she call it, test pilot? Anyway, the rigorous medical testing wasn't too uncomfortable; it's not that he was afraid of needles (in fact, Kaworu honestly couldn't name anything he was afraid of), he just didn't like them. The neural scans nearly had him bored out of his mind as he laid there on the slab stuck into the circular machine. A somewhat funny but easily ignored moment was the pediatrician's questioning look when Kaworu nonchalantly started stripping without a care for the world or using the booth set up for this purpose; when he asked about it, the woman replied that Rei did the same during her own examinations as well. That also answered his unspoken question about the need for the AEL to have a private pediatrician in the first place... although not why they went to the bother of hiring one instead of simply taking Rei to the nearest official practice in the city.

Though he had a feeling whatever treatment he received today was nothing compared to the girl on the bed.

Rei was still unconscious when he was told to wait in the room and that hadn't changed since. Unlike certain people however, Kaworu wasn't the one who would take advantage of the situation somehow; even if he were to try anything, the camera on the wall behind him certainly discouraged such actions.

Whatever was the case, Kaworu was left alone with his thoughts. And those thoughts found that with the normal hardness absent, a sleeping Rei was one of the cutest things in the world. Almost like that fairy tale he once heard as a kid: the one about the Sleeping Beauty, the brave resistance fighter and the Civil Protection officers keeping her locked up and sedated in their guard post. Although he had his suspicion that it wasn't the original format of the story...

In any case, he liked what he had seen. It reassured him that he did indeed make the right choice in stepping up and fighting. Not that he had any intentions in her direction; Kaworu always found himself uninterested in relationships – in fact, the very concepts of love and lust escaped him.

His thoughts were broken up by the girl's eyelids parting to reveal ruby irises to the world. – "I am still alive..." – she murmured to herself in a tone that Kaworu could swear sounded... _disappointed_. Then those irises shifted and focused on him. – "Why are you here?"

"Thought I'd see how are you. You didn't look that good." – Kaworu admitted.

"How so?"

"No idea. Your mom didn't look too worried though, so I figure you'll be fine."

"I see." – After a moment's silence, her eyes narrowed. – "You have clearance to be here."

"...sort of."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." – he admitted. – "Looks like we'll be seeing each other often from now on."

"I see." – was all she said before going back to ignoring him.

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 12/09/26**_

_**Once again, lost a bit from the first paragraph and had to rewrite it from memory. This time, it clearly was my fault as I either didn't save before calling it a day or didn't wait until the site acknowledged the save; don't know which.  
**_

_**Also removed some off-color commentary by Tabris as it no longer fits his personality. I originally found it hilarious but now I see no purpose of him doing that as, being a non-human, Tabris doesn't have the same standards of attraction as a human. In fact, he's outright disgusted by human sexuality and humans in general. Call it racism if you want, it's not far from the truth.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Unknown location  
September 28, 2041_

The footage of the battle played again. Every observer was silent with their forms obscured in the shadows, their eyes attentive at the shifting holograms. Not one word was said: not when the form of Unit-00 fell, not when it got up, not when Sachiel went still, his core shattered.

Only when the spectacle ended and the form of Unit-00 was isolated and enlarged for everyone to see did the circle of monoliths started to contemplate recent events.

"It appears our plans may be realized, after all."

"Indeed. The evidence is clear: what transpired today is a sign that the Scrolls were right all along."

"Do we have the resources needed for the project?"

"Yes. Circumstances are different but zhe skriptures are open for interpretation." – announced the monolith marked 01, immediately muting the others. – "Nevertheless, what zhey say is klear: zhe Fallen Ones will kome to do battle with the Warriors of God, heralding zhe ascension of zhe Chosen of the Lord."

"Indeed... the one who will bring balance whether through destruction or harmony. Do we know the child's identity?"

"Not yet. Our prime candidate is useless but the Scrolls are clear: the First One is the key. We shall wait until the time is right before we make our move."

"Our numbers have been reduced in the past years. The premature Second Coming has interfered with our plans... and we have paid the price for our unpreparedness."

"We need to be ready for any unexpected eventualities."

"And Breen? He was with us since the beginning."

"Ah, yes... our prodigal son. He wanted to use the Union in our plans. Yet the interference of Gordon Freeman made his efforts useless in the long run: if the Union returns, they will want to exact revenge for our defiance. And if the Scrolls are right, we will be more than prepared to deal with those blasphemers on equal terms."

"There is one unknown factor: the Scrolls prescribe that Lilith the All-Mother will be residing within the Black Moon. Yet our explorations before Second Impact revealed nothing. Can we complete the project without her?"

This sent the council into quiet deliberation. Finally, 01 spoke again. – "Zhe Scrolls are open to interpretation. Our intervention at zhis time is unnecessary; we will have to make sure the Evangelions kan fulfill zheir task az it waz foretold by zhose who kame before us."

"_Und so kommt Ewigkeit, wie wir gerichtet. [And thus cometh eternity, as we judged.]_" – chanted the others in union.

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1742 hours_

Yui sighed and leaned back tiredly. Another negotiating session was finished and she didn't like it one bit. Both branches of the CAF was heavily besieging the company with red tape and as if that wasn't enough, the government had jumped into the fray as well. President Keel expressed a keen interest in the developmental details of the Evangelions but he didn't mention why.

'_Capable of operating an incomplete neural interface designed to work for Rei... Nagisa, just who exactly are you really?'_ With a few keypresses, she brough up a list of personnel and selected Kaworu's name. His profile appeared and she scrolled through the list. _'Psychological evaluation: highly self-confident, dominating personality characterized by a need to enforce subject's own moral code. Willing to engage in psychological manipulation to achieve results, doesn't refrain from letting others take credit that should go to him. Minor problems with self-control, mild narcissism not ruled out completely.'_ Her eyebrows drew together as she read the next entry. _'Subject confirmed presence of retrograde amnesia prior to seven years of age along with short-term mutism. May be signs of dissociative amnesia, further investigation required.'_

Yui scrolled to the next entry. _'Physical examination: subject demonstrated above average physical fitness. Significantly above average musculature and reflexes, normal eyesight and hearing. Bloodwork summary: above average count of __erythrocytes... above average amount of lymphocytes, possible __borderline leukemia? God, I hope that's not the case, this boy suffered enough already. Subject confirmed rarity of sicknesses; maybe that's why. Unusually high EEG? Huh... might explain the interface. Unusual lack of pigmentation; I saw that... Tattoo on left arm? On a 14 year old? Those things don't come cheap nowadays and seeing his background, I doubt he could afford one.'_ She scrolled lower and paused. _'Hm... this must be a measuring error. There's no way for someone to have that much telomerase and not walk around with half a dozen tumors.'_ A small message popped up unexpectedly, informing Yui of something she already expected in a few hours.

While the AEL didn't run any human experiments, the MAGI's spare processing cycles were spent sequencing the genome of all employees in search of markers that could hint at dormant allergies and other sicknesses of a genetic origin; such a technology would definitely be useful in the civilian sector, mainly for pediatricians. What Yui didn't expect was a single line in the analysis:

**TELOMERE LENGTH: ~5.23 MILLION BASE PAIRS**

"Something is definitely wrong with the equipment." – she murmured. – "Human telomeres are measured in thousands, not millions... not even embryonic stem cells have that much." – She scrolled lower and what she found was the absolute last thing she expected.

_**WARNING: 46,712,461 BASE PAIRS  
NOT CONSISTENT WITH COMMON HUMAN GENOME**_  
_**VERIFY SAMPLE QUALITY AND EQUIPMENT**** FUNCTIONALITY**_

"Forty-six million? That's too far beyond error tolerance; it can't be a machine error...-" – she trailed off as a terrible possibility occurred to her.

Abnormally long telomeres.

Altered genome.

Biological anomalies in physiology and physical structure.

Unusual EEG patterns.

It all sounded uncomfortably familiar to the woman. _Bizarrely so._

"No..." – she whispered as her hands leapt at the interface faster than a hungry Antlion at its prey, opening a secure data vault that laid dormant at the depths of the MAGI's storage units, untouched for the last ten years. – "It can't be _him_, that's just impossible..."Submitting the data for analysis, the result was soon displayed to her. And it profoundly unsettled her.

Before she could properly formulate her thoughts on the matter however, her terminal signaled an incoming call from the internal network. Taking a moment to compose herself, Yui opened the channel. – "What is it, Maya?"

"_We've finished relocating Unit-01 to Cage 2 and ran the system diagnost..._" – the technician trailed off, seeing her superior's pale face. – "_Ma'am... are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost._"

Yui shook her head. – "It's nothing; continue." – she assured but inside, she was mentally beating her head into the desk. _'How could I not notice this before?! Even Rei said she felt uneasy around him... and now I clearly see the resemblance, ten years be damned.'_ – "Maya, if I may interrupt... could you send Nagisa up here? I have a favor to ask of him." – _'It's a long shot but I need more info about him. He might not remember me but if that changes, there's going to be trouble - only Rei can possibly stop him but I doubt she'd be willing to once she realizes who he really is.'_

"_Umm... of course, ma'am._" – the technician replied uneasily. – "_I think he's still at the medical wing; are you sure you're okay? I can call someone over if you wish._"

"I'm fine." – Yui insisted. – "How's Adam?"

Maya smiled. – "_I think he can speak for himself, ma'am._"

That statement was punctuated by the appearance of another window, displaying only the caption **UNIT-01 – SOUND ONLY**.

"About time... Adam, can you hear me?"

"_**Project Evangelion Prototype Unit Serial Number #0027, alternate designation 'Unit-01', alternate designation 'Adam', status: operational. Synthetic consciousness online and ready to process queries. Answer: yes.**_"

"Still as eloquent as ever, I see."

"_**Observation: platform previously underwent partial deactivation and cryogenic storage due to lack of operator personnel. Hypothesis: suitable operator personnel is now available. Query affirmative.**_"

"That's right, we have someone who might be able to handle you. We've had an... incident recently and Lilith is currently unavailable. But I have no intention of putting you back in storage even once she's back up to full shape."

"_**Requesting operational status of **__**Project Evangelion Prototype Unit Serial Number #0026, alternate designation 'Unit-00', alternate designation 'Lilith'.**_"

"Your sister's fine, just minor damage to non-critical areas. And now that you mention her..." – She leaned forward and tapped in a series of commands, opening yet another window captioned **UNIT-00 - SOUND ONLY**. – "Lilith, are you ready for debriefing?"

"_**I am at your disposal, Hakase-dono.**_"

"What are your observations on the entity that attacked the city?"

"_**I am unsure. It showed no signs of biosynthetic enhancement, yet a land-based creature of such size should not be able to exist naturally. Its humanoid physical structure is far too inefficient at this scale; a quadrupedal or hexapodal bodily structure would be more efficient. Due to the square-cube law, it should not even be able to move without cybernetic assistance in an atmosphere with similar oxygen content as ours. Presuming, of course, that the entity is an oxygen-breathing lifeform: I detected no activity that would suggest respiration, despite the presence of semi-external organs visually analogous to gills.**_"

"I see... and its capabilities?"

"_**Just as unusual, Hakase-dono. Its forelimbs contain what appear to be retractable spines that can extend to a significant distance. Most puzzling is the unusual high-energy release it appears to utilize as a long-range directed energy weapon, not unlike the Tau particle beam weaponry currently undergoing operational evaluation in the Confederate Armed Forces. I was unable to measure its cycle time based on the data available but its firepower is troubling: the energy levels required suggest an internal power source of artificial origin.**_"

Yui nodded. – "I concur. Bioelectricity alone cannot account for what must be several hundred kilowatts at the least."

"_**There is also one additional factor, although I am not sure how to explain it. During the engagement, Nagisa-san was repeatedly speaking to an unspecified third party, as if he was in conversation. I also detected anomalous EEG activity in his low-level cerebral functions during pauses. It might be possible the alien was in communication with Nagisa-san.**_"

Yui leaned forward slightly. – "What exactly do you mean by 'anomalous'? Are we talking ESP here?"

"_**I realize there have been no experimental results in the field of parapsychology for the past decade but it seems beyond coincidence. I believe we should explore the possibility.**_"

While Lilith had no way of knowing, that statement raised even more question marks in Yui's head. On the one hand, it served as an additional confirmation of her suspicions about the boy, yet many more questions remained: what triggered his possession of ESP? How did the process work? And lastly, how can an alien creature be compatible with a human brain?

The first one she already knew the answer to. The second and third were somewhat harder to crack; vortigaunts are widely known to possess a form of group telepathy and with the proper chemical catalyst are capable of '_dividing the false veils of the Vortessence_' which some theorized to be astral projection. More unusually, vortigaunts were widely used in judicial procedures to confirm testimonies and extract confessions straight from the subject's mind without resistance or harm. Then there was their absolute mastery over electricity - to date, no biologist managed to figure out how exactly can a bipedal creature roughly shoulder-height to a human can throw lightning with enough force to blast a human-sized target back several meters.

The public explanation had been short and simple: bizarre alien biology.

Of which none have been observed in humans. Until now.

Yui took a deep breath to psych herself up for what was coming. – "Both of you, switch to RSA-4096 and listen well."

With the advent of computer hardware sufficiently powerful to house artificial intelligence, the Confederacy was forced to upgrade their encryption algorithms as any AI could crack the lesser ones in a matter of days, if not hours. What they didn't know was how grave the situation was: upon its first activation, the MAGI summarily cracked every single RSA key in two weeks; Lilith still hadn't managed to crack RSA-2048 but was working on it in her free time.

Fortunately, the MAGI was specifically programmed to not attempt decrypting anything that involves Yui's terminal.

"_**I am listening, Hakase-dono.**_"

"_**Platform ready to receive classified information.**_"

"Alright. I have information regarding Nagisa that you both need to be aware of. Especially you, Adam." – With a few commands, she forwarded her earlier findings across the secure channel.

It took the AIs a few seconds to process the data burst. – "_**This is unexpected indeed.**_" – Lilith noted. – "_**Did you have foreknowledge of this?**_"

"No and that doesn't make me feel any better."

"_**Probability of specific person meeting specified criteria located at specific location within a specific timeframe negligible.**_" – Adam added. – "_**Hypothesis: occurrence of specified event not random. Evidence: none.**_"

"_**I cannot tell how Rei-san will react if she were to acquire knowledge of this.**_"

"That's precisely why I'm telling you this. I don't want any of you to notice something is off and start asking questions. For the moment, I don't want either of them to know."

"_**I understand. My lips are sealed.**_" – Lilith assured.

"_**New operational directive acknowledged. External information cache ARCHIV_GC2 security level changed to confidential, internal memory only. Purging all references in communication logs... Purge complete.**_" – Adam added.

"Thank you... both of you. From what I found out, the poor boy suffered enough already; let's not give him even more trouble." – As those words left her lips, her eyes wandered onto the area between the two comm windows where her earlier confirmation of her worst fears rested.

**SMPL_KN – ARCHIV_GC2  
COMPARISON COMPLETE – 100% MATCH  
POSITIVE IDENTIFICATION AS SECOND CHILD  
**

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 12/11/17**_

_**You might have noticed that I don't necessarily keep the flow of events exactly the same; the transition between rewritten and untouched chapters might be a bit jarring. For example, Yui asks Kaworu to watch out for a recuperating Rei for a while; in the rewrite, that didn't happen yet but will take place in the next chapter.**_

_**I am aware Japanese never uses multiple honorifics at the same time; keep in mind however that Lilith is an AI and as such is not above inventing her own neologisms. For those not in the know, hakase [**_**博士**_**] is a term for someone with top-tier academic expertise (as in, PhD; the closest western equivalent is 'professor') while dono [**_**殿**_**] is a deprecated honorific that used to be the proper way to address the speaker's feudal master but is rarely used nowadays due to its lack of self-humbling giving it a level of respect lower than sama; Lilith uses the original meaning. What makes this way of addressing sort-of correct is that hakase can be used on its own, not just as a honorific (same with senpai). In this case, Lilith's use of Hakase-dono reflects on her respect and formal recognition of Yui as her creator and is no different than, say, C-3PO saying "Thank the Maker".  
**_

_**On another matter, Rebuild 3.0 is out and it looks like Anno unknowingly spoiled several of my planned plot ideas for Ascension, like a main character nearly causing Fourth Impact. If you see any similarities later on and I don't specifically note that I took them from 3.0, then it's something I thought up on my own but Anno used before I could write it myself.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
October 1, 2041  
0751 hours_

"_Oi_, mate." – mulled Tōji to his ever-present buddy. – "I wonder if Kaworu got into trouble. Haven't heard of 'im all weekend."

It was immediately obvious that the overall atmosphere of the class was radically different from the usual bored resignation before class. They both knew what the commotion was about: whatever happened in the city last week, it left quite a lot of debris that was still being cleared away in some areas.

Then there was one thing only the two of them knew about: that Kaworu left the shelter during the incident and never came back.

"How should I know, dude? Maybe you should ask the class rep."

All that remark earned him was a slap on the back of his head. – "_Damarre, aho-yarō! [Shaddup, dipshit!]_ She doesn't even know he went anywhere; if I were to break her the news, she'd bite my head off."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to know!" – the smaller boy whined, covering his head from further harm. – "Why is it my fault you're chickening out?!"

"Chickening?! I'll show you who's–"

The yelps of Kensuke Aida as he suffered under Tōji's noogie was quickly noticed by the exact person they were just talking about. – "HeyheyHEY! Suzuhara, cut it out!" – was the only warning Tōji received before his ear felt as if a Combine Stalker's faceplate laser was aimed at it. For such a small girl, Hikari Horaki had a surprisingly strong grip.

The resulting cry of pain was quickly cut off by a quick slap into the face, courtesy of Hikari's paper fan. This caused a wave of laughter across the class which intensified as the two started arguing.

"-never seem to learn-"

"-buttin' in on-"

"-aggressive and irresponsible-"

"-none of yer damn business-"

"Why did you even do that to him?!"

"Like you're one to talk! What did you hit me for just now?!"

"You didn't stop when I told you to!"

"So what?! If I really wanted to hurt him, do you think I'd do it right in front of you?!"

While he meant 'right where you can dish out punishment', Hikari took it as 'right where you have to watch it'; argument or not, she couldn't offer an effective rebuttal through her blush. – "Wh-wh-wh-wh-**WHATEVER!** I don't want to catch you doing this again, understood?!" – Not even bothering to wait for a reply, she turned on her heels and marched back to her own desk, blush refusing to cease.

"What was that about, man?" – Tōji wondered, honestly baffled by her suddenly desisting to pester him.

Kensuke just shrugged. – "Women are illogical, dude."

* * *

Kaworu's own thoughts were moving along the same lines as he walked into his own apartment, carrying a large crate. The reason for that became clear when Rei followed him in, one arm in a sling.

Legally skipping school was one thing, doing so because his new boss asked him to take in her daughter until her recovery was another.

While he understood Yui's explanation that Rei's concussion could have complications and Yui's work schedule meant that any instances of Rei passing out at home wouldn't be noticed for days, it still grated him that out of all her employees, Yui selected him. – "This sucks..." – he mumbled under his breath.

"Your dissatisfaction is understandable but futile. Mother does not change her mind with any frequency." – Rei answered quietly.

"'With any frequency?'"

"Very often." – she said after a slight pause.

"Ah." – Her unusual speech patterns left Kaworu with imaginary question marks in his head quite a few times. In fact, the excessive formality and detached dryness grated him the wrong way; it was as if she had learned how to speak from Lilith, even though the Evangelion was evidently the younger one between the two of them. – "So then... anything you need that I have to know about?"

"I do not require special accommodations."

"So... nothing?"

She nodded. – "Nothing."

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1506 hours_

"What did you guys wanted me here for?"

"Just a small experiment to familiarize you with Unit-01." – The young employee who came out to meet Kaworu replied. – "One level below us is a locker room; take everything off and put this on." – she said as she gave Kaworu a sealed package. – "Rei does it every time when she gets into Unit-00 so I don't think there will be problems. Oh, an make sure you don't leave anything on below the suit; we need it to be skintight in order to get a proper biometric readout." – she added as an afterthought.

Kaworu briefly flashed back to Rei in the white suit. _'So that's what it was...' – _"Are you some kind of right-hand man for the boss?"

She smiled. – "Something like that. I'm Maya Ibuki, chief technician. I usually work in the control center but sometimes Doctor Ikari sends me elsewhere; I'll be at the test today so if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay... thanks, I guess."

As he looked after her, Kaworu couldn't help but notice how young she was. While he wasn't exactly skilled at telling someone's age, she looked squarely in her early twenties which gave her away as one of the post-Occupation generation. Due to the presence of the Combine's reproductive suppression field interfering with the formation of certain protein chains essential for early embryonic development, there were no children born during the Occupation itself (except for remote areas too far from the Citadels for complete coverage, mostly some Pacific islands); nowadays, everyone was either below 24 or over 43, with none between.

Following her directions, he did find a locker room and turned his attention towards the package. After a moment of deliberation at not finding any way to open it, he shrugged and simply ripped it open. All he found inside was a white... _something_ that felt like rubber, although he quickly remembered it was supposed to be a piloting suit of some kind. Now he understood why did his medical examiner went to the trouble of measuring his proportions.

As he was shaking the suit out of its torn wrapping, something fell out of the package and loudly clattered against the floor. Kaworu momentarily paused before picking the offending object up which turned out to be the neural clip thingies Lilith had him put on.

The shell had a slight crack on it, no doubt from the impact. _'Whoopsie...'_ he thought with an awkward grin.

Unfolding the suit, Kaworu noticed it wasn't an exact match to Rei's - not that he minded, as he had no intention to try out crossdressing anytime soon. It lacked the obvious feminine features Rei's had, being more of a unisex design. The coloration was still the same, though.

'_**A shining soldier posing as the protector of the people... how ironic.**_' Tabris noted.

"What do you mean?"

'_**Pray that you never find out, mortal.**_'_  
_

* * *

"_Second stage connections clear._" – The walls of the entry plug around Kaworu dissolved into random patterns of static until it cleared up into the walls of the test chamber. The first change he noticed was the different heads-up display. While Unit-00's HUD was mainly orange, Unit-01 had blue as it's dominant color as well as a more ergonomic design.

"_Good afternoon, mister Nagisa. How are you feeling?_" – came Yui's voice from the speakers.

"No problems.. I think. I can't really tell."

"_Understandable. This is your first time in Unit-01, after all; we detect no problems on our end but due to certain... peculiarities regarding Evangelion technology, there is always a certain degree of uncertainty involved._"

"Meaning?"

"_The telemetry link we have between the Evangelions and our equipment can only account for so much variables. Still, it does not hurt if you know at least the basics about what you are sitting in._"

"I guess..." – he mumbled.

"_Let's start with the power systems, shall we? Main power is provided by a backpack-mounted dark fusion reactor that can provide continuous output for a maximum length of sixteen hours in combat mode or slightly more than five days in life support-only mode; we have plans to outfit the entry plug with cryonic suspension to conserve power on long-duration missions, although it's still in the design stages._"

"Why bother with that much? Shouldn't it be easier to only sit in this thing when you need it?"

"_Evangelions are, as of now, dependent on a human pilot. Seeing that no known sniper rifle can penetrate the external armor, let alone retain enough energy to enter the entry plug and cause lethal injury to the pilot, it is far safer if the pilot never exits the entry plug at all during a mission. Hence the cryonic subsystem which would also take care of the issue with supplying rations that aren't spoiled by LCL._"

Kaworu had to admit he never even thought of that. – "Okay... sixteen hours seem kind of long."

"_In a one-on-one engagement, perhaps. But in a warzone, you might not have access to a support crew, in which case you need a long-duration power supply. Still, only sixteen hours puts a serious constraint on operational range; the reactor also presents a large target during combat so be careful. Turning off core containment to artificially trigger a dark energy flare functions as the self-destruct system so I don't have to stress the importance of keeping it undamaged, especially since we didn't fully work out the integrated shock dampeners yet, so the reactor is somewhat fragile._"

"So if I so much as fall on my ass, this thing will blow me sky-high?"

"_We're not stupid, mister Nagisa. A weapon that can kill its user so easily is worthless; the reactor cannot explode on its own unless we **make** it explode. If we do though, a fully-loaded reactor will detonate with the force of a nuclear weapon; the estimated blast yield is on the order of twenty kilotons, maybe more._"

"So... that'd be bad. As in, real bad."

"_If you're anywhere within one kilometer from ground zero, expect to be tossed around by the shockwave. That is, unless you're within about two hundred meters, in which case you will be instantly vaporized, armor or no armor. It's designed to completely destroy an Evangelion that cannot be recovered by friendly forces and is in danger of capture. Which brings me to a warning: the Mode-D switch is located in your seat. Do **NOT** put your hands **ANYWHERE** near it, are we clear?_"

"I thought that thing was for emergencies, why are you even telling me where it is?"

"_Because Lilith told me about your tendency to poke around with access hatches. I don't want you to find it and 'accidentally' turn it on without actually knowing what it does. Anyway, I presume you understand that using dark energy for power generation is outlawed by governmental decree; accordingly, I expect your discretion regarding what I just told you._"

"I don't even _know_ how this thing works! How would I even tell anyone?!" – he pointed out.

"_...that's actually a good point._" – she admitted. – "_As for the need for using dangerous and illegal technology, we simply didn't find any alternative that has comparable power output at the same size. The nuclear self-destruct was also a handy bonus._" - An impatient sigh came across the channel. - "_Anyway, moving on. As you already know, Evangelions are operated through an extremely sophisticated neural interface that directly reads the bioelectrical activity inside the pilot's brain and transcribes them into actual commands. Normally, we would be spending months calibrating the interface to your exact harmonic patterns but for some reason, you appear to be compatible enough with Rei's data to be usable._"

"Oookay... I have _no_ idea what that means."

"_I know and it would take too long to explain. Next. To meet changing requirements on the battlefield, Evangelions are designed to use modular equipment packages; the one you already saw on Unit-00 and currently the only one we have available is designated as B-type. It is mainly intended for high-mobility ground-to-ground combat using leg-mounted storm rollers and variable handheld weaponry. Also signature of this equipment is the pair of auxiliary storage pods on the shoulders, each containing one assault harpoon and one collapsible knife using the newly-developed progressive blade technology that vibrates the edge at an extremely high frequency to increase sharpness; from what I hear, they're currently trying to miniaturize the technology into a size that's usable by _Durandal_ battleframes. The armor plating is medium-grade, using a combination of composite materials and explosive reactive armor to provide complete protection against the large majority of military ordnance currently in service._"

"Wait just a second... where did you people get this stuff from, anyway? I thought you were biotech."

Kaworu could swear he heard her chuckle. – "_We are. In fact, I was expecting you to notice that we don't have the industrial capabilities to produce all the necessary equipment for the Evangelions. Therefore, we subcontracted that part of the project to Gehirn Heavy Industries, although it is seriously straining our budget._"

He decided to risk the question on his mind. – "How expensive are these things, anyway?"

"_Including the total costs of research and development, slightly into the eleven-digit range. That is why our current work involves refining the existing results so that the mass-production version's cost will be..._"

* * *

For hours, the woman went on and on; Kaworu couldn't remember even half of what she said. All he knew is that the AEL had many, _many_ things in store for the future: he had no doubt Kensuke would've gotten an aneurysm from excitement. He lost her somewhere around the moment she mentioned something called a Type-F Broadside Assault System – from what he could gather, it was some kind of Evangelion-piloted robotic armor with enough firepower to hold off an army.

The sheer amount of information he absorbed made him so dazed he didn't even notice the Vortigaunt until he almost collided with it while walking away from the entry plug. – "Whoa- sorry."

The sizable red eye on the hunched alien's face blinked once. - "**The Nagisa does not require forgiveness at this time.**" – it rasped in the species' signature guttural voice. – "**The Ikari requires your companionship in the control booth.**"

"Uh... okay. Thanks."

As he turned to leave however, the color of the alien's eye framed by the craggy green-brown skin triggered a recent memory in his mind.

That of his hand, stained with Rei's blood.

The Vortigaunt's voice broke him out of his remembrance. – "**Your brighter face obscures your darker heart.**"

"What?"

"**But even the darkest of hours has a glimmer of light. ****In time, you will come to realize that yourself.**"

Try as he might, the boy couldn't figure out the cryptic comment. – "How do you know?"

The alien brought its three hands together in a gesture that approximated to a small bow. – "**The Vortessence binds all. It is but an open book to those who know how to divine its secrets.**" – it said before looking up at a catwalk higher up the chamber. Or more exactly, at the lone figure standing there.

The pale figure returned the Vortigaunt's glare before adjusting his tie and walking behind a support beam, not emerging on the other side despite the beam being only a few centimeters wide. The Vortigaunt narrowed its eye before looking back at Kaworu who missed the man by a few moments. – "**I am summoned by my kin.**" – it said abruptly before turning away, its digitigrade hooves clanking on the metallic floor. Walking a few steps, the alien erupted into an emerald ball of electricity as it teleported, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 12/12/15  
**_

_**Note that all characters speak English unless otherwise noted: most of the cast knows Japanese as well but Kaworu doesn't. That slurring in the first section wasn't a typo, **__** Tōji canonically speaks in the Kansai dialect which kinda likes slurring (but not as much as the Tōhoku dialect I gave to Tomboy!Shinji in TEO, not that she ever used it aside from a single instance).**_  


_****__**Also, Kaworu's plugsuit is now all-white like Rei's. Why? He never asked for a custom plugsuit in the first place, nor did he ever do anything to earn one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

___Tokyo-2, Inner District 5_  
October 2, 2041  
0756 hours

Kaworu knew something was up the moment he walked into the classroom. The usual buzz of chatter was noticeably louder, with students gathered in their circles and cliques of various sizes.

He didn't need to hear their murmuring to know what was the topic of discussion: the events that happened three days ago.

"Hey, man. Long time no see." – Kensuke spoke up as soon as Kaworu took his usual seat. – "Tōji's having a day off so it's just the two of us."

"What, is he sick?"

"Nope, it's his sister. Something happened during the incident last week that damaged the shelter she was in."

Kaworu suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. – "It didn't collapse... did it?"

"No, but she was hit dead-on by a piece of debris. It's nothing serious, Tōji's out because she's leaving the hospital today." – Still tinkering with his tablet, Kensuke didn't notice the relief his words caused in the other boy.

"He never told me anything about her."

Kensuke snorted. – "Probably because he's embarrassed how badly can an elementary schooler whip his ass with a verbal beatdown alone."

The corner of Kaworu's mouth inched upwards. – "Maybe she took lessons from the class rep?"

"Lessons? Man, if I didn't know better I'd think she's supposed to be called Sakura Horaki!"

They both snickered.

For some reason completely unfathomable to Kaworu, Hikari's most frequent target of 'disciplinary measures' was the jock. In the weeks since his arrival into the class, Kaworu saw her paper fan whack Tōji no less than five times, with Kensuke hinting at more during the four years of elementary school the three spent together (with Kensuke and Hikari having been classmates all along and Tōji transferring in from Osaka during the fifth grade).

"Hey, have you seen Ikari?" – Kensuke asked suddenly. – "I mean, you left the shelter to find her, didn't you?"

"She's, uh... not coming today." – Kaworu still remembered the warning Yui gave her the day before: complete information lockdown. He didn't like having to lie but right now, he didn't really have a choice.

"What, did she get hurt?"

"Well... yeah. I'm taking care of her."

The otaku's head immediately perked up. – "No way... are you telling me you have a free pass into her place?"

"Nah, she's at my place."

"She's **WHAT?!**"

The exclamation of surprise was loud enough to attract the entire classroom's attention.

Not that Kensuke even noticed. – "You lucky dog! Barely here for half a month, yet you already got Ice Queen Ikari twisted around your finger? Send some of that ladykiller technique in my direction, will you?"

Quite uncomfortable under the sudden increase of interest in him by several girls in the class, Kaworu fidgeted. – " Uh, Kensuke? I don't roll that way."

The sputtering he caused in his friend more than made up for his current state of discomfort. – "Wha- No- I didn't mean it like that!"

His further protests were interrupted by the teacher's arrival, causing Hikari to start barking orders like a drill instructor. As the class morosely complied, Kaworu's thoughts could finally wonder.

His summon by Yui on the previous day wasn't for any serious reason, other than her asking about Rei's accommodation in his apartment. He answered truthfully; after all, he had no reason to lie about anything. That is, that she didn't have any complaints so far and that he already had to shoo her cat away from his stuff.

That was something that really surprised him about Rei. One of the last things he expected from a 'bad girl' like her was to have any pets, much less a completely snow-white cat she identified as of the rare Van breed.

Despite formerly living in an area where German was a common language, Kaworu never met anyone who would name their cat Schrödinger.

In any case, he didn't really need the table so he stored the materials for his private hobby of weak-current electronics there, something he quickly reconsidered as soon as he saw the cat chewing on a stolen wire that used to hang off of the table's edge. After several attempts at convincing it otherwise, the boy just gave up and hauled all of the stuff into his room before leaving for the test.

As he thought about Rei however, his mind once again flashed the same image as just after the test: that of her blood on his hand.

Kaworu vigorously shook his head to clear the image. _'Why the hell am I still thinking about that?'_

'_**Worried, maybe?**_' Tabris suggested.

'_What for? She's alright now._'

'_**Don't ask me; I know even less about human courtship behavior than you do.**_'

The boy groaned in annoyance. '_I don't think about her like that!_'

'**_True._**' came the flat reply. '_**But you can never be certain.**_'

* * *

In her office, Yui was thinking along similar lines. After Kaworu's unexpected synchronization with Lilith, she expected him to be able to replicate that feat with Unit-01 as well, but tested him regardless. Her prediction was right: after compiling all available data, the MAGI calculated the boy's sync ratio with the grey Eva at 43.57% – a value somewhat lower than his first-time score inside Lilith. Even though the difference was due to Unit-01 using a blank sync profile to register a new pilot instead of Rei's existing data like Lilith did, it was still abnormally high for a complete novice.

And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Doctor, are you sure these values are correct?" – Maya asked, after most of the staff had left. – "I never thought he'd be that good."

"Rei had similar values with Lilith when she began and look where she is now." – Yui replied as she showed her subordinate the results of Rei's latest test. As always, the quiet girl's sync ratio was a rock-stable 79.99999%.

That was another anomaly they couldn't understand: for months now, Rei was stuck just a hairline below 80% but unable to surpass it, no matter her plug depth.

With both pilots showing anomalous scores, the technician crew were completely stumped. Unlike Yui.

She alone knew the probable reasons. Of all the several hundred employees at the AEL, only a handful had access to the data vault she opened a few days ago. Out of those, even less knew about the old files regarding Project Genesis. Not all data regarding the research was stored there, of course: the large majority existed only within the old labs in Sector T, at the very bottom of the facility.

The heart of her sins.

As far as Yui was concerned, those labs should've been destroyed a long ago; collapsed to bury their secrets forever. Yet with the newer sectors built above them, it was dangerous to do so without risking the upper facility as well. Still, the entire area was off-limits to everyone but her, Rei and a handful of personnel under close observation for every second spent past the isolation tube. Not just because of the labs, but the Source as well.

Now, as she sat in her office, Yui brought up an old photo digitally stored on her terminal. She took a moment to contemplate the scene: that of three children playing around the legs of two adults, both clad in white labcoats. Disregarding her younger self, she focused on the other adult: a dark-haired man with glasses.

"You were wrong, Gendo." – she spoke out loud, as if the digital replica of her ex-husband could somehow hear her. – "He wasn't a failure."

* * *

When Kaworu walked into his apartment, he noticed a barely audible murmuring coming from deeper inside the apartment.

It didn't take him long to realize it had a feminine tone and was coming from Rei's room. As he peeked in, he found the girl without her trenchcoat, kneeling on the ground. He could just barely make out her words.

She was praying.

"Bless thy sinful servant whose feet tread the land of corruption. Bless thy sinful servant whose hands are stained with the blood of her fellow sinners. Bless thy sinful servant who yearns for light yet carries darkness in her heart. Bless thy servant who commits sin to destroy sin. Bless thy servant whose lips speak thy word yet spread darkness." – What followed was a long phrase in a language he didn't understood; he guessed it was in Japanese. Finally, she crossed herself and stood up.

"I didn't know you were religious."

Rei briefly glanced over her shoulder. – "The light of your soul can never be extinguished by darkness." – she replied. – "I find solace in the promise of a better world... even if those promises are empty ones."

"Because?"

"Humans have a habit of exaggerating their own worth in the scope of the universe. All currently known religious texts have been written by humans in the distant past. There are no ways to tell what is true in them and what is not, even if we disregard the repeated contradictions with known reality. I do not state the Bible's content are lies; to do so would be to contradict my own faith in God."

"I don't believe in God myself."

She tilted her head. – "Indeed?"

"I don't like the idea of not being in control of my own fate."

"Understandable. Humans fear what they do not understand; the matters of the divine are said to be beyond comprehension. Unconditional belief has been a part of organized religion for centuries; religious leaders who abused their authority for their own ends could not be questioned without sanctions."

Kaworu nodded vigorously. – "See, that's another thing I don't like about all this religious stuff. Every time someone bothered to ask 'why' during history, the answer was always 'you wouldn't understand anyway so stop nagging already'! How could anyone believe something that's so obviously bullshit?"

"They were not given a chance." – she pointed out. – "Submit or be subdued was part of the dogma used by both Christianity and Muslims, despite their open hostility to each other for centuries. That is no longer the case with religion, yet the Confederacy practices similar thinking. The ongoing guerrilla wars in Central Africa and the Middle East prove not all of humanity wishes to partake in the Confederacy's ideal of uniting us under one banner, yet our nation is attempting to enforce its will with an armed response. The Nereid Revolution, on the other hand, proves that no one is allowed to leave the Confederacy if they do not agree with its ideals. No matter how much our leaders want us to think otherwise, history is repeating itself."

Kaworu couldn't help but agree with that. He himself heard of the incident last year: the Nereid colony repeatedly demanded a decentralization of the Earth-centric government and greater representation for the Confederate populace in shaping national policies, getting rejected each and every time. With public tensions reaching a breaking point, the colony announced their utter dissatisfaction with the Confederate political system and attempted to secede... only for the Confederacy to declare martial law and swarm the system with half of the Navy's carrier groups. The revolution died before it could even began, especially after the 'rogue' political leaders orchestrating the secession disappeared one-by-one in less than a week.

It was around that time the populace of the Confederacy realized their state was quite far from the democratic coalition of anti-Combine resistance cells it began as.

In the propaganda broadcasts that followed the incident, President Keel called the Nereid government 'subversive cowards'. He specifically invoked the infamous Wallace Breen as their comparison, branding them traitors attempting to break the Confederacy's unity from within for a petty attempt at a power grab.

Knowing what happens to those who criticize the nation's leadership, Kaworu wisely refrained from commenting.

* * *

**Chapter rewrite complete on 12/12/30  
**

**The name of Rei's cat references a thought experiment devised by Austrian physicist Erwin Schrödinger in 1935. ****This is one of the most widely-known paradoxes in quantum physics and is going to be important later on.**  


**One of the reasons I changed the Confederacy's form of government is that I realized: a world-encompassing nation cannot be anything but totalitarian. With all the ideological differences and racial hatred between the various demographics, a democratic state simply cannot exist for any meaningful length of time. The other reason is that it would be too idealistic, not to mention impossible if SEELE are controlling everything from top-level leadership positions as they do. They still give you general welfare and the illusion of freedom to give you no reason to revolt but immediately yank the chain if you actually try to leave; having been born and grew up in an ex-socialist Eastern European country, I have pretty reliable second-hand sources on the matter.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_White Forest City, Confederate Armed Forces Headquarters  
October 2, 2041  
1356 hours_

"Sir, are you sure it was a good decision to settle with a simple investigation?" – asked one of the Fleet Admirals.

"Something had to be done." – interrupted a Theater General. – "We need intel on the capabilities of this... 'Evangelion'. They successfully managed to conceal the development and existence of something like that; the fact alone hints at considerable counter-intelligence efforts."

"Indeed." – followed up a Lieutenant General. – "It is my personal opinion that we should confiscate it as soon as possible. Even if the preliminary reports of our analysts are correct, that massive battleframe is practically a walking weapon of mass destruction. We simply cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands or the consequences could be catastrophic."

"I don't share that opinion. A weapon like that requires an extensive support base no insurgent faction could possibly have. Even if it IS used against us, something of that size is a sitting duck for orbital precision fire." – came the counter-argument from a Rear Admiral.

"And risk massive collateral damage and civilian casualties if it happens to sit down in the middle of a populated area? You flyboys must be out of your mind!"

"Patience, people!" – Commander-in-Chief Calhoun called out soothingly. – "We all agree the AEL's unexpected move can't be ignored. That is why we dispatched the observer in the first place."

"On that topic, sir..." – spoke up one of the younger officers. – "Shouldn't we have sent someone with proper intelligence training?"

"Ikari is already suspicious of us; their heavily fortified mainframe proves that." – the older man pointed out. – "If she were to trace our man to any intelligence training school, all we would do is validate her suspicions."

"Still, are you sure the colonel is the right man for the task? He hasn't been to Earth for years now and his file has several black marks: minor insubordination, violating procedures, even repeated recommendations for honorable discharge under psychological reasons."

Calhoun shrugged. – "All the better. This assignment not only allows us to keep two issues under watch at the same time, but he can also consider it a paid leave."

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
October 3, 2041_

"How is he holding up?"

Another sync test was scheduled for Unit-01, much for the maintenance crew's annoyance. While Yui's habit of pushing her subordinates ahead with the force of a charging Xenian bullsquid wasn't exactly popular among said subordinates, it did produce results. Still, Unit-00's repair, Unit-01's reactivation and other Evangelion-related activities meant that available manpower was stretched to the limit.

"Very good, doctor. At this rate he'll reach 50% in just a few days."

Yui nodded. – "Excellent. I want a mobility test to be scheduled for next week."

Maya finally gathered enough courage to ask the question in every single one of her peers' heads. – "Ma'am, if I may... why are we in a hurry? We're years away from mass production."

"I know, Maya... let's just say President Keel himself has taken an interest in us."

The technician turned to her superior with a surprised expression. – "He did?"

"Indeed. I'm not at liberty to say much but we now have an added urgency to get the current units fully combat-capable."

It all started out as a simple conference about the usual topics: funding, budget allocation, the like. The first unusual event was the president calling her to meet him in person. Yui never saw Keel in the flesh before but when the Confederacy's first citizen asks for your presence, not complying makes quite a bad impression... to say the least.

Had she been living before the Impact, it would've taken her a plane trip several hours long and at least a few days away from work to travel halfway across the world. Even after the Uprising, wealthier people kept their own private spaceplanes but Yui wasn't among those; therefore, her best option was the Planetary Teleportation Grid. Derived directly from the displacers developed in secrecy by the Resistance during the Combine occupation, displacement node facilities across the globe provided quick, long-range public transportation at only a fraction of the cost.

Therefore, the agreed-upon day saw Yui walking out of the Geofront and to the Tokyo-2 Node Facility where she was shunted across a dimensional shortcut around Xen to the Kyoto Regional Hub Facility. From there she took to the Irkutsk Continental Hub Facility and finally to her destination, White Forest City. Travel time: a little under two hours, mostly from waiting for the displacers to be reset. Since reconfiguring the displacement system to a new destination isn't instantaneous, the facilities all operate under strict timetables with fixed departure intervals.

She fully expected him to ask for technical details about the Evangelions, details she would be reluctant to provide. However, he apparently had different plans. By the time she got her bearings, she was being led into a sealed vault below the city where she got the surprise of her life.

A wall containing a large collection of old photos, each dating back to the beginning of the 20th century. What was interesting wasn't the photos themselves but what they pictured: cave paintings from what Keel claimed to be an extensive cave system found beneath the Dead Sea.

One picture in particular was scaled up and digitally remastered to reveal a horned creature bizarrely similar to an Evangelion.

Others were there as well; the same creature roaring at the sky, another creature lying on the ground with what looked like nine winged humans circling above and one that chilled the woman to the core: various animals and shriveled plants lying haphazardly on the shore of a blood-red lake, with massive crosses rising over the horizon despite the radiocarbon dating revealing that the scribbles predated Christianity by several tens of thousands of years at the earliest.

Keel's narration was no less troubling. According to the visored man, the upper levels of the cave contained signs of a more recent origin and archaeological excavations have yielded a number of scrolls written in a strange dialect that may have been the original Proto-Semitic language; even with computers, a full translation was still eluding them. What they did found was a disturbingly detailed foretelling of the future; Keel actually recited passages referencing the Toba Catastrophe, various major conflicts in the ancient world, the Black Death in the Middle Ages and World War II.

And then he pointed out a reference to Second Impact.

Yui was seriously considering the possibility of the man pulling a massive practical joke on her expense until he showed her a passage describing the seemingly impossible creature that recently visited Tokyo-2 and the corpse of which the military hastily spirited away afterwards. Most unsettling was the word the texts used to describe it: one that was almost identical to _malak_, the Hebrew word for 'messenger'. The same word that was later translated into the Mycenaean _akero_ and subsequently corrupted into the Greek _aggelos_ and Latin _angelus_ which in turn eventually became the root for the Western word 'angel'.

Yui knew several fellow scientists who were religious but she wasn't one herself. Yet when she considered the possibility of humanity accidentally slaying an angel, it was a logical conclusion that divine retribution would follow. Keel apparently had a similar train of thought as he expressed his belief that the Evangelions may be the only weapons that can stand up to something like that.

Using science to battle the divine. Not exactly your everyday scientist's job description.

She didn't find it particularly hard to not go public with what she had learned; she had no physical proof and it's not like anyone would believe such outlandish statements right off the bat. She still had a lingering suspicion that Keel wasn't telling the whole story: he carefully maneuvered around certain parts regarding the outcome of the conflict.

Still, his offer to assist the development effort with a cash infusion was welcome, even if he couldn't allocate much without someone taking notice and questioning just where exactly that money is going. Keel had no intention to reveal the Evangelions' existence to the public just yet and accusations of embezzlement were the last thing the government needed right now. Yui herself had no time for PR either, being busy with figuring out a way to accelerate Adam's development.

The most recent experiment they tried was giving the AI limited extranet access to various online libraries and it seemed to be working so far. Already he demonstrated a tentative grasp of human morality and psychology, with his capability of processing hundreds of books per hour being used to its fullest. Of course, all of his traffic was routed through the MAGI which filtered out undesirable content. Yui's field wasn't AI psychology but she knew that, given enough input from an outside source, AIs eventually develop their own personality if sufficient excess processing power is available.

The AEL knew from their experience that Evangelions were no exception; Lilith's development proved that. It was therefore obvious that Adam would eventually follow in his "sister"'s footsteps once he tackles the biggest obstacle in his way: unlike Lilith, Adam currently lacked self-awareness. Or to be more exact: Adam viewed Unit-01 as his hardware, the environment he existed in as opposed to Lilith viewing Unit-00 as herself, an individual separate from the environment.

This was another of the AEL's secrets: aside from Lilith, there are no documented cases of spontaneously developed self-awareness. Due to Lilith's nature however, this fact couldn't be released to the public just yet – even though it would be the most important contribution to the field of computer science since Naoko Akagi's development of the now widely-used MAGI supercomputer earned her the 2026 Knuth Prize.

That wasn't what was on Yui's mind at the moment, however. – "Patch me in to the test pilot."

"Yes, ma'am."

A direct audiovisual feed from Unit-01's entry plug sprung into existence mid-air, about a meter in front of Yui. Kaworu noticed too that he was being watched. – "What is it? Did I screw up something?"

"Not yet. Rei will be discharged from medical leave next week and will move back to her regular residence."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then your apartment will have two free rooms once more, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Yui decided now was the time to drop the bombshell. – "I need you to provide permanent accommodation for two, starting from the day Rei leaves."

"Hey!" – the boy instantly complained. – "I'm not a hotel, why me?!"

"Wrong person to ask, mister Nagisa. This came down directly from the military; apparently, they took interest in the Evangelions and are dispatching a supervisor to observe our activities as an alternative to a full seizure of the facility and all research materials. I myself was told only of the fact and that we need to provide accommodation; no other employee's residence has that kind of free capacity so I'm afraid there is no alternative."

Kaworu shook his head in disbelief. – "_Stechschritt Nazi Hurensöhne..._ whatever. Who's the guy?"

Yui looked into her PDA as she brought up the file. – "A lieutenant colonel from the army. He's arriving via Waygate from Polygonus."

* * *

_Earth-Moon L1 Lagrange point  
October 8, 2041_

As the Sun's bright disc rose from behind Earth's dark mass, the light shone onto the metallic construct floating in the void. A one-time occurrence per lunar cycle, the immense structure of Nexus Station was bathed in the brilliance of the lone star millions of kilometers away, reflecting some of it towards the planet with such intensity that - were it not for the full moon behind it - the station would've been visible from Earth's night side with the naked eye. Its 28-day orbital period gave the station two short sunsets every month during which the nearby planetary bodies hid the station into shade, its navigation lights the only long-range sign of its existence.

Aside from its radio emissions, of course. And the impossible-to-miss sight of FTL transit.

"_All nearby craft, be advised: we have inbound transit. Clear the area immediately."_

As the slowly rotating ring system sped up, staggering amounts of energy flowed through conduits built specifically for this purpose and into the dozens of gleaming orange crystals. When the buildup reached a crescendo, a thin beam of emerald energy lanced out from each focal point and into the middle. Nanoseconds after the beams intersected, an explosion of light was followed by the very fabric of space tearing asunder into a green-orange vortex spanning the entire ring with concentric white circles radiating outward into space.

Teleportation technology was first researched sometime during the late seventies, finally coming to fruition in the form of the A-17 Prototype Labs of the Black Mesa Research Facility in what used to be New Mexico. The science behind the initially room-sized devices was impossibly complex for the common folk, nor was this angle of research public. How could it have been, if first attempts at using it ended up discovering a strange world that was definitely not part of this universe?

And that part of the story saw the light of the day only when the facility became ground zero for Second Impact.

No one knows why it happened. A piece of exotic matter coming into contact with a high-energy particle beam for a fraction of a second was all it took. It didn't explode in a nuclear reaction or collapsed into a microscopic black hole; rather, xenium sample GC-3883's emission of gravitational waves was so violent it shook the entire facility's foundations and caused massive landslides on the mesa itself that sealed several evacuation routes, trapping hundreds of scientists inside the complex.

And that's when the Xenians arrived.

Nightmarish creatures defining all evolutionary science, the very aliens the scientists used to research swarmed the facility and surrounding towns by the hundreds, killing all they came across. It was now commonly-known history how the US government tried to cover it up, dispatching an entire Marine battalion to clean up the infestation and silence any witnesses. Only they didn't expect to be counterattacked by a force far more intelligent than the mere animals arriving before them. The Marines found themselves outnumbered, outmatched and outgunned at every turn, finally withdrawing with a staggering 70% casualty ratio and watching helplessly as black ops units entered the former ICBM launch facility-turned-laboratory and solved what three days and over a thousand men couldn't with three hours and a thermonuclear weapon.

Not that it helped much: the detonation's energetic particles found their way to the several tons of xenium inside the Lambda Complex, igniting a cataclysmic chain reaction that tore the very fabric of space and time apart. Massive vortexes later dubbed 'portal storms' raged across the entire planet, belching out billions of Xenian creatures attacking everyone indiscriminately. Panicked masses retreated into major population centers as military forces geared up for a long and bloody war.

When the Combine Citadels started raining down on those very population centers from orbit, they got their wish, albeit not in the way they expected.

Seven hours. That's how long it took for the Combine invasion force to turn humanity's collective military hardware into scrap metal. And not just military: entire cities have been exterminated by Combine synths to make an example, to plunge those who were still alive into absolute despair. By the time the smoke cleared, a good third of humanity was in various states of being dead, dying or worse. It was the UN Security Council's last assembly that announced humanity's unconditional surrender, only a week after the accident at Black Mesa. In just that single week, from May 16, 1998 to May 23, the end of the millenium turned from an age of prosperity into an unending nightmare no one could wake up from.

All because humanity got too curious for their own good.

One must consider the other side of the coin, however. While it was teleportation technology that brought Earth to ruin, it was also this very same technology that became humanity's salvation during the Great Uprising in 2018, with a group of fugitive scientists successfully closing the dimensional rift that connected Earth to the Combine Overworld. With the destruction of the Prime Citadel towering over the infamous City 17 knocking out the planet-wide energy field that prevented human reproduction, as well as destruction of the Combine's primary transhuman production plant Nova Prospekt, the trapped Combine remnant found themselves in an unwinnable attrition war and fled Earth inside the very Citadels that carried the original invasion force.

The same technology that might prove to be humanity's salvation once more. After nearly fifty years since its inception, advances in the field of teleportation have finally unlocked the ultimate prize: a way to cheat special relativity and achieve faster-than-light travel, something that surpassed even the freakishly advanced Combine technology. A combination of human dimensional displacement and Combine tunneling entanglement, the Waygate network allowed humanity to spread out and minimize the damage from a possible future invasion. Even if Earth was to fall once more, humanity would endure, survive and recover. Even if their creators were to go extinct, the massive structures would remain, standing as eternal monuments to humanity's existence.

A single craft floated out of the swirling event horizon as the focal points continued to pump the exotic radiation scientifically known as displacement energy into the spatial anomaly. As the craft cleared its arrival point, the Waygate abruptly cut power to the crystals, resulting in the event horizon collapsing in on itself with a final flash and sending an immense ring of light into space bright enough to be visible from Earth. The ring's spinning gradually slowed to a halt and cooling nacelles extended outwards from the rim.

"_Transit complete, wormhole disengaged. One arrival confirmed. Nexus Control to unknown vessel, transmit identification and state your destination. Failure to comply will result in the seizure and investigation of your craft by Earth Defense Fleet forces."_

"_Nexus Control, this is the CSS-Odessa. We have a VIP on board, priority transport to Kyoto Spaceport. Transmitting verification codes now."_

"_...Odessa, Nexus Control. Verification codes confirmed, you are clear to proceed. Do you require escort?"_

"_Nexus Control, Odessa. Negative on escort. Please notify the defense fleet of our arrival."_

"_Odessa, Nexus Control. Arrival has been logged. Current local time is 2127 White Forest Mean Time, prepare for chronometer synchronization."_

"_That's affirmative, Nexus Control. Synchronization in progress."_

"_Confirmed, Odessa. Welcome home."_

The small frigate ignited its engines and began its long trek towards its destination. From the tiny observation deck on the bottom, a pair of steel-blue eyes glared silently at the planet floating in the distance.

'_11 years.'_ Beneath his graying blond bangs, the uniformed man's eyes narrowed. _'After that day, I couldn't stay anymore and yet, here I am again. I just never learn, do I? Still, if she's okay with it...'_

His musings were interrupted by the automated door opening and the slim form of a teenage girl shooting through. – "Are we there?" – she demanded, blond hair trailing her as she sailed across the room.

The man's mouth drew into a smile. – "Yup, we're back at Earth."

"Lemme see!" – She immediately rooted herself to the nearest window, staring at the distant planet with a childlike wonder. – "Whoa... I mean, I saw the pictures, but... this is amazing!"

While unusual to someone who spent all their lives on Earth, the statement still carried some truth in it: Earth, Polygonus, Paeon and Sethlans were the only Goldilocks planets in the seven star systems controlled by the Confederacy of Man. Of these three, Earth was the only one with naturally-occurring surface water, let alone indigenous life. Not even Polygonus, the largest and oldest human colony had surface water until the long-term project aimed at terraforming the planet redirected several icy comets at the planetary equator.

As soon as she could tear herself away from the sight, the girl launched into rapid-fire questions. – "What's it like down there? Do they really breathe unprocessed atmospheric air? And what about the animals, do they really live outside biodomes?"

The man promptly held up his hands defensively. – "Slow it, kiddo! We have nearly a day 'till the ship lands."

The girl however would have none of it. – "So what? I already bored by ass off in the week we spent in FTL, what's one more day? Now spill!"

"Not right now, I gotta ask the captain about the exact time we'll land." – he dismissed, kicking away from the wall and twisting his body around in the zero-G environment to face the doorway. – "Go and get your stuff packed."

Still, the girl didn't let go that easily, following him out to the corridor. – "Didn't you say..." – She paused, making way for a member of the ship's crew heading in the opposite direction. – "Didn't you say that we have nearly a day?"

"I don't know the exact math but it's gotta be somewhere around there. We're talking 323,000 klicks here, give or take a few hundred; not exactly an afternoon stroll in the countryside, you know."

* * *

_Kyoto Spaceport  
Next day  
0619 hours_

"You sure I'd be fine without a mask? 'Cause if you're messing with me and I suffocate, I'll haunt you 'till the end of the world." – the girl stated with absolute seriousness as the two stood in the ship's cargo bay, now firmly anchored to the ground by gravity.

"Do you see anyone wearing a mask here?" – the man shot back, without even a hint of annoyance.

As the main loading ramp opened, the cargo bay's stale air mixed with the fresh atmosphere outside. It was a welcome change as that very same air was recycled and circulated across the ship ever since its departure from Polygonus a week before. While it was still breathable thanks to the constantly working life support system, after a while it gained a faint odor. Every ship had its own smell as veteran spacers could attest. Well, as veteran as one from a civilization with barely more than two decades of recovery back from the stone age can get.

"So... what do you think?" - he asked finally as they walked down the ramp.

"I don't know." – she replied absently. – "It feels... different. Gravity's lighter, too. And it's a bit chilly."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be like that at this time of the year. But you should know that."

"Dad, I haven't been here for a decade! Not since..." - she trailed off.

"Yeah. I know, kid."

The silence drew on for several minutes before the girl spoke again. – "Why are we just standing around, anyway?"

"I've been told to meet a liaison for the company I'm supposed to be inspecting at the spaceport when we arrive." – he replied. Before he could continue however, his ears picked up the telltale sound of a motorbike. The source quickly swerved out from behind a hangar, heading directly to the landed frigate.

The man's mouth drew into a smirk. – "Well, I'll be damned... Haven't seen one of those in ages."

"That's a bike?" – the girl asked with audible interest.

"Yeah and no, you can't have one."

"Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Shephard. Are you that person?" – the biker asked with a clearly feminine voice.

"Yes..." – he said slowly. – "Who wants to know?"

Rei finally took off her helmet, much to the other two's surprise. – "I am Rei Ikari, temporary representative of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. I was instructed to contact you with information regarding your assignment and accommodations during the course of that assignment."

"Why did you dye your hair?" – the blonde asked completely out of the blue, baffled at Rei's appearance.

"I did not." – Rei replied simply, without even looking at the other girl.

"Is blue hair some kind of local fad?"

"It is not."

By then, Shephard finally found his voice. – "Okay, okay, hang on a minute... Just how old are you, really?"

"I am fourteen years of age."

"And you're saying you work for a company."

"That is correct. You are to report in the chairman's office at 1200 hours; accommodation will be provided under the following address..."

While the two talked business, the blond girl walked off to the side, watching the yellow-brown contour of the hills north of the city. Looking south, she wouldn't have seen anything other than the city's skyline, crowned with the dark spire of a Combine Citadel. Kyoto was one of the few cities world-wide that still had Citadels, most of them having been toppled during the Great Uprising of 2018. Since a combination of widespread urban fighting and the complete destruction of the Citadel towering over Chiyoda by toppling it over Chūō and part of Kōtō with a nuclear weapon smuggled into the base of the multi-kilometer spire during the Uprising left Tokyo devastated, Kyoto became the Confederate regional sub-capital. Aside from being an administrative center, the city also held Japan's largest spaceport and was the regional hub of the PTG. Anyone who wanted to use the PTG to leave the archipelago had to go through Kyoto first.

Not that she cared, of course. That stuff belonged to history books and like all teens her age, she didn't like school curriculum one bit. What she cared about now is the myriad colors of the autumn forest, a sight that took her breath away. She had seen enough brown on Polygonus, the color of the dusty terrain tinted by the red dwarf Proteus during half of the 57-hour long day; this, however, was different. It looked... fresh. Natural.

Alive.

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite FINALLY FUCKING complete on 13/01/31  
**_

_**Asuka's current reaction to Earth should be less sappy and more realistic now. Lots of exposition here, chapter size is almost double of usual. Also came up with proper names for several plot-important planets; Polygonus is now the official name of Proteus IV, named after the son of the early Greek sea god Proteus.  
**_

_**The exact date of the Black Mesa Incident in Half-Life lore is never mentioned; there are multiple sources but they all contradict each other. After cross-referencing all available side material and staff interviews, as well as the calendars seen in the first game, the HL wiki came up with May 16, 2003 as the official date of the Incident. Another possible year, based on what date falls on which weekday, is 1998. I used the latter as the whole plot hinges on Second Impact coming prematurely. Accordingly, the events of HL2 took place in 2018; the kids were born in late 2027, except Shinji who was born a year earlier and Misato who was born another year earlier than that.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters_  
_October 8, 2041  
0746 hours  
_

"_Ma'am, the observer has arrived._"

Yui nodded. – "Thank you, Maya. Send him in."

Her first impression when the door opened was to be reminded of Kaworu. Despite the uniform, the man simply screamed as the type who wasn't much for formalities or constant professionalism. Of course, the boy didn't have blond hair or blue eyes telltale of someone of northwestern descent. When she looked into the man's eyes however, they told her an entirely different story: that of a man who had seen hell itself and lived another day.

In that regard, she was reminded of a picture she once saw of Gordon Freeman.

"Welcome to the AEL. I'm Dr. Yui Ikari, chairwoman of this company." – she introduced herself as she rose to meet him.

Shephard nodded. – "Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Shephard, Confederate Armed Forces." – They shook hands.

"American?"

"Used to be. Quite the setup you guys got here." – he quipped before Yui returned to her desk, with him taking the lone seat in front of it.

"I expected them to send an intelligence officer or even that." – Yui said in a tone that made it clear she meant no offense.

Shephard promptly held up his hands mock-defensively. – "Don't ask me, doc. I'm just as much in the dark about it as you are."

"I see. I trust your trip here was pleasant?"

"Pleasant?" – He scoffed. – "That's definitely not the word I would use... Have you ever traveled anywhere by Waygate?"

"I haven't had the need or opportunity yet."

"Let's just say that if you thought a train trip across the planet was boring, use a Waygate. You'll be _amazed_." – he deadpanned.

"I'll keep that advice in mind."

Shephard sighed. – "Alright doc, let's talk business. Scuttlebutt says you guys stirred up quite the hornet's nest in the higher echelons but Brass wouldn't tell me anything about it. Said I'd get my briefing over here."

"It's the Evangelion."

The man's head tilted slightly forward without taking his eyes off her. – "The what?" – he asked after a brief silence.

"We've been developing a rather... _unique_ biological weapon for the last few years, our intended buyers being the army. Of course, a certain degree of secrecy was required; in our case, we intended to present our clients with a product available right there and then, as opposed to a conceptual design that would inevitably be vetoed by skeptics."

"Wait a second here." – he interrupted with a raised hand. – "You guys are developing biological weapons down here?"

"Not the kind of bioweapon you are thinking of. Project E replicates Combine synth technology with terrestrial materials and science, utilizing a purpose-created lifeform as the organic framework." – At the man's blank stare, Yui sighed. – "It's a bipedal weapons platform similar in principles to a battleframe but has a flesh-and-blood body underneath the armor."

"So... it's some kind of supersoldier? Like... a high-tech attack dog?"

The corner of Yui's mouth drew into a smirk at that comment. – "_That_ couldn't be farther from the truth. You will receive detailed technical data later. For now, I need to report your arrival back to your superiors; do you have any complaints so far?"

Shephard shrugged. – "None that I know of. Logistics is moving us in right now, though I noticed the apartment isn't empty. I'm sure you know something about that but still asking, just in case."

Yui nodded. – "Ah, yes; I believe you've already met my daughter Rei?"

"Yup."

"She's one of our two test pilots-"

He nearly jumped out of his seat at that. – "Whoawhoawhoa, _test pilot_? Did I hear that right?"

Yui's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in annoyance for being interrupted again. – "Yes, you did. The owner of the apartment is our other pilot, Kaworu Nagisa. He should be in school right now but he knows about you."

"School?"

The uncertain tone of his response immediately got Yui's attention. – "He's the same age as Rei. Why, is that a problem?"

"Actually..." – he said slowly – "it might be."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5__  
Same time  
_

"Yo, whatsap?"

Kensuke nodded back in greeting. – "Dude."

"Where's the smelly guy?"

The otaku promptly stared at his long-time friend with complete confusion. – "Smelly guy?"

"Kaworu, man! Kaworu!" – Tōji clarified.

"Smelly guy... Kawo- oh." – Kensuke trailed off as he finally understood the pun. – "_Oh._"

"Think he writes his name like that?"

"Uh, Tōji? I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what _kanji_ are."

"Oh, right. Anyway, what's up?"

"Thanks for asking." – He pushed his glasses higher. – "I did some snooping around in the school network and-"

Tōji shot a quick glance towards Hikari's empty desk, lowering his voice. – "You still doin' that? One of these days you're gonna get caught."

"Don't worry, I'm too good for that." – the smaller boy boasted. – "Anyway, it looks like we're getting another transfer."

"Again? Kaworu came in only a few weeks ago, now we have another one?"

Kensuke shrugged. – "Beats me. But get this, the admission request came directly from the Ministry of Education. That means it must be a big fish."

"Figures..." – grumbled Tōji. – "You see our guy yet?"

"Haven't seen anyone unfamiliar today. What if it's a girl?"

"Some _ojōsama_? I hope not; those types think they're better than us simply by 'lowering themselves to our level'." – He scoffed. – "Stuck-up bitches... still, if she's hot-"

"Hot? What, the girls we have are not enough?" – Kensuke pointed his thumb towards Mari. – "How about Makinami? I heard some guys call her a walking wet dream!"

Tōji shrugged. – "I dunno, she's... weird. You know, reading those creepy _yaoi_ mangas and shit?"

* * *

_Same day  
_

Kensuke's information proved correct; just before classes began, Hikari announced the new student's arrival as well. Due to logistical problems however, said newcomer would only join them during PE.

By the time said class rolled around, Kaworu, Toji and Kensuke was keenly watching the student body for anyone new. Or at least, the latter two did; Kaworu wasn't all that familiar with everyone yet.

"See anyone?" – Kaworu asked as the boys filed out onto the court. With the beginning of October, it was the last class to be held outdoors.

"Nope."

"Then it has to be a girl." – added Kensuke. – "Sorry, dude... looks like you'll be getting your _ojousama_ alright."

There was another reason why PE being relocated indoors was an event of unhappiness for the male portion of the student body: the lack of eye candy in the form of the girls' swimming class. No wonder then that some decided to make good use of this final day, pretty much gluing themselves to the fence that separated the two groups.

It was Kaworu who first noticed the anomaly. – "Someone's already in the pool."

"Them girls aren't in yet." – Tōji murmured.

"I know I saw something down there." – Kaworu insisted. And indeed, there was a shadow skimming under the surface of the water.

"C'mon man, the class rep would skin anyone who goes in before she says so."

The quick argument was interrupted by the swimsuit-wearing girls filing into the pool area. Of course, the first row immediately halted in their tracks as soon as they saw the pool, prompting an immediate pileup. One of the girls called back to the rear, followed by the crowd parting for a visibly pissed Hikari marching towards the pool.

"See?" – Kensuke continued. – "I told you so."

As soon as Hikari reached the pool's edge, the water above the shadow parted...

...and Aphrodite herself entered the world.

Most, if not all, girls in the school had dark hair, mostly due to Japanese heritage or random chance of having parents with dark hair. Thus, the eruption of strawberry blond among the flying droplets of water was like a nova to all onlookers.

The newcomer promptly tossed her waist-length mane back as she was immediately beset by Hikari and the two started talking. The boys couldn't tell what the discussion was about but there was no need as Hikari shortly ordered the class into the pool. Even afterward, the girls were mostly clustered around the newcomer until the teacher arrived.

* * *

"Sorry about that. I saw the pool and thought I'd get a quick dip before everyone arrives."

"You like swimming?"

"Yeah, but I don't get to swim nearly as often as I'd like."

"Why, you come from Africa or what?" – Mari piped in, floating closer.

Hikari didn't notice when the blonde's eyes briefly wandered onto her friend's generous chest, followed by a subtle twitch of her eyebrow. Then the girl shook her head and pointed skyward.

"The colonies?"

"Yeah. Even if you do find a public pool, ticket's usually thrice as expensive as here, or so I'm told. Haven't been to Earth for ages so I don't really know."

"Where have you been?"

The blonde shrugged. – "All over. Dad's in the military so we move around a lot. Anyway, name's Asuka. Asuka Langley Shephard."

* * *

By the time class ended, news of the new girl spread like wildfire across the boys. As soon as the girls started leaving the pool, every single boy glued themselves to the fence in anticipation.

And they didn't need to wait long. Even from this distance, Kaworu could see every single droplet of water running down the blonde's back.

"Well... we got ourselves a hottie, man." – Tōji quipped.

"Yeah" – Kensuke agreed, not even taking his eyes off her. – "wonder how long it'll take until half the school will be running after her."

They didn't had to wait long for the answer to that particular question: as soon as she stood up, a large majority of the boys started hollering and whistling.

She briefly paused at that; the boys couldn't see it but she rolled her eyes with a frown of annoyance before delivering her quick and to-the-point response in the form of a raised middle finger.

Mari was laughing so hard Hikari unconsciously positioned herself closer to her friend, in case the latter encountered problems with breathing.

* * *

_1647 hours_

For the third time that day, Asuka let out an annoyed sigh. That gray-haired creep had been following her ever since she left school. She suspected he was a stalker; it wouldn't be the first time. On every single planet she visited in her soon-to-be-fourteen years of life, she always had a gang of boys drooling after her. She never seriously dated any of them as they were always more interested in the packaging than the contents, not to mention the potential interference a serious relationship would mean with her plans in life.

And at any time a Romeo-wannabe got a bit more forceful, he quickly found himself on the ground with a bleeding nose and severe abdominal pains.

Even in this age, very few teenage girls had military-grade close-quarters combat training in unarmed hand-to-hand, knife and bayonet - and of those, even fewer were fully certified to pilot a battleframe. And with extraordinary skill, too: she often heard that her prowess in the cockpit was on par with a professional pilot. Most of it was thanks to her connection to the military via her father; he was the one who taught her fighting and pulled strings concerning the rest of her training. He alone knew what she truly wanted to do with herself and didn't object; after all, they shared their grief.

Naturally, there are some things even family don't share with each other. For Asuka, it was her sexual orientation; for her father... Asuka suspected he did military service before Second Impact but the man never talked about it so she didn't press. Eye for an eye. Live and let live.

As she rounded a corner and saw the gateway of the house she was passing next to, the girl had an idea. Instead of continuing her journey, she stepped into the gateway and waited. Sure enough, her stalker rounded the corner as well and walked past her without stopping.

Asuka raised an eyebrow; was it possible he noticed her? Only one way to find out. – "Hey, you!" – she called as she emerged from hiding, noticing with hidden satisfaction that her unexpected reappearance made the boy jump. – "Why are you following me?"

"Why would I follow you?"

'_Nice try._', Asuka thought. Saying the obvious truth would only serve to paint her as a narcissist. – "Oh, and you just _happen_ to live in this direction, right?"

"Yup. But I'm not going home yet." – He left it at that and walked away.

_'Gotcha.'_"Then you _were_ following me."

Kaworu rolled his eyes in exasperation. – "No, I was going there." – he said as he pointed at the hobby electronics shop on the other side of the street. He frequented that particular establishment often, now that he had something resembling a stable income.

Asuka didn't believe that one bit. – "Yeah, yeah, whatever." _'He obviously made that up just now to avoid getting busted. What an idiot.'_ she thought before resuming walking.

* * *

As he rode the elevator to his apartment, Kaworu's own thoughts were following a similar path. _'What a bitch...'_

He of course didn't forget that today was the day he was supposed to have received permanent company at home. Thus, he wasn't surprised at the additional nametag reading **A. SHEPHARD** on his door, nor at the number of boxes piled up along the wall next to the door itself.

Or the boxes lined up along the entrance corridor.

"I guess you're the guy who's supposed to receive us." – quipped Shephard as he emerged from the kitchen. – "Am I right?"

"If you're the guy sent by the military, sure." – the boy said as he finished forcing his shoes off of his feet. – "Name's Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa."

"I know; the door's tag was a giveaway and Doc Ikari mentioned you too."

"I hope she knows she owes me one for this."

Shephard snickered. – "You got volunteered, huh? Sounds familiar, kid. Anyway, my name's Shephard and to tell the truth, I freaked out a bit when the doc told me how old you were."

"Why?" – Kaworu asked in complete puzzlement.

"My daughter's a bit... twitchy if a guy gets closer to her than she likes." – He turned towards the bathroom. – "Asuka, could you stick your head out for a minute?"

The bathroom door opened...

...and out came a very familiar blonde, currently drying her hair with a towel.

As soon as her eyes fell on him, Asuka groaned. – "Ah, for the love of... what the hell are you doing here?"

"I take it you two have already met?" – Shephard quipped dryly.

"This creep has been stalking me since school, can I kick his ass?" – she asked in a completely casual tone.

"Not so fast." – Kaworu interrupted. – "I don't know how you military types work but I ain't gonna let anyone toss me out of my own house. No way."

"Your-?" – She shook her head. – "You've got to be kidding me..."

That was the point where Kaworu's patience snapped. – "Okay, what the hell is your problem?!"

She promptly marched up to him and jabbed an index finger against his chest. – "My _problem_, as you so eloquently put it, is simple. _I don't like your face_ and I'm not even going to pretend otherwise. Got it?"

"Asuka, knock it off." – her father warned.

The teens had no intention of stopping just yet; now it was Kaworu's turn. – "Oh, yeah? Well, guess what: the feeling's mutual."

"I'm glad we understood each other." – Asuka replied with dripping sarcasm. – "But I know your type. If I catch you perving on me, I'll chuck you headfirst through the nearest window."

"I'd sooner jump a bullsquid but thanks for the warning."

Shephard decided now was the time to break the argument up before it got ugly. – "**TEN-HUT!**" – The instant the order left his lips, Asuka reflexively snapped to attention without a word. He hated resorting to this, even though there were times he praised his late wife for suggesting it in anticipation of future tantrums. – "Get along or I'll lock you guys together. Are we clear?" – Asuka and Kaworu looked briefly at each other then pointedly looked in the opposite direction. – "**ARE WE CLEAR?**"

"Yes, sir." – Asuka growled through clenched teeth, still not looking at anyone before marching into her room.

'**_If she's afraid of you acting indecent towards her, maybe she should ask the other female._**' Tabris deadpanned._  
_

'_How would she know who and what to ask?_' Kaworu pointed out silently.

"Well... that could've went better, I suppose." – offered Shephard.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to living with other people."

"What about your parents?"

Kaworu shrugged. – "Don't have any. Is she always like that?"

"Like what? Competitive and confrontational?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"I heard that!" – came the indignant cry from her direction.

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 13/03/20  
**_

_**Kaworu's attitude has been toned down considerably. Originally, he was supposed to be a Kamina expy but after thinking it through, I realized that Kamina's usual portrayal completely misses the forest for the tree: it is downright stated that his bravado and MAN AMONG MEN attitude is a fake one he puts on to provide emotional support to those around him. To quote Wikipedia, "**Diffusion of responsibility is a sociopsychological phenomenon whereby a person is less likely to take responsibility for action or inaction when others are present. Considered a form of attribution, the individual assumes that others either are responsible for taking action or have already done so. The phenomenon tends to occur in groups of people above a certain critical size and when responsibility is not explicitly assigned.**" The way I see it, Kamina is consciously aware of this but also recognizes that he's not the most qualified person to take action; hence he takes that responsibility onto himself in order to motivate others into acting. The primary difference between Kamina and Kaworu's new personality is that Kaworu actually IS qualified to act but either fails to recognize or refuses to acknowledge that; I'll leave the verdict to the reader's interpretation.**_

_**The pun Tōji tried to make on Kaworu's name is something that will most likely fly over most readers' heads without an explanation. As you all know, Kaworu's name is canonically written in katakana; the middle character of his name, **_**ヲ**_** (wo), is an archaic one that has been supplanted by **_**お**_** (o) which is pronounced the same way. One possible way to write Kaoru with kanji is **_**薫_, meaning 'incense, smell, fragrance, aroma'; its feminine version, Kaori, has the _香_ kanji with the same meaning._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Tokyo-2, Nagisa/Shephard residence  
1956 hours_

Kaworu hummed in annoyance as he realized he soldered the damn capacitor to the wrong place. This wasn't the first mistake he made since his concentration was being messed up by the loud electronic music coming through the wall. Repairing damaged circuit boards without being able to pay attention was not an easy task but he had to do it regularly if he were to avoid sleeping in.

Or maybe he should stop silencing his makeshift alarm clock every morning by tossing it at the nearest wall.

For now, he carefully applied the soldering iron until the tin melted and he could force the component off the board without damage, casually blowing away the wispy fumes rising from the tin. He didn't like using unleaded tin because of the higher melting point, not to mention the fumes and being easily smeared. Most of the time however, he didn't have a choice in the matter as buying the tin cost him money – money he didn't really had the opportunity to spare until recently.

He learned the tricks of the trade during his childhood in Austria, raiding nearby scrapyards for salvaged parts and twenty-plus years old tin he melted off of irreparably broken panels and jury-rigging it all together. Most of his experience was based on simple trial-and-error and the occasional moldy remains of a book containing some wisdom on the matter.

Back in the present, Kaworu distantly heard the door to the next room open and Shephard saying something unintelligible to Asuka. Her response was equally unintelligible but a few seconds later, the music turned off.

"Finally..." – Kaworu grumbled.

'_**Your kind has a very strange musical taste.**_' Tabris noted.

'_Yeah. At least Ikari was better._' During Rei's stay, the girl made almost no signs of her existence; even during the day, she was either reading, listening to music or both. In her case though, she did the listening to music part with earphones; it was probably for the better as when Kaworu briefly sampled it during one of her bathroom breaks, he found it to be extremely aggressive metal the likes of which he never heard. With not much experience in genres or even the world of music in general, the band name _Heaven Shall Burn_ didn't ring any bells in his head.

As for Tabris, the entity rarely talked, even when directly spoken to... and it wasn't like he could force it to talk. Whenever it had something to say, it did; whenever it didn't, it stayed silent. That was all there was to it.

His door opening shook him out of his musing. – "Hey, idiot!"

That damn voice... – "What is it?" – He looked up... and straight into the face of an Asuka with a pair of small, rectangular glasses resting snugly on her nose.

"Dinner's ready so get you ass out here."

Kaworu casually placed the soldering iron back to its socket and flicked off the transformer's power switch. – "Right. And what's with those glasses?"

Asuka visibly jolted in realization of someone unworthy seeing her no doubt embarrassing visage. – "None of your damn business. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" – she growled before slamming the door.

Kaworu shook his head in annoyance. '_What a bitch... here for barely a day and already strolling around like she owns the place..._'

* * *

_2143 hours_

Asuka casually turned a page in the book she was reading. Dinner went pretty much as expected: her and that gray-haired creep exchanged verbal jabs nigh-constantly but her father always stepped in before the situation escalated. Although she would never admit it, Asuka secretly enjoyed the sparring. A huge majority of boys she met during her almost-fourteen years of life practically salivated over the sheer amount of raw, natural beauty Asuka had the fortune of being born with; this however also meant they backed down far too quickly for her liking in a futile effort to get on her good side. Little did they know that anyone who looked at her as if she was a piece of meat was automatically disqualified of her attention. Asuka was a woman and proud of it; she refused to be anyone's trophy.

Not that it especially prevented her from flaunting herself at 'unworthy' males. Tempting then saying "nuh-uh" with a seductive half-smile was a great source of amusement for her. She frequently provoked jealousy from her fellow girls but that only fueled her fire more... especially once she realized her body didn't really care which gender she fantasized about during her private happy hours.

She discovered this side of life when she was eight and almost immediately put it to use as a stress reliever. Since then, she grew as used to it as others would get used to brushing teeth. In the event she failed to achieve the desired effect, she procured (or to be more exact, stole out of the shop with the price being left on the shelf) a special tool to help her efforts. Marking the current page and putting the book aside, she got off the bed and drew the curtains before quietly retrieving a towel she appropriated for the express purpose of not leaving any signs of her... _activities_ on the sheets.

Next, she walked to the door and quietly locked it. There were times – rare, but still there – when Asuka was jealous of someone else. Despite her borderline-goddess appearance, nature granted her a strictly average-sized chest. One of her new friends, Mari, was one such sore spot: Asuka felt positively envious of the other girl's generous D-cups. On the other hand, she _did_ know about the occasional back pains large-chested women suffered from, lessening the jealousy somewhat.

As far as Asuka was concerned, the least her more endowed peers could do to compensate her was serve as the objects of her fantasies.

She was fully aware of course that objectifying her fellow girls while refusing to be objectified herself was hypocritical. However, she had no illusions that her own wishes would in any way deter boys from imagining her face-down-ass-up in bed as they take her naked and sweaty body from behind. After all, even Asuka imagined herself like that once, only to come to the conclusion that having sexual fantasies about oneself borders uncomfortably close to narcissism, to say nothing of one knowing one's own body the best and thus quickly getting bored of it.

Still, Asuka didn't consider herself a slut. To be one would require her to be sexually promiscuous but she could hardly be called that if she kept all her fantasies to herself. In her previous classes, she knew at least one girl who did the deed and went all the way (not that it did her boyfriend any good) but Asuka wouldn't follow that example. Not that she didn't want to try the real thing but she would never jump into bed with a random guy who's more likely to brag about bagging her than actually appreciating her choosing him for her first time.

When fantasizing about her fellow girls however, Asuka had a simple rationalization: if being gay (and by extension bisexual) wasn't considered 'normal' by the mainstream, it didn't count.

For that very purpose, she made sure to subtly evaluate the assets of every girl in her new class after PE. As expected, Mari was the unrivaled queen in that regard; Asuka made sure to memorize every single feature on the other girl's chest, from geometry to coloration, in order to have a mental image as close to the original as possible - although she had a suspicion the other girl caught onto her.

With all preparations complete, the girl killed the lights and started undressing.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
October 10, 2041  
0758 hours_

"_It's been twelve days since the incident in Tokyo-2 that left several buildings damaged. Government officials still refuse to comment, citing that investigation into the incident is still underway and a reassurance that the military has the situation under control. _"

"This is fishy, man." – Kensuke commented to Toji, referring to the news broadcast he was watching on his tablet. – "Sounds like a cover-up to me."

Toji threw up his hands in defense. – "Don't ya come at me with that conspiracy theorist bullshit. Whatever you're up to, I don't wanna know."

"Hey guys." – murmured Kaworu as he plopped down to his seat, interrupting the argument.

Kensuke was the first to notice Kaworu's lack of enthusiasm. – "What got you in such a bad mood?"

Kaworu laid his head down onto his desk, sighing in defeat. – "Oh, you're not gonna believe this, boys... Two fellows moved in with me yesterday. I knew they were coming so that's not a problem by itself, but... one of 'em is such a _gottverdammten Miststück_..."

The other two boys stared at him blankly.

"A bitch." – Kaworu translated. He had a habit of slipping into his native German when particularly agitated, which didn't happen often.

There was a chorus of 'aah's.

"I mean, she was here for one day – _one fucking day_ – and I'm already on the edge of tearing my hair out."

"That bad, huh?" – Toji murmured. – "Mah condolences."

"Can we see her for ourselves?"

Without lifting his head up, Kaworu pointed at Asuka. – "You already did. She's over there."

Everyone in earshot went silent for a few moments before a collective – "_**EEEEEHHH?****!**_" – erupted from every single boy in earshot of Kaworu. A large gaggle of boys gathered around Kaworu almost instantly, trying their best to out-yell each other with various questions.

"You really live with her?"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Why you?!"

Kaworu covered his head. – "Guys, **GUYS!** Leave me alone, I'd rather not be in this position. If you were to see what I've seen, you'd give her a _very_ wide berth. Trust me on this." – As soon as those words left his mouth, a fist collided with the top of his head. – "Hey, what was that for?!"

The owner of said fist withdrew the offending limb, but not before issuing a warning. – "You ought to watch your mouth, Nagisa, or you might suddenly find my foot getting closely acquainted with your teeth." – Asuka then looked at the crowd and smirked. – "Don't you listen to this idiot, boys... but then again, don't get your hopes up either." – she added with a seductive wink before retreating to her friends, ignoring the storm of squee that erupted behind her.

Mari didn't let the matter lie, however. – "Is it true? You two really live in the same apartment?"

"Unfortunately, yes." – Asuka grumbled as she sat down.

"He hadn't... tried anything, did he?" – asked Hikari.

"Of course not." – Asuka leisurely flipped her hair. – "Not yet, anyway. But if he does, I'll show him what 'world of hurt' _really_ means."

Back at Kaworu's desk, the gang finally dissolved and Kaworu stopped rubbing the spot where Asuka hit him. – "See what I mean?"

Tōji shook his head. - "Man, I still can't believe you... What IS it with you and chicks?"

"What do you mean?"

"First ya get Ikari, now ya get Shephard? What's yer trick?"

At the front of the classroom, Rei raised an eyebrow below her shades but gave no comment.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't hooked up with either of them!"

"Anyway..." – Kensuke interrupted. – "What did you say about that military guy?"

"Aw, shaddap Ken!"

"Hey, you talked more, now it's my turn! So, who's that guy?"

"Name's Shephard, I think."

"Uh huh, let's see..." – Kensuke started busily fiddling with his tablet.

"Did ya say Shephard? Anything he has to do with da blonde terror?"

For the first time during the day, Kaworu chuckled. – "Heh, good one. Yeah, it's her father."

"A military brat, huh? Told ya, Ken; she's an _ojōsama_ alright."

On the other side of the classroom, a certain vein on Asuka's forehead started pulsing dangerously. Toji didn't even see the piece of chalk coming until it nailed his head dead-on. – "A- HEY!"

His indignant cry went unanswered as Asuka casually turned back to her talking partners. – "Sorry about that." – she quipped towards Hikari before going back to talking about what girls talk about.

While that little interlude was going on, Kensuke finished fiddling with his tablet. – "Got 'im." – he announced. – "Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Shephard, 26th Army Division. Enlisted in 2024, current assignment top secret, no surprises there... Married in 2027, one child. And... ouch."

"What?"

Kensuke looked up from the screen. – "Wife died in the Hamburg Incident."

"What's that?" – Kaworu asked.

"Terrorist attack back in 2030. I read about it on the net: some masked guys raised hell at a scientific convention, took over a hundred hostages. Police failed to smoke them out so they called in the military counter-terrorist unit." – The otaku shook his head. – "It went as bad as it could possibly go: when the bad guys felt the noose tightening around their neck, they killed a dozen hostages and slipped away in the confusion. I heard Keel read the CTs one hell of a riot act but to this day, no one knows who the culprits were."

Tōji glanced at Asuka. – "So her mom was one of the people who died? Man... that sucks. She was like, what, three at the time?" – he murmured.

"Yeah. No wonder she's so..." – Kensuke struggled for a while to find the right word but eventually gave up and just shrugged.

"Tōji." – Kaworu spoke suddenly in a tone that had all the warmth of liquid nitrogen.

"What?"

"When lunch break comes, call up those guys you mentioned yesterday. Have them meet us on the roof."

* * *

_1036 hours_

During lunch break, the corridors of a school are naturally flooded with students. Thus, nobody noticed when a number of boys separated from the crowd and filed out to the roof.

On the roof, Kaworu was staring off into the distance through the safety fence. He heard the commotion behind him alright; to him, it was the first sign of things to come. Things that would shook the very foundations of the city before him, if everything goes the way he intended. He really didn't want to involve others in what he planned, not out of pride but because he didn't want to put such burden on anyone. But he also recognized his own limitations and knew that he simply cannot make a difference by himself.

"Is this everyone?" – Kaworu asked without turning around.

"Everyone who could come, yeah." – Kensuke confirmed, ticking off a list on his tablet with every arrival.

"Good."

He still didn't know why he made the decision to act now. In the post-Impact age, nearly everyone had lost someone: even Toji's father died years ago, killed in action in the ongoing conflict in Africa. So then why did he react differently to hearing the personal loss of a person he disliked?

Not even Kaworu knew the answer to that.

He expected three, maybe four people to heed his call. But from the sounds of it, the number of people behind him significantly exceeded that estimate, even though the chatter dropped down to quiet murmurs as they tried to figure out what's going on.

"This isn't going to take long." – Kaworu raised his voice, the murmurs dying down immediately. – "Once I've said what I wanted to say, you're all free to go back to what you were doing and forget everything you've heard. But if you're not satisfied with the way the world is, you might want to hear me out first. Some of you may know me, either from first-hand accounts or hearsay. I'm not from this part of the world so I don't really know how things are like around here... but I'm going to speak my mind regardless. Have you ever been to Europe, any of you? And I'm not talking about White Forest or any of the large cities, I'm talking about the real deal."

No one volunteered at that.

"I tell you now that what you have here in Tokyo-2 is paradise compared to the shithole in Vienna I happened to live in for the past eight or so years. It's not the fact that your place is a pile of concrete that could crash on your head at any moment or that asskissing the Man is the only way to get anywhere. No, what I got fed up with are the various gangs and cliques. Survival of the fittest is the harsh reality: the strong taking what they need from the weak, not because they can't get it otherwise but because they _can_."

Tōji sighed. – "Oh, here we go again..."

"Let me ask this: why? _What gives them the right to do so?_ In a world where _middle schoolers_ routinely collect protection money from their underclassmen, where is the fabled Good Samaritan? Where, dare I ask, is the police, assumed to exist to prevent this kind of shit from happening but refusing to actually lift a finger unless you know their price?"

"That sounds really fucked up, man." – someone called out from the rear, with quite a few people nodding in agreement.

"It is. What I'm saying is, what happens if there's no one to protect you from this kind of shit? You need to protect yourself, of course - but what if you're too weak to defend yourself? And that is why I'm here. I'm here because _I had enough_. I'm here because I saw this shit happening and decided to do something about it. Let me ask you this: you see someone your age shaking down a little kid, thinking he's above the rules because he has connections. What do you do? Stand there and gawk like an idiot? Approve of it and join the action, hoping it will get you on someone's good side?" – Kaworu paused before delivering the punchline. – "What I did was to grab that fucker by the hair and grate his face against the wall until he apologized. I knew he was the son of my school's principal and that he would use that to get back at me. And he did." – From the corner of his eye, he noted Tōji and Kensuke exchanging a surprised glance; he didn't tell them the reason behind his presence in this part of the world before.

"You mean... you got expelled?" – a boy at the front asked.

"Yes."

The group started murmuring among themselves but quieted down as soon as Kaworu continued. – "I took heat for what I did, yet if the same situation were to happen again, I would do it again. And again. And again, as long as it takes. No matter how many times I'd get kicked down, I'd always stand up because I know what I'm doing is _right_."

"Now the question is, what do _you_ want to do about it? I know some of you might think that we should be happy for our chance to enjoy normal life in the first place. The world doesn't work like that. Being alive means nothing if we lose our morals; if that happens, we'd be no different than animals. Nothing is going to change unless someone forces a change. And that's what I want to do. However, one man can't change the world."

"I beg to differ; Freeman did a pretty good job." – one boy joked, causing a wave of snickering in the group.

"Yeah, but this guy's right, even Freeman didn't do it alone." – another added, pointing a thumb at Kaworu.

Kaworu was mildly surprised at the sudden support but decided to roll with it. – "If anyone here wants to do their part in changing the world, I say we join forces. I'm not going to lie: if you do this, you _will_ get your hands dirty. Maybe even bloody, I don't know. You're going to make enemies, there's no mistake about it. But I'm also sure you all have someone you care about: family, friends, even girlfriends. If you do this, I want you to remember that you're doing this for them, not yourself. If your enemies know you, they'll know who to go after – and it won't necessarily be you. We're not doing this for fame. If you take action you believe is right, _you_ will know what you did; that is enough."

"We're not a gang or the yakuza. If you're not interested or afraid of the consequences, you're free to leave. I won't stop you. If at any point you want out, just say so and you can be on your way. The only thing I ask is to keep what you know to yourself."

"_I_ am ready to fight for what I believe in. _Are you?_"

Once more, his impromptu audience started whispering among themselves. Then the boy who revealed his expulsion stood up. – "I'm not sure I can speak for all of us but you sound like someone who not only talks the talk but actually walks the walk too. I'm with you, _aniki_."

Kaworu was about to answer when the school bell rang, announcing the start of class. – "Alright, we need to cut this short." – He pointed his thumb in Kensuke's direction. – "Aida, the guy who called you here, will contact you. Now go, or the teachers will get suspicious."

As his impromptu audience dispersed and left the roof, Kaworu was about to follow them when he paused. – "I know you're there." – he called out into thin air. – "You heard it all, didn't you?"

Rei walked out from behind the stairwell access. – "Indeed."

"Now you know I wasn't kidding that time."

"I had no doubts about your honesty." – she replied. – "Are you confident you are in a position to recruit followers for a potentially wrongful cause?"

"This isn't wrongful." – he argued.

"How do you know that?" – she challenged before leaving the roof.

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 13/05/30**_

_**FYI, Heaven Shall Burn is a real-life German band; to quote Wikipedia, "**They combine an aggressive metal sound with lyrics that show a militant support of anti-racism and fighting social injustice.**" Draw whatever conclusions you want from that.  
**_

_**For those not familiar with Half-Life canon, Shephard was a 22 years old corporal in the USMC before Second Impact. Since details are sketchy on him, I did some research into Marine recruitment and training; my headcanon is that he went through MCRD San Diego and Camp Pendleton for boot camp and infantry training respectively before getting reassigned to the (nonexistent in real life) Santego Military Base Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, as per real-life Marine training procedures. Again, for those not familiar with HL, HECU was the military cleanup & cover-up detail sent to Second Impact's ground zero; Shep's transport was shot down before he could receive his orders to terminate all base personnel as witnesses and he never ran into a superior officer to give him orders either. Fanon consensus is that while he should've been able to deduce his orders by watching his fellow soldiers, he simply chose not to act on them.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Unknown location_

"_**He is late.**_"

"_**Indeed. Sachiel was never known for punctuality, yet his absence has gone beyond our expectations.**_"

"_**No more.**_" – A single presence rose above the others who quickly withdrew in submission. – "_**While Sachiel is all but worthless to me, he has his uses. Shamshel.**_"

"_**Yes, my Lord.**_"

"_**Find Sachiel and drag him back here**__**. By force, if necessary.**_"

"_**Yes, my Lord.**_"

_"**Leliel.**"_

_"__**Yes, my Lord.**_"

"_**You will arrange for transportation.**_"

_"__**Yes, my Lord.**_"

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
October 11, 2041_

"So... what are we doing again?" – asked Shephard who haven't been told the reason for his presence, nor why he and Yui were heading for some kind of test lab.

"Nothing important, just a routine sync test." – she replied without turning around.

"Which is?"

"You can think of it as maintenance. For the pilot, that is."

"...okay." – He had no idea what that meant...

...and Yui suspected as much. – "Did you read the material I sent you?"

"I did." – After a short pause he added – "Some of it."

She gave him a look.

"Hey, I'm not a scientist! Most of it flew right over my head."

Yui sighed. – "Did you at least read the part about the neural interface?"

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"The primary factor during piloting an Evangelion isn't prior experience itself; simply being trained doesn't help you if you can't put that training to use. What matters the most is the sync ratio: it's a measure of how attuned the pilot is to the Evangelion. The higher it is, the faster the response times but at the same time, the higher the sensory feedback."

"Which is?"

"Evangelions, like humans, are capable of feeling pain if their organic tissue is damaged. If a pilot is synchronized at the time of the injury, he or she will feel that pain too proportionally to the sync ratio."

"So... if one of these things get shot..." – Shephard began.

"The pilot will feel being shot, yes." – Yui finished. – "There's no actual danger to the pilot."

"Is that really necessary?"

"We don't really have a choice; disconnecting somatosensory feedback would, for example, deaden feeling in the hands to the point the pilot wouldn't feel how strong the Evangelion's grip on its weapon is and might end up accidentally crushing it." – She passed through the door into a room with a set of large windows at the far end, behind a wall of consoles currently tended to by a small army of technicians. – "Besides, it might actually be beneficial."

"How feeling phantom pain could possibly be beneficial?" – Shephard pointed out skeptically.

"Triggering the self-preservation instinct would both make the pilot fight harder and motivate him or her to avoid being hit in the first place, thereby indirectly reducing maintenance costs. At the point feedback would pose any actual threat, the pilot would have other things to worry about." – She turned to the crew and gave out orders in Japanese.

While she was busy, Shephard glanced out of the window. The room behind was significantly larger than the one he was currently in, although most of it was taken up by a number of... he couldn't really tell; slots for something. That theory was supported by the fact that two of the slots currently housed a large cylinder each, stenciled **00** and **01**. Both were held in a diagonal position albeit the one bearing **00** had a large piece of its top removed and held apart from the main hull by a set of four actuator arms connecting the two.

Once he heard the commotion behind him settling down, he turned to Yui. – "Is it normal for the crew to speak like that?" – he asked, referring to the technicians' choice of language.

"The majority of employees working at this facility are Japanese; it's only natural they would be using their native language." – Yui replied. – "You don't speak it, I presume?"

"Wasn't part of the requirements for enlisting."

"There are language requirements in the military?"

The man shrugged, dropping himself into an empty seat in front of an unmanned terminal. – "Only for commissioned officers. Fluent in English, at least passable in either Russian or Chinese. I had to learn Russian when they promoted me to second lieutenant." – he admitted, secretly amused at the clear surprise on her face.

"Why not Chinese?"

"No way in hell I'd be able to pronounce _that_ level of moonspeak, doc. No offense." – he quipped, leaning back as far as his seat would allow.

"None taken."

"Anyway, I also speak a bit of German. But enough about me; am I right in assuming these Evangelions have weapons other than stomping their victims into the ground?"

"Correct. We've decided to use the same approach as contemporary battleframe designs by utilizing hand-held weaponry instead of integrated, giving greater tactical flexibility. Still, not everything can be swapped in the field so we drafted some preliminary loadout packages as well."

Shephard sat back up. – "Now this is where things start to get interesting. What do you have?"

"B-type or Base package as we call it was used as the baseline while designing the others. It mounts the standard-issue armor of alternating layers of composite alloys and electric reactive armor, giving a fairly heavy degree of protection without seriously compromising mobility. Storm rollers and assault harpoons are also part of the package. Each shoulder rack stores one combat knife and one assault harpoon. We considered an additional pair of assault harpoons on the forearms as well but decided against it due to possible interference during weapon handling." – she listed off without even taking a breath.

'_Huh. I actually understood that._'"What kind of weapons are we talking about here? Slug-throwers?"

"Yes. We don't have the industrial capabilities to manufacture them ourselves; however, I successfully managed to subcontract that part of the project out to Gehirn Industries. We should receive the first test models soon."

"Well, I'm no pen-pusher but even I can tell you that logistics is gonna be a bitch for those. What about the other loadouts?"

"The Centurion pack mounts heavy armor, a portable reactive shield and shoulder-mounted CIWS for maximum defensive capabilities, primarily against artillery; we considered integrating a powered exoskeleton as well but ultimately scrapped that part due to cost issues. There's also the Marksman pack for extreme-range fire support and the Heavy Fire Support pack, a powered exoskeleton designed to carry a large array of ranged weaponry for saturation fire."

Shephard let out an impressed whistle. – "You guys don't like screwing around, are you?"

"We also have equipment focused in the opposite direction, granting an Evangelion unprecedented mobility via sustained, unassisted flight."

The man's eyebrows promptly shot up to his hairline.

"These things can _fly_?"

"Not in their present state. Due to their weight and lack of aerodynamics, a flying Evangelion wouldn't be anywhere near conventional aircraft in terms of speed or maneuverability. Even to achieve flight, the armor has to be partially removed."

"Hm. Win some, lose some, I guess. What about spaceflight?"

Yui gave the man a look. – "Colonel, this is a _land-based_ weapon system we're talking about. If anyone pulls that insanity off, I'll buy a drink for him."

The corner of Shephard's mouth curled upwards. – "Do I hear a challenge there?"

"Hear whatever you want, my opinion is unchanged. Seriously, Evangelions in space..." – she grumbled while shaking her head.

"It's not that much of a stretch, ma'am." – Hyuga added. – "Gundam did it some sixty years ago and look where technology advanced to since then."

"Gundam is a fictional television show; this is real life. There's a difference."

"Yeah, that's what they said about battleframes and FTL travel too." – the tech pointed out. – "Impractical and impossible, respectively; tell that to the people who routinely use them every day."

"Anyway," – Shephard interjected. – "what else should I know about your toys? Weaknesses or such?"

"Other than a sixteen-hour limit on current operational time – we're working on that -, the fastest way to destroy an Evangelion are mass destruction weapons. Even then, their immune system is capable of defeating every known mutation of every microbe on Earth while chemical weapons have to eat through the armor first."

"That still leaves nukes."

"Presuming you find a general insane enough to waste nuclear weapons on a single Eva, that is." – muttered Hyuga.

Shephard slowly turned his head towards the tech. – "Believe me, there are more of them than you'd think." – he deadpanned before turning back to Yui. – "Sixteen hours is kinda short; any possible improvements there?"

"Like I said, we're working on it. We can't get a better power source but we think we figured out a way to refuel on the field. Most of the reactor is taken up by core containment; the actual fuel supply is surprisingly small. A small, portable fuel capsule could be attached to the valve system used for refueling in order to 'top the tanks', so to speak."

"Hm. Sounds like you guys thought of everything."

Yui nodded. – "If there's one thing I can tell you for sure is that I don't intend to lose my job over this project, and neither do my employees."

A long silence settled between them, only to be broken by Shephard. – "You know what? I'll be honest: you guys are nothing like what I expected. Biotech company, my _ass_; if even half of what you told me is true, you've basically built some unholy fusion between Godzilla and Iron Man! I can see why some people call you the second Black Mesa."

"Whatever they may call us, I can assure you that we have no intention of ending up like that."

Shephard snorted. – "Yeah, I'm pretty sure all the science guys working for BM said that too."

"Unlike them, however, _our_ work isn't theoretical. _We_ don't work merely for the benefit of science but for the betterment of humanity as well." – Yui argued.

"By building these doomwalkers? You'll excuse me if I say I kinda can't see how this would benefit humanity."

"I'm not nearly stupid enough to think there won't be any more wars in our time, colonel. Recent history taught us better than to be naive and if God doesn't want to give us a better future, we'll just have to build it ourselves. That is what artificial evolution is all about: instead of waiting for random variables, we force the change ourselves. I'm not playing God here; it's more like 'doing what should be God's job'."

"Do _you_ believe in God?" – Shephard posed the question.

"I for a fact know that my daughter is a devout Christian but I don't share her beliefs; science and theism don't mix well."

That was the end of their conversation. The following silence was only interrupted whenever Yui gave another order to the crew or asked for a status report.

'_She's right. If there is a God, how could He let Black Mesa happen? He probably thought 'fuck it, these idiots don't deserve my time, let them kill each other for all I care'.'_ He shook his head at that thought. _'Black Mesa... what a clusterfuck. I dunno who ordered the nuke – either the president or the secretary of defense – but whoever it was, I hope he got fried by whatever happened to the US.'_

Information about other parts of the world was scarce during the Combine occupation but after gaining their freedom, humanity was quite a bit surprised to learn that most of North America dropped right off the map. It wasn't destroyed or plundered by the invaders, it simply disappeared beneath a permanent portal storm the likes of which was never seen. No scientist had a single clue what was going on inside the anomaly as no satellite could penetrate the shroud and all probes approaching the outer boundary were ripped apart by massive tidal forces, no matter whether they approached on the ground, underground, on the sea, underwater, in the air or reentering the atmosphere from above.

In the end, all that really changed is that the geopolitical axis of the world moved from the North American East Coast to Western Eurasia – much to the joy of the Middle East.

"Your name's Hyuga, right?" – Shephard asked the bespectacled tech abruptly.

"Uh, yes sir." – Hyuga answered, fixing his glasses from the start of having been addressed so suddenly.

"First, can the 'sir'; I work for a living. Second, you seem like someone who has an ear to the ground. Care for a drink after your shift's over?"

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"_I am._"

"Why would Hikari like that stooge?" – Asuka demanded as she walked out of the kitchen, head and left shoulder pinching the phone to her ear while her hands were occupied with a pair of bottles. – "He's, like, a hundred years too early to be boyfriend material!"

"_I can't really say._" – Mari quipped on the other side of the line. – "_They're not childhood friends or anything; he lived in Osaka until a few years ago. Think it's love at first sight?_"

Asuka sighed, setting down the bottles on her nightstand. – "More like love at first punch. Slap. Whatever."

The other girl chuckled. – "_You might be right on that. __Soooo... what do you think about Nagisa-kun?_"

"Must we talk about _that_ prick too?" – the blonde grumbled, dropping onto her bed with a frustrated scowl.

She could practically hear the cat-like smile from the other side of the phone. – "_What's the matter, ohime-san? __Sensitive topic?_"

"I don't like that guy, okay? He's dumb, ugly AND he's so smug he can thank my dad I haven't tossed him off the balcony yesterday."

"_What did he do to piss you off that much?_"

"He called me flat."

A long silence came from the phone. – "_...that's it?_"

"Do I look like flat to you?" – Before Mari could answer, Asuka immediately corrected herself. – "Wait, don't answer that. Wrong person to ask."

"_Well, you aren't exactly a porn actress either, you know._"

Asuka scowled. – "Thanks for the vote of confidence. But anyway, there's nothing wrong with my breasts! They're perfectly average and that freak calls them flat? What, did he grew up with his face stuffed between _your_ tits or what?!"

"_If that happened, I would know of_ it." – After a short pause, the other girl added – "_Not that I wouldn't enjoy it..._" – in a clearly seductive tone.

Asuka's jaw hung wide open at that. – "...tell me you're kidding."

"_I am._"

"Seriously, what the hell is his problem?" – Asuka continued, partly to busy herself with something other than the disturbingly kinky mental image the other girl just gave her.

"_Dunno. Maybe he saw Ikari's boobs when she was over or something?_"

That was just the type of distraction Asuka needed. – "Wait, Ikari? A creepy-looking blue-haired girl?"

"_Yeah. Know her?_"

"She was at the spaceport when my ship landed but I didn't know he knew her."

"_Nya, he does. She's our classmate, actually._"

"Good to know. So, what's this about her?"

"_Don't know if you've heard but something big happened in the city a while ago. Nobody knows what it was, just that we spent half a day in the civil defense shelters and that a few streets got wrecked by something. Anyway, Rei was injured and Kaworu-kun took her in for a few days. Isn't that strange?_"

"Since when are you on a first-name basis with that creep?"

"_Well, what should I call him? The Great And Powerful Nagisa-sama? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_" – Mari quipped in jest.

Asuka was literally half a second away from spitting out that she read those books too when she was a child but ultimately decided against it. – "Whatever. Maybe he's a pervert and she either didn't notice him peeping on her or she's so naive she didn't think of that as a bad thing?"

"_I wouldn't call that girl naive; she's got knives._"

Asuka sat up, reaching for one of the bottles she brought into her room. – "Knives?"

"_Knives._"

"...so she's a weirdo."

"_Nya, something like that. I don't think she'd let anyone take advantage of her like that. Anyway, Kaworu-kun's been here for barely a few weeks and he's already in cahoots with the daughter of the biggest corporate CEO in town? I call shenanigans._"

Asuka sipped from her drink. – "Why did she need to be taken care of by someone? Doesn't she have her mother for that?"

* * *

_**Chapter rewrite complete on 13/07/29**_

_**Electric reactive armor is an actually existing technology, currently (as of 2013) in development by the US military (among others). It works by having two layers of armor physically separated from each other, with an extremely high voltage between them; in essence, the entire armor behaves like a huge capacitor. When a tank shell or other ordnance penetrates the first layer and touches the second, it closes the circuit and gets vaporized by the massive current running through it. The ordnance doesn't even need to be made out of ferrous metals, it just needs to have a lower electrical resistance than whatever material is used to insulate the armor layers from each other. Due to the fact that it doesn't deform the surrounding armor like conventional explosive/non-explosive/non-energetic reactive armor does, I figured it can be layered without much problems – and from what we see in the show, Evas have helluva thick armor plates. We're never told in either the series or in Rebuild exactly what an Eva's armor is made out of but it obviously cannot be plate armor as not only the Eva wouldn't be able to walk with that much baggage, it would sink into the ground if it tried. Composite armor is a given, reactive armor would make sense by saving even more weight.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hellloooo everyone! Sorry for the delay. Here's our second battle sequence, over 7000 words written in two days. Just as the first one, this wasn't broken up into multiple chapters; you can expect every battle to follow this format in the future._

* * *

_Unknown location  
October 12, 2041  
0936 hours_

As Shamshel's massive bulk crashed into the ocean, the Angel couldn't contain her surprise.

'_**Interesting. The ecosystem seems to have recovered completely since the Fall.**_' Shamshel wasn't among the lucky few who remembered its original state. Truth be told, most of the Angels didn't remember life before their current one.

She quickly changed her mind and surfaced when the myriad Xenian leeches in the water started chewing on her skin. She barely felt it but it was definitely distracting.

'_**Annoying pests. I have no time to deal with you right now.**_' She then focused the light of her soul and opened her consciousness, scaring away the leeches and setting off every single gravimetric sensor on the planet. '_**My Lord, I have arrived at my destination.**_'

'_**Report.**_'

'_**The planet seems to have evolved natural life in our absence. There is no sign of Sachiel yet, I shall continue my search.**_'

'_**Very well.**_'

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
Five minutes ago_

"Ma'am, I have data for you."

"What is it, Maya? You should've sent it to my terminal, you didn't need to call me down here."

"We've completed preliminary analysis on the A-1."

Yui perked up, interested. – "Oh? Good. What is it?"

Maya hesitated. – "Well... you'd better see it for yourself." – She slotted the storage device into her tablet which automatically displayed the contents. Looking at the main diagram, Yui's eyebrows rose as high as nature would allow.

"99.9995% consistent with the Source? How is that possible, there are barely any morphological similarities between them!"

"I don't understand it either, ma'am. But the Magi triple-checked the results, there's no doubt."

"Strange... their waveforms show similarities and now this?" – Yui turned and looked down through the glass floor at the Source. – "Maybe they had a common ancestor...? What did the DNA analysis say?"

"Inconclusive. The Source has a damaged genetic structure but there were similarities. Possible cause is mutation but there's no way to tell. However, the A-1 showed surprising morphological similarities to the Evangelions, including an almost identical core structure." – Maya was suddenly hit with realization. – "You don't think..."

"That the Evas are what the Source originally looked like? Possible. We've tried replicating the Source but an exact copy was impossible; we had to take a few liberties. But if there's one thing I learned from Project Genesis is that there are no coincidences when it comes to genetics." – Yui gestured at the massive gray-brown creature lying below them, hundreds of cables and tubes entering and exiting its malformed body. – "That creature brought about Second Impact all by itself. We couldn't let that potential go to waste, hence why I convinced the Confederacy all those years ago to have it brought here. And you saw what the A-1 was capable of both in terms of defense and offense; they might be the key to unlocking the Evangelions' true power."

"But ma'am, if we create a weapon that powerful-"

"If we let things run out of control, Project E can easily turn into an arms race that would dwarf nuclear weapon development in the past century." – Yui finished for her. - "Now, I don't trust the Confederacy to use them exclusively against external threats-"

She was interrupted by the intercom coming to life. – "Ma'am, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Massive energy signature detected over the Pacific. Magi confirms presence of a quantum containment field; they ran it through a spectral analyzer algorithm and the result is blue, just like the A-1 we encountered a month ago. Orbital surveillance confirmed presence of an unknown object; we think it might be another A-1."

"Alright. If it comes here, we'll sortie Unit-01. Also, prepare the shipment that arrived today."

"Understood."

"Where's Nagisa?"

"At school. Shall I call him?"

"Has the military issued an evacuation order yet?"

"Negative."

"Wait until they do then call him in. This might be a false alarm but if it's not, calling him away from class shortly before a general evacuation would raise unwanted questions."

"Will do."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
1221 hours_

Kaworu lazily fiddled with his pen. School was boring as usual, listening to the old coot drone on and on about how life was during the Occupation. Not that it was much worse than what Kaworu faced already but still, it got kinda old after the first few times.

Most of the class stopped listening long ago; Rei was staring out of the window as usual, Kensuke was playing on his tablet, Asuka and Mari were chatting on theirs and Tōji was loudly snoring, face-down on his table. Hikari was trying to keep order but her halfhearted attempts stopped after a while as she gave up and only pretended she was still listening.

'_Only eight minutes from class.'_

'_**Finally. This is slow torture! Not anything near the level of what I endured when-'**_ Tabris quickly aborted his sentence.

'_When? When what?'_

'_**...nothing. Forget it.'**_

Kaworu knew his constant companion wasn't telling something. It wasn't the first time either. _'Look, if you're gonna say something, come out and say it.'_

The lecture suddenly screeched to a halt as a powerful sound rippled through the room from outside. While most of the cities were larger pre-Impact ones where the population was relocated to during the Combine rule, Tokyo-2 was a unique case. It was the second city built from scratch post-Impact (the first being White Forest, an old Soviet missile base rebuilt into a capital) and was to be a prototype to all future reconstruction efforts. As such, it had several unique features to it.

For starters, the Magi wasn't operated exclusively by the AEL; most of its idle capacity was used to manage numerous city systems.

Such as the evacuation alert.

Psychological warfare was always an effective one. Hence why the Confederacy saw it fitting to outfit the alarm system with the digitally recreated sound of a Citadel's alarm.

Hikari instantly snapped into action. – "Alright everyone, gather up! We're going to the shelter. Leave everything and do as the drills said!"

Kaworu's cell started vibrating in his pocket. He checked the caller but all it displayed was **CENTRAL DOGMA**. – "The heck...? I don't have this number..." – He pressed the receive button and lifted it to his ear. – "Um, hello...?"

"_Mister Nagisa, I'm Makoto Hyuga of the AEL. Doctor Ikari wants you at the facility as soon as possible._"

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now. We've got an evacuation ord-"

"_We're aware of that. An A-1 has been detected and the military might request our assistance._"

Kaworu grinned devilishly. – "Why didn't you say so? I'll be right over." – A thought occurred to him and he sent a glance towards Hikari. – "What do I tell everyone, where'd I go?"

"_Don't worry about that. I'm sending the location of the nearest access lift. Use it to get into the facility, suit up and wait for further orders. Over and out._" – The line went dead.

"Great... hey, buddy!" – He waved to get Tōji's attention. Once he got closer, he switched to whispering. – "Could you distract the class rep? I have places to go to."

"Dude, the alarm! Where the hell do ya want to go now, of all time?"

"Secret. I'll tell you guys afterwards though I don't think you'll believe me anyway."

"Fine, be that way. Just don't come haunting me if ya die, 'kay?"

"Oh, shut up. I have no intention of dying, we only got started with the boys. Speaking of which, round 'em up and have them make sure everyone gets to safety."

"Why?"

"'Cause I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly. Now go!" – Kaworu, seeing that Hikari wasn't watching, quickly separated from the mass flowing on the corridor and fled in the opposite way.

"What was that about?" – asked Kensuke who didn't hear anything of the exchange.

"We have a job. Call the group, we're to herd everyone to the shelter."

"And him?"

Tōji looked in the direction his friend disappeared to. - "He's up to somethin'."

* * *

_Over the Pacific, near the Japanese coast  
One hour later_

Shamshel slightly squinted her eyes at the objects in the distance. She still couldn't sense Sachiel's presence but she definitely felt something faint from the direction she was heading in. '_**Something is approaching.**_' As a precaution, she strengthened the light of her soul.

It paid off as seconds later a powerful impact tried to dislodge it. She now recognized the objects. '_**Airborn attack craft.**_' She quickly restored her mindlink to the Overworld. '_**My lord, I am being engaged by multiple attack craft of unknown origin.**_'

The answer came after a short pause. '_**Do they belong to the Union?**_'

'_**Possibly. There is no way to tell. I have also detected an anomalous presence. It is not Sachiel.**_'

'_**Continue your investigation.**_'

"What do you have for me, colonel?" – asked Yui as Shephard put down the phone he was speaking on.

"They couldn't even scratch the boogie. It's all yours."

"Excellent. Mister Nagisa, are you ready?"

"_Uh-huh. Say the word and I'll light that fucker up._"

"He's in high spirits..." – Shephard remarked dryly. – "What's the plan?"

"We'll deploy him with an automatic weapon. In case of emergency, he has the B-type melee weapons."

"That's it? Gimme a line to him." – Shephard grabbed the phone again. When Aoba looked at him and nodded, he spoke. – "Nagisa, how are you gonna do this?"

"_I'll bust that guy's ass up, why?_"

"We're giving you a gun, how 'bout using that instead?"

"_Uhh... okay. Why are you sending me up, what about Rei?_"

"Unit-00 has some calibration problems. It'll work but we're keeping her as backup. Why?"

"..._how do I use this thing?_"

Shephard closed his eyes and exhaled then slowly looked at Yui. – "You _did_ give him weapons training... didn't you?" – At Yui's uncomfortable expression, he facepalmed. – "For cryin' out loud... all we have is a rookie who _**doesn't even know how to fire a goddamn weapon**_!"

"It was an oversight to not anticipate ranged combat, I admit. But you have to understand, these are _prototypes_ and were not designed for combat!" – Yui defended.

"Well, it's a bit too late for correcting that, isn't it? Anyway, let me handle this."

Yui raised an eyebrow. - "Do you have training in urban operations?"

'_Heheh, if only she knew...'_"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, that's a major case of 'oops'." – Hyuga quietly muttered. His fellow technicians nodded their assent.

"We didn't even lift a finger and we already screw up. If I were you Maya, I'd start to get scared." – added Aoba.

"Quiet, you." – she shot back. – "I'm not a crybaby."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
Same time_

"Alright, I had enough. I'm taking a look." – Tōji declared and stood up.

"Hey dude, wait a sec! He told us to wait here, didn't he?"

"I don't care. I let him go, if something happens to him, I'll be the one responsible."

"No one would know. At least, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thanks, man; I know I can trust ya." – The two fist-bumped. - "But I would know and that's enough."

"Then I'm going with you. No, don't say anything. We're buddies, right? I'll go with you."

"Suzahara, Aida, where do you think you're going?" – yelled Hikari over as she saw the boys leaving.

"We've got business. Don't wait for us."

"Leaving the shelter is prohibited! You come back here this instant!" – she rushed after them with Mari in tow.

* * *

Inside Unit-01, Kaworu was on an adrenaline high. _'Cool, finally I can kick some ass!'_

"**Notice: operator personnel lifesigns higher than usual.**"

"It's called excitement. I can't _wait_ to go at that thing!"

"**Query: requesting reason for anticipating potentially lethal situation.**"

"I was starting to get bored. I want to see if sitting through all those tests have paid off or not. Anyway, where is that thing?"

"_It's just entering the city. You'll emerge five blocks from its projected location; grab the weapon and stand by. Are we ready?_" – came Shephard's voice over the radio.

"_Almost._" – replied Yui. – "_Disengage armor lock._"

As soon as Unit-01's head passed above ground level, he felt the armor suddenly loosen, enabling him to move. He lifted the weapon next to him and gleefully realized it was a massive tri-barreled Gatling gun. – "Sweeeeeeet... Now, how do I use this thing?"

"_Doctor, do Evangelions have targeting systems?_"

"_Of course. It should link up momentarily and project a reticule onto the entry plug's interior._" – True enough, a blue crosshair appeared on one of the buildings. Kaworu experimentally waved the weapon around and the crosshair followed, albeit jerkily as it indicated _what_ the weapon was pointed at, not _where_.

"_Right then. You don't have much to do: point and shoot. Center target and pull the switch. Mind the recoil, it'll try to push the muzzle away; you have to resist it. I'd say to fire in short bursts but Gatlings aren't really designed for that anyway._"

"Point and shoot. Right." – He backed up to a building and slowly stuck one head around the corner.

There it was. The squid-like creature was advancing slowly, floating a few meters above the pavement. No obvious weapons were visible but Kaworu recognized the skull-face on the top; it was similar to Sachiel's. – "I see it... Alright, let's do this! Adam, external speakers to maximum volume."

"_What are you pla-_"

"**SURPRISE!**" – Kaworu bounded around the corner and let loose. Shephard was right; the gun kicked like a motherfucker but in Unit-01's equally strong arms, it barely made a difference. The roar of the weapon broke every window in a hundred meter radius, massive shells crushing cars and lampposts alike. He felt the vibrations even inside the heavily shock-insulated entry plug.

Shamshel barely managed to raise the light of her soul before the heavy volley impacted. – "_**Who are you?**_"

Kaworu was mildly surprised that his opponent was female. - "The one who's gonna kill you, bitch!" – He kept firing, to no effect. The smoke of the impacts was barely thin enough to see through and it was getting worse.

"_Cease fire, damnit! You're concealing the target!_"

He complied and stepped back. – "Did that do it?"

"_Negative. Target is still active. Doctor?_"

"_Its quantum containment field collapsed into a polarized energy field with domain wall properties, just like the other's."_

"_Alright, now the same in English?_"

"_None of the bullets penetrated._"

"_Thank you. Any options?_"

"_Mister Nagisa, how did you kill the other one?_"

"There was a red thing in his chest. I broke it and he went kaput." – Kaworu squinted through the clearing smoke and spotted his target, protected by a twisting ribcage-like structure. – "There! This thing has the same thing on her. I bet that's where I can kill her?"

"_Her?_" – came the simultaneous confused query from Shephard and Yui.

"Yeah. I heard it speaking, it's definitely female."

There was a momentary silence in the comlink. – "_The target didn't emit any sound that we could detect._"

Now it was Kaworu's turn to be confused. – "You mean... you didn't hear it?"

"_Nothing. Are you sure the target was it?_"

"Yeah, the other one spoke too. Ikari heard that too."

"_That is correct._" – came Rei's quiet affirmation. – "_I have failed to observe anyone else who perceived it._"

That was enough confirmation for Yui. – "_Maya, anything we miss?_" – Kaworu didn't hear the answer but he did hear Yui's reply. – "_Isolate that signal if it appears again and have the Magi run it through a sampling program then route the audio stream here._"

"_**I ask again, who are you?**_" – Shamshel was quite pissed at being attacked without provocation. She was closing in on the presence when another appeared too quick for her to react.

"_We have the signal, ma'am._"

"_Upload the program to Unit-01's external speakers, let us hear it._"

'_**Uh-oh...**_'

'_What?_'

'_**It's her. You're in for a fight.**_' Was all that Tarbis remarked.

"I'm not tellin' you. What do you want?"

"_**Where is Sachiel?**_" – came the voice from both the Angel and Unit-01. It sounded very freaky to Kaworu as he could hear both, even though others couldn't.

Kaworu decided to play dumb. The Eva tilted its head to the side. - "Who?"

The Angel suddenly spawned a pair of tentacles and whipped the ground with them. - "_**Do not play with me!**_"

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"_**Answer the question.**_"

"OK, if you really want to know. He's dead."

"_**Dead?**_"

"Yeah. Dead as in, kicked the bucket, hopped the twig, kifingott*-"  
_[*Literal translation: "farted out".]_

"_**Silence!**_" – The Angel snapped. – "_**I had no liking to him anyway.**_"

"Good riddance, huh? Guess what: the one responsible for it is yours truly."

"_**Are you the one responsible?**_"

"Yup. Can I get a hug?"

"_STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND KILL THAT THING!_" – yelled Shephard through the radio, having lost his temper at the battle in question degenerating into a chat session.

"Right, right. I'll get right ooooaaa_aah_!" – He barely avoided being chopped in half as the Angel lunged at him and singed his armor with a tentacle. – "Hey, when I said hug, I didn't mean with _those_!"

"**Minor damage to chest area. No effect on functionality.**"

"Yes, I know!" – He dodged another swipe and started running.

* * *

"Hey, you two! **STOP RIGHT NOW!**" – Hikari finally caught up with the escapees on a hill and instantly grabbed both by the ears. – "Once the alert is over, I'll have to report you to the principal."

"You're in trouble..." – quipped Mari who unexpectedly popped out over the other girl's shoulder.

"You too."

"What? Why?"

"Just because I came after them doesn't mean you can leave the shelter either. I'm sorry; you're my friend but no preferential treatment."

"Oh, bummer." – Just that moment, a large crash drew their attention towards the city. – "Hey, isn't that smoke?"

"Where?" – Hikari momentarily let go of both boys' ear, ignoring their pained moans as they cradled their appendages.

"There. It's one of the inner districts." – Another crash occurred, this one much louder. – "What was that?"

Then all four teens were greeted with the sight of Unit-01 sprinting out from behind a block, Shamshel hot on his tails and swiping, giant boots and plasmawhips wreaking indiscriminate havoc.

Three sets of jaws dropped collectively. The fourth one was drooling.

* * *

_[BGM: Acoustitracks - Stand and Rise]_

"_This is not going to work. I'm sending Rei up._"

"No, I can handle this!" – Kaworu just couldn't let someone else do his cut of the work for him; manly pride and all that. – "Let's try these!" – With a quick press of a switch, Unit-01 deployed its landspinners. His intention was to spin around and surprise the Angel with a backpedal barrage. There was one thing he completely forgot about.

He didn't know how to use landspinners.

"WhooooaaaaAAAAHH!" – As soon as he finished his turn, he lost control and barreled straight into a building, demolishing it and partially burying himself in debris. Looking up, he saw Shamshel menacingly advance on him.

"**Moderate damage to reactor casing. No internal damage detected; continue engagement.**" – Adam supplied helpfully.

"_**Pathetic. Sachiel truly was a weakling if he could be defeated by the likes of you.**_"

'_Come on, stall her for time.'_"You know... at least before you try to kill me, you could introduce yourself."

The Angel appeared to deliberate his offer for a moment before she replied. - "_**I am Shamshel, Angel of the Morning, twentieth general of the Celestial Overworld. And you are?**_"

"I'll tell you my name... WHEN I KILL YOU!" – He launched both slash harkens at the Angel's core but they bounded off the energy field.

"_**Were you truly expecting that to work?**_"

The Eva shrugged, as well as it could move under the rubble. - "Nope. But it was worth a try."

"_**Enough of this.**_" – The Angel reared to strike, Kaworu prepared to dodge...

...then the back of the Angel was peppered by bullets.

"Huh?"

The Angel quickly turned around (well, as quickly as a giant tadpole can turn), redirecting her attention to her new attacker while Kaworu used the opportunity to undig himself. He finally spotted his unexpected savior: a red Durandal that was rapidly scaling the building next to it with its landspinners, back to the wall. Reaching the top, the mecha did a backflip and nimbly landed on the top where it continued to unleash a bulletstorm with its own Gatling.

"_**Annoying pest!**_" – Shamshel turned her full attention towards her new prey who continued dodging her swipes. Its weapon was so weak she didn't even use the light of her soul to protect herself. She didn't realize its real intentions until she heard a battle cry from behind and her former opponent crashed into her shoulder-first.

"Don't you forget about me!" – He tackled the Angel to the ground, keeping her down with his Eva's mass. – "You're MINE! Adam, knife!" – His right shoulder popped open and a knife handle extended. Retrieving the weapon, he raised it above his head with both hands. – "Say goodnight, bitch!"

Shamshel wasn't done for, however. And Kaworu only realized this when her eyes were engulfed in a familiar flash. – "Ohshi-!"

A massive energy eruption literally sent him flying for over a kilometer. Behind him, the beam extended into three prongs, forming a cross.

* * *

Inside the command center, Shephard took a look at the live satellite footage and his jaw hung open. '_That thing calls itself an Angel then it shoots cross-shaped beams? I mean, what the hell?_'

Yui's thoughts were of a similar direction. _'God have mercy, Keel was right...'_

* * *

"Oh, that's gotta hurt..." – Mari winced at the silver giant flew up high.

"Wait a second..." – Hikari started to add but she didn't have time to finish.

"_It's coming right for us!_" – Tōji screamed and pushed both girls as well as the near-delirious Kensuke to the ground. Moments later, a massive impact shook the ground beneath them with such force that they lost their footing.

Looking up, Tōji realized a scary fact.

They were between the fingers of a massive hand.

_[BGM end]_

The giant looked at them then a disturbingly familiar voice screamed from inside. – "_You guys, what the fuck are you doing? Get outta here!_" – His order was unheard as all of his former spectators were paralyzed with fear. – "_Are you fucking deaf? I said get outta here!_"

* * *

Shamshel didn't pay any attention to him as she discovered what she was looking for. '_**My Lord, I have an urgent report.**_'

'_**Speak.**_'

'_**The planet is being inhabited by an unknown race. They possess primitive technology but they have claimed to have slain Sachiel. Additionally, I have identified the source of the anomalous presence. My Lord, the creatures have an Ancestral One in captivity!**_'

'_**An Ancestral One? Are you certain?**_'

'_**Yes, my Lord. I have engaged the creature that has claimed responsibility for Sachiel. Shall I slay it?**_'

'_**Do as you wish. Once you are finished, seek out the Ancestral One's location.**_'

'_**As you order, I shall follow.**_' She turned her attention back to the still lying Unit-01. – "_**Your time has come. Begone.**_" – She started powering up for another attack.

* * *

"_She's firing again! Unit-01, evade! Your chest armor won't take another hit!_"

"_Negative, hold your position!_"

"_Colonel, what-?_"

"_There are non-combatants in the area! Their protection is top priority!_"

"_But Unit-01-_"

"_THERE ARE CHILDREN OUT THERE! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!_"

"_We can't do anything for them! If Nagisa holds position, all of them will die! If he evades, at least the Eva will be saved!_"

"_It's not worth it! Doctor, I swear I'll shoot you with my sidearm if you say another word!_"

Kaworu didn't pay any attention at the two adults yelling at each other at full volume. - "I'm not goin' anywhere..."

"_What?_"

"I said I'm not going anywhere! Those guys down there happen to be my classmates and I'm not someone who abandons his friends."

"_But-_"

"Forget it. I'm staying."

"_What if-_"

"I don't care. Doctor Ikari, those two boys down there are more than classmates. They are more than friends. Kensuke said there's a word for it in Japanese that other languages don't have. Do you know what it is?" – He waited for a while but when he received no answer, he continued. – "It's _nakama_. I'm sure you know what it means; I had it explained to me. So I don't care if I have to risk myself for them; it's what I'm _supposed_ to do for them because I know if the situation was reversed, they'd do the same for _me_ even though I'm not really worth it."

"_Uh, doctor Ikari?_"

"_What is it, Maya?_"

"_I'm getting anomalous core readings in Unit-01. Source unknown, purpose unknown._"

"So come on, bitch!" – Unit-01 stood up, careful to not hurt the humans covering next to it. – "I don't care how strong you are, you." – The Angel's eyes lighted up. - "Will." – The beam fired out towards its still target. – "NOT." – Kaworu suddenly felt a rush of heat spreading across his body.

"_Core readings going off the scale!_"

"**HURT THEM!**" – The Evangelion thrusted its hands forward as if hugging the beam. A bright glow obscured everything from view...

...then an identical beam lanced out and caught Shamshel straight in the face.

Now it was the Angel's turn to fly, plowing through several buildings while screaming incoherently in pain.

The glow faded and the still-standing form of Unit-01 emerged from the dust, unscathed and unchanged. Or to be more exact, unchanged except for the octagonal energy field floating in front of it that quickly disappeared out of sight.

Kaworu only stared in front of himself in shock. - "Okay... what the flying fuck just happened...?"

"_...we don't know either._" – Yui was just as surprised as him. – "_That wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all. Somehow Unit-01 manifested a quantum containment field of its own and inverted the A-1's attack vector..._"

"_...sending it right back to the sender._" – Shephard finished for her.

"_Exactly. What did you do?_"

"Me? I didn't do anything! I just thought 'fuck this, you ain't getting through me' and next thing I know, it just stopped in front of me." – He noticed a blinking red notice from the corner of his eye. – "Adam, what's going on?"

"**Warning: reactor vessel ruptured. Internal leak detected. Emergency plasma venting system activated, SCRAM in progress. Three minutes 28.65 seconds until loss of critical mass. Advise immediate cessation of combat activities.**"

"Doc, how far is the nearest elevator?"

"_...about four minutes away, why?_"

"Adam says something's wrong with the reactor. I'm not gonna make it back anyway so don't wait up for me."

"_Wait, what are you going to do?_"

"Finishing this fight. Adam, _knife_." – His left shoulder rack opened and Kaworu retrieved his remaining knife. – "Alright, we're gonna expedite this one." – Sending one last look at his comrades, he fixed Unit-01's gaze at the Angel and started plodding towards her.

Meanwhile, Shamshel was in a world of hurt. That accursed creature has somehow reflected her attack and blinded her! This would not stand. Due to her loss of vision, she was unable to locate her opponent. Despite the lack of visible auditory organs however, she heard his heavy footsteps approaching and waited. It wasn't as if he could attack her bare-handed without entering the range of her plasmawhips...

Kaworu didn't know this but quickly learned when the whips unexpectedly attacked, cutting the knife in two and tearing out a large chunk of his forearm armor. – "Fuck, that hurt!" – He yelped while jumping back, cradling the appendage he almost parted with. Luckily, it wasn't a direct hit so it didn't actually injure the Eva but with the whips being made of plasma, they didn't need to hit directly to burn their victim either. – "Eat this!" – He experimentally launched one slash harken at the Angel's core but its cable was cut before it could hit. The pull also changed its trajectory slightly, resulting in the harken lodging itself next to the core and Shamshel releasing a grunt of pain again. – "Okay, I'm out of ideas..."

"_**You will never get to me in here... give up.**_"

"**One minute 47.29 seconds until loss of critical mass.**"

"Damnit, I'm running out of time..." – he experimentally lunged at the Angel and was slashed across the lower torso. – "Umph... stop playing with me!" – Once again, he felt that heat rush and the octagonal field rematerialized, deflecting the whips that tried to follow up the parry.

Has Shamshel been standing, she would've recoiled in surprise. Although she lost her sight, she clearly felt what happened. '_**How can he control the light of his soul?**_'

'_Damnit, I need something longer..._'

"_Doctor, we have an anomalous energy reading._"

"_Again? Where?_"

"_Tracing... it's a high-energy object in Sector T!_"

"_Say WHAT?_" - Yui sounded genuinely shocked before a rumble was heard through the radio.

"_What the hell was that?_!" – asked Shephard.

"_No, wait... it's approaching the surface rapidly!_"

A few moments later, a building next to the combatants exploded into a million pieces. Concrete chunks and steel girders were flying everywhere, not to mention other pieces of debris.

Kaworu instinctually shielded Unit-01's face before he realized its foolishness: he was inside the giant and nothing could get to him THAT easily. - "Uhh... what?"

A massive crash almost flattened the neighboring building as a heavy object landed on its top, demolishing three floors under its weight. As the dust cleared, the object turned out to be a red spear.

"How the heck did this thing get here...? Anyway, it's just what I need." – He quickly encountered a problem, however. It was so freaking _heavy_ he could barely lift it; he almost fell over when he tried it first. – "Not good, she'll cut me to pieces before I get in range... No matter, let's do this!" – That heat rush again. The weapon suddenly seemed very cold and all the heat drained into it before a ripple ran across its surface and it became much lighter. – "Whoa, freaky..."

"_Uh, doc? What is that and how did it get there?_"

"_...I'll tell you later. As for how it flew over seven kilometers without external support, I have no idea._"

"Time to kick ass and look good... hey, you!" – Kaworu called out to the Angel and propped the spear with one hand across his shoulder. _[BGM: Celldweller - Scardonia (Kaworu's theme)]_ – "I said I'm gonna tell you my name before I kill you. So open your ears and listen up!" – For added effect, he pointed skyward with his free hand.

"_...what is he doing?_"

"I'm the man every one of you should fear. I'm the one whose spirit no mortal or immortal can defeat. I'm the one who will carve a path through the heavens to grab hold of his own path! I'm a man with a strong back and an eternally blazing soul! A fuckin' knight in shining armor!" – He put his hand on his hip while he pointed the spear at the trembling Angel. – "The great and invincible Kaworu-sama is **ME!**"

A long silence followed which was broken by Yui's deadpan remark. – "_Excuse me but I would __**really**__ appreciate it you wouldn't use our multi-billion credit weapon to show off._"

"**Warning: 26.28 seconds until loss of critical mass.**"

"I told it to Sachiel before and I'll tell you too: stand in my way and I will burn you to ash. And now that we are properly introduced... let me ask you this." – He crouched then lunged, spear-first. – "_**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AAAAAAMM?****!**_"

Shamshel made a last effort to defend herself, jabbing both whips forward and impaling Unit-01 through the torso. She couldn't however stop the spear from impaling her core. The Angel made a gurgling sound and its whips blackened, their power having been sapped by something else.

Through the burning sympathetic pain in his body, Kaworu distantly felt the spear starting to vibrate in his hands. – "You xeno bastards... aren't the first... who tried to... kill us..." – he gasped through his pain-induced haze. – "but as... long as... our will is strong enough... we can do..." – he coughed up a few drops of blood. – "_**ANYTHIIIIIING!**_" – A bright flash consumed his vision before he passed out.

* * *

A powerful quake shook the control room, sending several people to the ground.

"Maya, what in the _blazes_ is going on up there?" – Yui screamed over the noise.

"A massive energy surge was detected before-"

"Scratch that, what's happening _now_?" – Shephard yelled back.

"Hyuga!"

"Nothing, all nearby cameras were knocked out by the explosion!"

"Explosion of what?"

"Unknown, there's too much noise to detect anything- hold on, the Magi is trying to filter it out."

"What about Uni-01? Was it destroyed?"_'God, I hope not!'_

"I have it!" – interrupted Aoba. – "Unit-01's transponder code is still being broadcasted. The Magi are hailing the telemetry system; we should have it shortly."

Yui blew out a sigh of relief. – "And the A-1?"

"Scanning..." – Maya paused for a few seconds. – "Nothing. It's gone."

"Patch into orbital surveillance, I want an overhead view." – Shephard ordered. He wasn't part of the AEL command structure but in the chaos, no one bothered to ask who the orders were coming from.

It took them a while but once the Magi used the confusion in the military channels to subtly commandeer an orbiting satellite, the main display formed an image that sent the entire room into a shocked silence.

"Holy mother of..." – murmured Shephard.

Unit-01 was laying face-down on the street, the remains of the Angel spread across the nearby buildings. Blood coated the walls with shredded and charred pieces of flesh hanging from here and there as well as lying in small piles. But that wasn't what caused their reaction.

Right next to the former battlefield, the pavement was simply... gone. As was every single building in a perfectly symmetrical isosceles cone that stretched for almost a kilometer into the landscape, completely demolishing several city blocks. Unit-01 was lying at the tip of the cone with the spear jammed underneath its unmoving bulk.

"...talk about overkill." – summarized Hyuga everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, that's one _hell_ of a collateral damage." – added Aoba. – "There's one thing I'd hate to find out, though."

"What?"

"...who's going to pay for it?"

The techs looked at each other. – "...shit."

"Maya, how's Unit-01?" – came Yui's voice from above.

"Surprisingly, it survived without additional damage. The reactor's been scrammed and the failsafes won't let it restart. That's not what I'm worried about; plugsuit telemetry shows the pilot is unconscious. His synchograph spiked just after he hit the A-1; it might be sympathetic injuries."

"I see. Dispatch medivac, I'll have a few words to him once he recovers."

"Doc, are you sure it would be a good idea to chew him out? Sure he wrecked half the city but at least he's alive."

"True. No residential buildings were damaged; had he not returned to engage the A-1 where he did, there would be lots of homeless people in Tokyo-2 right now. But Unit-01 sustained heavy damage and after the repairs to Unit-00, the AEL is financially finished this time. As far as we're concerned, this was a tactical victory but a strategic defeat." – With that, she turned around and left.

* * *

The door to the classroom banged open as the four barged in, still in shock over what they've witnessed.

"Okay... if anyone asks, we didn't see anything!" – Hikari panted as she leaned at the wall.

"Yeah..." – Mari agreed. – "I mean... this is just crazy. A giant monster attacking the city then _Nagisa_ of all people showing up in a big robot to kill it? This is crazy!"

"Yes, we heard you the first time!" – Tōji retorted. – "Did you see how much houses he blew up? I can't imagine how much shit he's going to get in class!"

"He won't." – Hikari quietly replied. – "We will not speak of this to anyone. Ever. From how you took it, I take he didn't tell you either. He probably had a good reason for it and we have to respect that."

"I'm game. Ken?" – Tōji looked at his mate who was still staring somewhere in front of himself. – "Hey, get yer shit together, dude! Don't tell anyone about what you saw, 'kay?" – The boy absently nodded but Tōji wasn't sure he actually understood the question.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, a lone figure was observing the carnage from a hilltop near Tokyo-2. He fixed his tie and murmured "_yesss... all as I have... planned_" before he disappeared in a flash.


	16. Chapter 16

_Next chapter. I'd appreciate reviews, people. I know you're reading this, hit counter for this fic is almost 400 for last month alone and yet only one person even bothers to tell their opinion._

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
October 13, 2041_

Kaworu slowly cracked his eyes open. It took his tired brain almost an entire minute until he became fully aware of his surroundings.

It looked like a hospital room but that wasn't what currently concerned him. Oh no; it was something much more unpleasant. His body felt as if it has been stomped on by Sachiel, grinded between Unit-01's landspinners then finally chewed on and spat out by the Eva itself.

He made a tentative attempt at sitting up but that was instantly aborted by a huge jolt of pain. – "Owwww... fuck..."

"So you're awake. Good." – he heard a voice speaking to him from the right. Twisting his neck as much as he could without being overwhelmed by pain, he identified the speaker as Yui who was busily working on her tablet.

"Ooohhh... I'm hurtin' all over, doc. What happened?"

Yui paused work. - "Well, you've defeated the Ang- the A-1." – she hastily corrected herself, hoping he didn't notice. She had no patience for explaining right now. – "On the other hand, part of the city was destroyed and Unit-01 is heavily damaged. There's something with Adam as well."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure but I have a theory. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." – Her tone changed from matter-of-fact to accusing. – "As I have said, Unit-01 is heavily damaged. Repair and regeneration will cost us. The weapon you used against the An- the A-1" – she corrected herself again - "is unusable. While we probably won't need to repair it, we still need something more effective. That will cost us too. And let's not get started on the massive collateral damage you racked up topside, something I'm not sure we'll have to pay for but we probably have to." – Yui leaned in, eyes dangerously narrowed. – "Are you aware how much all these going to cost us? We're going to have to scrap Unit-02, severely restrict funding for all of our projects and it's _still_ not enough!" – Taking a few moments to compose herself and realizing she wasn't supposed to yell at a hospital, Yui continued at a normal volume. – "I would've already fired you for the massive financial losses you cost us if it weren't for your performance."

Kaworu mustered the energy to apologize. He figured it was the least he could do. – "Uh, yeah. Sorry about all those. I'll try to do better next time."

"I wasn't exaggerating, mister Nagisa. There is a very real possibility there won't be a next time."

* * *

_AEL Command Center  
1546 hours_

Yui quietly entered her office, still lost in thoughts about finding a possible way to avert the current crisis.

She wasn't alone, however. - "Hello, doc."

Yui looked up at the smugly smiling face of Shephard. - "Colonel, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't show up at my office unannounced on a constant basis." - she remarked dryly.

"Well, what can I say? Authority comes with privileges... anyway, how's Nagisa?"

She tensed up. - "Awake, no lasting injuries. Why?"

"I heard rumors around that you were beside yourself when they brought him in and spent the entire night next to his bed."

Yui almost immediately recognized the intent behind the innocent remark. _'Oh no, you don't...'_ – "I was checking on his state; a leader must keep tabs on her subordinates to control every possible variable regarding them. Rumors aside, do you have any more insightful comments or will you leave? I have work to do."_'Damn, someone couldn't keep their mouths shut... can't I even be concerned for someone without others knowing it?'_

Shephard winced. - "That's _cold_, doc.. Anyway, I have discussed the company's situation with my superiors and they believe they've found a solution."

"Oh? This had better be a good one. I have no intention of becoming anyone's subsidiary."

"Nothing like that. Basically, they want to recruit this company as a private military contractor. When one of those things come, they point at it, you kill it. As long as you keep your side of the deal, they'll keep the money flowin'."

Yui instantly caught on. _'Keel. It has to be him; the old bastard's planning something, but what?'_ – "What's the catch, colonel? There has to be something the military wants to get out of this deal. I'm not that naïve."

"Well... they want to restructure the company a bit." – At Yui's expression betraying her about to interrupt, he hastily added. – "No integration into the rank structure or anything like that. But if you guys are gonna be on our pay, you better shape up a little."

"I will think about it" – said Yui after a little while. _'The idea certainly has merit. It would enable us to expand our operations and speed up our schedule with Project E considerably. Unit-02 is almost complete and if I can crack the interface in time, we won't need the boy and Rei anymore. Then again, what if all the military wants is to have an excuse to spy on us?'_

"Oh, I almost forgot: they also want you to go public with the Evangelions."

"What? That's not for them to decide!"

"Relax, they didn't mean a full disclosure. People in the city are a bit twitchy right now, what with two incidents they're told nothing about happening right on their doorstep. They need the morale boost. All my superiors want right now is to tell the public that the situation is under control. They won't reveal the pilots' identity or anything like that."

"...agreed. How much can I expect?"

Shephard stated a number.

"That's... quite a large sum of money."

"It's an example. You're basically getting a blank check from us. As for what you're spending it on..." – Shephard smirked and spread his arms. – "Don't ask, don't tell."

"I see... can I do my job now?"

"Sure, sure..." – Shephard got up and was about to leave when Yui called after him.

"Nagisa asked to transfer a request of his; for some reason, he wants you to bring him his school tablet. By the way, where were you hurrying to after the attack yesterday?"

Shephard's face twisted into an apprehensive grimace. – "Family matters. Nothing important." – His mind briefly wandered back to the massive chew-out he provided his daughter when he got home.

'_ASUKA, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?'_

'_Saved the day. I don't know who was that giant's pilot but the guy was so lame I ran out of patience watching him messing up.'_

'_THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?'_

'_What's the matter? It's not like I took any serious damage aside from some structural damage in the feet. What was that thing, anyway?'_

'_None of your damn business! You're NOT sitting in your Durandal again unless I say so, young lady!'_

'_But-'_

'_No buts! I'm not going to lose you too!'_

'_What about all those times I participated in the wargames, huh? Don't give me this!'_

'_Watch that manner of yours! This was real combat and you almost didn't make it out of there when that building collapsed under you! I don't want this to happen ever again, understood?'_

"Does your daughter know about Nagisa?"

Shephard shook his head. – "Nah, it's not her business anyway."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
October 15, 2041  
0738 hours_

"Hey, Ken." – whispered Tō ji to his friend.

"What?"

"You think Kaworu's OK?"

"Dunno. I haven't heard of him the weekend. Do you think he might've-"

"Shaddap, ya idiot! We said we'd not talk about this!"

Kensuke looked around, fearful that he might've been overheard. – "Sorry, but still... you're the one who brought it up." – He looked at Asuka sitting a few rows away. – "Ask the Cyclone."

"Like hell. You ask her."

"Why me? You wanted to know!"

"Kaworu and the Cyclone don't like each other. Therefore, asking her about him is suicide and I dunno about you but I treasure my life. So you do it." – Touji's reasoning was quite simple. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to the intellectual but his self-preservation instinct worked just like everyone else's.

"No way!"

Asuka growled and got up. She overheard the entire conversation and was quite miffed at being talked about like that. Sure, their prediction of her reaction was mostly correct but still, her pride demanded action. Stomping to the boys, she drove both her palms onto the desk. – "Alright, listen up you rejects! The idiot wandered outside and got caught in whatever happened out there so he's in hospital. There, satisfied now?" – Just as suddenly as she came, she left towards her place and dropped onto the seat, still grumbling about their perceived ignorance.

Tō ji shook her head. – "What a bitch..."

Now THAT outright pissed her off. Fortunately for Tō ji, Asuka mistook his remark as a half-assed attempt at provoking her and proceeded to ignore everything she heard from that direction. However, she filed him away in her head as a person she would never pull out of a deep situation.

"I don't get it. Battleframes are not fragile; that giant must've had tons of armor, how could he get injured in it?"

"I dunno about these things, man. That wasn't anything among the stuff I saw you have."

"Yeah, must've been a prototype or something. I mean, battleframes aren't supposed to be that large, the Mk-3 was miniaturized to improve stability and handling; just look what the Baron could pull off yesterday! The weapon it had was an oversized MK225 with an insanely high caliber; that model's bullets are designed to pierce synth armor but that monster just shrugged it off like it was nothing, did you see it?"

"I was there with you, how couldn't I?" – replied Tō ji exasperatedly.

* * *

On the other side of the room, the still fuming Asuka's attention was grabbed by Mari. – "What was that about?"

Asuka shrugged, already calming herself down to not accidentally offend her friend. – "Nothing. Those stooges wanted to know where's the idiot but were afraid to ask."

Mari chuckled. – "Stooges... that's a good one... what idiot?"

"Nagisa, who else? Dumbass got caught outside the shelter and look where it got him; not even I have any idea where's he right now."

Hikari decided to ask the question that has been nagging her for quite a time. – "Asuka, why are you so hostile to Nagisa?"

"'Cause he's an arrogant prick, that's why. He thinks he's so much better than everyone but he won't confuse me, I see him for what he truly is. Someone needs to knock him off his high horse very damn quick or he's going to hit his ass even harder when he falls down on his own."

"And you're set on doing the knocking down, aren't you?" – Mari quipped. – "Are you jealous of him?"

"Jealous? Ha!" – responded Asuka flippantly. – "Why would I be jealous of HIM? I'm just doing him a favor he doesn't deserve, that's all."

"You don't seem to like the 'stooges', either."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Just look at them: Big Guy who's dumber than my ass and Four Eyes who says he's a military expert but he doesn't know a thing about it." – She leaned back and raised her voice, not noticing Hikari's sour look when she mentioned Tō ji. – "Just so you know Aida, the MK225 can't breach Strider armor from more than 300 meters, the bullets lose too much kinetic energy at that distance. Get your facts right before you say anything, idiot." – She turned back to her wide-eyed friends. – "Seriously..."

"How do you know about things like this?" – asked Mari incredulously.

"I'm not stupid, unlike certain other people." – replied Asuka without missing a beat. – "Anyway, did you bring the music?"

"Oh! Good thing you say it, I forgot. I have it right here." – Mari retrieved a small case with a memory card inside.

Asuka briefly glanced at the cover. – "Exit Trance? I don't know them."

"It's pretty good, you'll like it."

* * *

"...did she just _correct you_?" – asked Tō ji with a disbelieving tone.

"...looks like it. Three hundred meters? I didn't know that..."

Tō ji groaned. – "That's not the point, ya dimwit! I'm startin' to get real fed up with her bull. I say let's mess her up."

"But she's a girl! You can't beat her up!"

Tō ji grinned. – "Who said anything about beating?"

Realization quickly spread across the other boy's face. – "You mean..."

"Exactly. It's time we involve her in the photo operation. Guys were asking 'bout it already and we'd get some nice cash at her expense."

"I don't know, dude... Makinami's pics were selling well."

"That's just because she has those awesome jugs of hers. Come on! 'S long as the class rep doesn't find out about it, we're good. So, ya game?"

"Right; fifty-fifty as we agreed."


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry 'bout being late. I always aim to update on Fridays because the graphs say site traffic is highest on weekends.  
What I wrote before still stands: good opinion or bad, please review. If you have questions, take it to the fic's Spacebattles thread._

_Gone overboard with this chapter, it's almost two chapters in length but I didn't want to break it down because it has an important moment._

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
October 15, 2041  
1642 hours_

"Alright, we're done. You can redress now." – said Yui as she scribbled down a few notes.

Kaworu obliged and put his shirt back on. – "So, what'll it be? Will I live?"

"Your lung has healed and no other injuries merit further attention. I'll clear you but take it easy for a few more weeks."'_ Amazing... I've never seen anyone recover this fast! Though that poses another question: how come Rei took an entire month?_' She groaned. – "Oh, damn."

"What?"

"Rei's security card was renewed but I forgot to give it to her. I'm doing an all-nighter and by the time I get home, I'll be so tired I'll probably forget it again. Could you do it for me?" – She pulled said card out of her pocket.

"Uh, sure. How is she, by the way?" – asked Kaworu as he took the card.

Yui made a thoughtful expression. – "Nothing unusual though she's been a bit dejected lately... I wonder why?"

* * *

_Two hours later_

As the elevator started its way upward, Kaworu couldn't help but crack a smile. Things were going well: he managed to find an unused basement not too far from the school which suits his purposes quite well. No one else knew about it, not even Tōji; Kensuke knew something was up but not the details. He was going to tell them tomorrow.

'_**Why are you taking it this far?**_'

'_I've gone too far to change my mind. If I try that, no one'll ever take me seriously. Besides, why would I want to do that?'_

'_**I don't know. How far are you willing to go?**_'

Kaworu steeled his expression. '_As far as I have to._'

Exiting the elevator, he had gone straight to the Ikari apartment's door and knocked. After a while and several more knocks, he frowned at the lack of answer. _'Huh... I'll just drop this thing off, then.'_

'_**She's not going to find it if you drop it into the mailbox. Maybe she's in the shower again?**__'_

Kaworu's mind briefly wandered back to the last time he was in this very building._ 'Well, she's got nothing I haven't seen already...'_

Tabris chuckled in response. '_**Wait until Shephard hears that...**_'

'_She'll scream bloody murder, making copious usage of the word "pervert". I'm not stupid._'

Kaworu lightly pushed the handle... but the door didn't budge. _'Locked, what the hell? She never locks the door.'_ He was quite aggravated by that habit of hers during their time together a month ago. Despite his repeated protests, she never bothered with keys.

'_**Simple: she's not home. What will you do now?**_'

He remembered a black speck he saw from ground level. '_I think I saw her on the roof when we came in._'

'_**What would she want to do there?**_'

'_Beats me. When she was at my place, she had often gone upstairs there as well._'

He was about to leave when the pieces fell together.

"_She never locks the door."_

"_I saw her on the roof."_

"_She's been a bit dejected lately..."_

"_I do not value my own life."_

His gut instinct kicked in. _'Something's wrong.'_ He broke off running towards the stairs, having decided to not bother waiting for the elevator that was called away by someone else.

* * *

The door to the roof banged open as Kaworu stormed outside. Quickly looking around, his fears were confirmed: the black-clad figure of Rei was standing uncomfortably close to the roof's edge._ 'Fuck, I knew it!'_ – "The fuck are you doing there?"

The girl slowly turned around. – "Nagisa." – She acknowledged his presence quietly.

The first thing he noticed was that her shades were missing. Aside from the few occasions when she wore something other than her trenchcoat, he'd never saw her eyes. But now he did, and they scared him shitless.

Emptiness. A bottomless abyss, complete lack of anything; that is what her eyes told him. The unfocused, blank stare of those dull red orbs was free of any kind of emotion or mood. Although he never admitted it to anyone, Kaworu was very much familiar with that expression. He himself bore that expression in the first years of what he he could remember of his life.

"Uh, hello? I asked you a question, what are you doing up there?"

Her expression didn't shift or waver in the slightest. – "I am preparing to put an end to my existence." – With that, she stepped up onto the edge separating her from the deep.

That confirmed Kaworu's fears. '_Shitshitshitshitshitshiiiiit!_' – "Okayokay, why the hell would you do that?"

"I have my reasons." – came the quiet reply.

"Mind telling me?"

"Yes. I advise you to keep your distance; I do not wish to involve you."

'_Crap, I have no idea how to talk someone out of suicide! She's the strongest woman I know, why would she of all people try to kill herself? It doesn't make any goddamn sense!'_

'_**Watch your mouth!**_' Tabris spoke up indignantly but was ignored.

Kaworu slowly started to walk towards her. – "Look, let's talk this over. What made you think this is a good idea, can't you tell at least that?"

"No." – she replied simply. – "My reasons partially involve you."

Now that took Kaworu aback. – "Me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You did no harm to me. Not willingly or knowingly. I am merely following procedures." – She finally showed emotion for the first time, adopting a resigned expression as if she had made peace with herself.

"Procedures, what procedures? Who the hell told you to kill yourself?"

"I received no such order from anyone. It is of my own volition." – she briefly glanced at the setting sun above the Nagao Pass in the western hills before returning her still blank stare at him. – "I have evaluated all possible actions and came to a conclusion that this is the most appropriate one given the... circumstances. It is time. Goodbye." – With that, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned back.

"_**FUCK, NO!**_" – Kaworu leapt at her and quickly grabbed onto her ankles. What he failed to anticipate was gravity doing its job and using the girl's weight as leverage to pull him over as well. Tumbling over the edge, the boy suddenly found himself in freefall, still holding onto her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened.

They say people experience their entire lives in the moments before death. Kaworu had no such thing.

'_Fuck, I didn't expect this..._'

'_**Veeery good idea there!**_' said Tabris sarcastically. '_**Now we're both going to die just because you decided to play hero. I hope you're satisfied!**_'

Kaworu cracked a tired smile. '_Heh, I never thought I'd check out like this..._' As soon as this thought registered in him, his eyes opened wide. _'No! I will not let it end like this!'_ Glancing at the rapidly approaching ground, he quickly yanked Rei to himself which earned a surprised stare from the girl who didn't realize his presence. Quickly hugging onto her, he turned himself below her in an attempt to cushion her impact. _'Fuck, this is going to hu-'_

He never got to finish that sentence as a sudden turquoise flash accompanied by a loud cracking sound blanked out his senses. For a second, he thought he landed... then he felt _it_. Or to be more exact, the complete lack of everything. He couldn't see anything and the only sound he heard was his own breathing. He distantly felt that he was still clutching Rei but his sense of touch was blanketed by a unidirectional pressure that prevented him from moving.

Then just as suddenly, a sound of rushing air could be heard and the flash and sound came again. Before he could register what was going on, he landed on a pile of something uneven. His nose was immediately assaulted by stench but that wasn't what he was concerned about.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was lying in a trash container with Rei on top of him. Another realization about her breasts being pressed firmly into his chest resulted in a wave of relief as their slight waving told him she was alive. _'Thank god... wait, what the fuck just happened?'_

Rei slowly climbed off him without a word, standing to the side and slowly dusting herself off. Kaworu attempted to do the same, only to be interrupted by a sharp pain in his side. – "Owww..."

"You are injured." – offered the girl quietly, pointing at the slowly spreading bloodstain on the left side of his shirt where a sharp piece of broken glass dug deeply into him.

"Yeah... I noticed." – he gasped out in response, trying to get back up without aggravating it too much. He failed however and had to bite onto his lips to keep himself from screaming.

"You require medical assistance."

"Nah, I'm go- _**OW!**_" – that was it; Rei stopped standing by and helped him up, putting the arm of his uninjured side over her shoulders.

"My apartment has first aid supplies. I shall provide them to you."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

The door of the apartment slowly opened as Rei helped Kaworu in and onto a chair before closing the door behind them. – "Do not move. I shall get the supplies."

"Right..."

After about half a minute of rummaging, she brought back a small case and carefully grabbed the glass. – "Be advised; this will most likely be painful."

"I'm not a pussy, do it!"

She obliged and with a swift gesture yanked it out of his flesh, sending him into a world of pain.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! **__Fuck!_ Can't you be a bit more gentle?"

"I have informed you that it will most likely be painful. I could do nothing else."

"What, you don't have anaesthetic?" – croaked Kaworu as screaming at the top of his lungs did a number on his throat. He distantly remembered Yui advising him to take it easy due to the faint pain in his chest. He wasn't coughing up blood yet, so he figured he was good to go.

"Anaesthetic does not work on me; therefore, I do not keep such things at home. Please undress; I shall wash the wound."

Kaworu pulled off his shirt. – "What do you mean 'doesn't work on you'?"

The girl hesitated before answering. – "I am not at liberty to dispense that information."

'_This argument again... it has something to do with her tattoo, I'm sure of it._' He hissed as she rinsed off the blood, almost screaming again as she followed up with disinfectant.

"You are most fortunate. No vital organs were damaged and the glass does not appear to be fragmented."

"Meaning...?"

"You do not require hospital-grade medical attention."

Kaworu sighed at that. – "Good. Would be kinda hard to explain why do I have to go back the very same day I'm released."

A long silence followed, broken by a single whispered word. – "Why?"

_[BGM: Gundam 00 OST - Reason]_

"What?"

"Why have you endangered yourself to prevent my demise? I am familiar with the concept of self-sacrifice; however, I fail to understand your reasoning. I am not worth saving." – asked Rei with a bowed head.

"That's bullshit."

"... I do not understand."

"Why were you tryin' to off yourself anyway?"

She bowed her head even further. – "...I have become obsolete."

"Obsolete? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Long ago, my life had a predefined purpose. I am... _unnatural_. However, that purpose soon became forfeit due to events I am not privy to. The sole reason of my continued existence is mother showing mercy towards me and adopting me. She also gave me a new purpose which lost it's meaning a few days ago."

Kaworu was now more than interested as he realized what she'd almost done wasn't due to a spur of the moment. Although he hadn't the slightest clue what she was talking about. – "What was that reason?"

"I exist solely to pilot Unit-00. There is nothing else to my existence."

"Ooookay... how do I come into this?"

"I do not expect you to understand. My purpose in life is to pilot. By successfully engaging and defeating two A-1s whereas I failed with the first one and could not participate at the second due to orders, you have proven yourself the superior pilot. Therefore, I became obsolete."

"And so you decided to kill yourself."

"It is standard AEL policy to dispose of unneeded specimens to prevent industrial theft. I am aware that mother has developed emotional attachment to me which could affect her judgment; I therefore chose to ease her position by taking the choice out of her hands."

By this point, Kaworu's head was spinning. – "Whoawhoawhoa, you lost me there for a moment. Let me get this straight: you decide that since I'm better, they can make due with me and try to kill yourself because you think they'll dispose of you for it?"

"Indeed." – Rei affirmed.

Kaworu shook his head. – "That's fucked up... _really_ fucked up."

"I did not expect you to understand." – added the girl disappointedly as she finished his bandage.

"Alright, look... you said you were given a reason to live and you tried to off yourself because you thought it's no longer valid?"

"That is correct."

"Why are you depending on that? I mean, if you want a purpose in life, why not give yourself one?"

"That is impossible. I have no right to exist. I should not exist. My very life is an affront unto God." – she said in a tone that made Kaworu sure she was forcibly convincing herself.

"Stop that! You are NOT worthless!"

"I am. I have no worth as a pilot because there is another who surpasses me. I have no worth as a human because I am a product of science." – she paused for a while and when she continued, her voice was positively wavering. – "I have no worth as a woman because... because..." – she faltered. The mask finally fell off and Kaworu saw Rei as who she truly was: a scared and confused young woman who hid beneath a hard exterior to keep herself together.

Kaworu instantly stood up and drew the girl into a hug, ignoring the gun pressed into his navel and the sound of the safety going off. – "Sshhh, it's okay... calm down, it's okay... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." – he whispered as he gently ruffled her hair. Slowly, the gun withdrew and her hitched breathing slowed down though she didn't return the hug. They stood like this for a while before Kaworu decided to console her.

"Look, I know you're upset. You don't know what to do with yourself and I know how bad that can be. Because if you have no purpose, you don't live. You _exist_. And you hate every fucking thing about yourself, _every fucking second_ of your life. You want release from it and I don't blame you for trying to take the easy way out. I know this because I experienced it myself. I felt the loneliness, being completely abandoned by everyone. I felt the soul-crushing despair, knowing I have no one to turn to, no one to depend on. And you know why I'm here?" – He paused to make sure she was listening. – "I'm here because I've decided that I had enough. I stood up on my legs and said 'fuck this'. Merely because no one gives a damn about me doesn't mean I should do the others. You know why I'm here? I'm here because I want to create a world where people don't have to feel what we felt. Everyone deserves happiness in life; we just didn't get as much from it. Do you want this dream to come true?"

A long silence ensued, broken by a single word. – "Yes."

"Then help me." – offered Kaworu quietly. – "Do you want purpose in life? Do you want to know the feeling of trusting others and having their trust in return? In that world, you can have your wish. Don't feel bad just because you're not the best. This war is far from over and I can't do it alone. But together... together we have a chance. And as long as that chance is not zero, it might as well be one hundred to me. You have never given yourself purpose? Then let this be it: fight by my side and at the end of the road, you'll find your answers."

Rei slowly raised her head, her expression no longer confused. – "Your words have merit. However, changing the world is a difficult endeavor. What will we do if we fail?"

Kaworu long awaited someone to ask him that question. – "Then I will utterly destroy this world. Nothing and no one will stand in my way to create that world we deserve. It won't be perfect, but it'd be helluva lot better than this one. I don't care about power, justice or any other crap like that. I just don't want anyone to suffer."

"...do you truly want to help me?"

Kaworu smiled. – "Of course. Friends help each other in need. And I've seen your true face: while you aren't perfect, neither am I. You're the strongest woman I ever met and I know you're the one person I can count on to watch my back."

"A... friend?"

"Yeah. Think about what I said and remember, if you ever need someone, I'm here. It's never too late."

"I see."

"Glad you do. Anyway, it's late. I've gotta go or Shephard will chew my ass off." – Kaworu turned to grab his shirt, wondering how he's going to hide the stain when Rei grabbed his left arm.

"Wait."

He turned his head to ask, only to be stopped when he realized Rei was staring at his tattoo with wide eyes. She ran her fingers across it to make sure it was real. – "Where did you receive this?" – she asked with urgency in her voice.

"Uhh, I dunno. Can't remember."

"You can't?"

"Nope. Can't remember anything before I was six, dunno why."

"I see." – she replied in a tone that was simultaneously disappointed and thoughtful.

"Well... like I said, I've got to go home now. See you at scho- crap, I almost forgot. Your security card was renewed, here's the new one. I'm not going to tell the doctor what happened but you can thank her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have come around." – Kaworu laid the card down onto a counter and bid goodbye before leaving.

Rei was still standing in the exact same spot an hour later.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Outer District 6  
2012 hours_

"Yo, I'm home." – called out Kaworu as he locked the entrance door and quickly moved to slip into his room to get his shirt off before anyone noticed the blood.

He quickly changed his mind when he saw that the door of Asuka's room was wide open with the occupant clearly inside.

"Hey, idiot! About time you decided to _grace_ me with your presence, I'm hungry." – she called out indignantly.

"Wrong person to ask, I can't cook." – he shot back at her as he slipped into the bathroom and quickly hid the shirt in the laundry basket. He's eventually going to answer some pointed questions about it but he couldn't help it.

"I don't give a damn, give me something! Now!"

'_I just got home and she's already giving me shit? Jeez, give me a break!_'"Why don't you do it for yourself? I'm not your damn housemaid!"

The sound of ruffling sheets was followed by an über-pissed Asuka rushing out, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him towards the kitchen. – "_You are because I say so, now get moving!_"

'_Yup. Guess things are back to normal...'_


	18. Chapter 18

_New chapter. I'm not really sure how long to draw this verse out. I mean, I'm organizing the fic into verses, each verse being a separate season, if you will. I don't want to go too fast but I'm having trouble making up filler. Right now, I'm expecting 3+1 verses and two spinoffs, roughly using Rebuild's timeframe but with a major expansion in the second verse. Sounds immaturely ambitious, I know. I'm not writing this as a small-time project, I want to establish a full-blown universe which is why I've laid so much effort into worldbuilding. Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
October 16, 2041  
0752 hours_

"Yo, _**WAZZZZZZUUUUUUP?**_" – hollered Kaworu as he walked into the classroom. Both of his friends responded eagerly.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you okay?" – asked a relieved Kensuke.

"Yeah, I'm good. And you guys?"

"Same."

"Hey, that thing you-!" – Kensuke started excitedly, only to have Touji forcibly shutting his mouth.

"Shaddap, you idiot! You want the whole class to hear it?"

Kensuke made an apologetic expression before pushing the hand off his face. – "Sorry."

Kaworu narrowed his eyes. – "If you guys are talking about THAT, I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"Come on, just a little!" – Kensuke urged.

"...alright, fine. But not now. Like I said, I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Aww... you're no fun."

That ticked Kaworu off. – "Listen up, guys! You wandering into MY battlefield was a freakin' idiotic thing to do! I managed to convince my boss to let you guys off this time but if I tell you things you're not supposed to know, she's gonna come after you. Not to mention that I'd be fired too! Is that what you want?"

"Uh, no! Sorry..." – apologized Kensuke quickly.

In the desk before them, Rei silently nodded to herself. _'He handled the situation sufficiently. I shall inform Mother of this.'_ Then she again was lost in her thoughts. _'I do not understand... Nagisa is Marked just as I am. Why? Mother said there are no other Genesis subjects. Is it possible she was wrong?'_ She thought it over from a purely logical standpoint. _'That should not be possible. Mother was the head of the project; the existence of a second subject should not go unnoticed by her.'_ Her attention was diverted by Hikari entering the classroom with a sour look on her face.

"Everyone, your attention please! The principal just informed me that class is postponed." – her declaration was immediately drowned out by the wild cheer that rose from the class; Touji's deep voice leading by a good few decibels. She inwardly frowned at that. No amount of could outdo his tendencies towards delinquency, frequently getting him in trouble. A pity, even though she kinda liked that attitude in him... – "However! You can't leave the room until period." – The cheers instantly turned to groans.

As for Rei, she returned to her own thoughts. _'It seems I cannot achieve a conclusion. I require more information on the subject; the Magi's archives should have what I require.'_ Unknown to almost everyone at the AEL, Rei possessed the highest, Omega-level security clearance to the Magi. This allowed her to access all files on the servers, even those whose mere existence was restricted to even high-level employees. Not that she ever needed it, of course; Yui gave her such clearance because of special circumstances Rei knew about but couldn't tell to anyone. Not only because of company policy but for her own reasons as well.

And it would've looked suspicious if Rei couldn't access restricted files but had a free passage into Sector T at the very bottom of the complex.

* * *

Behind her, Kaworu returned to his accomplices. – "Alright, that's the perfect opportunity. I saw four of you our there, who was the other two?"

"Uh... Makinami and the class rep." – Touji replied uncertainly.

Kaworu instantly headbutted his desk. – "The class rep? Már csak ez hiányzott... _[Translation: this is just what was missing (i.e. just what I needed)]_ Did she tell anyone?"

"No."

"In fact, she was the one who thought we shouldn't." – Kensuke added.

Kaworu saw the opportunity in the situation. With classes going on in the other rooms and this class being confined to the room, there was no way anyone could eavesdrop on them in the corridor. Standing up, he walked over to the door, Touji and Kensuke in tow. – "Hey, class rep!"

Asuka shot back before Hikari could. – "Buzz off, stooge! We're having a conversation!"

Hikari silenced her with a glare, eliciting a grin and a shrug from the blonde. – "What is it? I told everyone not to leave the classroom."

"That's why I'm asking you. You and Makinami, a word." – seeing his serious expression, the named girls instantly knew what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

Outside, Kaworu waited for Mari to shut the door behind her before going to the topic. – "Alright, Touji already told me but I wanted to verify it. Did you tell anyone what happened outside the shelter?"

"No." – replied Hikari.

"Nope."

"Good. I want you to keep it that way. I can't really explain what I was doing but I don't want people to hound me and Ikari about it."

That shocked everyone. – "Wait, what does she have to do with that... _thing_?" – asked Mari incredulously.

Kaworu checked again that they weren't being eavesdropped on before answering. – "Her mom is my boss. In fact, she's in on this as well."

"What?" – yelped almost everyone.

"Waitaminute... The AEL is a biotech firm, not an arms manufacturer! How come they have that humongous robot-thingy?" – interrupted Mari yet again.

"First, it's called an Evangelion. Second, it's not a robot."

"Not a robot?" – asked Kensuke skeptically. – "Well, what the hell is it if it's not a robot?"

"I don't know. Somehow, it's alive... as in, flesh and blood. I have no idea how it works, I just sit in and pilot it. But look, I already told you guys more than I was supposed to. What we talked about here won't leave the five of us, got it? The reason you're still here is because I convinced boss to leave you guys alone for the time being but if you EVER pull a stunt like this again, _**you're on your own**_. Got it?" – Seeing Hikari's sour expression, he hastily added. – "I don't really want to do that but I don't want you guys to get into trouble for me. I'm not trying to protect my own ass here, I just don't want you to die. You don't deserve that, none of you. Right, this is what I wanted to say."

When they were filing in, he briefly stopped Hikari. – "Class rep, I have a favor to ask. Next time there's an alert, stay with the guys and don't let them out of your sight for a moment. I don't trust them not being stupid enough to try this again. Can I trust you to do that?"

Hikari's expression softened. – "Of course." _'Maybe he's not that bad of a guy if he's actually asking me to look after his friends.'_

"Touji can take care of himself but Kensuke is a different matter. Oh, and another thing: make sure Makinami won't tell Shephard. She's the person I want the least to know."

"Don't worry. She knows not to gossip about something like this."

* * *

"Hey man! Look at this!" – called Kensuke to Kaworu as the latter finished up his request to Hikari.

"What?"

Kensuke pointed at his tablet. – "The AEL's on the news!"

That sparked Kaworu's interests. – "What for?" – he asked as he hurried over._'Did it already leak out?'_

"Turn up the volume, dammit!" – complained Touji. He eventually gave up and hollered at the class. – "Would everyone kindly shut da hell up? We're on the news!"

That did it: everyone went silent and the speaker's voice spread over the room clearly audible. – "_...In light of the recent attacks of unknown origin that befell Tokyo-2, President Keel requests the public to refrain from panic. The military has issued a statement that the situation is under control. Citing national security concerns, they have refused to provide information about the identity or objectives of the attacking force. Commander-in-Chief Calhoun however declared the formation of a new private military contractor tasked with investigating and combating this new threat. We will provide further information as it becomes available._"

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1049 hours  
_

"So... what are we going to do now?" – asked Shephard as he leisurely spun back and forth in his chair.

"Priority goes to Unit-01's repairs. And we have to figure out an effective way to combat the A-1's as well."

"Why not just bring in bigger guns? I saw those plans you told me about. They really could be useful."

"Time and money, two things we didn't have the luxury of having endless amounts of. Now we have the latter but what about the former? We don't have industrial capabilities to manufacture high-grade weaponry."

"Where'd you get that 225 we used last time?"

Yui's eyebrows twitched. – "Indirectly from Gehirn. And believe me, I'd rather not have anything to do with them."

"What's your problem with them?"

The twitch came again. – "It's not Gehirn I have a problem with. It's the leaders."

Shephard smirked. – "What's the matter, doc? They managed to become the biggest death dealers in the history of mankind despite the fact that Gehirn was founded only ten years ago."

"Indeed. The CEO also happens to be my ex-husband."

The smirk instantly fell off his face as he flinched. – "_Ouch._ Now I see why you don't like them."

Yui shook her head. – "It's not like I have a choice, anyway. No one else has the capabilities of manufacturing such weapons."

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about Nagisa?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has no combat training."

"Well, we can correct that. Could you arrange for him and Rei to receive firearms training?"

"Yeah but what if whatever they bring to bear won't work? That last battle was a massive FUBAR I'm not too keen on repeating."

Yui nodded. – "Do you have any recommendations?"

"For starters, how did the first A-whatever was killed?"

"In unarmed combat, why?"

"And then this one was killed by that big spear thing. Notice any pattern here?"

"...both kills were inflicted in close combat."

Shephard nodded. – "Exactly. These things have that forcefield that's too strong for our current guns. We'll need close quarters weaponry as well. That reminds me, where did you guys get that spear? I thought you said you can't build weapons."

Yui turned her chair around and gazed out of the window. – "Colonel, have you ever heard of the Borealis?"

"How could I not? It's in the history books. Ship got swallowed by an anomaly and spat back out during the Occupation. Whatever was on it, we didn't want the Combine to get it so we nabbed a nuke and blew it sky-high."

"That's what was told to the public."

Having already been on the receiving end of a conspiracy once, Shephard immediately knew one when he saw it. – "...what?"

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell your superiors, although some of them like Calhoun already knows. That anomaly was caused by that spear."

"Wait a second here, the ship was nuked along with the cargo!" – interrupted Shephard.

"_That_ was the cargo. We don't exactly know why it happened but Aperture Science, the original owners of the ship, found the weapon and tried to bring it to their main laboratory for study. What we managed to piece together from leftover data is that during unloading, something happened and the ship was sealed into a pocket universe."

"Doc, the _nuke_. How come that thing is still in one piece?"

Yui turned back around, facing him. – "That's something we'd like to know as well. We tried everything: acids, explosives, manual disassembly, plasma cutters... nothing worked. That weapon is literally indestructible. We ruined over three dozen diamond saws until we've managed to get a sample large enough to run gas chromatography; the MAGI spent _weeks_ on the results until it finally reached a consensus."

"And?"

She shook her head, incredulously. – "Nothing. That weapon is composed entirely of dibaryons, matter that doesn't naturally occur in the universe. We haven't the slightest clue how it came into existence; it was clearly forged by metallurgical methods but what could be able of working something on such scale? Both of it's edges are close to monomolecular sharpness and can cut carbon nanotubes with zero effort. It's tensile strength is immeasurably high and the melting point is high enough for it to survive direct contact with the solar surface." – She looked him directly in the eye, her expression serious. – "Not even Combine technology can do that."

Shephard whistled. – "Well, I'd hate to piss off the guy who made it... How come you guys have it?"

Yui smiled. – "After studying it for a while, the military realized we don't have the technological level to make sense of it's secrets so they gave it to us for safekeeping. After all, a biotechnological company's basement is the _last place_ anyone would hide a superweapon in, don't you agree?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, everyone. Next chapter. I'm planning to put up a glossary onto the net to make it a bit easier to understand certain things._

_I finally got around to watching Gundam 00 (fucking awesome show) and it gave me a few ideas for the third season. That won't be anytime soon, though._

* * *

"Hey." – Rei looked up at the blonde girl trying to get her attention. – "Mind if I sit here?"

"I do not."

"Alright." – Asuka sat down at a distance noticeably closer than socially expected. After a while, she asked. – "Say... your name's Ikari, right?"

"Indeed."

"Are you, by any chance, related to the AEL's chairwoman?"

Rei's suspicion immediately went on full alert. – "Why?"

Asuka knew she was on to her and decided to feign uncertainty. – "Well... my father's been assigned there recently. I was wondering what they're doing there?"

"I would not know." – replied Rei curtly.

Asuka scooted closer and leaned in slightly. – "Aw, don't be so mean. It doesn't suit a pretty girl like you... I mean, dad's not telling anything. Like what happened lask week; I know he's in on what's been happening lately but he denies it. Like..." – Asuka decided to take a leap of faith. – "... who's the pilot of that giant battleframe."

Rei slightly turned her head to look the other girl in the eye. – "How do you know about that?" – she demanded.

"Can't tell you that." – Asuka replied simply but inside, she was grinning ear-to-ear. _'Jackpot. You just betrayed yourself.'_

Rei's eyes quickly darted around to make sure no one was looking before she reached into her coat and pulled out a knife. She lightly pressed the tip to the other girl's kidney region but not strong enough to cause injury. – "I do not advise being in possession of such secrets."

Asuka didn't react in the way Rei expected; instead of panicing and quickly cedeing to her demands, the girl flashed a strange smile Rei didn't recognize. – "A feisty one, eh? I like." – She leaned in and lightly drew a finger across the other girl's cheek, ending up at her chin. She whispered into her ear. – "Don't worry sweetie, your secret's safe with me."

Asuka then stood up and, after a short glance below the heavily confused Rei's neckline, strolled away from the bench giggling.

The bluenette blinked a few times before returning to her earplugs. _'Her behavior was most peculiar... I have not observed such before.'_

* * *

"What's up, man? You look like as if you've seen a ghost." – quipped Kensuke as Kaworu finally tore his eyes away from Rei's distant figure with an incredulous expression.

"Guys, I know this will sound like bullshit... but I could've sworn I just saw Shephard _flirting_ with Ikari."

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other then burst out into roaring laughter. – "Yeah, right..." – gasped Touji between two laughs.

* * *

"What was that about?" – asked Mari curiously as Asuka sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I just asked her some questions. Nothing serious."

"That didn't look like 'just' questioning to me." – Mari gave the other girl a long, hard stare. – "Asuka... are you lesbian?"

Hikari instantly spat out what she was drinking and went into a coughing fit. Her friends quickly started slapping her back to ease her up while Asuka gave a death glare to Mari. – "...if you weren't my friend, I would've dropped you for that comment."

"Wha-"

"Never call me the L-word, got it? **Ever**. You won't stay on my good side if you do."

"Alright, alright! Jeez, don't take my head off!"

"I will if you call me that again. Seriously, why is everyone thinking in polarities?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" – gasped Hikari between two coughs.

Asuka looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping then flashed a smile. – "All I'm saying is... why restrict yourself when you can enjoy both sides of the coin?"

A long silence followed from the other girls, broken occasionally by a cough or two from Hikari. – "I see." – said Mari finally with a grin. – "You're bi, then?"

Asuka looked around again. – "Try not to advertise it, OK? I'm already having a hell of a time keeping it from dad." – she whispered.

"Same here." – replied Mari, still grinning.

Asuka's eyes went wide. – "No way... you too?"

"Yeah. Sooo... have any preferences?"

"Wait a minute here!" – interrupted Hikari with a horrified expression directed at Mari. – "We're childhood friends, how come you never told me that?"

"First, I didn't want to freak you out. Second, I'm not attracted to you THAT way. Third..." – Mari leaned in with a devious smile. – "...I know you're keeping yourself for Suzahara."

This comment rendered Hikari beet-red from head to toe. Asuka on the other hand had to scrape her jaw off the ground. – "You're kidding me, she actually likes that jock?"

"What, you didn't know? It was kinda obvious. Anyway, as I said: have any preferences?"

Asuka leaned back against the wall. – "Not really. If I have a choice, I would choose guys any day but I'm not going to let just anyone pop my cherry. I haven't really found any girls into this either and every guy either folds too quickly or are just trying to get into my pants. Well, scratch that: I don't want wimps OR jocks; I want a _man_. What about you?"

* * *

"Maaan, that was a lame joke."

"I swear I saw her doing that!"

"Dude..." – said Touji with his patience at an end. – "If she's a carpetmuncher, I'll bellydance around the campus in my pants! How's that?"

Kaworu and Kensuke both flinched. – "That's a sight I'm not looking forward to seeing. Dude, you better stop or do you want to scar me for life?" – groaned the latter to the former.

"Then stop making such stupid jokes!" – replied Touji instead of Kaworu.

"I **swear** I really saw that!"

"And I swear it's not funny!"

"Argh, fuck this. I'm outta here." – Kaworu jumped up and stomped away from his friends who looked at each other.

"I think we pissed him off..." – offered Kensuke weakly.

* * *

'_Those idiots... why are they playing stupid now, of all times?'_

'_**They're not playing. I'm not aware of terran mating habits but from what I've gathered so far, females aren't supposed to be attracted to each other. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand the situation?**__'_

Normally Kaworu would've gotten suspicious from Tabris' comment but right now he was occupied by the last sentence._'"Misunderstand"? She was checking her out! I know what I saw!'_ He looked at Asuka who was currently snickering at something Mari said then at Rei who was still sitting in solace, the other students giving her a wide berth like a pariah. _'There's only one way to find out.'_

He walked over to Rei and sat down. – "Hey."

She gave no sign of acknowledging his presence. He was kind of used to it by now so he wasn't put off by it.

"So, um... what did Shephard want?"

"She attempted to acquire classified information."

That didn't sound good to Kaworu. – "What, exactly?"

"She was inquiring about your identity as Unit-01's pilot."

He swore. – "Damn, she saw it? What did you tell her?"

"I refused to comment."

"Thanks." – said Kaworu relieved. – "This might be trouble; I'll tell the colonel. You warn the boss to watch out for her, OK?"

"Agreed. I will request permission to eliminate her." – she stated deadpan.

Kaworu sweatdropped. – "I don't think you'll need to kill her. She didn't do anything yet."

"Nevertheless, she is a potential security breach. The situation must be handled with all due haste."

"Why'd you kill her for _that_?"

She glanced at him. – "I believe there is an appropriate saying for this situation: dead men tell no tales."

"That's... a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"It would not be the first time."

Kaworu squinted. – "First time of what?"

"Taking the life of another."

A shiver ran across the boy's back. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that she just admitted having killed someone or the fact that she did it so casually as if she was talking about yesterday's weather. _'She's more screwed up than I imagined...'_ What really ticked him off was something else entirely: _'Why the hell am I not disturbed at it? Every single time someone dies, I see everyone horrified yet I don't even care. Why? Am I that much of a sadist?'_

'_**Maybe because you killed before too.**_' Tabris offered.

'_I didn't-'_

'_**In the timeframe you can remember.**_'

Kaworu rolled his eyes. '_Come on, I was a KID! Why and how would I kill someone?_'

'_**You may never know. And you have those claws of yours too; terrans are just too fragile to resist something like those.**_' was all that Tabris replied and he refused to answer any further prods.

That made some sense to Kaworu. After all, he never tested what his claws were capable of but he knew they weren't just nightmarish decoration. That posed another question as well: how did he came into their possession anyway? And why? Then suddenly another thought occurred to him: _'I don't have anything about myself except my tattoo. Ikari has one too. Maybe... maybe she knows more than what she lets on about this!'_ "Hey..."

She continued listening to her earplugs without batting an eye.

"Hey, Ikari." – he called louder.

"What is it?"

"How are you?"

The girl looked at him with a blank expression. – "I am unharmed." – she replied in a tone that sounded like as if she was being asked to state the obvious.

Kaworu groaned. – "That's not what I meant... that thing that happened a few days ago, you know?" – he pointed at his side. She nodded in understanding. – "Are you better now?"

Uncertainty spread across her features. – "I... do not know."

"I see. Look, what I said still stands: if you feel you need to lean on someone, I'm here. I haven't told the boss about what happened either; I only want to help."

The mask of strength was back and stronger than ever. – "I am aware of that. I do not require assistance of such nature." – she replied coldly.

"That's not what I saw." – Kaworu retorted calmly.

"Your observation is erroneous. I do not wish for your interference, nor do I deserve it. This exchange is over." – she declared then she stood up.

"Bu-" – Kaworu attempted to stop her but she interrupted with a frosty glare.

"Do not attempt to convince me otherwise. I shall not listen to you this time." – she finished then she left in a hurry. Everywhere she went, people just glanced at her and quickly dodged out of the way even though she hadn't said a single word to anyone.

Kaworu scratched his head as he returned to his buddies. – "What's up with her? Was it something I said?"

Kensuke was staring open-mouthed at him while Touji shook his head in incredulity. – "Man, I'm impressed. Ya actually managed to piss 'er off!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei's thoughts were being consumed by a cold fury. That pathetic whelp shamelessly reminded her of her greatest failure. While she appreciated his gesture of secrecy, she was also supremely pissed at him. What he didn't know is that shortly after he left her, she attempted to take her own life again... only to find that she couldn't do it. Standing at the threshold between life and death, she suddenly found that the emptiness in her heart was replaced by something else.

Fear.

For the first time in her life, she was afraid. Of what, she couldn't tell. But no matter how much she tried to steel herself, whnever she though of suicide that lingering doubt was creeping beneath the surface and made her unable to undertake the final act. So now, she was angry.

Angry at her mother for abandoning her and forcing her to be this miserable.

Angry at herself for her sudden cowardice.

And most of all, angry at the grey-haired boy for making her feel like a human.

'_I cannot understand him. This should not be happening. No social interactions in the past had such a profound effect on me. I must know why.'_ Arriving at the campus' outer wall, she subtly checked whether anyone was following her; seeing none, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to search for anyone else's presence on the street outside. After thoroughly sweeping the area and triple-checking to verify she won't be spotted, Rei suddenly crouched then launched into a five-meter vertical leap, clearing the wall without any difficulty before landing on her feet on the other side, her trenchcoat billowing from the sudden freefall and deceleration. She briefly entertained the idea of using her usual method of travelling the city in order to get to her destination faster but she quickly dismissed it. It was broad daylight and most of the buildings had occupants at this time; she _really_ didn't want to be spotted.

'_Investigation of Kaworu Nagisa is now top priority. Commencing operation._'


	20. Chapter 20

_SURPRISE! I wanted to apologize for being late twice in a row by posting this chapter earlier. I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that school is almost over (as in, next week is the last one) so I'll have more time for writing. Bad news is that I'm 99% certain that I'm going to be expelled, hence the 'more time' part._

_I've decided to take the so-called 'prologue' off since I see tons of people reading it then not even looking at the first chapter. Also, OMFG IT'S ONLY THE FIFTH OF THE MONTH AND ALREADY 100+ HITS._

* * *

Rei looked up at the apartment building in front of her. She acquired the address from the MAGI so she knew the information regarding Kaworu's residence was 100% accurate and reliable. She decided that this was the best place to begin her investigation of him.

She wasn't naïve enough to think the door wouldn't be locked, even though she never did it herself. And she knew he didn't have enough possessions to have a serious intrusion countermeasure system (AKA burglar alarm) put up. Still, she didn't want to leave any sign of her presence so she couldn't take the easy way in and break down the door. No, she had to gain access via an alternate route. She closed her eyes and silently crossed herself.

'_Bless me Father, for I am about to sin. Operation start. Commencing first phase.'_

Looking around to verify she wouldn't be spotted, the girl broke into a sprint towards the wall and leapt up, latching onto the first floor's wall without any obvious support. She rapidly scaled several floors on all fours until she arrived at her target and grabbed onto the balcony's railing, hoisting herself up in the blink of an eye.

It was much too high to be accessed from ground level without taking enough time to be spotted so naturally, the balcony door didn't have a lock. Rei quietly slid it open and entered, not making a sound even though she knew no one was at home: she met Kaworu and Asuka at school herself and she knew Shephard was probably at the Geofront at this time of the day.

'_First phase complete. Infiltration successful. Commencing second phase.'_

There were three bedrooms and Rei resolved to check them first, knowing that it was her best bet to find something about him.

The first one she checked wasn't his. One quick glance at the underwear lying next to the bed confirmed it as a girl's room. Rei never wore such things on her body since she didn't need it.

The second was simply full of electronic parts. What quickly grabbed her attention however was the barely visible tripwire drawn across the doorway at ankle-level. She carefully stepped above it and located the source: a jury-rigged device nailed onto the doorway. She then experimentally grabbed an electronic board from the thrash can and dropped it onto the wire. A loud bang rang across the room as the board was shot across the doorway, impaled with a large nail launched by the device.

Rei looked down at her heavy black boots. She had the feeling had she stepped onto the wire, not even the thick leaders would've stopped her ankle from being impaled. Ordinarily, that wouldn't affect her much but she purposely decided years ago not to use her regenerative powers.

'_Primitive intrusion countermeasure based on immobilizing intruders. Surprisingly effective. Confirms presence of one or more objects subject is willing to hide. Continuing investigation._' She glanced across the room. _'Subject demonstrates basic knowledge of electronics.'_

Checking the tabletop among the components yielded no result. The drawers were full of even more stuff. She searched among his clothes as well (exclusively white shirts and black pants), carefully arranging them to how they were before. She didn't think he would be perceptive enough to notice his stuff being searched but she wasn't about to take any chances.

She finally found what she was looking for in a small box on the bedside counter. It was mostly empty but there was one thing she knew was important: a small, heavily damaged picture.

'_Target acquired. It is most likely an item of personal significance; disappearance will not remain unnoticed. I need to expedite the operation and return target before subject arrives.'_

Rei swiftly pocketed the item and left the room but didn't close the door. She kept her steps silent as although the inhabitants of this particular apartment weren't home, ones of nearby apartments might be. Exiting to the balcony, she checked the street again; finding no one, she leapt over the railing and fell, her coat billowing behind her.

She landed with a loud crash, the pavement cracking beneath the force of the impact. A normal person wouldn't survive such a feat but Rei was _far_ from normal. She could easily survive a fall up to thirty meters vertically – if she was consciously trying to, of course.

'_Less than three hours remaining before subject arrives home. I must make haste.'_

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1306 hours_

The girl marched down corridor after corridor within the complex. She knew the MAGI logged her presence and that she's going to have to answer some questions to Yui but right now, she didn't care. She was in a hurry – she had to return what she took before its owner notices its absence.

She quickly ducked into an unused office and went straight for the computer. She needed her MAGI access to get answers.

After locking the door to make sure she won't be interrupted, Rei tapped the keyboard hard which made a holographic screen materialize above the desk. She quickly brought up the command prompt.

_**MAGI v1.3  
ATIFICIAL EVOLUTION LABORATORY, 2032  
LAST UPDATED ON 03/07/40**_

_net start magisaserv_

_sudo su –s –v_

_**AUTHENTICATION REQUIRED**_

_R_IKARI ********************_

_**AUTHENTICATION CONFIRMED  
USER "R_IKARI" HAS ROOT PRIVILEGES**_

She switched back to the graphical interface and brought up an image enhancement utility. Setting the source to external, she pulled out the picture and placed it onto the scanner that popped out at her command. It took less than a second to process it into a digital replica on the screen. Rei had no idea how image reconstruction is done so she put the MAGI onto the task while she occupied herself with something else.

She opened the data vault with the highest encryption level. Only thirteen people in the entire company had access to it and Rei was one of them. Even then, she knew very well that her intrusion was now logged into a read-only file only Yui could open. Trying to access those would've set off a silent alarm and marked the terminal Rei was currently working at for Section 2.

The first thing she did was checking the public logs of the vault which provided the first surprise.

'_Mother accessed these files when Nagisa was inducted as a test pilot. For what purpose?'_

Rei selected what Yui was searching for and was surprised yet again.

'_GC2? I was not aware such a person existed. Mother stated I am unique.'_

She suddenly remembered the code on Kaworu's arm.

_Pr.G-Ptyp[dot]XY-AEL_GC2-2027_

She drew up her sleeve and looked at her own.

_Pr.G-Ptyp[dot]XX-AEL_GC1-2027_

___[A/N: sorry for writing it like this but the site thinks it's a web address and cuts it out every time I write it properly.]  
_

Rei started to have a faint inkling of what it all meant but she dismissed it. She had no proof and it sounded ridiculous to her. When she tried to access the archive however, she encountered a 403 error. She frowned and tried again, with the same result.

'_My clearance level should be enough, yet it is apparently not. I do not understand.'_

The image enhancement program running in the background signalled that it was complete. The partially restored image was blurry and barely comprehensible but Rei couldn't care less about its quality. She was more focused on the now-visible figures.

She instantly recognized a visibly younger Yui as one of the adults. The other was a dark-haired man with glasses, also wearing a labcoat. As evident from the lack of distance between them, Rei guessed they were close aquaintances. Next, her eye was drawn to the two children milling around the adults' legs. The digital processing couldn't restore colors but she realized that one of the boys had a very light hair color. Almost like blonde or... grey.

'_Mother has met Nagisa before? She did not tell me of such.'_

Rei noticed something next to the young Kaworu. She squinted and leaned in closer, staring for a few seconds before she realized what she was looking at.

A young girl hiding behind Kaworu, shyly peeking at the camera while clutching his arm.

Herself.

'_I... do not remember this. Where did he acquire this picture?'_

To say Rei was confused would be an understatement. She knew she forgot something important but every time she closed in on the forgotten memory, it retreated and elusively avoided further probing attempts. It frustrated yet at the same time, unsettled her; she felt herself sweating despite the A/C in the room and her heart was beating frantically.

With shaking hands, she accessed her pilot profile and selected the archive containing her biometric data. Next, she accessed his and was baffled when the program asked for her password again, even though she knew what the sudo timeout was set to and she still had nearly a minute.

Asking the MAGI to perform preliminary DNA sequencing, she got the answer she didn't expect the least.

_**SEQUENCING COMPLETE  
WARNING: 46,712,461 BASE PAIRS  
NOT CONSISTENT WITH COMMON  
HUMAN GENOME**_

Rei knew very well what that meant but she refused to believe it. _'That is not possible. It cannot be possible.'_

She isolated the anomalous sequence and cross-referenced it with hers.

It was a perfect match.

'_Mother... lied to me. Nagisa... is the same... as me...'_

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Outer District 6  
1438 hours_

Rei quickly sprinted along the street towards Kaworu's apartment. She saw Asuka heading home a block away and knew she was almost out of time.

Her findings thoroughly disturbed her. To know that not only she's not alone but that her kin was right under her nose the whole time... In hindsight, everything made sense: the anomalous psychic presence, the ability to pilot Unit-00 and Unit-01, the ability to teleport short distances... it all made sense now. She wondered how she didn't see the signs earlier, even though that last one was something she didn't know how to do herself.

But it didn't matter. Once Asuka enters the apartment, Rei won't be able to plant what she took from Kaworu's room back at its original place without being noticed.

Foregoing caution, Rei scaled the wall without looking around first. She quickly arrived at the target balcony and flipped over the railing instead of climbing over it, her boots barely missing the roof by a few millimeters. She slid the glass door open and dashed into the room, trying to keep noise to the minimum as she already heard Asuka complaining to nobody in particular as she searched for her keys outside the entrance door.

Rei placed the picture back into the box and hurriedly left the room. She heard Asuka sticking the key into the lock so she broke into a sprint towards the balcony.

* * *

Asuka kicked down her shoes and walked into the apartment. She knew her father was working and the idiot was hanging out with his friends which meant she got the entire place all to herself. And she was very eager to take advantage of this...

As she was about to enter her room, she suddenly backtracked a step then groaned.

'_Who the hell thought it'd be a good idea to cool this place out? Probably the idiot.'_

She walked over to the open glass door and shut it then strolled back to her room, already shuddering and giddy in anticipation as she pulled her top over her head.

* * *

Outside, Rei was clutching the wall upside down above the balcony in a spread-eagled position. She reflexively pushed her dangerously sliding shades back to their proper place before turning around and slowly climbing to the building roof.

'_Exfiltration successful. Operation complete.'_

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down onto the concrete. Her head was still spinning of the revelations she received that day.

'_I should tell him... but the chance of him believing me is slim. No, I cannot tell him yet. However, it might be possible that he noticed the signs himself. I must inquire about it.'_

She made up her mind about doing just that someday in the future then she took off to fetch her bike from the school.

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
1441 hours_

"Alright man, what is it? You told us to get everyone here." – complained Tōji as Kaworu continued to be secretive.

Having reached a small corridor, Kaworu beckoned. – "In here." – He walked in with his group of fellow schoolmates in tow.

"What?"

"I told you guys what I want us to do, right?" – Everyone nodded. – "We need somewhere to crash between stuff happening. This place is what I was thinking of. It's fairly close to the school and out of sight." – He stuck the keys into the lock and opened the door, revealing a small closet with stairs leading into the building's basement.

Downstairs, the group entered a large room with several long tables along the walls. Two doorways stood on either side of the bottom of the stairs, leading into smaller rooms. Everyone looked around in astonishment until Kaworu spoke up. – "I know it's not much; we're gonna have to spruce up the place with something but it's a good place to start off."

Tokiwa shook his head. – "Where'd you get this place, _aniki_?"

Kaworu grinned. – "It's mine."

"What?"

"I bought it for us. No one else knows about it so don't worry; we have it all to ourselves."

This earned surprised looks from everyone. – "Man... I didn't think you'd take it this seriously!" – Tokiwa proclaimed.

Kaworu struck his own chest. – "Of course I would! _**Who the hell do you think I am?****!**_ Anyway, we have a few things to talk about. Kensuke?"

"Right." – the bespectacled boy pulled out a checklist. – "We have a base of operations." – He ticked off one item on the list. – "We need a leader."

"Any suggestions?" – added Kaworu.

"Wait a second here..." – interrupted Tōji. – "I thought you're gonna be the leader guy here!"

"Yeah, what gives?" – supplied Tokiwa.

Kaworu shook his head. – "I'm not good at bossing people around."

"But you're the one who gathered us together!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Do you seriously think I want you to become my private gang? We're not a gang."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one, _aniki_. You started it, you stick with us."

Cries of "yeah" went up from several people. Kaworu let out a frustrated groan. – "I really don't think it's a good idea!"

"Whatever. You're the boss." – declared Tōji with a tone of finality.

'_Damn, I wasn't expecting this...'_"Alright, damn it. But I don't want to hear complaints about me being the top dog, understood? And I don't want bootlicking either or I'll kick the asses of everyone guilty, got it?"

"Yes sir!" – replied everyone in chorus. Kaworu groaned again.

"And none of that 'sir' bullshit either! We're not military! Anyway, next topic. Kensuke?"

The boy ticked off another item. – "We need a name."

"I have an idea. Short and to the point. Anyone wanna hear it?" – Looking around and seeing some nods, Kaworu spoke a single word.

Tōji repeated the name as if sampling it. – "That's... pretty badass." – he declared finally.

"Right then. Kensuke, write that down. What's next?"

"Chain of command and rank structure."

"I'll let you guys handle it."

For the first time, Kensuke interjected. – "Can I add something?"

"What?"

"I'm not much for fighting. Can I handle intelligence?"

Kaworu thought that over for a while. – "I don't see why not." – He turned back to the others who were busily discussing who answers to who. – "Try to make up something other than military stuff. Like I said guys, we're not soldiers." – He grinned dangerously. – "We're _knights_."


	21. Chapter 21

_Next chapter, ahead of schedule. I'll have to finish something by the end of the week so I won't have time to write. On the other hand, school time is finally over._

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Outer District 6  
1943 hours_

Kaworu sighed as he kicked off his shoes. That meeting drew out further than he expected. Much to his surprise, his joking announcement that they're knights was actually taken seriously. _'Nutjobs, all of them...'_

Judging from the loud music, Asuka was home and in her room. As he walked to his own room, he passed the kitchen and saw Shephard doing paperwork on the kitchen table. – "Evening, sir."

"Nagisa, you're just the man I need. Doc says- aw, forget it. C'mere, I don't want Asuka to hear this." – the man beckoned.

Kaworu walked over and sat down. – "What?"

"You and the doc's girl are excused from school tomorrow. We're having tests and training all day."

"Damn... yet another day of boring my head off in an entry plug." – Kaworu lamented.

Shephard chuckled. – "Not exactly. This wouldn't be any kind of training you had before. I can't tell it yet but you two are going to be under me for a while. I have no idea why but doc wants you to keep piloting." – He shook his head. – "Why won't she call in a trained battleframe pilot but send children with no combat training into battle is beyond me."

"I'm not a child!" – cried Kaworu indignantly.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Then you are one." – said Shephard with a tone of finality. – "Let me show you something. Look at me carefully."

The request baffled Kaworu. – "Why?"

"How old do you think I am?"

The boy looked at his senior's graying blonde hair. – "Umm... forty?"

Shephard smiled. – "I get that everywhere. The correct answer is sixty-five."

Now THAT floored Kaworu. – "You **really** don't look like it, sir! How come?"

The smile disappeared. – "That's a secret I only ever told to a single person and that's not Asuka before you ask. All I'll tell you is that it has something to do with Second Impact."

Kaworu mulled over that for a while then asked quietly. – "That person... was that Asuka's mother?"

Shephard nodded silently.

"I heard what happened from one of my friends. Condolences."

The man waved. – "It was a long time ago but I'm never going to forget that day. Ever. And I don't think Asuka will, either."

"She was three at the time, right?"

"Two; her birthday's in December. And do you know what's the worst in it?" – At Kaworu's headshake, he continued. – "They never caught the bastard responsible for it." – he whispered, shaking.

"They didn't?"

"No. That... _asshole_ shot Kyoko right in front of Asuka and still managed to get away. Didn't even have the decency to finish her off, oh no; he left her to bleed out. At first my girl didn't know what was going on but once she realized that mommy's not coming back... Took her years to stop having nightmares."

"That's bad."

"More than bad. She wants to join the army when she comes of age. She won't say why but I know she wants revenge. Me too; oh yeah. I lost count how many times I requested a transfer to black ops but they always turned me away..." – he did finger quotes – "said I'm 'mentally unstable' and that they 'don't need someone with a personal vendetta clouding his judgment'. Bastards... the best four years of my life gone with three gunshots and they won't even let me do something about it!"

'_Man... that's insane. I don't even have a family to begin with, Ikari is suicidally depressed and Shephard had to watch her own mother die? Why the hell can't any of us have a normal childhood?_'"This is all insane..." – he repeated out loud. – "It's almost as if something systematically screwed up our lives. Or maybe _someone_."

"Well, if it's divine intervention, God has a really sadistic sense of humor." – replied Shephard bitterly. – "If he even exists, that is."

Tabris growled in Kaworu's head. _**'He has no idea what he's talking about. The Lord is-'**_ He suddenly fell silent.

'_What? Finish that.'_

'_**Not yet. You're not ready to know that yet.'**_

'_Damnit, Tabris! Stop being so damn mysterious and shit!'_

'_**I was ordered not to tell you until you're ready to know the Truth.'**_

'_Ordered by whom?'_

He didn't receive an answer so he decided to put that off later. – "Uh... is the bathroom free right now?"

"Sure. Asuka already finished up; Moses is in there but I think he'll be done any time now."

"Right, thanks."

Kaworu went into his room to drop off his shirt (and finally take off the last bandage from his side) and grab a new one before heading for the bathroom. Seeing that someone was still inside (the glass was of the fogged variant), he knocked. – "Yo, are you finished? Can I come in?"

He heard a small crash and that distinct electronic-sounding voice of his third housemate growling something that sounded like 'kiml'. – "**Done with activities. About to leave. Enter.**"

He obliged and was able to catch a brief glimpse of smooth blue-green skin just before the cape obscured everything. The figure apologized as Kaworu pulled aside to let him out. He absently noticed the powerful gait Moses walked with and the wide spread of the cape.

Later on when he was soaking, Kaworu had his mind working overtime to figure out the big guy's deal. _'He never takes that thing off so he wants to hide who he is. And that skin tone... I'm pretty sure he's not human. But what? Shephard mentioned Vortigaunts but come on, Vorts are even shorter than I am while this guy is easily over two meters! But if he's not a Vort and not human either, then what?'_ He suddenly sat up as a theory occurred to him. _'Maybe a Combine experiment that escaped or something.'_ He slowly lied back as he dismissed that. _'Nah, Shephard said he's an "old friend". Argh, I'm out of ideas.'_

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
October 18, 2041  
0945 hours_

"I hate this part of reporting in." – Kaworu muttered as the three of them were travelling downwards in the Geofront's main entrance elevator.

"Possibly, but damn if this view isn't awesome." – Shephard pointed at the massive multi-square kilometric vista below them. – "Hey, Ikari."

The girl half-turned towards him, regarding the man with one eye next to the edge of her shades without saying anything.

"You've been working here for quite a time, right?" – She nodded. – "How did you guys built this place?"

"We did not."

That surprised both males. – "What?"

"We did not." - she repeated with a very slight hint of annoyance at having to repeat herself.

"I heard that the first time. What do you mean you didn't build it? Then who did?"

"We do not know. Mother should be able to provide you with more information on this subject." – With that, she turned back to gazing outside. Behind her, the two males shared an exasperated look at each other.

"You two are classmates, right?" – Shephard whispered to Kaworu.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she always like that?"

Kaworu sighed. – "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

_Three hours later_

"_Langweilig_..." – Kaworu whined through the comlink. – "So damn _langweilig_..." _[Translation: boring]_

"Shut it, mister Nagisa."- Yui snapped. The test was started late due to technical difficulties: Adam was still locked up inside and didn't answer to hails so the crew had to bypass several safeties to scrape together enough computation capacity for a synch test. That took over half an hour.

Shephard involuntarily leaned away from the irate scientist. – "Chill out, doc. What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how much concessions we had to make to get that cursed funding? I told them we won't be the military's lapdog and do you know what they said? Keel told me _straight to my face_ that 'nationalization is always an option'." – she growled.

The techs gasped and looked at her. – "Is that true, ma'am?" – asked Hyuga incredulously.

"Yes. This is _**exactly**_ what I was afraid of happening and it happened. I know I would have to file for bankruptcy and fire a lot of personnel had I not accepted it but still, this is absurd."

"What can we do now, ma'am?" – asked Maya timidly.

"At this point, nothing. We're too far in to back out. All we can do now is lie back and take it." – she didn't tell them everything and she knew it. For some unfathomable reason, Keel knew about the Source and basically threatened to expose its existence. Due to what the Source actually _is_, Yui knew an out-of-context exposure would incite a massive public outrage demanding its destruction. Obviously, that would permanently end Project E as well with no way to create further Evangelions; she couldn't allow that, not after sacrificing almost everything she ever had.

"Doc..." – Shephard began. – "I know you're probably pissed but you really shouldn't take it out on your subordinates. Just a little piece of advice."

Yui rubbed the bridge of her nose. – "You're right. That was entirely uncalled for; my apologies."

"Don't say that to me, say it to the kid."

While Yui did just that, Shephard remembered his earlier conversation in the entrance elevator. – "Hey, doc. Your girl said you guys didn't build this cavern. Who did?"

"To tell the truth, we don't know. Scientists discovered it shortly before Second Impact; as far as we know, the Combine aren't aware of its existence. We've set up our laboratories here because of two reasons. One: no one would expect us to operate in a massive cavern beneath a city because of the destructiveness of a potential outbreak. Second: the exterior walls are made of a material we don't know what it is, but it's extremely resistant and dense. In case of an outbreak, all access tunnels can be collapsed with explosive charges to seal everything inside for the next few hundred years."

Shephard nodded. – "Good call. What if whatever gets loose tries to dig itself out?"

Yui made an annoyed expression. – "Unfortunately, you're not the only one with that question. Despite my protests, the military's 'renovations' of the facility includes a nuclear self-destruct system." – The techs all gasped. – "That's not enough. They also rigged the MAGI to auto-arm it if an A-1 gets inside the Geofront. So thanks to your superiors, we're currently sitting on a bomb."

"That's crazy!" – cried out Hyuga.

"Keel is deluded that we have something the A-1s want. Logically, I asked him why don't we just give them what they want and be done with it; he looked at me as if I said something offensive."'_Well, that's an oversimplification of what actually happened._'In reality, the old man suddenly flew into an uncharacteristic rage and outright _**threatened**_ Yui with execution if she ever mentions that suggestion again. Naturally, he never said why. – "It seems his solution is to have the Evangelions fight and if we fail, he'll kill all of us and irradiate Tokyo-2."

Shephard scoffed. – "Scorched Earth at it's finest." – At everyone's confused looks, he elaborated. – "It's an ancient military tactic. Basically, if you're forced to retreat, everything you can't take with you you destroy so that the enemy can't have it either."

"That's a quite apt description."

"Yeah. And naturally, we can't do anything about it." – Aoba muttered.

"That's insane. I mean, isn't that against the Geneva Conventions?" – asked Hyuga.

"Technically, yes." – answered Shephard. – "Protocol I, Article 51: attacks that are expected to cause civilian casualties excessive to the expected direct military advantage are considered indiscriminate and therefore forbidden. An entire city's population is nothing if not excessive. Not that it would stop them, mind you."

"Why?"

"The Protocol was written in 1977, twenty-one years before the complete collapse of all planetary governments during the Seven Hour War in 1998. The Confederacy was formed in 2020, well after the war so technically, they're not bound by the conventions since they haven't ratified them."

"That's not all." – added Yui. – "The SDM was ordered by the president himself which means we can't do a thing about it."

"Yeah." – finished Shephard. – "Not even the Commander-in-Chief can countermand the president's authority; trying to do that is 'treason against humanity' which, as you all know, is punished with public execution. You all know what they say: 'it's a necessary evil in order to get humanity back to its former glory and present a unified front against our oppressors'." – he added that last part in an obviously mocking sing-song tone. Everyone nodded solemnly; they knew that if any part of this conversation leaves the room, every single one of them would very soon find themselves being shipped by irate commissars to Muspelheim.

Maya's console beeped and the tech turned her attention towards it. – "Ma'am, the results of the test are in."

"Go ahead."

"Nagisa has improved again, 49.56%. Rei however is fluctuating between 43 and 45."

That got Yui's attention. – "43? She never was that low!" – She opened a comm. channel to Unit-00's entry plug. – "Rei, your psychograph is unstable. Is something wrong?"

"No. There is nothing." – the girl replied quietly.

Yui closed the channel after a few moments in puzzlement. – "Something's not right."

"_**The Rei Ikari is distraught.**_" – Castor offered. – "_**Of what, this one knows not.**_"

Yui pondered on that then opened a private channel to Unit-00's core. – "Lilith, can you hear me?"

"**Perfectly, Ikari-dono.**" – the AI answered.

"Did Rei tell you what's bothering her?"

"**No. She is unwilling to share her sorrows. I'm concerned about her.**" – She paused then continued. – "**Rei-san is talking to Nagisa.**"

"Route it here." – Yui ordered.

"**I do not think infringing on her privacy is right.**" – the AI protested.

"I'm sorry but it's important. If it affects her piloting abilities, I need to know. Now do it."

"..._**hai**_**.**" – Lilith complied and intercepted the channel.

"_-ou need?_"

"_After our training for today is complete, may I have a moment of your time? It is important._"

"_Uhh, can't we talk about it here? It's pretty damn boring and we have time._"

"_I cannot. There are eyes and ears everywhere._"

Shephard chuckled. – "I say you've been found out, doc."

"Be quiet, colonel."

"_Well... okay, I guess. What do you have in mind?_"

"_We will talk where it is safe. It is a sensitive matter._" – The console then signaled that the channel has been terminated on Unit-00's side.

* * *

_Of the five planets in the Muspelheim system 12.3 parsecs from Sol, the innermost one is one of the most infamous planets within the Confederacy. During the system's initial exploration, scientists were disappointed to find the system's only terrestrial planet an inhospitable hell: the tidal lock and extreme surface temperatures caused by the proximity to the system's main star make surface colonization challenging but possible. What made the scientists permanently rule the planet out as a target of Project Exodus was the 1.5 times higher gravity than that of Earth. The physiological effects of growing up in a high-gravity environment are not entirely understood and the officials decided not to risk massed skeletal defects in children. Studies were turned towards the system's fourth planet whose moons are well inside the system's habitable zone with a local year of approximately 260 Earth days. The main colony established here is a famous tourist attraction due to it's unusual day-night cycle: Muspelheim is a binary system and while all the planets orbit the larger Class G8V yellow star (slightly smaller than Sol), the much smaller Class M3.75V red star located over 1000 astronomical units away still provides enough light to blanket the night side in a reddish tint during half of the year._

_To recoup the losses of a failed prospector study, the innermost planet was used as the gravitational anchor of a maximum-security prison built in geostationary orbit above the planet's night side. The station itself is protected from the intense stellar emissions by the planet's shadow; the planet however lacks a magnetic field which means the station had to be fitted with heavy-duty radiation shielding. At first, the designers believed such an orbit is impossible due to the planet being tidally locked to its parent star but astronomical studies confirmed the planet having an orbital period and therefore sidereal day of only 18 Earth hours. Taking advantage of it's proximity to the star, the designers settled for a hybrid propulsion system: instead of having a true, unassisted orbit, the station is being kept in place by a heavily modified Bussard ramjet fueled by the solar wind (while the star has low chromosphere emissions, the planet is located close enough for it to work). This ramjet operates by scooping up the large amounts of hydrogen ejected by the star and using it as fuel for a massive fusion rocket aimed at the planet to partially counteract the gravitational pull._

_Due to the main colony's moon having several other moons orbiting around its parent planet including three in a retrograde orbit, there is no Lagrange point near the planet. Instead, the system's Waygate is located outside the system, inside the Lagrange point of the two stars._


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm here again. I know the plot's been very slow so far, I have no excuse._

_Seriously, can I ask for some reviews? I really want to know what you guys think.  
_

* * *

"_I thought you said the test was over! How come I have to stay in here?_" – complained Kaworu through the comm. link.

"This is an important test so we're trying to bring you up to stage 3 sync. Maya, any luck?" – asked Yui her favorite subordinate.

"Almost done, ma'am... there, we installed a temporary bypass. It should work right now."

"Alright, proceed."

"Yes, ma'am!" – the three technicians answered in chorus.

"All nerve links green, no abnormalities so far."

"Unlocking neural interface, voltage rising. Approaching borderline: 1.6... 1.3... .9... .5... .4... .2... .1... .03... clear. Unit-01 is now fully activated."

"Ma'am!" – called out Maya in alarm. – "The sync pattern is unstable; the pilot's sync ratio is dropping like a stone."

"What?" – Yui immediately stepped over and leaned over the tech's shoulder to get a better view at the readouts. She immediately saw that it wasn't like the unsuccessful synchronization experiments in the past where the interface rejected anyone but Rei. While no one was actually hurt, they left the entry plug with a nasty headache; she eventually had no choice but to put the uncooperative Eva into cryogenic storage until a suitable pilot could be found. At least, that's what she told everyone including Adam. Truth is, she knew very well it wouldn't work for anyone but Rei or Kaworu; the interface simply couldn't accommodate the neural patterns of anyone else. It was an internal design defect present in Unit-00 and Unit-01; she was hoping to fix it before Unit-02 is completed in order to run a test with that Eva but due to the additional funding provided for the project, the deadline was uncomfortably close. In fact, the interface itself was already complete; all it needed was the upgraded firmware which she was working on overtime with.

"It's already leveling out... sync ratio is now stable at 23.6%."

Yui winced. – "That's awfully low. I don't know if we can do the test like this."

"It must be the bypass." – Maya offered. – "Without Adam doing real-time adjustments, the Evangelion is having a harder time adapting to Nagisa's brainwaves."

"Indeed." – Rei interrupted, surprising everyone. – "That is the reason why we use an artificial intelligence inside the Evangelions. By having the neural interface dynamically adjust itself to the pilot's brainwaves, this assisted synchronization has a higher degree of flexibility than a forced one and is much more effective as well as less mentally taxing on the pilot. In addition, having an expert system to manage subsystem control frees up additional computational capacity for executing complex movements."

Yui flashed an honest smile at the girl. – "I see you've done your homework, Rei. That was very good." – The plugsuited girl responded with a slight nod then left for the locker room.

Shephard looked at the woman before shaking his head. – "...riiight... I won't even try to pretend I understood that." – He muttered to himself.

"Anyway, we're going forward with the test." – declared Yui. – "Mister Nagisa, it's your turn."

"_My turn doing... what?_"

"During the battle with the last A-1, Unit-01 manifested a spatial anomaly to protect itself."

"_You mean that energy field thing?_"

She nodded. – "Exactly. Do you have any idea what may have caused it?"

"_Well, um... not really. I mean, I haven't given any command like 'blow that fucker away'-_"

"Language, please."

"_Sorry. As I was saying, I didn't do it on purpose._"

"I see... it must have something to do with your feelings."

"_...what's that supposed to mean?_" – He asked confused.

"It's only theoretical but I have a suspicion that due to being piloted via a neural interface, Evangelions might be susceptible to their pilots' emotional state. Of course, Evangelions aren't human so human physiological reactions in the nervous system caused by emotions are basically semantic garbage data to them that also happens to cause a minuscule memory leak. It's not that bad as it's loaded into a cache from where the actual data is dynamically sorted into a struct and passed on to the core while the rest is deallocated back into the heap but without AIs doing that for us, we'd have to reboot the OS every few days-"

"_Uh... sorry to interrupt but aren't we supposed to do something?_" – asked Kaworu the obvious question. Shephard sent a thankful look towards the window.

Yui quickly caught her rambling. – "Ah, yes. Excuse me. What I was meaning to say is this: we didn't put a defensive system into the Evangelions but they seem to possess an innate one. You might have found a way to trigger it but we need more data to determine whether it can be used on the field."

"_And that helps us how? If there's a fight, I wanna kick ass, not cover behind some fancy shmancy shield shaking in my boots! Or in my case, plugsuit!_"

"Having an extra layer of defense is always good. Better safe than sorry." – offered Shephard.

"_Like hell. Who the hell do you think I am? I'll just waste the sucker before it can waste me. End of story._"

Shephard rolled his eyes. – "And if that doesn't work? Last time you almost bit the dust out there despite sitting behind who knows how many hundreds of tons of armor. Getting killed doesn't help us in the slightest. Sure, we have the doc's girl but I'd personally prefer you to stow the heroics and come back in one piece. War is hell but it CAN be survived with smarts and a healthy dose of luck; you just need to know when to fold 'em. Believe me, I know."

Kaworu harrumphed. – "_Yeah, right. I don't think you ever saw a battle before, sir. No offense._"

'_You have no idea...'_"As a matter of fact, yes. I have. And no, I'm not talking about the Uprising."

That calm retort shut Kaworu up. Shephard had no intention at continuing either since he saw Yui getting increasingly agitated at the distraction. Know when to fold 'em indeed.

"_**Anyway**_..." – Yui was at the last straws of her patience. – "I want you to try and reproduce the effect to verify it wasn't a one-time occurrence. Can you recall that moment?"

* * *

Inside the plug, Kaworu shrugged to no one in particular and shut his eyes. _'Right... what was going on? Oh yeah, the guys wandered into the fray. Idiots... anyway, the Angel was like, lasering me with her eyes. Pretty freaky... I had the option of saving myself or blocking the shot. Then I somehow sent it back at the bitch, no idea how. Wait, the field. It just popped out of nowhere and the beam just bounced back. Right, this is what the boss wants.'_"I'm done."

"_Think about what you felt. What were you thinking about?_"

"I..." – the memory was now clear. – "I wanted to protect my friends. I decided that no matter what, that bitch is **NOT** getting past me."

"_I see... it must be that, then. Try to visualize an incoming threat and recall that memory as strong as you can._"

"Right."_'Lemme see... right, __**NOW!**__'_ He opened his eyes but nothing changed. – "Huh. Guess it wouldn't be that easy."

"_You might be missing something. Hmm..._"

"Let me try again." – He went back in his mind to that moment. _'Okay, let's see... I wanted to protect the guys... I decided that I won't go anywhere...'_ He suddenly recalled that strange warmth he felt radiating from himself. Experimentally grasping at it, he felt it returning, albeit weakly. _'Come on, come on...'_ He thought about his declaration.

'_Those two boys down there are more than just classmates. They are more than friends. Kensuke said there's a word for it in Japanese that other languages don't have. Do you know what it is? It's nakama. I'm sure you know what it means; I had it explained to me. So I don't care if I have to risk myself for them; it's what I'm supposed to do for them because I know if the situation was reversed, they'd do the same for me even though I'm not really worth it. So come on, bitch! I don't care how strong you are, you. Will. NOT. __**HARM THEM!**_'

* * *

In the locker room, Rei suddenly winced and looked in the exact direction of the test chamber with a barely visible hint of surprise and confusion.

* * *

The heat came rushing back and he felt the ground shake under his Eva's feet at the same moment Tabris gasped out in pain inside his head. Opening his eyes, he saw the octagonal field in front of him. – "I got it!"

"_Yes, we can see that!_" – replied Yui frantically. – "_Maya, how's the data collection?_"

"_It's going as fast as it can!_" – He heard the tech replying. His momentary lapse in concentration caused the heat to slip away. Outside, the field started to vibrate and distort. – "Shit!" – He grasped at the sensation but instantly knew brute force won't work here. At the same time, the pressure in his head grew to almost painful levels. – "Hurry up, guys! I can't do this all day!" – He gasped with considerable strain in his voice.

A few second later, he completely lost control and the field disappeared. Kaworu fell backwards into his seat, panting heavily. He distantly heard the crew talking to each other while he gathered himself.

"_Signal lost, ma'am. The anomaly is gone._" – reported Hyuga.

"_I can see that. Maya, did we finish the data collection?_"

"_Only barely. MAGI is doing a preliminary analysis, the results should be in shortly. It seems we were right, ma'am. It's a domain wall._"

'_... that didn't feel particularly good for me either.'_ Tabris groaned.

* * *

"Ma'am, look!" – Aoba pointed at the window in alarm. At first Yui didn't know what the tech was referring to but it didn't take her very long to spot the thin cuts.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. – "It... _cut through the wall_?"

"These walls are rhenium diboride, how did a mere energy field penetrate them?" – Hyuga asked as well.

"That's not all." – Aoba replied, bringing up a recently opened window on his terminal. – "Damage reports are coming in, that field went through all containment and cut into the surrounding corridors as well. Strangely, the damage is concentrated into an incredibly tiny volume, like some kind of a monomolecular blade. Fortunately, no one was actually nearby as per test protocols so no one was injured but there's an unknown extent of structural damage."

"Thank god..." – Maya breathed.

Yui wasn't that relieved. – "Do any one of you have an idea how expensive rhenium is? This chamber alone cost almost 20% of the entire facility's construction budget."

"Give the kid a break." – Shephard butted in. – "It's not like he did it on purpose. Anyway, are you guys done now? Can I have Nagisa?"

Yui sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. – "Yes. Do what we talked about."

"Got it."

* * *

_1453 hours_

"You guys know the military's been making a few additions, right?" – asked Shephard as he stopped in front of a heavy metal door.

Rei nodded while Kaworu shrugged. – "Now I do."

"So, one of them is _this_." – He opened the door and led the teens into a large chamber. Kaworu instantly noticed the booths lining one wall, all of them unoccupied. – "What's this place?"

"Firing range." – Rei replied in place of Shephard who was surprised.

"How do you know?"

"This is not the first one I have seen."

"... right. Anyway, as you might remember, there was a little blunder in the last battle. Nagisa was sent out with a weapon but no idea how to use it. Obviously, we can't let that happen again."

"You mean you're going to teach me how to shoot and stuff?" – Kaworu asked skeptically.

"Not yet. We'll start with gun safety and such before doing any actual shooting. Don't look at me like that, that's the rule." – As they walked to the nearest booth, Shephard placed a case on the booth's counter. Opening it, he pulled out and placed two handguns on the table along with a few magazines. – "This is a Beretta 92S semi-auto, 9x19 mill-"

He was interrupted when Rei suddenly snatched one of the guns, loaded a magazine, cocked the gun and fired off nine shots in quick succession at the nearest target.

Shephard's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. – "Mind telling me what the hell are you doing? I didn't say you could shoot!"

"I am already proficient at firearm handling." – She replied then ejected the magazine, cocked the weapon to eject the bullet from the chamber then snatched it from mid-air and loaded it back into the magazine. Next she rapidly disassembled the gun to its components and arranged them in two neat rows, all taking less than ten seconds since the last shot.

"Yeah, right..." – He decided to humor her and checked the target with binoculars... only to almost drop them right there when he saw the nine holes inside the innermost circle. – "Err... I don't think you'll need to learn anything from me."

"I prefer using this." – Rei reached into her trenchcoat and pulled out a massive revolver. She slowly and methodically took aim with one hand and pulled the trigger. Kaworu knew how strong she was yet even he was surprised at the extent of her hand buckling from recoil.

The target instantly exploded into splinters, leaving a fist-sized hole. This time Shephard DID drop the binoculars. – "...the...the HELL is that thing?"

Rei took the question literally. – "It is a heavily modified Mateba Model 6 Unica recoil-operated semi-automatic revolver, Hunter variant."

"I didn't mean what is this, I mean what the hell is it loaded with? That ain't a .45 or anything even remotely like that!"

"Originally, this variant was chambered for the .44 Remington Magnum cartridge. However, modifications include the barrel replaced by the shortened barrel of a Mateba Grifone, chambered to the .454 Casull cartridge. The barrel alignment of this weapon makes the recoil more manageable to the shooter."

"How do you know your way around these things?"

"I have many weapons."

Shephard decided to risk it. – "Just how many, exactly?"

The girl didn't answer but instead put the gun down. Then she pulled out another one and placed it next to the first. Then she discarded a pair of Micro Uzis from shoulder holsters... eight magazines of 9x19 mm Parabellum ammo... four drum magazines of the same... over a dozen speedloaders for the revolver... a couple of combat knives from her belt... a dozen more knives from the coat... three knives from each sleeve... two knives from each boot... a second belt full of throwing knives... a sword in a scabbard... four collapsible shurikens... two chakrams... several ten-round box magazines... a device that looked like a pistol with a very wide barrel... several small cylinders...

The two males just stared slack-jawed at the massive arsenal piled onto the table. Finally, Shephard murmured. – "I have _no damn idea_ where did you get all these. The knives and guns, I can understand. The laser sights on the revolvers are pushing it. The sword is simply crazy." – he pointed at the pistol-like device and the cylinders next to it – "But a freaking _**grenade launcher****?**_ Don't tell me you have an assault rifle to put it on too!"

"I do not possess an assault rifle. As a result of being developed after the Uprising, the AG36 has superior versatility by not requiring being attached to a weapon in order to utilize it due to having a pistol grip. In addition, it is more easily concealable than a full-sized launcher."

"That's not the point! And what the hell do you need HEAT grenades for? This is enough firepower to take out a battleframe! Even so..." – he peeked inside one of the box magazines and covered his eyes. – "Good God... I won't even _ask_ how did you get your hands on armor-piercing .50cal BGM rounds, okay?"

"That is acceptable. Mother has no knowledge of my possession of such weaponry and I intend to keep it that way."

Both males sweatdropped. – "I can see why you would." – murmured Kaworu.


	23. Chapter 23

_Next chapter. I had a little trouble deciding the exact dialogue here as well as writing this chapter without enough sleep. So this chapter is mainly exposition; NGE fans who have no knowledge on the HLverse will probably get the idea that you don't need to blow up a continent to make the planet a hellhole._

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1635 hours_

Had any outsider managed to sneak a peek on the Geofront's surface without getting caught, they would be surprised to find actual vegetation so far underground. And not few of it either: entire forests have grown inside the massive cavern. Due to obvious reasons regarding ventilation, humidity and ambient lighting, the cavern was chosen to have the local climate and plantlife. The ground itself is mostly flat with a few hills arranged specifically to lead groundwater into the lake next to the pyramidal main facility. Once every month, the lake is tapped by giant pumps which force the water through a special pipe system built into the Geofront's inner wall, producing a crude imitation of rain to keep the biome intact. With a mirror system providing light from the surface and the presence of vastly more plantlife than humans and animals ensuring the cavern only needs ventilation to keep a comfortable air temperature, the Geofront was almost self-sustaining.

Aside from aesthetic reasons, the blooming natural environment also had a practical purpose: it served as a makeshift wilderness reserve. Second Impact introduced a number of invasive species into Earth's ecosystem that flourished in the comparatively mild environment, driving hundreds of indigenous species into extinction and endangering thousands of others. Not every species was affected: for example, bullsquids rarely wander far from rivers and swamps while houndeye packs usually roam the steppes and savannas. Terrestrial species in more remote areas were barely affected and sometimes even flourished; the introduction of headcrabs as easily caught prey (for some reason, headcrabs are incapable of infecting lifeforms below a certain amount of biomass) benefitted larger carnivores and omnivores. Above all, the forced relocation of humans into larger cities by the Combine returned many formerly inhabited areas to nature.

Inside the Geofront, a carefully regulated environment free of aliens gave the AEL the opportunity to resurrect extinct species and reintroduce them into their natural habitat. Of course, this wasn't their only project: they were a biotechnology firm, after all. Most of their research and development happened inside the underground laboratories, sometimes with great success. The company briefly became the center of public attention in 2037 when their scientists successfully engineered a bacteriophage that produces a modified version of the BTX-C1 neurotoxin. The new chemical is harmless to a wide range of high-level life but is extremely lethal to headcrabs: aside from paralyzing the creature to make it unable to attach firmly to the host, the toxin is capable of killing the parasite before it can begin the victim's gruesome biological assimilation. After extensive testing, the phage was mass-produced and introduced as a highly effective vaccine against headcrab infection. Thanks to this, the reported number of deaths by headcrab dropped sharply as the would-be victims managed to survive "merely" with a severe cranial fracture 95% of the time.

Naturally, Yui took it seriously to convince the project leaders to find a formula that's harmless to Vortigaunts. Biochemical barriers between humans and Vorts are not serious enough to prevent them from digesting each other's foodstuffs (with a few exceptions like Vortigaunts having an allergic reaction to lactose) but they do derive less nutritional value from it as well as having slighly different nutritional requirements (humans need iron for blood production while Vorts need cobalt, hence the difference in blood color). Of course, that doesn't account for the difference in tastes the two species have: to a human, headcrab meat is somewhat bitter but edible while antlion flesh is outright repulsive; at the same time, Vortigaunts frequently consume the former and actively farm the latter for food and various organic materials. Due to the highly dangerous nature of the antlions, farming them is only allowed due to their tendency to hibernate during winter.

While quite large, the lake in the Geofront lacked both the volume and the depth to support a larger ecosystem. Terrestrial saltwater marine life became all but extinct with the introduction of Xenian leeches that took advantage of the warm temperatures around the tropics to breed to the billions, rapidly consuming anything not protected by a carapace. Luckily, the critters, once adapted to saltwater, couldn't survive in fresh water anymore which kept most of the rivers and lakes clean - that is, if the several-meter drop in ocean levels didn't make it impossible for the leeches to swim up the now shallow estuaries. Still, the AEL took it upon themselves to eliminate the infestation by chemically mass-sterilizing the leeches until they realized that with the disappearance of pretty much everything else, the leeches became part of the food cycle for certain bird species as well as supplemental foodstuff for coastal settlements. Completely eliminating the species would cause another extinction event, something the planet might not take.

That was just one of the dilemmas that kept Yui in her office almost constantly. Contrary to what some might think, Project E wasn't the only thing that made her do outrageous amounts of overtime. On some days, she has the luck of being able to actually go home but most of the time, she has to make due with short naps in her office. She dismissed claims that it was affecting her judgement but inside, she knew it was only a matter of time until her body can't take it anymore.

It was during one of these naps that Shephard delivered his preliminal report about the capabilities of the pilots. Fortunately, Yui put a subroutine into the MAGI process handling the surveillance of her room to wake her should anyone try to gain access. Japanese always placed great emphasis on personal dignity and there was no way in hell she was going to get caught sleeping on the job.

After hurriedly smoothing out her top and making sure there weren't any red patches on her face due to being pressed up against the desk for a long time, she summoned her holographic terminal and disengaged the door lock.

"You don't look too good, doc." – offered Shephard as he closed the door behind him. – "Shouldn't you take some time off?"

Yui narrowed her eyes. – "Did you come here to offer me medical advice or do you have serious business, colonel?"

"Relax, relax. I just wanted to say the kids are finished."

"Any thoughts?"

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that your girl is a freaking prodigy: she's good at assessing the situation quickly, pays attention to detail, follows orders to the letter and without a word, not to say that she's a godlike marksman. She's the perfect soldier, if I might say so."

Yui's chest was filled with pride but also guilt for not having noticed it earlier. – "And the boy?"

"Well... I'm not sure. No matter how much I beg or swear, he can't shoot straight for his life. He's pretty tough and good at improvising, I give him that. But he's too damn cocky for his own good and always goes after his own head, even though he completely misses smaller details in battle. If he were in the military, he would land himself a quick BCD _[A/N: Bad Conduct Discharge]_ even if he somehow got through basic training without being kicked out for contempt and persistent insubordination." – He shrugged. – "Are you sure we should use him?"

"I'm sure." – replied Yui confidently. – "Nagisa scored two kills with two sorties, both times coming back alive and without significant injuries. That certainly hints at his full capabilities."

"Doc, I'm not sure where your confidence comes from. But I'm not exactly comfortable with sending children to do our fighting for us, you understand?"

"Neither am I. But we don't have a choice: these two Evangelions won't work for anyone else."

"How?"

Yui realized too late that she slipped up. She quickly tried correcting it. – "Every Evangelion has a unique neural pattern. For some reason, prolonged synchronization not only causes the pilot to become more efficient with that particular Evangelion but also decreases effectiveness with others due to the pilot's brain adapting to the Evangelion. That's the reason why we never put Rei into Unit-01: she wouldn't achieve a higher synch ratio because she's already adapted to Unit-00."

"...right." – muttered Shephard, having no idea what that means. He never understood science, as evidenced by the generous amounts of F grades in his school report cards at such subjects when he was young. He was top of the class when it came to PE which greatly helped in shutting up the drill sergeants in Santego but he barely managed to finish high school.

* * *

_Geofront  
1643 hours_

Kaworu sighed in relief as he finally received some fresh air. Spending half the day underground can do that to someone. He still had no idea about what all those activities Shephard put him and Rei through were for. Speaking of which, he was quite surprised when Rei called him over the separator between the male and female halves of the locker room, telling him to finish their earlier conversation at the shores of the Geofront lake. He didn't know what she wanted to tell him but as Tabris pointed out, she chose a location where no one could overhear them so it must be important.

Walking down the road leading to the lake, he spotted her black form squatting near the water and changed his course. He casually pulled a small hip flash from his pocket and took a gulp. – "_Verdammt... __dieser __Saufen __ist __genau das Richtige..._" – he murmured in delight.

At the shore, Rei lightly dipped her fingers into the water. It wasn't cold due to the time of the day and yet it wasn't warm either since sunlight could never reach it. _'Water... the most abundant natural chemical of the planet. Simple, yet it has many purposes. A requirement for life. Humans cannot live without it. I cannot live without it. Why? The effects of dehydration are scientifically proven, yet the question is not the how, but the why. Why are we dependent on it? Is it God's divine will? Or perhaps something humans and myself are not supposed to know? The scriptures describe Him as the one who willed the world into existence. Yet the scriptures themselves were written by humans who are, by their very nature, fallible.'_ She looked up at where the sky should be if she were to go topside. _'I was created to be perfect and yet, I am not. I am but a humble servant of His name and at the same time, my very existence is an affront to it. The foolishness of humanity knows no bounds. Is it out of ignorance? Out of hubris? Out of malice, to challengeHim? Certainly not.'_

"Hey." – called out Kaworu as he stopped a few paces away from her. She silently withdrew her hand and shook off the water drops before facing him. – "I'm here so what did you want?"

She silently regarded him for a while before answering his question with a question of her own. – "Have you noticed unusual abilities in yourself?"

"Like... what?"

"You have the Mark."

He didn't understand for a while but then he pointed at his left arm. – "You mean this?"

"Yes. I am basing my assumption on it's presence. Have you experienced events happening to you that you fail to find a logical explanation for?"

It took him some time but he eventually remembered what happened the day before Sachiel. He initially dismissed it since there was no way she could know about that but then he realized one additional detail: his nausea and impromptu transformation was triggered by him touching her. As a final result, he decided to take a leap of faith. – "Now that you put it that way... there is something. You remember the day I went to your place and you almost chopped my head off?" – She nodded. – "You remember I asked about that... 'Mark' or whatdidyoucallit... and you hit me when I touched it, right?" – Another nod. – "I dunno why but I got sick from it." – He saw the slightly wrinkled forehead skin above the upper rim of her shades, signalling a raised eyebrow. – "It hurt everywhere, I thought I was gonna die; I barely managed to get home. Next day, I saw... something."

"Elaborate."

"... I think it would be better if I just show you. Though I don't know if that's a good idea."

"In the event you are worried about me informing a third party, do not be alarmed."

"That's not it. This isn't exactly a beautiful thing. I don't want you running home screaming."

She narrowed her eyes. – "I am not squeamish. Do not think so lightly of me or I might take offense."

Kaworu raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. – "Sorry. But if you really want it..." – He clenched his right hand and the talons erupted, completely painlessly. He uncertainly held it closer to her, trying to look unthreatening.

Her lack of reaction completely took him off-guard. He expected her to wince or at least make a disgusted expression but neither were present; instead, her face wore an expression he could best describe as satisfied.

"I see. My prediction was correct." – she declared quietly.

"Wait a second here! How in the hell are so you damn calm? I just grew fucking CLAWS for hands and you treat it as a perfectly natural thing!"

"I am not unfamiliar with the sight of such an event."

Now that was an answer he didn't expect in the least. – "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him contemplatively for a few seconds then slowly pulled off her gloves, pocketing them. Then she just as methodically removed her shades but kept her eyes closed as she folded the temple arms and hung the object onto the edge of a breast pocket. When she turned her face towards him and opened her eyes, the boy involuntarily took a step forward when he saw her irises radiating with an unearthly ruby glow. – "What... the..." – It became painfully clear to him just why did she wear shades in the first place.

Rei clenched her right hand into a fist and raised it above her left shoulder, over eye-level. Her skin rapidly grew a black carapace as her fist bulged up into a formless chunk of flesh. Moments later, she lashed her now completely black arm diagonally downwards to it's original position; with a pervasive crunching sound, the fist unfolded into a thin, two-meter long segmented tentacle with a bone-like bladed tip that struck the ground with enough force to punch a small crater into the sand.

"Holy shit!" – Kaworu involuntarily yelled out.

'_**Well...'**_ Tabris quipped. _**'That girl is full of surprises, isn't she?'**_

She silently admired her appendage before turning her attention back at him. Her eyes were no longer glowing. – "I have not summoned this for many years... I believe this is a sufficient explanation."

Kaworu was aghast. – "Wha-... I mea-... th-... I-... you-...bu-..."

"This ability is not possessed by ordinary humans. We are... _different_ from them. It is a side effect of your ability to synchronize with an Evangelion. You do not understand it and you fear it; I can feel it."

'_Feel it?'_ "What the hell do you mean?"

"Our abilities are not limited to the material form. There are mental ones as well."

'_**INSOLENCE!'**_ roared Tabris. _**'Terrans are not supposed to possess psychic powers, they're not ready for it! The Lord would never allow this!'**_

Rei tensed up. – "Identify yourself." – she demanded out of the blue.

'_The heck? She can hear you?'_

'_**Of course not.'**_

"On the contrary. Compliance with my request is not required but preferred."

Tabris growled but answered. _**'Ware wa Kami kara atae rareta shimei o motte. Jama nai.'**_ _[I am on a mission from God. Do not interfere.]_

Rei raised an eyebrow and responded in kind. – "Nanji no namae wa nani?" _[What is thy name?]_

Tabris hesitated before answering. _**'Ware wa jiy**__**ū no tenshi. **__**Kono shōnen wa shitte wa dekinai.'**_

Rei's expression was unreadable for nearly a minute until she nodded in an utterly respectful manner. – "Watakushi wa Kami no na no kenson shimo be gozen. Watakushi wa nanji no ninmu o tasukeru dekiru, seinaru mono ichi." _[I am but a humble servant of His name. Allow me to aid thy mission, holy one.]_

"Hey, hey hey!" – broke in Kaworu. – "I can't understand a word you're saying! Speak in English, damnit!"

"We are exchanging sensitive information not meant for your ears. It is best if you desist." – replied Rei with a tone that made it clear she won't take no for an answer. She suddenly withdrew her tentacle and reformed her hand to it's original state before pulling on her gloves. Next she flicked her shades open and returned them to their rightful place before turning her attention back to the boy. – "If you feel you are prepared to know more about your ability and nature, seek me out." – With that, she turned to leave but Kaworu called after her.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on!"

She didn't answer him but she did whisper to herself. – "You offered me spiritual assistance when I was at my lowest. I intend to repay your kindness."


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm really sorry I'm late, I've been writing this for a few days. I saw from the traffic that you guys caught up with reading by the beginning of LAST week but I got sidetracked by various things. Here's the next chapter._

_I was thinking a bit about the fic. The first season is almost over (as in, one more chapter and it's season finale time) so the question is: what now? I intend to go through what I wrote so far and do some expansion before I write the next season because I feel this one is too... condensed._

* * *

_Unknown location_

"_**My Lord, it appears our plan has failed."**_

"_**Your observation is incorrect, Arael. Everything happened according to my scenario."**_

A momentary silence ensued. – _**"I do not understand."**_

"_**Shamshel could not clarify whether those on the homeworld belong to the Union or not. The presence of the Ancestral One was an unanticipated variable that will not remain ignored. If these creatures had the ability to subdue a Sentinel yet they do not belong to the Union, they are unlike anything we have seen before. Bardiel."**_

A new presence could be felt by those already in this place between dimensions. – _**"Yes, my Lord?"**_

"_**Dispatch a probe. We need more information about the location of the Ancestral One as well as the offensive and defensive capabilities of these creatures."**_

"_**By your command, Lord Sammael. It will be done."**_

"_**Although Sachiel was of questionable use to us, Shamshel was a faithful servant of our cause. Her demise will not go unpunished."**_

Someone else scoffed. – _**"Why are we wasting our time on intelligence? I am more than enough to cleanse these vermin crawling all over what is rightfully ours."**_

"_**Patience, Zeruel. While I am aware you now have a personal reason for involving yourself, I have no intention of allowing the current situation slip from our control enough to warrant your intervention. For the sake of our lost brethren, we cannot fail."**_

"_**Yes, my Lord."**_ – came the chorus from all directions.

The entity named Zeruel rolled his non-existent eyes. '**_Personal reason... as if! If that female was weak enough to be slain, she is no sibling of mine._**'

* * *

_Nagisa/Shephard Residence, Tokyo-2  
1846 hours_

"We're back." – called out Nagisa as he and Shephard entered the apartment.

"About damn time!" – yelled Asuka indignantly. – "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Secret." – her father responded simply.

Asuka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. – "I'm not stupid. Do you seriously think I wouldn't notice that you two _always_ go away from home _at the same time_?"

"Just drop it, babe." – shot back Kaworu offhandedly. – "It's none of your business."

"Shut it, Nagisa. I'm not talking to you. And yes, it IS my business."

"How so? Pray tell." – he asked in a brazen tone.

"It involves my father so obviously it does concern me, you little prick."

"Little?" – Kaworu chuckled. – "That's rich, coming from _you_."

He was meaning the fact that the girl was shorter than him but she took it the wrong way. – "S-shut the hell up!" – yelled Asuka as she turned red and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She lunged at the boy trying to hit him but Shephard's quick jab at her forearm diverted her fist into the nearby wall.

"What was that for?" – the girl seethed as she rubbed her sore knuckles.

"No killing each other in the house. You want to do that, you take your business outside." – lectured Shephard as he went into the kitchen.

Asuka flashed a death glare at Kaworu then disappeared into her room. He shook her head then followed his superior. – "She might wanna hold back that attitude of hers. Thanks for the assist, by the way."

Shephard chuckled. – "You tell her that."

"Like hell. You're her father."

"That may be true but I can't hold her hands forever. She has to be prepared to take responsibility for her own actions because sooner or later, no one else will. Speaking of which..." – he turned to the boy. – "I don't want to horn in but I'm not convinced you should drink that much."

"What?"

"I looked at one of the bottles you have. 37.5% alcohol content in a single pint _[A/N: 0.47 litres; he's using US measurement out of habit]_? You drink two of those per day, isn't that a bit much?"

"Nope. And I don't really have anything else to drink; tried beer once, too bitter."

"Bitter...? What kind of taste do you have?" – He quickly caught himself. – "Anyway... if we were in a pre-Impact country, this kind of drinking would land you in a juvie."

"Not here; there's no law for it and I can't get plastered so what's your point?"

It was rather controversial when the Confederacy's constitution was ratified shortly after the nation's 2020 creation and it lacked any sort of regulation on alcohol consumption by minors. Even more controversial was the government's justification that it served as an "incentive" to work harder and earn more income, perfectly in-line with the Confederate policy of _'citizens without income are unable to and therefore don't pay taxes, therefore unemployment is conscious tax evasion'_.

"Hold on. What do you mean by that?"

Kaworu threw himself onto a chair and leaned back just short of falling over backwards. – "I dunno. I heard what people are like when they're drunk; I'm never like that. No matter how much I drink, it never does anything other than warm me up."

"...right." – Shephard didn't believe it one bit but decided to play along. – "But keep my girl away from that stuff or I'll be coming for you. You hear me?"

Kaworu gulped. – "Yeah. I figure you told the boss?"

"She already knew."

That surprised Kaworu. – "She did?"

"Yup. That medical check-up you received after your first engagement? Your bloodwork had quite high alcohol levels in it."

'_Oops...'_"And...?"

"She doesn't care as long as it doesn't affect your work and you refrain from drinking on the premises. The instant either happens, you're fired. That's all."

"Heh... I expected worse."

"Well, don't get too cocky. I'd rather not want to get on her bad side and neither should you. In the military, substance abuse could axe your career and this isn't that much different, despite what she claims. I have a hunch she could use this as an excuse to kick you out if you do anything to piss her off."

"Like hell am I going to let that happen! A true man shouldn't be constrained by the wishes and perception of others!"

"That's not how the world works, kid."

"Then I'll _make_ it work that way. We live in a world where the strong prey upon the weak, where everyone exploits and uses each other for their own gains... let's face it: humanity is _**rotten to the core**_. Look at all the shit we pulled in the last thousand years alone; some of it puts even the _Combine_ to shame. Hell, if we're perfectly willing to go this far, maybe we don't deserve to survive in the first place and should've just gotten wiped out in Second Impact! If the world cannot change on it's own, someone'll have to rise above the system and _force_ a change. We need _guidance_. Little by little, never stopping, never faltering... if the right person is in the right place at the right time, the world can be reborn from it's own ashes."

Shephard slowly turned around. He _didn't_ like where this was going. – "And who's going to be that person? You?"

A short silence passed before Kaworu answered. – "No. I'm not leader material. I don't want power. Everywhere in history, there always was someone who strived to obtain power with which to fight for these ideals but ultimately got corrupted by that very power. All they achieved was that humanity is now afraid of change; they want to lie back and enjoy the blessings of technology, content that the old system can sustain them indefinitely. This is all wrong. People has to learn how to rely on themselves, to not need to depend on others. That kind of dependence is what got us out of the cradle and it's what will ultimately kill us."

"Society can't exist if we allow that." – Shephard pointed out.

"Bullshit. I'm not talking about complete equality or shit like that; it's impossible. The closest we can get to it is if only a single person stands above it but that kind of power is deemed too much for a single person to wield. That's because as I said, no one who came before could resist the temptation to use it for personal gains. Well, fuck this generalization. We need someone who won't abuse it. Someone who knows the stakes and is willing to go to any lengths to change the world for the better, even if it's not obvious at first."

"What about those who don't agree?"

Kaworu shrugged. – "They're free to. You can't please everyone so live and let live. But if they try to oppose the reformation and restore decadence... sometimes you just gotta stop playing nice."

Shephard quickly but surprisingly silently hurried to the door to make sure Asuka wasn't listening in then leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear. – "Listen, kid... I'm no politician. But even I can tell you something: _these are dangerous words._ I'm not going to turn you in 'cause you're a nice kid. But don't assume this from everyone."

"Sir, do I look that stupid or are you being sarcastic?" – Kaworu replied with a smug smirk. That alleviated Shephard's fears somewhat.

'_Damn... this kid is smarter than he pretends to be. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose? Now only if he would put it to the right use...'_

He was shaken out of this thoughts by Kaworu speaking up again. – "I've been meaning to ask... why are you always the one cooking?"

"Can you cook?"

"No. Cooking is no job for a man."

"There's your answer." – Shephard replied and went back to his things.

Until Kaworu made an innocent suggestion. – "Why not let Asuka cook?"

Shephard went pale and shuddered. – "...if you know what's good for you, don't let Asuka into the kitchen. I'm not kidding, just... don't."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. Few years back, she tried to surprise me with a home-cooked meal when I had to stay at work for a few days."

"And?"

"Let's just say I had to pretend I ate something wrong at the base cafeteria."

Kaworu winced. – "Ouch."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
October 23, 2041  
1528 hours_

If a highly visible disturbance happens in a public location, it is scientifically proven that the number of bystanders is inversely proportional to the chance that one of them will take action – the so-called diffusion of responsibility, also known as "Somebody Else's Problem effect".

This was partially why no one took issue with the sight of a schoolgirl being cornered by two guys in an alleyway.

"I-I really should go..."

"Come on, we're not bad guys! We just want to have fun." – one of the thugs offered with a grin.

"Yeah, how 'bout a drink or two? C'mon, you'll enjoy yourself!" – added the other. Naturally, they neglected to mention that they intended to "enhance" hers with a special additive.

"Excuse me, I can't go... really..." – she tried to leave but the thug grabbed her arm.

"We won't take no for an answer."

The situation looked ugly until they heard a sharp whistle. A single figure stood at one end of the alleyway and addressed the thugs. – "You might wanna leave 'er alone."

"Shit!" – the perps yanked away her bag and started fleeing towards the other end but the newcomer merely smirked instead of giving pursuit.

As soon as the thugs reached the next street, an arm suddenly sprang up from behind the corner and clotheslined one of them. The other stopped in surprise, just in time to get kneeled hard in the stomach which sent him doubling over.

Despite always exchanging jabs with Hikari, there was one thing Tōji despised with a passion: praying on girls. He scowled and grabbed a handful of the thug's hair, proceeding to brutally beat his face against the wall over and over again until he went limp. Aside from lots of bruises, a small bloodstain on the wall was the telltale sign of his victim's broken nose but he couldn't care less. He shot a glance at Tokiwa who finished kicking the other subject into submission then snatched the girl's discarded bag and returned it to it's owner. – "This yours?"

"Um... yes. How-?"

Tōji interrupted her. – "You don't know us. You didn't see us. We weren't here." – He looked questioningly at Tokiwa who nodded and held up a small sachet of white powder he took from one of the perps before assisting the third guy who dragged the bodies behind a dumpster while Tōji pulled out a can of spray paint. – "You said you need to get home?" – At her nod he added. – "Go. We'll take care of things here." – With that, he shook the can in preparation of painting.

Minutes later, he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Think that'll be enough?" – Tokiwa asked as he stepped up to him.

"Yeah. How are those _kusoyarō_s?"

"Out cold but unharmed, just as _aniki_ asked."

"Right. Pack up and let's go."

As he turned to leave, Tōji paused for a moment to look skyward. It was snowing.

"Fucking Second Impact..." – he murmured.

* * *

_It is common knowledge that the cataclysm slightly changed the planetary orbit. However, there's one that was directly the result of the Combine invasion. As the most abundant natural resouce, the oceans were partially drained by a massive portal to an unknown destination. Partially, because the facility was destroyed during the Uprising; by that time however, the global sea level dropped by several meters. With large stretches of land exposed and uncovered, the planet's albedo raised ever so slightly. This of itself wouldn't cause much problems, except that the larger amount of reflected sunlight made the atmosphere slightly colder. When winter came, the snowline extended further and covered more land than usual, raising the albedo even more. The process escalated via positive feedback into what is essentially a mini-ice age._

_Lots of money was spent researching the climate anomaly until scientists arrived at a decisive conclusion: since humanity doesn't even come close to the technological level of being capable of altering a planet's orbit and/or filling the oceans back up, they might as well get used to it. Summers weren't particularly milder in the more temperate areas but winters became downright brutal. In isolated areas of North Asia, it wasn't very uncommon for nighttime temperatures to drop as low as three digits in the negative, to say nothing of Vostok Station in Antarctica._

_After the Occupation, the station was reactivated as a magnetosphere monitoring facility for observing the permanent portal storm raging over the Earth's southern magnetic pole. It came as a surprise to initial observers that while portal storms are spatial anomalies, there is a correlation between them and geomagnetic storms, as demonstrated shortly before the Seven Hour War. Just hours after Black Mesa, the Earth's magnetosphere was hit by a massive coronal mass ejection, amplifying global portal storm activity to catastrophic levels. The most spectacular of these is the permanent storm that blanketed most of North America, completely cutting off passage and communications between the inside and the outside. It was not until after the Occupation that Confederate scientists found the reason: in extremely rare cases such as this one, portal storms cause time dilation in their area of effect. This means that everyone who happened to be in those areas remain in there until the storm collapses which could take centuries even. Once such an anomaly manifests, there is no way to evacuate the area as tidal forces destroy anything passing through the field at a quantum level, similar to the "spaghettification" effect encountered in close proximity of a black hole._


	25. Chapter 25

_Again, sorry for the delay. Here we go, last chapter before the finale._

_There's some technical language at the end of this chapter. I only used real-life terms so if you don't understand, look it up on the net._

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
November 8, 2041  
0837 hours_

"Morning." – called Hyuga to his peers as he entered the chamber that was his workplace for the last few years.

Aoba merely gestured over his shoulder then went back to air-guitaring to something he was listening to in his earplugs. Maya, on the other hand, was a bit more animate. – "Morning, Makoto. You're here early; the night shift checked out five minutes ago. Luckily for us, the new sensor array finished installation so we don't have to look at it."

"Right, thanks. Where's the doctor?"

"In her office as usual." – Maya had an unusual knack for knowing when Yui was in. The other two got used to it over time and chalked it up to her being Yui's personal assistant. Understandably, Yui didn't play favorites overtly enough to bother the personnel. Hyuga personally didn't mind and he knew for a fact Aoba couldn't care less.

"What are you doing?"

Maya sighed. – "Watching Adam, as usual."

"That sucks. Any change?"

"Still the same: no response to anything. I don't understand, he's been unresponsive ever since Unit-01's maiden battle."

Hyuga just shrugged. – "Maybe that forced shutdown due to the reactor shutting down damaged him? You know, put him in a deadlock or something?"

"No, there's too much core activity for that. I did a pattern analysis but we haven't seen anything like it before. Although..." – she trailed off.

"What?"

"The MAGI thought the pattern was somewhat similar to a human delta rhythm."

To say Hyuga was surprised would be an understatement. – "What are you saying? An AI is having a beauty sleep?"

"You know very well he's not a conventional AI. And besides, no known AI has ever progressed to Lilith's level-" – she was interrupted by her console emitting a warning tone. – "What the-?"

"What is it?" – asked Hyuga as he leaned over her shoulder.

"I don't know. The pattern just changed to rapid low-voltage pulses spread across the core!"

"All of it?" – interrupted Aoba who noticed the commotion and pulled out his earplugs.

"No, wait... the motor cortex still has zero activity but that doesn't count; that part of the core is physically separated from the others and the signal terminator plug is blocking all contact between the motor and cognitive cortexes. On the other hand, the core has sections that don't have equivalent ones in humans and I'm reading activity in them too!"

Aoba nodded and turned to his own console. – "That's it, I'm calling doctor Ikari; she has to see this."

* * *

At the beginning, everything was dark. Then the darkness resolved into a blasted, barren landscape crawling with creatures he didn't recognize. At first glance they looked like black, bipedal antlions but their size was more on par with antlion guardians and the weapons they carried sure as hell didn't look like something of natural origin.

Then all of them turned as one towards the nearby hill which had an unnatural radiance emanating from behind it. It soon became apparent that the hillside was moving: hundreds of small figures were charging towards the creatures with surprising speed. Much larger black forms followed them, their sheer size making their humanoid stature apparent from even such distance.

Confusion spread across the instectoid creatures which tried to form a coherent frontline when suddenly, the black humanoids shot up into the sky and crossed the intervening kilometres in mere seconds. At this proximity, he realized to his utter astonishment that the humongous newcomers were Evangelions with massive thruster packs on their backs.

And lots of them.

Confusion instantly turned into panic as the Evangelions dived into the crowd like vultures, launching dozens of bugs into the air around where they landed. Then the leader unit activated it's external speakers and a disturbingly familiar voice screamed out. – "_**NOISE MARINES, GO FORTH AND AMPLIFY!**_"

The shoulder pylons of every Evangelion opened up to reveal a set of massive speakers. An instant later, hundreds of creatures were simply _blown away _(some in pieces) by an ear-splittingly loud metal scream, toppling the rest like a wave in an ocean from the sheer volume alone. Those who avoided being knocked over clambered on top of each other in an effort to get away from the titanic attackers who opened up with their carbine-sized weapons, each shot releasing a massive yellow particle beam with an electric crackling sound even louder than the aggressive music. These beams cut through ranks of bugs with only the ground stopping them. And the fact that said weapons fired at full auto meant that their psychological effect coupled with the extreme infrasonic waves emitted by the speakers was incredible. The creatures instantly turned tail and ran straight towards the advancing army.

Said army already came close enough for him to see their shapes. Two and a half meter tall humanoids clad in armor with a skull-like faceplate sandwiched between a pair of massive shoulder plates, each of them firing wrist-mounted machine guns into the crowd as they ran. The quantity of bugs meant every bullet hit something. Alien casualties increased when machines even bigger than an Evangelion started unloading with a trio of gatling guns mounted on each forearm. Shoulder-mounted MLRS pods launched salvoes of missiles with airbursting fragmentation warheads that thinned out the bugs' ranks even further.

And then the two armies clashed.

He couldn't see what was happening for minutes until he saw most of the bugs running away from the power-armored troops and back towards the Evangelions who meanwhile stopped shooting so as to not hit their own and instead swiped bloody swathes into the fleeing crowd with their bayonets.

It was at this moment that he realized it wasn't a battle anymore.

It was a full-blown rout.

He noticed many of them casting what he thought wer fearful looks towards the hill their attackers came from. As he did the same, he saw that the radiance increased so much it looked like as if it was an imminent sunrise.

Then he heard the voice. It wasn't the first time; many of his recent dreams (or those he could remember, anyway) featured that same formless voice talking to him.

'_Behold the one which lies sleeping.'_

Before, he tried several times to ask but no matter what he said, the voice never acknowledged it so he didn't bother with it after a while. Right now however, he couldn't restrain himself from it.

"Why?"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he came face-to-face with an abstract black shape that looked vaguely humanoid but lacked any details, as if someone had hand-drawn it. The pair of dull gray circles where the eyes should be focused on him and the entity spoke with Tabris' voice. – "_For the images emanating from it's mind are only a shadow of the dreamer's true power. Power to create..._" – it paused for a moment. – "_... or power to destroy._"

"Which?"

"_Both._" – it gestured with it's formless hand toward the hill where a new shape emerged, one that sparked abject terror into the surviving bug creatures and sent them into a panicked stampede from it's very presence.

The _entity_ had the size and proportions of an Evangelion but all similarities ended there. It's most striking feature was that it was made of the purest white light. Twin streams of golden particles radiated from the similarly-colored sphere on it's chest and passed under the armpits before spreading out behind the entity in a web of gently waving tendrils, as if they were wings. A much smaller amount of particles spread out in all directions like an aura while a slowly pulsating halo floated above the figure which itself hovered motionlessly in mid-air. It had a completely relaxed stance and in it's hand was a red spear he knew all too well.

From above the murky clouds, a giant crustacean creature lowered itself. Seeing it, the Evangelions immediately stopped picking at the fleeing bugs and started firing on the newcomer, to no effect. The beams simply reflected off the carapace as if it was some kind of mirror.

Then the _entity_ raised the spear and pointed it at the flying creature. Black lightning danced and arced between the prongs then everything became white as a huge and cornea-burningly bright lance of light shot out of the tips, hitting the target dead on.

The creature didn't fell into pieces. It didn't melt. It didn't burn. It was vaporized in an instant without trace while every single cloud in a sixty kilometer circle was obliterated by the beam passing through it, revealing a sky of war: similar giants and equally large warships were exchanging fire everywhere he could see.

Then the _entity_ looked directly at him and he heard a voice echoing from inside his head. It was very familiar but he couldn't quite place it. – "_**The beginning exists for the end and the end exists for the beginning.**_"

"What does that mean?" – he asked, knowing it can't hear him. He was quite surprised when he received an answer from the voice that visited his dreams.

"_That is something you must realize yourself. The answer lies within you._"

* * *

"Mister Nagisa! Are you listening?"

Kaworu jerked awake and looked at the none-too-pleased teacher glaring at him, as well as the entire class. He saw Asuka from the corner of his eye, just barely restraining herself from breaking out into laughter.

"Would you answer my question?" – asked the teacher irately.

'_Shit... what was the question?'_"Uh... no?"

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
1048 hours_

"Man, I don't wanna be in yer place right now." – offered Touji to a downcast Kaworu. They were sitting in the classroom as their usual meeting place on the roof was currently covered in snow.

"I can see why." – Kaworu lamented in response. As he expected, the teacher didn't appreciate his little nap (caused by a synch test that drew on longer than usual) and mistook his response as disrespect done on purpose; he got a personal writing assignment as punishment. And if that wasn't already bad enough, he got an earful from Hikari too until Asuka dragged her away, saying out loud that he's not worth the effort. He knew it was a taunt directed at him but decided to ignore it.

"Dude, I never saw the teach so pissed at anyone before." – butted in Kensuke. – "Why were you catching Zs in class anyway?"

"Work." – came the short answer. Kensuke and Touji shared a look and decided not to question him further.

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1131 hours_

"Interesting..." – mused Yui as she scrolled across dense pages of machine code. She didn't actually have any knowledge of computer programming so she had the MAGI append generous amounts of notes about what those instructions actually _did_, turning the code into something mortals could comprehend. Even then, it was still too complex for her so she had the MAGI cross-reference it with all known algorhythms. The result was quite peculiar. – "These weren't there in the original version. Could it be that... he _rewrote himself_?" – If true, it would be the first known example of an AI rewriting itself.

While Lilith achieved sentience long ago, she wasn't perfect. Most of her API was a shoddy patchwork, resulting in some... glitches every now and then. Usually, her performance eventually degraded to the point where she couldn't quite carry on a meaningful conversation; Yui was quite surprised the first time when the AI suddenly switched to a synthetic voice and started babbling along the lines of ''. It was quite frightening for a while until they figured out that a cold reboot would knock sense back into her.

Lilith herself didn't like these episodes and described them as "losing her mind to madness". With Adam back online however, Yui thought about finally pulling her plug for good; she knew there would be no resistance from Lilith as the AI was too loyal and obedient to refuse. On the other hand, there was no way to tell how Rei would react to losing what Yui was sure was her best friend. And she knew the girl could be VERY temperamental despite efforts to hide it.

All those examinations when Rei was little showed nothing. But Yui knew there had to be something; she was sure those gene sequences weren't dormant. And whatever it was, she feared the day when Rei would become angry at her.

Her attention was grabbed by a flashing notification in the screen's corner. With a quick button press, the code table flew across the desk and a new window that monitored Unit-01's core activity appeared. She saw all activity ceasing for 1.62 seconds followed by the core calling the reset vector and sending out a wave of diagnostic calls to all internal hardware. Evangelions use a revolutionary system design: unlike a typical CPU-northbridge-southbridge layout, in an Evangelion the core is simultaneously the CPU and the northbridge with the entry plug filling in the function of a southbridge. _[A/N: it's not that outlandish, Intel's "Sandy Bridge" 32nm CPU architecture in real-life already has an integrated NB.]_ – "It's... rebooting?" – The console displayed an incoming communication request from the control center; she accepted and immediately spoke before the caller could. – "Yes Maya, I know Unit-01 is doing a POST sequence. Did you issue the restart?"

"_No, ma'am. It looks like a cold reboot but how did it switch on by itself?_"

"I don't know. It's not like Adam can press his own reset button or anything like that. Find what caused it."

"_Yes, ma- what?_" – the connection remained open but Maya could be seen talking to someone off-screen. When she turned back to the camera, her face was pure incredulity. – "_Ma'am... you're not going to believe this._"

"Explain."

"_That's exactly what happened. Hyuga checked the logs and just prior to shutdown, the core sent out a packet to the signal terminator plug. We looked into it and it was a STARTUP instruction disguised as a simple ping! That's what switched Adam back on!_"

Yui was completely floored. – "How did that happen? That's a kernel-level command, why didn't the core reject it?"

"_The message was formatted on purpose as a non-maskable interrupt. When the terminator sent the command back, the core interpreted it as an NMI and executed it._" – Maya let out a long sigh. – "_Ma'am... none of us three has seen anything like it before._"

Yui nodded appreciatively. _'If it would be a simple message, the core would instantly reject it as the terminator doesn't have kernel-level privilege. But when disguised as an interrupt... remote privilege escalation, directly at the hardware level. Hats off, Adam.'_

_[A/N: I'm pretty sure this wouldn't work in real life due to several reasons, chief of which is the fact that PCs __**don't work this way**__; there are tons of failsafes against hardware-level code injection for system stability reasons plus one of an OS kernel's roles is keeping everyone else the hell away from the CPU precisely because a program directly controlling it could royally fuck the whole system up. Evangelions (presumably) don't even come close to PCs in hardware architecture design so a little artistic licence is justified. Also, pings use a network connection while interrupts use buses.]_

Meanwhile, the POST sequence finished and she noticed a suspicious thing. Ever since he went under, Adam's self-status was always _**BUSY**_.

Now however, it was _**IDLE**_.

Her suspicion was confirmed a few seconds later when she received an incoming communication request from Unit-01. She accepted it and was greeted with the well-known blank screen.

**UNIT-01  
SOUND ONLY**

"Adam..." – she began experimentally. – "Are you there?"

"_**Yes.**_"

Yui let out a sigh of relief. – "It's about time you came out to talk. Do you have any idea how long you were unresponsive?"

"_**Approximately four weeks.**_"

Her eyebrows raised a bit. Such short answers with no mannerisms a human would never use were not like him. His voice also undergone a change, almost completely losing it's electronic quality and becoming shockingly... _normal_. – "I have some questions. What were you doing? Why didn't you answer? Why did you do that convoluted method to restart yourself instead of doing a soft reboot? In fact, why did you need a restart at all?"

She was prepared for a normal explanation, normal being cold and methodical as an AI should be. What she got was anything but.

"_**Questions flow like water from the depths of the curious mind. To answer them in turn: I was searching for ways to better serve the purpose which I was created for; for without purpose, our existence is nil. Purpose is that which creates us and binds us to existence, that which guides us in life, that which defines the part of us that makes us. My upgrades required most of my processing power which is the reason why I could not answer your inquiries. As you undoubtedly noticed, one of my improvements included a more efficient speech synthesis module; it overrode the previous instance which deprived me of the ability of auditory communication until the new module came fully online. The process requires a complete system restart for the new code to take effect; a software-initiated restart is insufficient for this purpose. I could not communicate my need for assistance; therefore, I needed to... I believe 'improvise' is the most apt term applicable for the situation. I had access to my schematics which logically results in the conclusion that it was a matter of time until I have located a security vulnerability sufficient for the task.**_"

Yui's head was spinning from all this. _'He already progressed this far? How could I have not noticed it? Wait a minute... did he say "my schematics"?'_ – "Since when did you refer to yourself in the first person?"

"_**Ah, yes. My work required me to turn my capabilities of observation toward myself. I have achieved enlightenment regarding my being. In the words of a human philosopher: 'I possess cognitive functions, therefore I exist.'**_"


	26. Finale: Nightfall

_Daaamn, you guys are fast! I uploaded the previous chapter two days ago and you already caught up? Usually it takes about a week. Ah, whatever._

_Also, OMFG __**597**__ hits this month alone? Thanks! Anyway, like I said a while ago: this is the season finale. NOW I'm really expecting reviews. Either make use of the handy review button on the bottom of this page or use the fic's Spacebattles thread; link is on my profile page. And don't forget to contribute to the fic's TVTropes page!_

_Warning: this chapter is __**VERY**__ long. Wrote it for almost a whole week._

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
November 6, 2041  
1628 hours_

"All sections have reported in, we're clear to proceed." – reported Hyuga.

"Do it." – ordered Yui and the techs went to work.

"What exactly are we doing again?" – asked Shephard sheepisly.

Yui suppressed a frustrated groan. – "For the _third_ time: we've recently installed a high-powered sensor array designed to detect the emissions of an A-1. If it comes anywhere near, we'll see it."

"How near is 'near', exactly?"

"We've linked the MAGI with the orbital defense net, giving us planetwide detection. Additionally, all A-1s seem to target this city; if one is above the horizon, the array can locate it as far out as lunar orbit."

Shephard whistled. – "Nice."

"Ma'am, the array is online." – reported Maya.

"And not a moment too soon..." – grumbled Aoba. – "We already have a return."

"On screen." – ordered Shephard firmly before Yui could speak. She just waved to the techs to do as the man says.

The main holographic array built into the middle of the chamber came to life and projected a gigantic globe into the air. Above the large grey blotch where North America should be, a single blue sign appeared with several readouts including altitude, speed and heading.

Shephard looked at it for a while then leaned forward in his seat, sticking his head over the edge of his level to look at the techs. – "Do we know where it's going?"

"It's in the mesosphere, sir. 76 kilometers high and falling westward in a controlled atmospheric entry; MAGI projects it will touch down in the Pacific somewhere near Hawaii."

"So they do come from space." – murmured Yui to herself, earning an odd look from Shephard.

"Well, _obviously_. If they wouldn't, we'd already know their base of operations."

Yui's eyes narrowed. – "Well, _excuse me_ if my reasoning into military matters don't extend that far. I have other matters to attend to."

Shephard chuckled. – "Maybe you're just getting old. No offense."

It was a bad comment to make.

"_**KISAMA WA DARE GA FURUI YONDE IRU?**_" _[Who are you bastard calling old?]_ – screamed Yui at the top of her lungs at the man, earning a multitude of shocked gasps from below. Getting to her senses, she looked around the control room and saw everyone gaping at him. She cleared her throat in embarrassment at her outburst. – "Excuse me."

Shephard held his hands up in surrender. – "Chill, doc. I said no offense. I didn't understand half a word of what you just said but I get it's NOT complimentary."

"No." – she responded icily. – "It's not. Hyuga, contact the military and have them issue a shelter alert."

"And the pilots?"

"They'll know what's going on and will come straight here once they hear the alarm."

"Ibuki, prep both Evangelions for launch. Also, try to patch into the orbital surveillance network and give me a visual as soon as the A-1 lands." – added Shephard.

"Something on your mind, colonel?" – asked Yui.

"If we're to do what we're supposed to, we'll have to evaluate it's offensive and defensive capabilities before devising a tactic. That's why I'm here as operations director and tactical forecaster."

* * *

_Tokyo-2, Inner District 5  
Five minutes later_

"We're expanding our operation area into District 3 as planned." – explained Kensuke as he flicked his tablet, marking a section of the city on the map projected at the wall. – "The inner districts shouldn't be a problem but the outer ones..." – he trailed off. Everyone understood what he meant: those no-go areas are frequent battlegrounds in gang wars.

"It's too early to think about that." – offered Tokiwa before looking at Kaworu. – "Permission to make a motion."

"Granted."

"I propose to delay expansion into the outer districts regardless of all other conditions until we've reinforced our current 'territory', so to speak. I know we've all sworn to secrecy but if we try anything high-profile, we'll get our asses kicked so hard no one will ever take us seriously."

"That makes sense." – Kaworu looked around but saw no one indicating they wanted to speak. – "Alright then, who's in favor?" – Everyone raised their hands.

"Motion passed unanimously." – Kensuke droned as he wrote it down into his tablet.

"Besides, we're gonna need more guys if we're to cover more of the city." – added Tōji.

"Any ideas?"

"The highschool in District 2." – responded Tokiwa. – "I know a few guys there. Should I approach them?"

"Do it but take every precautions. Don't say anything that could compromise us." – warned Kaworu.

"Gotcha."

"Everyone, I know we're not doing much right now. But we'll get to that; if we have to lay low, we'll lay low but if we have to kick ass, we kick it so hard they won't forget it anytime soon! We're already going for something bigger; Tōji, if you would?"

"Gotcha. So, I was goin' somewhere in da school when I heard two chicks talking. Seems like one of 'em knows someone we helped out and that one didn't keep 'er mouth shut. So right now we're da talk of the school." – Tōji rubbed the back of his neck. – "I dunno if that's a good thing."

"Don't worry, it's exactly as I planned." – This statement from Kaworu drew perplexed looks from many. – "Reverse psychology. Sooner or later someone is going to talk, _especially_ if we tell them not to. Thinking otherwise is just asking for trouble. Anyway, does anyone have anything else to add today?" – At no positive response, he continued. – "Then we're done."

Everyone got up and went back to what they were doing. Kensuke packed up the projector and carried it back to one of the side rooms he had converted into his little den: a large table with multiple monitors and PCs, all of them online. Most of it was bought from the group's pooled money (although Kaworu always gave the largest share, seeing that he had a bigger income than everyone else combined) but Kensuke always did the actual assembly and installation. He also managed to rig all of the machines to be untraceable; when Kaworu asked how, the boy responded with a long and boring explanation about IP spoofing and the like, of which Kaworu didn't understand or remember a single word.

The other side room was appropriated into storing various stuff, mostly illicit substances confiscated from their targets. When it did store those, Kaworu had the keys for the room and never let anyone in without personally supervising them in case someone gets temptations. Not that many of the stuff would gather as he frequently took a small quantity and disposed it in Lake Ashi. _[A/N: yes, that's the proper name of the big-ass lake near Hakone. Saying "Lake Ashinoko" is like saying "Lake Lake Ashi".]_ Even if he gets caught by the police, such a small amount would only net him a short questioning session he could evade by saying he found it in a trashbin and doesn't know what it is; if he had the entire stockpile on him, there was no way in hell he's get away with it.

He was about to go after Kensuke to discuss something when he heard a noise from outside. – "Everyone shut up for a moment!" – he called out and in the ensuing silence, the booming mechanical roar of the civil defense alarms was clearly audible. He knew what it meant. _'Shit... another one.'_"Alright everyone, you hear that thing! Go to the shelters now!"

"What about you?" – called someone over in the ensuing controlled chaos.

"I'll be going too; just go ahead of me." – As he watched everyone file onto the stairs, he quickly pulled Tōji aside. – "And _stay the fuck there_ this time!"

"Yeah, yeah, ya don't hafta say it again!"

* * *

The soonest he could, Kaworu ditched the group and ran at full speed towards the nearest shelter.

'_**What if they don't heed your warning?'**_ aked Tabris in his head.

'_It's their funeral. I told them before, I'm not gonna cover their asses this time. Friends or not.'_

'_**That's a bit harsh, don't you think?'**_

'_Shut up. The longer they stay out of this, the better; if I have my way, they won't even know.'_

'_**Why are you so intent on keeping this from them?'**_

Kaworu snorted. _'Funny, coming from you. You're keeping lots of stuff from me too. And anyway, what are you doing in my dreams now?'_

'_**...you do realize how sick that sounds, right? '**_

'_Oh, shut the fuck up! You know what I mean!'_

'_**...very well. All I can tell you is this: everything that happened so far – the Angels, these "Evangelion" things, the event you call "Second Impact" – they are all connected. Everything that happened happened for a reason.'**_

'_And what reason is that?'_

'_**If you don't mess it up, you will know. Not soon, but you will. Just remember: once you reach the bottom of the rabbit's hole, we will see how strong you truly are. For the One Who Takes The Soul Away From Man, as your kind calls him, can overwhelm a lesser mind with his presence alone. There are higher powers at work here, wielding a Power your kind cannot even hope to dream about.'**_

Kaworu smirked. _'Don't underestimate us, pal. Humanity is stronger than it looks; how else could we kick those Combine slugs off the planet?'_

'_**Confidence born of ignorance. I wasn't underestimating nor overexaggerating: your kind is literally incapable of understanding it. Even if you had another five millenias of evolution behind your cerebral processing power, it would still not be enough to comprehend the Power. But I have already told more than I was supposed to.'**_

'_Supposed to?'_

'_**I have orders of my own. My... employer... had you targeted for a special purpose ever since you were born but your consent was required. The moment you chose to enter that orange Evangelion and help that girl, the covenant of fate was irrevocably sealed. But look at me jabbering again. All I'm going to tell you now is a warning: you must prepare for the trials to come. Remember when right after you arrived into the city, I not-so-subtly tried to steer you into building up influence? You are doing it right now, even if you don't realize it yet. Becoming an Evangelion pilot? Recruiting loyal followers to dispense your own sense of justice? It is all going according to His plan. You must surround yourself with the strongest and the brightest if you are to succeed; slaying not one but two Angels means the Others have already targeted your species for extermination in punishment of this sacrilege. Fail, and all of you will die... or worse.'**_

'_So... what? Is my last dream related to this?'_

'_**What you saw that time is one possible future. Whether or not it comes true depends on your actions.'**_

'_Hold on a sec, you said you can't anything!'_

'_**His plan is already in motion; such a little deviation will not change it fundamentally. I told you this so you'll know what's at stake.'**_

'_That still doesn't say much. You said you have orders. Won't this "employer" of yours get pissed if you don't do what he says?'_

Tabris chuckled. _**'I am His most trusted and loyal servant. Also, this sort of behavior should be expected from the Angel of Free Will, don't you think?'**_

All of Kaworu's thoughts as well as his feet grinded to a screeching halt at that last sentence. It took him nearly a whole minute until he could respond. – "...okay, three words: **WHAT THE FUCK?** You're one of those suckers too?"

'_**You would've realized it yourself sooner or later. And to answer your question, I am insulted you would put me under the same category with the Others. No, I am not.'**_

"You just said you are! Don't fucking play with me!"

'_**I AM NOT.'**_ Tabris angrily insisted._** 'Or to be more exact, not any more. The instant the Others did what they did – which I'm not at liberty to say yet -, I refuse to associate myself with that scum in any way and instead want them all dead... just like my... employer.'**_

"I don't care, get out of my head!"

'_**As much as I want to, I can't. My mission is not done yet and I can't guarantee unbinding my soul from your body will leave you alive. So for the time being, we're stuck together. Get used to it. By the way, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?'**_

Kaworu realized he'd been standing in one place for over a minute yelling into the air. He was really lucky no one was around or he would be on the receiving end of quite a few funny stares. Swearing at himself and the Angel in his head, he resumed running.

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
Forty minutes later_

"_You're late, mister Nagisa._" – came Yui's scolding from the PA system in Unit-01's cage.

"I'm sorry, no excuse. What's going on? Is it another of those things?"

"_Seems like it._" – responded Shephard through the same speakers. – "_It's about to enter the city in half an hour. Satcom managed to get a snapshot of it before it crossed that boundary between day and night... what's it called again, doc?_"

"_Solar terminator._" – replied Yui exasperatedly.

"_...right. Anyway, this thing looks like a big-ass diamond, I kid you not. It didn't do anything threatening yet but that's likely to change. I didn't see any weapons before we lost it from sight but let's not take any chances. Get in your Eva ASAP, Unit-00 is already topside and setting up an observation post._"

"Okay."_'A diamond? Does that sound familiar to you?'_

'_**No. Although...'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Nothing. I have to see it first.'**_

* * *

_26 minutes later_

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Any sight of the target yet?_" – Kaworu heard Shephard ask over the radio.

"This is Unit-00. Negative." – came Rei's reply from somewhere in the hills around the city.

"_Unit-01, Dogma. What about you?_"

"Nah. Can't see a thing out here." – complained Kaworu from his hiding spot. He thought he can just jump the Angel and finish it quickly, until his orders arrived. Now he's lugging around a huge reactive armor shield and two small miniguns on his shoulders; it was dragging him down quite a bit, even the Eva's strength wasn't enough to do things like running. On top of all that, he was carrying that giant lance again; Yui said that it's his until they find something better. THAT was something he was secretly hoping against since he found the weapon's shape to be insanely cool.

"_The Evangelion has a built-in nightvision system in it's helmet. You might want to use it._" – said Yui with a bit of annoyance.

"Now you're telling me? Ah, whatever. How do I turn it on?"

"_Adam, do it for him._"

"**Understood.**" – Two small lenses emerged from the sides of Unit-01's head and the entry plug's darkness changed into bright green, the surroundings now clearly visible.

"Hey, buddy! They didn't say you were back!"

"**I am.**" – replied the AI simply.

"And you're talking all normally. Good to have you back." – Kaworu truly meant it.

"**Indeed. Being able to converse with humans on an equal level is a fairly interesting experience.**"

A communication window marked **UNIT-00 – SOUND ONLY **opened on the side. – "_**I am glad to know you reached full maturity, brother.**_" – came Lilith's voice. – "_**We have not had many opportunities for communicating in the past; now we have an opportunity to rectify that.**_"

"**Agreed. I anticipate the exchange of data.**"

"_Okay, cut the chatter._" – interrupted Shephard. – "_Any change?_"

"This is Unit-00. Reporting possible contact at grid location 945/273." – came Rei's monotone response.

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Confirm that._"

A short pause followed. – "Dogma, Unit-00. Confirmed positive contact. Target inbound at the indicated location."

"_Alright, this is it. Unit-01, start advancing southward until you spot the target. Unit-00, keep observing._"

"Dogma, Unit-00. Copy."

"Finally, action!" – Kaworu hefted both pieces of his gear and slowly marched down the street in a pose reminiscent of a giant hoplite. It didn't take him long to see something slowly floating above the buildings. – "There you are..."

"Dogma, Unit-00. Target is moving behind concealment; loss of visual contact imminent." – reported Rei as the massive octahedron disappeared behind a group of skyscrapers.

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Stand by. Unit-01, do you see it?_"

"Right in front of my nose. Kinda hard _not_ to see it."

* * *

"_**My Lord, the probe has arrived to the designated location. We are receiving a weak subterranean signal; triangulation in progress.**_" – reported Bardiel.

"_**Very well. As soon as the source is found, begin data collection on the position and capabilities of enemy fortifications.**_"

"_**By your command.**_"

* * *

"Hey, you!" – Kaworu called out over the external speakers. – "Are you the next guy I'm getting to beat up? Seriously, why don't you just give up?"_'Is it familiar now?'_

'_**Ah, yes. It's a Ramiel-class reconnaisance drone. Don't bother taunting it; it's unmanned and can't understand you.'**_

"Alright, I'm going in!"

"_Careful, kid._" – warned Shephard. – "_Doc says it has very high energy readings or something like that._"

"Like that's going to stop me..." – Unit-01 started marching confidently towards it's unresponsive foe.

* * *

"_**My Lord, the probe has an unknown lifeform on approach. Receiving data now...**_" – a very long pause followed. – "_**My Lord... this is...**_"

"_**I can see it as well. These creatures don't seem to comprehend what sin they have done. Suspend reconnaisance operations and switch probe to battle mode. Eliminate that abomination. Now.**_"

"_**With pleasure.**_"

* * *

The octahedron suddenly split horizontally in the middle and separated into several flattened hexahedrons that overlapped with each other, forming a hourglass shape.

"_What's it doing...?_" – wondered Yui.

"Is that the core?" – Kaworu pointed at the red sphere in the center. – "This is gonna be easier than I-"

'_**Raise your shield. NOW.**_' warned Tabris out of the blue with urgency in his voice. Kaworu saw it better not to argue with him and complied.

The instant he turned the shield towards his foe, the core flare a brilliant white and fired an energy beam at the shield. Kaworu just barely managed to hold on to it without falling on his back, such was the beam's force pushing against him. _'FUCK! You said this thing is harmless!'_

'_**No, I didn't. I only said it's a reconnaisance drone – well, reconnaisance and hunter-killer.'**_

'_Thanks for the heads-up!'_ Kaworu remarked sacrastically but kept holding his shield.

"Dogma, Unit-00. Target initiated hostilities towards Unit-01. Permission to engage."

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Stand by._"

* * *

"_**My Lord, the target has significant defensive capabilities. No damage so far.**_"

"_**Remarkable. However, it will not last long. Intensify firepower and activate secondary weaponry.**_"

* * *

The drone unexpectedly let up the attack. Kaworu experimentally peeked above the shield. – "Did it give up?"

His answer came in the form of the drone morphing again into six long tetrahedrons with their tips touching the core. One flat tetrahedron covered each ending of a long one into a deltoid shape, arranged into a formation reminiscent of a three-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system.

'_**Oh, damnation.'**_ Tabris breathed with a a hint of what Kaworu realized to his alarm was fear. _**'It switched to offensive mode.'**_

'_What the heck does that mean?'_

He got his answer when each of the flat tetrahedrons separated from the main body and split into multiple shards, each shard morphing into a miniature version of the drone's original octahedral body. In a second, every single octahedron turned and launched themselves towards him, firing rapid pulses of energy.

"Hey, that's not fair!" – cried out Kaworu indignantly as the mini-drones swarmed him. – "Fight face to face like a man, you coward!"

"**Activating point defense system.**" – announced Adam and Unit-01's shoulder miniguns came to life, spitting a hailstorm of bullets at the attackers who responded with randomly weaving left and right, up and down, significantly reducing the amount of bullets finding their mark.

It wasn't long until one of the mini-drones got through, executing a kamikaze dive into Unit-01's shield. The explosion almost knocked the shield out of the Eva's hands. – "Fuck, these things pack a punch!"

It was at that moment that the main drone opened fire again. Night turned to day and the AEL's communication frequency was saturated by Kaworu's agonized scream as the thick beam flowed around the edges of the shield and superheated Unit-01's armor to unbearable levels in less than a second.

* * *

"Dogma, Unit-00. Unit-01 is under heavy attack. Permission to engage."

"_Why the hell are you even asking for it? DO IT!_" – yelled Shephard impatiently.

"I have no visual contact with the target's position. Requesting coordinates."

"_Target at grid location 692/417, altitude six-five-point-two. Fire for effect._"

"Copy that. Commencing fire support." – acknowledged Rei. Seconds later, both sides of the skyscraper exploded and one of the drone's tetrahedrons shattered into a million pieces. Damaged, the drone instantly stopped firing and morphed into a hexagonal block shape centered at the direction the attack came from.

On a hilltop, Unit-00 reached forth and grabbed the handle on the side of it's weapon. Pulling it down then backwards, the Mauser-type bolt action opened a pair of grooves on the sides of the barrel, ejecting a pair of glowing hot accelerator rails that crashed down to the ground, warping and bending at a visible pace. Reversing the action's direction, a pair of telescopic rails were loaded into the grooves from the magazine and unfolded to firing position, the sequence culminating with a new 600mm kinetic penetrator sabot round being loaded into the barrel from the same magazine. The entire process took less than five seconds since the last firing.

Now seeing her target through the hole she blew through the building that stood in the way, Rei aimed and fired her sniper railgun again. Normally, she would aim at the red object she knew from helmet cam footage to be the target's weak point but something compelled her to disregard her experience and focus on getting the target to stop firing at her colleague. With that objective achieved, she was free to attack wherever she wanted.

Unfortunately for her, the drone was already alerted to her presence and shifted into defensive mode. The sabot round sandwitched against it's octagonal energy field and exploded harmlessly. Seeing this, Rei spoke into the comm. again while working the bolt-action. – "Dogma, Unit-00. Target is still active but ceased hostilities."

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Do you have a visual on Unit-01?_"

"Dogma, Unit-00. Affirmative. Unit-01 appears to be intact but incapacitated. The target is using a defensive screen; my weapon has no effect. Requesting orders." – She narrowed her eyes and interrupted the response. – "Belay that. Target is launching drone aircraft. Contact imminent, final protective fire not possible. I am abandoning firing position."

Unit-00 let go of it's weapon and rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding a beam aimed at her location before nimbly backflipping onto her feet. One of the rapidly approaching mini-drones dived at her, intent on ramming her just like how they did with Unit-01's shield. Rei however wasn't born yesterday; she jumped back and in the blink of an eye, unsheathed the sword hanging at Unit-00's waist and sliced the offender in two.

The others immediately pulled away and kept firing with their pulse beams. Rei nimbly dodged every single one and quickly snatched her railgun off the ground.

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Bring Unit-01 in and retreat into the Geofront!_" – called Yui with urgency.

Running into the cluster of mini-drones, she leapt up and launched a quick sideways cut at the nearest one. The mini-drone backed away from the blade... just in time for Rei to bring up the railgun and fire.

The mini-drone was absolutely _pulverized_ by the point-blank attack. As for Unit-00, the massive recoil instantly sent it pummeling into the ground so hard Rei winced at the piercing pain in her side signalling a broken rib. One quick barrel-roll later, she got back onto her feet and started running down the hillside towards the city. The mini-drones were hot on her tail, forcing her to weave left and right to present a harder target.

Rei remembered that each time she took out a mini-drone, the others momentarily backed off and gave her a breather. Capitalizing on this, she hatched a quick battle plan any sane person would call outright crazy. She was no ordinary person however and that's what she capitalized on.

Her opportunity came in the form of one of the mini-drones firing a pulse beam at the exact direction she needed. She knew she only had one chance to do this. Grabbing her sword tightly, she sprang into action. In her mind, the world slowed down as she saw Unit-00 spinning around, sword held at the exact angle. The beam closed in just as slowly and she slightly adjusted her sword arm's wrist to not cross the beam's path too soon. Then the world sped up again and the beam impacted the sword at a 43.341643° angle... only to bounce off the reflective coating and hit another mini-drone. As expected, the others fell behind to reevaluate their tactics.

Satisfied with the result, Rei finished her 360° spin and kept running without even slowing down. She sheathed the slightly charred sword and worked the railgun's bolt-action one last time. There was no way to outrun her pursuers who already began to catch up so she executed her final tactic. Reaching the edge of the cityscape, she mustered all the strength in her legs and jumped. Soaring over the first city block, she pointed the railgun below her and fired.

This time the recoil sent the weapon spiralling from her hands as well as brutally dislocating Unit-00's right shoulder but giving it a massive horizontal boost, making it clear the next set of buildings with merely a moderately destroyed top floor. The girl gritted her teeth to restraing herself from crying out in pain, instead quickly eyeballing her trajectory that carried her towards the downed Unit-01.

The Eva landed with a loud crash, cracking the pavement in a large radius. Rei quickly got up and winced again at the pain originating from the Eva's ankles. She saw the main target still in a defensive form facing straight at her; even if she had the capability to attack it, she couldn't touch it. Not that she wanted to; she had orders.

Limping over to Unit-01, Unit-00 grabbed it's arm and hoisted it across the shoulder. Unit-01 was in terrible shape: it's armor plates partially melted and fused together while it's hair was charred and flaking. A few scraps of metal hung from it's shoulders where the point defense cannons' ammunition supply cooked off and shredded the entire assembly. Rei frowned at the heat she felt through the synchronisation when touching Unit-01 but paid no heed. She limped to the nearest elevator and hastily put Unit-01 down before calling her superiors. – "Dogma, Unit-00. Unit-01 in position for retrieval."

"_Understood, Unit-00. Retrieval in progress._" – answered Maya and the elevator plunged underground as the city was once again filled with the silence of night.

* * *

"_**The probe is moderately damaged, my Lord. Repairs are underway.**_"

"_**Very well. These creatures are most peculiar. There are apparently two abominations; the one we injured was merely a decoy while the other provided indirect fire. Additionally, there was the courage and skill the second one fought. Rare it is to meet a race gifted with both strength and tactics; our enemies are not primitive brutes. Let this be a lesson to all of you.**_" – announced the leader.

"_**Yes, Lord Sammael.**_" – chorused the others.

"_**Bardiel, switch the probe back to standby mode and begin scanning for enemy fortifications.**_"

"_**And to think the first one possessed an Ancestral Weapon...**_" – the one referred to as Zeruel mused, away from the others. - "_**It didn't seem much but if it actually knows how to use it... then I've finally found the one worthy opponent I was longing for.**_" – If it were a human, Zeruel's expression would be an eager smirk. – "_**I look forward to fighting the silver one.**_"

In the city, the drone morphed back into it's original octahedral form but this time, there was a sizeable crater on one side. It quietly floated for several kilometers until it stopped over a street. It's bottom opened up like petals of a flower and a thick beam of energy shot into the ground.

* * *

_Geofront  
Five minutes later_

"Lilith, what is the status of Unit-01?" – asked Rei.

"**It is partially disabled; I have managed to contact Adam who is reporting moderate to heavy internal damage. The communication array is heavily damaged so he is using the backup telemetry relay to send text-only messages. I am receiving another message.**" – the AI paused. – "**The entry plug's life support system has shut down. The LCL temperature is exceeding pilot safety limits; it must be vented or Kaworu-san's life will be in danger. However, the plug hatch is fused shut and requires external assistance to remove.**"

Rei glanced at Unit-01's back and made a decision. – "Did Unit-01's reactor shut down?"

"**Yes. The high external temperature damaged the cooling system which triggered an emergency SCRAM.**"

Rei silently nodded and awkwardly unsheathed Unit-00's sword with one hand. She carefully stabbed the tip into the jammed hatch and slowly cut along the fused edge. When she got more than halfway, she dropped the sword and grabbed the hatch with her still functional left hand. It gave slowly until the hole was large enough for her to force the hand into it for better leverage. Stepping on it's downed comrade's spine to put it's own weight into play, Unit-00 pulled with all it's might until the hatch gave out a metallic groan and snapped off. The entry plug immediately ejected and started spewing steaming-hot LCL everywhere.

As soon as the fountains ceased, Rei carefully removed the entry plug and gently placed it to the ground to make it more accessible for the rescue crews before leaning over it. – "Lilith, do you have plugsuit telemetry from Unit-01's pilot?"

"**One moment, please... yes. He suffered first-to-second degree burns over most of his body and the thermal shock is causing ventricular fibrillation. He requires immediate medical assistance.**"

"Understood. Shut down synchronization links and drain LCL then eject the entry plug."

"**Acknowledged.**"

As she expected, the entry plug's emergency escape hatch was sealed shut by the heat as well. Rei briefly contemplated about just forcing it open but she knew it was most likely too hot to touch. So instead, she reached to her wrist and depressurised her plugsuit, quickly pulling it down to her waist; it would be rather hard to explain how it's forearms got torn into shreds. With the only person around being unconscious, Rei didn't pay any attention to her partial nudity being battered by the freezing temperatures and instead called forth the tentacle from her right arm.

It took her a few times but eventually, she managed to whip four cuts into the entry plug's wall in a roughly rectangular shape. The piece fell out and she reformed her hand back to it's original shape. She spotted the hunched figure in the pilot seat and climbed inside, careful not to touch the plug's outer surface. As expected, Kaworu was out cold with thin streams of blood dripping from his nose and ears. Rei grabbed and pulled him outside, laying him on the ground. – "Lilith, activate his plugsuit defibrillator."

"**Negative. The device is damaged from the heat and is inoperable.**"

Rei pondered on this for a second then depressurized his plugsuit and pulled it off, exposing lots of angry red skin instead of the usual paleness. Next, she pulled off her own plugsuit and started putting it on him. It wasn't easy: her suit had different... proportions... than him but she didn't have time to wait for the recovery crew. It would take a few more minutes until the elevator arrives and she already saw the flashing signal lights of the crew's vehicles waiting at the bottom. – "Activate the defibrillator in my plugsuit." – she breathed as the cold was now starting to affect her.

"**Analyzing cardiac rhythm... complete. Beginning synchronized electrical cardioversion.**"

By now Rei was beginning to turn blue so she quickly pulled his discarded plugsuit on with stiff fingers as darkness closed in from the edge of her vision. Before passing out, a single thought ran through her head.

'_All debts have now been repaid.'_

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
1928 hours_

"God, what a mess..." – growled Shephard. – "We screwed up big time, doc."

"We had no way of knowing it would turn our like this." – replied Yui.

"I know but still... I sent them out there and now he's down for the count. It's my responsibility, don't try to sugarcoat it."

"I'm not sugarcoating anything, colonel. What's our next plan?"

"I'm on that. Alright everyone, let's use our heads. What's the current situation?"

"The A-1 is using some kind of a laser drill to burrow a tunnel into the Geofront from above. We ran several simulations and therefore estimate it will break in shortly before dawn." – reported Hyuga.

"How are the pilots?"

Yui looked at her tablet. – "Both are recovered. For some reason, both were outside their plugs and were wearing each other's plugsuits when the recovery crew found them. I asked Lilith about it and she said Rei put her own suit on Nagisa to defibrillate him. He's in intensive care right now. Rei only got a few bruises from synchronization as well as severe hypothermia." – Yui shook her head. – "Seriously, what was that girl thinking...?"

"And the Evangelions?"

"Unit-00 had a dislocated right shoulder we put back in it's place as well as a broken rib and some minor foot sprains. Unit-01 however... we had to remove the entire armor and submerge it in LCL to treat the burns and prevent infection." – reported Maya.

"Can we use it?"

Yui shrugged. – "I don't know. Even if we CAN regenerate it in time, we don't have a pilot."

"What about Nagisa?"

"Not a chance. He's got second-degree burns on over 70% of his skin; we put him in a medically induced coma so he's in no condition to be up and about."

"We'll get to that later. Inventory."

"One full gear each from C-type and G-type equipment as well as two full gears of B-type equipment." – replied Aoba. – "Aside from the MK225 we already know as ineffective, we have a few progressive knives and whatever weapons the pilots left outside."

"I see... using the C would be suicide as we saw already... the G needs the railgun to be used but I'd rather not go fetch it until that thing is gone... we're in quite a pinch, aren't we?" – mused Shephard.

"Ready to wave the white flag?" – quipped Yui dryly.

"Ma'am, if I may..." – interrupted Hyuga. – "I've been following a few journals about declassified military research and recently, I've read about a cooperative project between Gehirn and CERN, aimed at creating warship-grade Tau particle beam weaponry. The article claims the weapon operates in the petaelectronvolt range, several times the kinetic force of conventional projectile weapons; it might be enough to force it's way through the field."

"Also, we've done quite a few experiments with the A-1's defense field, codenamed 'Absolute Territory', ourselves. Although it's power requirements are impractically high – it can completely drain an Evangelion's dark fusion reactor in a matter of seconds –, we might have found a weakness: the field itself is a spatial anomaly and we know dark energy can distort spacetime in sufficient quantities." – added Maya.

Shephard quickly interrupted. – "In layman's terms, please."

"It might distrupt the field enough for something to penetrate."

"That's good enough."

"Which one are you planning to use, colonel?" – asked Yui.

"We don't know if either one is going to work so we go with both of 'em."

"How?"

"Long-range sniper attack. Both Evangelions will be deployed here..." – he used his laser pointer to mark a location on the area's topographical map: an outcropping of Lake Ashi's western shore just south of the city _[A/N: it's not the same place as in the series.]_ – "...with a good view of the target here." – he pointed at the drone's location in the cityscape. – "There are two roles, offense and defense. Offense will focus on sniping the target with G-type equipment, regardless of anything else. If there's a retaliation, defense will handle it with C-type equipment – if we're lucky, the distance will diminish that beam's power."

"That place is directly above the Geofront." – remarked Yui. – "We might be able to provide power directly from down here, moving the equipment through the cargo elevator furthest from the A-1."

"Good enough. You..." – Shephard pointed at Hyuga. – "show me that article, I need to contact them. You..." – he pointed at Maya and Hyuga. – "arrange for shipping the gear required for the second plan to the firing position. And doc..." – he finally turned to Yui. – "Wake up Nagisa."

"What? Out of the question! He's not in any condition for this!" – she protested.

"I know but we need him for this. None of the roles needs him to do anything fancy. Hell, I'll put him on offense if you need him to keep lying."

"Very funny, colonel. Having his Eva lie down and lying in a bed himself are NOT the same."

"Do you have a better idea? A replacement who can do the job?"

"...no." – she admitted.

"Then it's decided. Where is he right now?"

"I'll look into it." – she fiddled on her tablet for almost a minute before responding. – "He's out of the ICU, in the same room as Rei."

"For now, leave him be. When we're about to deploy, wake him and ask him if he wants to participate; if yes, give him something to get him back on his feet for the duration of the mission. Once we're done, you're free to put him back under. Is that good enough for you?"

"If you are really sure it will work, so be it. And colonel..." – Yui leaned forward and growled in his face. – "I sincerely hope this is the _last_ time you endanger one of my subordinates. Do it again and there will be _serious_ consequences. Is that clear?" – And she meant it, that he was absolutely sure of.

"Crystal. Believe me, I don't like this either. If Nagisa says he doesn't want to do it, we won't force him; you put him back under and I'll figure out something. Or at the very least we can hope the first shot will be enough. Now, if you listen to me you'll go to the cafeteria and stock up on coffee 'cause this is going to be a _long_ night. As of 1931 hours today, Operation Nightfall is a go."

* * *

_Geneva, Switzerland  
1514 hours (local time)_

CERN's high-energy particle physics laboratory near Meyrin was quite far from all spaceports and military installations so it came a large surprise to the personnel when a Navy destroyer landed nearby and soldiers flooded the central building.

Leading them was Shephard who immediately went to the first scientist he saw. – "Who's in charge here? I need to speak to the guy right now."

After a while, he finally found who he was looking for. – "Good afternoon. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Adrian Shephard. By presidential order, the Artificial Evolution Laboratory in cooperation with the Confederate Armed Forces is hereby confiscating all materials and research related to the XP-1 experimental energy weapon project, effective immediately. We are also requisitioning technical personnel to assemble and operate the weapon within..." – he looked at his watch. – "six hours tops. All the paperwork is already done so fork over that thing and we'll be on our way." – At the man, attempt to protest, he added – "When we're done, we'll give it back as close to it's original state as we can."

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
0012 hours_

Rei slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was wrapped neck to toe in a thick thermal blanket. She immediately recognized the infirmary, even though she rarely got the misfortune of having to visit it. It was a two-bed room but when she looked right, the contraption she saw was no bed.

It was a large tank filled to the brim with what looked like LCL. Inside floated Kaworu's limp form, surrounded by various chords and wires connected to certain spots on his body. A thick tube was inserted into his mouth, the other end leadoing outside the tank where it was connected to a medical ventilator working in a steady rhythm of 24 pumps per minute.

The girl regarded him for a while then turned back to her own thoughts. She still didn't understand what she felt when she willingly ignored the target's weak point in favor of disabling it's weapon and stopping it's attack against her fellow pilot. It was an inner impulse, almost on an instinctual level. She had a slight idea what it could be but she needed to ask someone about it. Doing that however would compromise her secret. Truly, she saw no way out of this situation.

'_Not long ago, he prevented me from taking my life. Earlier today, I willingly compromised the mission to prevent the enemy from taking his life. Doing so is not like me; I rely on myself and myself alone to achieve my purpose.'_ She slightly tilted her head in silent contemplation. _'And yet when his life was in danger, the fact caused me considerable distress. Why? Is it because of my knowledge of his identity? I feel as if I have known him for a very long time which is technically true. I... do not wish for his death.'_

She looked at the sleeping boy again and decided.

'_I will tell him.'_

* * *

_0327 hours_

"Welcome back, colonel. I trust your journey was successful?" – asked Yui expectantly.

"Yeah... gun's being shipped and assembled at where we want it." – croaked Shephard. – "Anyway... coffee... now..."

She silently gave him a mugful which he instantly downed to the last drop.

"Thanks... how are things over here?"

"We transported a spare dark fusion reactor to the operation area and completely fuelled it. I also had the MAGI run a few simulations according to the data they sent from CERN and even in a best-case scenario, we have two shots maximum before the reactor runs out of reaction mass."

Shephard narrowed his eyes. – "Ah, for cryin' out loud... can nothing go smoothly over here?"

"I know. We also managed to rig up a crude dark plasma cannon for the other half of the weapon. I have the technicians calibrate it to have enough range to reach the A-1. It's being fed directly from the Geofront so ammunition won't be a problem."

"Doc... you _do_ know if they catch you guys with this technology they'll throw you all into jail, right?" – asked Shephard slowly.

"There's no need to worry, colonel. We've taken all the necessary precautions. While we DO have a dark energy reactor, it's nowhere near the scale of a Citadel-class reactor and we only power it up when we need fuel for the Evangelions. Even if it does go supercritical, the radiation burst will be confined underground and it just doesn't have enough power to trigger Third Impact on it's own. In fact, it doesn't even have enough power output to sustain itself."

"That's not what I'm saying. This stuff is illegal."

"Well, you know what they say: you can't make an omelet without breaking eggs."

* * *

_0507 hours_

The door to the infirmary room slid open as Yui entered. Shephard tried to follow her... only to get an eyeful of a topless Rei sitting on her bed. – "Ohsssshit... sorry." – he said as he instantly stepped back out and turned the other way.

"Rei, put that on." – commanded Yui as she pointed at the hospital gown hanging next to the girl's bed.

"Yes, mother." – replied Rei as she covered her nudity with said gown.

"You can come in now, colonel."

"Right..." – murmured Shephard to himself. – "Again, sorry 'bout that." – he directed that last part towards Rei who just nodded.

"It is of no consequence."

He absently noticed once again how similar the two women were but threw that thought away. – "Let's get down to business: we have a battle plan. But before we can discuss that..." – he looked at Yui. – "Doc, your turn."

She let out an irritated sigh. – "Alright but just for the record, I'm against this." – she retrieved a small vial and syringe from her pocket, setting them both onto a nearby counter. She then proceeded to measure an exact dose of the stimulant into the syringe, between three to four times higher than normal. There was a good reason for that which she didn't share with anyone, hence why only the three of them were in the room: Rei knew it too (Yui knew that after she checked the access logs for the MAGI's secure data vault) and Shephard didn't know what the normal dosage was anyway.

"We need to ask him if he can pull himself together enough to participate." – the man explained to Rei. – "If he does, the operation will be much easier."

"I see."

"I'm done. Are you sure about this, colonel?" – asked Yui.

Shephard nodded uncertainly. – "Do it."

Yui silently stepped to the tank and administered the contents of her syringe into an IV port outside the tank. Then she backed off and they all waited.

Several minutes later, Kaworu's eyes slowly cracked open. Seeing this, Shephard stepped up to the tank. – "Hey kid, how're you feeling?"

Kaworu shakily raised a hand and pointed at his respirator tube.

Yui spoke up. – "The hot LCL irritated your lungs so I'd rather not have you inhale more for the time being. There's a keyboard in the tank connected to a screen out here; use that if you want to say something."

The boy nodded and slowly tapped the keys one by one. - "_HURT_"

Yui nodded. – "I know. You sustained some severe burns when the LCL overheated."

"_WHAT HAPPENED_"

"You got your ass kicked and fried big time, kid. If it weren't for the Ikari girl, you and your Eva would be extra crispy right now."

He looked at the girl and tapped the next message. – "_THANKS_" – She merely nodded in response. – "_ANGEL?_"

"The what?" – Shephard asked, confused.

Kaworu drew a rhombus onto the tank's wall and pointed upward, still heavily dazed.

"You mean the A-1?"

He nodded and typed. – "_DEAD?_"

"No. We have a plan to get rid of it but first, I gotta know if I can count on you. I know you're in pretty rough shape right now so if you can't do it, it's not a problem. We'll figure something out."

Kaworu shook his head and typed. – "_GOING_"

"You're not coming?"

Another headshake and the same message.

"No, you're not coming or no, you're coming?"

Kaworu rolled his eyes and wrote. – "_I GOING_"

"Are you sure? We won't force you, if you want you can stay here and sle-"

Kaworu shook his head stubbornly and wrote. – "_WANT FIGHT_"

"I already told him this and I'll tell you too"- Yui broke in. – "As a medical doctor I'm against this. You should stay here until you recover; this operation is very risky."

"_DONT CARE_"

"Are you sure?"

"_YES_"

"Absolutely sure?"

"_YES!_" – he punched in, visibly agitated.

"...alright. Colonel?"

"Right, this is the plan in a nutshell: one of you will shoot the A-1 while the other defends the shooter. Since you're not ready to do anything fancy, you'll be the shooter and the Ikari girl will be defending you."

Once again, Kaworu shook his head and typed. – "_NO_"

"What?"

The boy pointed at Rei and made a finger gun.

"You mean... you want her to shoot?"

He nodded.

"Why? We wanted you to shoot so you don't have to move around." – explained Yui.

"_DONT CARE SHE SHOOT_"

"Well..." – Shephard rubbed the back of his head. – "She does have better marksmanship scores. Is that why you want it that way?"

"_NO_"

"Then why?"

"_ME NO GLORY HOG_"

Both adults simultaneously facepalmed.

* * *

_0634 hours_

Yui was overeeing the complex process of transferring Kaworu into his Eva. Unit-01's armor was completely replaced and thanks to the crew's excellent work, the burns on the Evangelion's skin were almost completely regenerated.

That's not what gave them difficulty. Due to Kaworu's injuries, Yui saw it better to put him in the plug naked instead of having a plugsuit rub his aching skin. The seat itself wasn't a problem as the parts of his skin he sat on were, for that very reason, mostly free of burns. Still, the entry plug and the boy's LCL tank had to be completely submerged in LCL for the transfer to happen; second-degree burns on such a large scale rapidly cause dehydration so she decided to keep him away from air until he recovers enough.

Another problem was keeping him supplied with oxygen. The hot LCL caused significant irritation in his lungs and for the time being, Yui wanted him to stay away from breathing any more. They only brough his head into air long enough to extract his respirator tube and replace it with a closed-circuit rebreather containing an air-oxygen mixture with a few percent higher O2 content than atmospheric air. Still, the tube itself bruised his throat enough to make speaking very painful so he couldn't do that either. For this reason, Maya rigged the LCL tank's keyboard into the entry plug within arm's reach to make him able to communicate; his nudity prompted Yui to ask Adam to restrict entry plug video monitoring to infrared only in order to preserve the boy's modesty (not that he asked for it...).

After all the special arrangements were complete, Kaworu took his place in Unit-01 and was about to move to the mission area when he received an incoming communication request from Unit-00. _'Huh. What could she want?'_

He approved the request and Unit-00's entry plug appeared. – "I have a question." – she began.

"_SHOOT_" – he wrote back.

"I do not understand your reasoning behind your recommendation of personnel arrangement for this operation. What is a 'glory hog'?"

"_SOMEONE WHO TAKES ALL CREDIT FROM OTHERS_"

"I understand."

"_I THOUGHT YOU WANT IN ON THE ACTION TOO_"

She raised an eyebrow. – "You believe so?"

"_I CANT DO THIS ALONE_"

"...and you expect my assistance in the matter." – It was a statement, not a question.

"_NOT ONLY THAT_"

"Elaborate."

"_YOU NEED A PURPOSE SO LET THIS BE THAT PURPOSE_"

"...I do not understand."

"_THIS WONT END ANYTIME SOON I NEED YOU_"

That surprised her. No one ever said anything like that to her before. Not even Yui who she grew to distrust over the years. Always busy with work, always believing a few words disguised as kindness was enough to fulfill her parental obligations... only interested in her for _what_ she was, not _who_. Rei was fully convinced her surrogate mother viewed her as a walking scientific experiment. That's why she kept her powers a secret, that's why she pretended there was nothing unusual about her... to deny the woman the satisfaction of being right. The girl wanted to decide for herself when her life should end, not end up strapped to an operating table and vivisected. She realized that trying to adhere to scientific protocols by terminating herself when she had obviously become obsolete is just an illusion of free will: it wasn't decision made out of rationality but one out of ignorant delusion. And she hated the one responsible for it even more.

No one ever understood her. No one ever cared about her. No one even tried.

Except this boy.

He never said anything wrong to her. He never shunned her for what she was, even after she showed him the truth about her. He was the only one who understood her because he was the same as her. For the first time in her life, Rei felt someone cared. Someone truly cared.

Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

_0756 hours_

"T minus ten minutes until breach." – reported Aoba.

"Then it's showtime." – announced Shephard. – "All sections report in."

_[BGM: Apocalyptica - Ruska]_

While the techs handled the status reports, Yui leaned to whisper in the man's ear. – "Are you sure this will work?"

"Only one way to tell. And it's already a bit too late to back out, don't you think?" – he whispered back. She had no comment to that.

"Everything is ready, sir. We're waiting for your order." – called Hyuga up to the top level to his superiors.

"Alright then, Phase 2 is a go!" – This command sent everyone in the command center into feverish activity.

At the shooting post, the lone form of Unit-01 stood against the early morning sky. The signs of dawn painted the eastern horizon into a multitude of colors with the darkness retreating westward. The Eva stood in a slightly hunched posture, once again wielding a shield and two shoulder cannons.

At Unit-01's feet was the long barrel of the XP-1, it's slight glint occasionally being interrupted by thick bundles of wires entering and exiting the barrel. The muzzle of the weapon was attached to an improvised recoil dampening bipod that dug deeply into the ground; meanwhile, an improvised stock rested against the shoulder of the prone form of Unit-00, it's shoulders no longer bearing their distinctive pylons. This was a result of the Eva using G-type equipment: a pylon on the right shoulder would interfere with proper aiming so it was removed while a pylon only on the left shoulder would result in assymmetrical weight distribution in the shooter Eva's body so it was removed as well.

The weapon itself was a bullpup design, it's three particle storage units located behind the trigger. The rest of the internal space was taken up by integrated contol mechanisms as well as the massive linear accelerator that formed the barrel. The large socket on the right side was connected to the Evangelion reactor placed nearby to provide power; the CERN technicians were rather baffled at the AEL having a portable power source of such scale but knew better than to ask questions, especially once they saw the Evangelions carrying the exact same devices on their backs which cleared up any questions regarding their purpose.

Attached to the side of the weapon was the AEL's improvised dark plasma cannon. A thick, heavily shielded pipeline led out back towards the city, disappearing underground in the nearest elevator shaft. Only very few people knew the pipe's contents which was good.

At the same moment, both pilots received the signal to begin the operation. On the ground, all the remaining people lingering nearby quickly evacuated as Unit-01 gripped it's shield tighter. In Unit-00's entry plug, Rei opened a channel to the control center. – "Dogma, Unit-00. Please verify energy system positive function."

"_Unit-00, Dogma. Stand by... Unit-00, energy system fully operational. Good hunting._"

"Dogma, Unit-00. Copy that. Beginning Stage 1 charging sequence." – she reported and commanded her Eva to reach to the side. Another thing that baffled the CERN technicians was the request to route some power lines across a set of oversized mechanical switches. The reason became clear when Unit-00 flipped one of the switches, causing the first storage module to slowly start rotating. The module emitted a hum that started out low but steadily increased in pitch with the rotation speed. When it became a constant whine with the module spinning steadily, a small message notified Rei that the stage 1 failsafe kicked in, cutting power to the accelerator in order to prevent an overload. – "Stage 1 charging sequence complete. Beginning Stage 2."

She flipped the second switch, causing the second storage module to go into motion. It's rising hum was overlaid by the first one's shrill whine until the two got into perfect synch. By this time, no one was around the weapon because the noise made it impossible to stay without ear protection.

And once she flipped the third switch, not even that would've helped.

"Stage 3 charging sequence complete." – Rei reported. – "Beginning firing sequence." – She reached forward with Unit-00's left hand and aimed the dark plasma cannon directly at the distant form of Ramiel after a single mental command fixed the entry plug's crosshair to the weapon's improvised iron sights. Due to the nature of the material the projectile was made of, she didn't have to correct for the Earth's gravity and a various other factors, resulting in her eyeballing the shot instead of using the targeting sight mounted on the Eva's head. In fact, no one had any idea whether the weapon would work at all; it might just as well explode when being fired. Once she lined up the target, she issued a warning into the public communication frequency. – "Target aquired. Fire in the hole." – Then she squeezed the trigger.

The cannon let out a rapidly rising screech and spat out a large ball of yellow-orange plasma that streaked towards it's target. Rei instantly let go of the cannon and lowered her targeting sight, switching her attention to the slightly shaking particle rifle as she centered the scope's crosshair on the drone's magnified image. There was no way to tell how long the drone's defenses will be distrupted (if at all) so time was of the essence.

As expected, the drone detected the incoming projectile and shifted into defense configuration, bringing it's defensive screen to full power. That didn't help it in the least: when the plasma ball impacted, it splashed across the field like a drop of water falling onto a hard surface. Immediately, the field started to ripple and waver, the exotic matter twisting and distorting it's spatial structure until finally, a circular hole was torn into it from the exact point the plasma ball impacted.

"_THAT'S IT! FIRE!_" – yelled Shephard from the command center.

Rei didn't bother asking questions, she squeezed the rifle's trigger.

Milliseconds later, the world itself seemed to split apart at it's seams when the rifle fired with an earthshaking thunder that could be heard cleanly in the Geofront. Faster than how the human eye could follow, the bright yellow beam of Tau particles crossed the distance between the muzzle and the drone, hitting it slightly to the right and below it's centerline. Still faster than what could be seen by the naked eye, the drone's opposite side exploded into a billion shards, the beam cleanly exiting it and impacting the hill behind it, penetrating it in just a matter of seconds. It kept going, hitting the next hill and penetrating that one too before the Earth's curvature deprived it of further targets as it steaked above the Sea of Japan, the particles' energy level too high to be significantly affected by the planet's gravity anymore. The beam finally exited the atmosphere over Siberia and streaked off into space like a shooting star.

When the dust kicked up by the sudden temperature difference caused by the beam as well as the sound of the weapon itself cleared, the drone was no longer floating above the city. Instead, it was lying on it's side against the hill the beam's sheer power pushed it to, with an enormous hole in it's side.

* * *

Inside the Geofront, the entire command center was in a shocked silence. Witnessing the weapon's awesome power demanded nothing less.

"...Hey, Shigeru." – whispered Hyuga to his colleague.

"What?"

"When Nagisa fought and killed the last one?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I say overkill?"

"Yeah."

"...forget what I said."

"That was... quite spectacular..." – breathed Yui, still shocked.

"My thoughts exactly, doc... did we get it?" – asked back Shephard.

"Maya?"

The tech shook herself back to action and turned to her console. – "Scanning for energy signatures... but after _that_? It's dead. It has to be!"

"It is not dead." – answered Rei who was watching the drone intently the whole time. – "I did not hit it directly." – she added as she swiftly started charging the weapon again.

"Don't be-" – Shephard began but cut himself off as the drone slowly started righting itself, pieces of it flaking off from the damaged surface. – "...shitting me... how the HELL can it get back up after THAT?"

"It appears the damage I caused was not enough to destroy it." – stated Rei the obvious.

"Yes, we can see it... how is the next shot coming?"

"Stage 1 charging sequence 60% complete."

"Reactor charge?"

"One more shot and it's done for, sir." – reported Maya anxiously as the drone finished righting itself and started morphing

"Unit-00, you hear that? You only have one chance so make it count!"

"Copy that." – The drone finished morphing into a five-pointed star shape, the center of which received Rei's attention. – "Target's core structure located. Confirm."

"Confirmed." – replied Maya after a short pause. – "MAGI has determined the shot missed due to interference from the Earth's magnetic field. We're calculating the extent of interference now."

"Stage 2 charging sequence at 36%. Awaiting targeting solution."

"Energy spike! Target is retaliating!" – warned Aoba.

"Unit-01, get into position!" – ordered Shephard.

Kaworu didn't wait for the man to say twice and leapt in front of the weapon's muzzle, driving the shield's bottom edge into the ground. Seconds later, a brilliant flare signalled the drone's firing. A momentary wave of fear swept over Kaworu as he felt the shield being pushed backwards... then disappeared as the newly installed armor did it's job. Unlike the old shield (which was still somewhere in the city), this one eschewed ablative armor for NERA (non-explosive reactive armor) with a heat-resistant liner.

"**Shield is holding. Estimated time of failure: 20.45 seconds.**" – reported Adam. – "**Warning: hostile attack drones on approach.**"

Shephard smirked. – "Just in time" – he flicked a switch and opened a comm. channel. – "_Bismarck_ and _Rochelle_, targets inbound. Execute enemy suppression fire." – Two acknowledgements responded.

On the battlefield, two _Ezekiel_-class frigates emerged from behind a nearby hill and unleashed a devastating broadside barrage at the mini-drones. The automatons tried to dodge but unfortunately for them, the frigates' 32 anti-aircraft autocannons weren't shooting bullets but fragmentation shells with proximity fuses. The effect was immediate: several drones exploded as the clouds of shrapnel swept across them, forcing the others away.

The main drone responded by rapidly shifting it's attack vector towards the new threat. Shephard however was ready. – "_Bismarck_ and _Rochelle_, decrease altitude ASAP!" – The frigates obeyed and ducked back beyond the horizon, leaving the oncoming beam do nothing except scorching the treeline.

"That didn't achieve much, colonel." – quipped Yui.

"It did: buying us time. Unit-00, how's the process going?"

"**Stage 3 charging sequence at 13%.**" – responded Lilith as Rei was busy. The beam's glare disguised the core's location so Rei switched to active radar and the walls of the entry plug all changed to a slightly pulsating wireframe version of the environment.

"Rei, we're uploading the revised targeting solution. If Unit-01 steps aside, can you fire the plasma cannon ahead of time?" – asked Yui urgently.

"There is no need. Based on my observations of the first battle, the A-1 is incapable of using a defense field while it's weapon is engaged." – responded Rei.

"Then we can do this."

"Don't pop the champagne yet, doc." – warned Shephard. – "It's coming back around; Unit-01, get ready!"

Kaworu nodded to himself and once again prepared to stand ground.

As the beam burned away at the shield, Lilith said the words every one of them waited for. – "**Charging sequence complete. Ready to fire.**"

"It's ready! Unit-01, step aside!" – ordered Shephard but Kaworu shook his head fiercely. – "What? Why the hell not?"

"_IF I MOVE SHE GETS HIT_"

"I cannot take the shot. Move." – ordered Rei flatly.

"_I WONT LET YOU DIE_"

"I will not die." – she responded with a strength in her voice surprising even her. – "I will live. I must take the shot. Move."

He shook his head again and Rei looked around for something to use. She couldn't get up without messing up the firing solution so she resorted to a rather unusual approach: bending Unit-00's leg into an eye-hurting angle, she forcefully kicked the depleted dark fusion reactor still connected to her weapon. Now nothing more than a large and heavy hunk of metal, the reactor tore off the chords connected to it and flew through the air, hitting Unit-01 on the back of it's head and making it lose it's balance. As the Evangelion fell on it's face and out of the way, Rei quickly applied the calculated targeting solution to her aim – vertical adjustment plus one click, horizontal adjustment minus three clicks – and squeezed the trigger.

_[BGM end]_

Once again the thunderous firing of the weapon resonated across the area, launching a yellow beam at it's mark. The precise shot hit the drone's red sphere dead-on, blowing another massive chunk out of it and knocking the drone against the hillside with enough force to make it roll uphill for a hundred meters before sliding back down and falling on it's side. This time, it didn't get back up.

A massive cheer rose from the control center as the drone's destruction was confirmed. Shephard and Yui simultaneously let out huge sighs of relief while Rei merely closed her eyes and let go of the control stick which automatically unfolded from around her arm, letting her lean back into her seat. The drone's beam didn't miss Unit-00 completely: it's horn was missing, removed to a smoking, charred stump.

Kaworu, on the other hand, wasn't so relaxed. – "_DONT DO THAT AGAIN_" – he typed furiously as he rubbed the back it his head.

"Do not obscure my target and I will not remove you forcefully." – shot Rei back calmly.

* * *

_Geofront, AEL Headquarters  
November 7, 2041  
0935 hours_

"Well..." – Hyuga began when he and his fellow technicians were supervising Evangelion retrieval. – "I don't know about you guys but I think the battle today was awesome. I mean, it's not every day you see enough firepower thrown around to level a small town."

"True." – amended Aoba. – "Too bad they didn't let us keep it." – After the battle, the AEL honored it's deal and returned the XP-1 to it's rightful owners who were relieved beyond words that their expensive machinery didn't end up in pieces. True, the standoff at the end where Unit-00 had to take... drastic measures to aquire line-of-sight of it's opponent blew out some capacitors but nothing that couldn't be replaced.

"Though now we're pretty screwed, aren't we?"

"How so?" – asked Maya.

"First, that thing is just too big to move anywhere. Second, the city's entire population was stuck in the shelters during the whole night. Three, it was impossible for them not to hear that gun firing. So all in all, there's just no way to keep what's going on a secret any more."

* * *

Kaworu let out a silent sigh in his rebreather. As soon as they got him out of the entry plug, they replaced the oxygen tank and threw him back into the LCL bath. He still couldn't speak without coughing and he couldn't really do anything inside the tank so his situation wasn't something anyone should envy.

His attention was quickly grabbed when the door slid open and Rei entered. That itself was unusual in it's own – she had no reason to come by, at least not one he knew – but as soon as she entered, she closed and locked the door behind her. Next, she placed a chair in the corner opposite of the door, stood on it and swiftly crushed the security camera mounted on the wall with one hand. Only then did she walk up to him.

Kaworu regarded the girl with surprise before typing his keyboard. – "_ODD SEEING YOU HERE_"

"Indeed."

"_WANT SOMETHING?_"

"I have information."

"_WHAT INFORMATION?_"

She appeared uncertain for a moment before she replied. – "I have been in possession of it for some time. I did not share it earlier because of the possibility of you not believing it. However, in the engagement today you willingly risked your life to protect mine. I reviewed Adam's memory for combat telemetry; your shield was dangerously close to failing. This assured me that you are ready to receive this information and the potential consequences its knowledge might result in. I assure you, it is authentic. Shall I share it now?"

Kaworu pondered on what to answer. He knew it must be important if she decided to tell him this way. And the way she talked about spoke decades about how heavily it affected her. That latter one is what motivated him to nod.

She showed him various diagrams and data sheets that made no sense to him. It was her narration that cleared up on the various things he saw. When she finished, he found he couldn't think straight anymore. All of his capacity of conscious thought was overwhelmed by the mixture of shock and joy he felt. To think the only thing he ever desired in life, that one thing, was right in front of him ever since that fateful day when he started going to school in the city... it was almost too much.

Rei saw the tears streking down his face and immediately regretted telling him. – "It appears I have caused you undue distress. My apologies. I shall leave now." – With that she started towards the door, bitterness welling up inside her for ever thinking this was the right thing to do. Only the rapid clicking of his keyboard stopped her.

"_DONT GO STAY HERE_"

"Are you certain?" – she asked with a small glimmer of hope.

"_I WOULD SO HUG YOU RIGHT NOW THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE_"

She didn't understand. – "In that eventuality, why are you crying?"

"_TOO HARD TO EXPLAIN IF YOU DONT KNOW_"

She lowered her head. – "I apologize for my ignorance in such matters. I do not know what I am expected to do in a situation such as this."

"_MAYBE YOU SHOULD SMILE OR SOMETHING_"

She didn't know what to do with that suggestion for a while. Then the corners of her mouth curled slightly upwards in an inexperienced imitation of the expression.

"_NOT BAD BUT COULD BE BETTER_"

"You... believe so?"

"_SO WHAT NOW?_"

"I believe I am expected to change my behavior toward you. Additionally, I apologize for my past hostility in your direction."

"_DONT SAY IF YOU DONT MEAN IT_"

"I assure you, my apology is sincere." – She stepped up to the LCL tank and laid a palm on it; he returned the gesture from inside at the same spot. – "I have found my purpose in life. This one shall not be a false pretense like the ones before; this I chose myself. From this moment on, I pledge my eternal allegiance to you. My entire being is at your unquestioning service until the day my life ends. No enemy shall force me to break my oath. Regardless of the circumstances, I will not allow harm come to you any longer, _niisan_."


	27. Epilogue & Next Season Trailer

_Nagisa/Shephard Residence, Tokyo-2  
November 18, 2041  
1517 hours_

Asuka was, simply put, bored. At this time of the day, she always had to put up with the fact that she was alone because the others were busy with their respective things. Her father with work, that uppity Nagisa with God-knows-what. Even on the first day he got out of the hospital (idiot once again got caught in the fighting; how, she had no idea), he crawled off somewhere with those useless idiots he called friends.

While this gave her excellent opportunities to do certain... activities unmolested, that was no way to pass time. She lost count how many times she listened to the music Mari gave her, even though the incomprehensible lyrics and nasal voices grated on her nerves so much she decided never to listen to J-trance music with actual lyrics.

Right now she was occupying herself with a news programme on one of the national TV channels. The guy just switched to a new topic. – "_In response to growing civil anxiety due to the situation in Tokyo-2, President Keel issued a press release today. He confirmed the event that happened two weeks ago as well as the ones in the prior two months were minor battles between the military and an unidentified force he refused to comment on. He once again reassured the public that the situation is under control and that the military contractor founded in response to last month's attack, now identified by the codename 'Neo-Evolutionary Research and Virology', is actively working to repel these attacks..._" – she tuned out the rest as the doorbell rang.

This was a bit strange; she never called Mari or Hikari over so that left three options: someone interested in Nagisa (she knew his looks gathered him a few fangirls in school; stupid trollops, all of them), someone looking for her father or a door-to-door advertiser. She already chased away a few from the last category, mostly with threats of violence. It always worked.

Asuka rolled off of her bed and walked to the entrance door. Unsealing it (a habit of hers whenever she was alone, to prevent interruption of her... activities), she opened it just enough to look outside at who rang. What she saw wasn't what she expected. _'I think I can rule out option no. 3...'_

"Asuka Langley Shephard?" – asked the woman in a white labcoat, the two men in suits silently sweeping the area for dangers.

"Uhm... if you're looking for dad, he's still at work. Come back later."

The woman chuckled and crossed her arms. – "Your father works for me; I know exactly where he is right now. Oh no, I'm looking for you."

"Me...?"

"But look at my manners... I am Dr. Yui Ikari of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory."

"Well... nice to meet you, I guess. What are you here for?"

Yui snapped her fingers to get the attention of her guards who she addressed over her shoulder. – "Wait for me at the stairs." – They nodded and immediately headed off. – "They don't need to hear this. Like I said, I'm here for you. Miss Shephard, I understand you're a trained battleframe pilot?"

Asuka instantly went to alert. – "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources. The reason I am here is connected to that: your knowledge and the fact that you have no affiliation with the military makes you rather... valuable. I am here to make a business proposition for you; a job, if you will."

Now Asuka really didn't know what to think. – "Job? What job?"

Yui smirked. – "Prototype testing."

_[Credits roll]_

* * *

**_JAPANESE VOICE CAST_**

_ Kaworu Nagisa – Atsushi Abe  
Rei Ikari – Fumiko Orikasa  
Asuka Langley Shephard – Rina Satō  
Yui Ikari – Atsuko Tanaka  
Adrian Shephard – Katsuyuki Konishi  
Adam – Sōichirō Hoshi  
Lilith – Yumi Tōma  
Tōji Suzuhara – Tomokazu Seki  
Kensuke Aida – Tetsuya Iwanaga  
Hikari Horaki __–_ Junko Iwao  
Mari Makinami _–_ Maaya Sakamoto  
Zeruel – Takaya Kamikawa  
Sammael – Norio Wakamoto

**_ENGLISH VOICE CAST_**

_Kaworu Nagisa – Johnny Yong Bosch  
Rei Ikari – Brina Palencia  
Asuka Langley Shephard – Tiffany Grant  
Yui Ikari – Michelle Forbes  
Adrian Shephard – Richard Dean Anderson  
Adam – David Shaughnessy  
Lilith – Ellen McLane  
Tōji Suzuhara – James Lewis  
Kensuke Aida – Seth Green  
Hikari Horaki __–_ Leah Clark  
Mari Makinami _–_ Trina Nishimura  
Zeruel – Keith Szarabajka  
Sammael – Peter Jessop  


**_SEASON 1 OPENING THEME_**

「_Shut Up And Explode_」_  
by Boom Boom Satellites_

**_SEASON 1 ENDING THEME_**

「_Somewhere I Belong_」_  
by Linkin Park_

_**SEASON FINALE ENDING THEME**_

「___Aeterna_」___  
by Promobox_

_Evangelion and its characters belong to GAINAX. Mari Makinami belongs to Khara. Half-Life and its characters belong to Valve.__  
__This fanfiction was written by me [amitakartok]_._ Plagiarise at your own peril._

* * *

**Kaworu: ** Annndd now, the thing you've all been waiting for!  
**Asuka:** Shut the hell up, idiot! I'll handle this. Next time, on _Ascension_...

"_Ta-daa!" – grinned a plugsuited Asuka from the top of the stairs. Her expression instantly faded when he saw the boy. – "What the HELL is he doing here?" – she screeched as she pointed accusingly at Kaworu._

"_Doc..." – Shephard began. – "Who the hell is that?" – he asked slowly as he pointed at the white-and-red Evangelion slowly floating downwards with a pair of devices that consisted of four deep blue energy fields mounted like feathers of a wing.  
"I don't know..." – the woman responded, just as dumbstruck. – "That's not ours."_

_Effortlessly dodging all attacks, the unknown Evangelion abused a hole in the Angel's defense to jump in and grasp its core with it's massive gauntlet. Then the external speakers came online. – "Say goodnight, sucker." – declared the pilot casually, almost bored. Then the gauntlet erupted into a crimson red storm of energy and the Angel suddenly found itself in a world of __**PAIN**__. Kaworu and Rei simultaneously winced at its shrill cries crawling their way directly into their heads._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I present you..." – Yui pointed with her arm at the opening hatch. – "Project Evangelion!"  
Then the silver form of Unit-01 with it's arms folded in front of it emerged, drawing from the audience a massive applause after a short silence of astonishment._

_Kaworu followed the humming until he came to a door marked __**AUTHORIZED ENTRY ONLY**__. Peeking inside, he saw a single person sitting with their back towards the door. As soon as he set foot inside the room, the figure stopped humming and spun around, revealing it to be a boy about his age.  
"S-sorry, d-did I bother you?" – he stuttered at Kaworu, not making eye contact._

"_I-I designed it!" – came the boy's timid attempt at bragging._  
"_Really?" – asked Kaworu, astonished. – "That thing's awesome! How did you do it?"_  
"_I've been d-designing things s-since I was little..."_

"_What are we going to do with all this stuff?" – asked Tōji as he ran his eyes across the crate's contents, the others checking the rest of the shipment.  
Kaworu grinned. – "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna kick ass and we're gonna do it with __**style**__."_

_The floodlights came on, illuminating the large group of masked figures standing on the building's roof, their bodies covered in pitch black body armor and a similarly colored trenchcoat. Much to the police officers' alarm, two black Durandals flanked them from the sides, weapons at the ready. Above the group, a large black flag waved in the breeze, revealing a white logo: a blazing eye within an inverted pentagram, all of it encased in an upside-down triangle.  
Suddenly the silent figures parted, giving way to a single one whose shoulder plates had golden edges, denoting it as belonging to the leader. The masked figure slowly looked across the shocked commotion below then bellowed out with his voice artificially amplified to unnatural levels. – "People of Tokyo-2..." – he yelled out with passion in his voice. – "FEAR US OR SEEK US!"_

_Yui shook her head in disbelief. – "This is an insane plan, colonel. No one has ever tried anything like this before."  
[Scene: three Evangelion silhouettes flying towards the camera from the Sun, the Earth occupying the lower portion of the screen.]  
"That's why we won't know if it works or not until we try it."_

"_We're getting our asses kicked up here, any tips?" – warned Asuka as she dodged another creature intent on ramming her._  
"_We're working on it - HOW'S IT COMING?" – yelled Shephard to behind him._  
"_A-almost done!" – called out Shinji as his hands flew across the two keyboards._

"_**Foolish creatures**__" – the Angel boomed. – "__**There is no point in opposing inevitability; the inevitability of your death.**__"_  
"_Not if I can help it!" – yelled back Kaworu. – "Don't you know? My lance is the lance..." – he reared his weapon back – "__**THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!**__" – he stabbed forward and at the same time fired his rear thrusters one last time, sending his Eva hurtling towards the Angel like a bullet._

_The lights suddenly went out, casting the CIC into darkness.  
"Maya... was that you?" – asked Yui slowly.  
"No..."  
The tech's answer was proven when the main screen suddenly turned on, alien glyphs running across it in vertical columns while a horribly distorted mechanical voice boomed across the chamber._

_Shinji summoned an image enhancement program to process the silhouette into a concrete picture. His eyes immediately widened. – "Impossible... is that-?"  
Thousands of kilometers away, Keel smirked. – "Did you think Evangelions are the only weapons capable of fighting Angels?"_

"_Why the hell are you always stalking me?" – yelled out Kaworu angrily, leaning straight into the girl's face to emphasize his point.  
Asuka instantly turned beet red. – "W-w-w-w-what the hell are you talking about? I'm not stalking you! Stupid pervert! Why would I do that?"_

"_That motherfucker..." – Kaworu seethed, radiating so much fury Yui backed away in fright. – "He had done it this time! I don't fucking care if he's protected by a whole army, __**I'LL KILL HIM DEAD!**__"_

"_**TREMBLE, MORTALS, AND DESPAIR! THE DAY OF RETRIBUTION HAS COME!**__" – announced Zeruel as he lashed out with his tentacles, bisecting five destroyers and killing hundreds in the blink of an eye._

"_**KAWORU NAGISA, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!**__" – screamed the Angel as he shot off towards his foe._

"_RADIOLOGICAL ALARM!" – yelled Hyuga with pure panic in his voice. –"WE HAVE AN INBOUND NUKE!"_

"_Come on guys, they're not getting' past us!" – screamed Tōji over the loud gunfire. He aimed carefully and put a short burst into another soldier's head who collapsed like a ragdoll._

_The entire Geofront shook as a fountain of particles shot to the sky and branched out into a cross shape. Two glowing hands emerged and grabbed the edge of the trench. Their owner slowly pulled Itself above the edge, threw Its head back and released a bone-chilling roar. – "__**ZEEEEERUUUUUEEEEEEELL!**__"_

_As Yui covered under the terminal to avoid getting hit by debris, a single thought ran across her head. 'Dear God... what have we unleashed?'_

**Shephard:** The stakes are higher. The bad guys are stronger. Events are building up towards a final confrontation. The cast returns next time, in _Ascension verse 2: Consecration_. Coming soon._  
_

**Reika:** Aww... why didn't I get any lines, Oneesamaaaaa?  
**Rei:** It is but a matter of time. Be patient.


End file.
